Renaissance
by Emiiliya
Summary: Deux garçons grandissent ensemble dans un orphelinat, deviennent puissants à l'école, sont déchirés par la mort et réunis ensemble par la renaissance. Les Horcruxes ne sont pas les seuls moyens pour vivre éternellement. Nécromancie, réincarnation, TJ/HP Slash dark!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K Rowling_.

Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle traduction qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 –

Au milieu d'une terrible tempête d'hiver, le 31 Décembre 1926, une femme faible et chétive, enceinte, trébucha contre la porte de St. Ada's Children's Mission à Londres. Elle avait déjà commencé à accoucher, et les religieuses et les assistants de l'orphelinat l'aidèrent rapidement et appelèrent une sage-femme.

Elle n'était pas là depuis plus d'une heure lorsque le bébé naquit. Un garçon, avec un fin duvet de cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs, et des traits gracieux. C'était un magnifique bébé – un contraste frappant avec la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, que peu de gens déclarèrent être une beauté. La femme vécut juste assez longtemps pour indiquer aux sœurs de le nommer Tom, comme son père, et Elvis, comme son propre père à elle. Et qu'il devrait porter le nom de son père. _Jedusor_.

Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Elle mourut ensuite. Elle ne dit jamais son nom.

–

Ce fut quatre mois plus tard qu'un autre garçon fut apporté à St. Ada's Children's Mission. Ils estimèrent qu'il avait probablement le même âge que le jeune Tom. Il fut amené par le policier qui informa aux sœurs qu'il avait été retrouvé dans les bras d'une femme décédée dans un parc. La femme n'avait aucune identification sur elle, et était habillée bizarrement. La seule forme d'identification pour les deux était le nom brodé sur la couverture de l'enfant. _Herakles_.

C'était un drôle de nom. L'une des sœurs le reconnut comme provenant de la Mythologie Grecque, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas réellement les détails du vieux mythe entourant le personnage. Juste qu'il était un des fils de Zeus.

Il n'avait aucun nom pour aller avec le premier, donc l'une des religieuses le nomma Herakles Jude, de St. Jude, le patron des saints désespérés. Herakles, étant un nom étrange, fut rapidement réduit à Heri par les sœurs.

La soirée où le jeune Heri fut amené à St. Ada's, il fut placé dans le même lit que Tom, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune autre place. Ils étaient les deux plus jeunes, le prochain étant déjà âgé de deux ans et demi. Les trouvant serrés l'un contre l'autre, le nouvel arrivant resta à partager son lit avec Tom pendant deux mois avant qu'ils en achètent un nouveau. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Les deux semblaient parfaitement contents de partager un lit.

Tom avait toujours été un bébé un peu étrange. Toujours calme. Ne pleurant jamais. Heri était différent. Il était le plus petit des deux, mais semblait avoir deux fois plus d'énergie. Il était aussi le seul avec qui Tom semblait se plaire.

–

C'était au début de Juillet 1938, et Albus Dumbledore marchait d'un bon pas dans les rues de Londres vers un immeuble ancien, en pierre grise avec une haute clôture en fer forgé autour de lui. L'indication sur le portail indiquait St. Ada's Children's Mission, Londres, Angleterre.

La barbe et les longs cheveux auburn de Dumbledore se soulevèrent sous la brise. Il portait un costume plutôt flamboyant en velours prune et attirait les regards choqués et perplexes des gens dans la rue. Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte et toqua. Il fut accueilli par une jeune fille dont les yeux s'élargirent considérablement lorsqu'elle vit l'apparence du vieil homme.

« Bonjours, j'ai rendez-vous avec une certaine Mrs Cole qui est, je crois, la directrice de cet établissement. »

« Oh, » dit la fille qui semblait perplexe devant la tenue excentrique de Dumbledore. « Heu… un instant… MRS. COLE ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Dumbledore entra dans le couloir miteux, mais impeccable et attendit avec un sourire calme sur son visage. Avant que la porte ne soit refermée, une femme décharnée, à l'air épuisé, s'approchait d'eux à petits pas. Elle avait un visage anguleux, et parlait derrière elle à une autre fille en tablier alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Dumbledore.

« … apportez la teinture d'iode à Martha là-haut, Billy Stubbs a gratté ses croûtes et Eric Whalley suppure de partout, il y en a plein ses draps – la varicelle par-dessus le marché, » dit-elle sans s'adresser à personne en particulier, et puis son regard tomba alors sur Dumbledore et elle se figea sur place, l'ai aussi stupéfaite que si une girafe venait de franchir sa porte.

« Bonjour, » dit Dumbledore en tendant la main. Mrs Cole resta bouche bée.

« Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. Je vous ai envoyé une lettre pour solliciter un rendez-vous et vous m'avez très aimablement invité à venir aujourd'hui. »

Mrs Cole cilla. Estimant finalement que Dumbledore n'était pas une hallucination, elle répondit d'une voix faible. « Ah, oui, bien, bien, dans ce cas… venez avec moi. Oui, c'est ça. »

Elle conduisit Dumbledore dans une petite pièce, moitié salon moitié bureau. C'était aussi miteux que le hall, avec de vieux meubles dépareillés. Elle l'invita à s'assoir sur une chaise branlante et s'installa elle-même derrière une table encombrée, en le dévisageant avec appréhension.

« Comme je vous l'expliquais dans ma lettre, je suis venu vous parler de Tom Jedusor et Herakles Jude, et des dispositions à prendre pour leur avenir, » dit Dumbledore.

« Les deux ? Vous êtes de la famille ? » interrogea Mrs Cole.

« Non, je suis professeur, » dit Dumbledore. « Je voudrais proposer à Tom et Herakles une place dans mon école. »

« Et quelle est cette école ? »

« Elle s'appelle Poudlard, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Et comment se fait-il que vous vous intéressiez à ces deux ? »

« Nous pensons qu'ils possèdent certaines qualités que nous recherchons. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont obtenu une bourse ? Comment serait-ce possible ? Ils n'en ont jamais demandé. »

« Leurs noms figurent dans les registres de notre école depuis leur naissance… »

« Les deux ? Ils sont proches, mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas apparentés. Ils sont tous les deux arrivés à différents moments. Il est difficile pour moi d'imaginer que ces deux garçons seraient tous les deux dans votre école. Qui les a inscrits ? Leurs parents ? »

Il est devenu évident que Mrs Cole était d'une vivacité d'esprit très malvenue. Dumbledore sortit subtilement sa baguette de la poche de son costume en velours et prit en même temps sur le bureau une feuille de papier parfaitement blanche.

« Tenez, » dit-il, il donna un petit coup de baguette et lui tendit le morceau de papier. « Je pense que ceci suffira à tout faire éclaircir. »

« Cela semble parfaitement en ordre, » dit-elle d'un ton placide en lui rendant la feuille. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une bouteille de gin et deux verres qui n'étaient pas là quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Heu… puis-je vous offrir un gin ? » proposa-t-elle d'une voix des plus raffinées.

« Merci beaucoup, » dit Dumbledore, ravi.

Il devint très évident que Mrs Cole n'était pas une novice en matière de gin. Après avoir versé dans chaque verre une dose généreuse, elle vida le sien d'un seul trait. Se léchant les lèvres sans retenue, elle sourit pour la première fois à Dumbledore qui n'hésita pas à pousser plus loin son avantage.

« Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur l'histoire de Tom Jedusor et Herakles Jude. Comment sont-ils venus à votre charge ? Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient arrivés à différents moments ? »

« C'est vrai, » répondit Mrs Cole en se servant un autre verre de gin. « Tom est arrivé en premier. Je m'en souviens clairement, car je venais moi-même de débuter ici. C'était la veille du Nouvel An, il faisait un froid terrible et il neigeait. Une soirée abominable. Puis, une fille pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi monte les marches d'un pas vacillant. Oh, elle n'était pas la première. On s'est occupé d'elle et une heure plus tard, elle avait son bébé. Encore une heure et elle était morte. »

Mrs Cole eut un hochement de tête impressionnant et but à nouveau une longue gorgée de gin.

« A-t-elle dit quelque chose avant de mourir ? » demanda Dumbledore. « Quelque chose sur le père de l'enfant, par exemple ? »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, oui en effet, » répondit Mrs Cole qui semblait plutôt contente à présent, avec son verre de gin et un visiteur avide d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à raconter. « Je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit : "J'espère qu'il ressemblera à son papa", et pour parler franchement, elle avait raison d'espérer parce qu'elle-même n'était pas une beauté… ensuite, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait l'appeler Tom, comme son père, et Elvis comme son père à elle… oui, je sais, c'est un drôle de nom, n'est-ce pas ? On s'est demandé si elle ne travaillait pas dans un cirque… Et elle a dit aussi que le nom de famille de l'enfant était Jedusor. Et puis elle est morte un peu plus tard sans ajouter un mot. Alors, on a appelé l'enfant comme elle l'avait souhaité puisque ça semblait si important pour cette pauvre fille, mais aucun Tom, aucun Elvis, aucun Jedusor n'est jamais venu le voir, ni aucun membre de la famille. On l'a donc gardé à l'orphelinat et il y est toujours resté. »

Mrs Cole, presque machinalement, remplit à nouveau son verre d'une solide mesure de gin. « Heri est arrivé quelques mois plus tard. Le policer l'a amené ici. Il semblerait que sa mère soit morte dans un parc alors qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras. Quelqu'un a trouvé le bébé qui pleurait violemment dans les bras d'une femme morte. Et l'a apporté ici. Sa couverture portait le nom "Herakles", mais rien d'autre. La femme n'avait aucun papier, donc nous n'avions aucune idée de son nom de famille. Une des filles lui a donné le nom Jude. »

Elle avala une autre gorgée de gin alors qu'elle s'arrêtait. Deux taches roses étaient apparues en haut de ses pommettes. Puis elle reprit : « Ce sont de drôles de garçons. »

« Oui, » dit Dumbledore, « je m'y attendais un peu. »

« Comme larrons en foire, aussi. N'allant jamais nulle part sans l'autre. Mais les autres enfants ne veulent pas trop être avec eux… Ils sont… bizarres. »

« Bizarres dans quel sens ? » interrogea Dumbledore avec douceur.

« Eh bien, ils… »

Mais Mrs Cole s'interrompit et il n'y avait rien de flou ni de vague dans le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui lança par-dessus son verre de gin.

« Ils sont définitivement inscrits dans votre école, dites-vous ? »

« Définitivement, » assura Dumbledore.

« Et rien de ce que je pourrais vous raconter n'y changera quoi que ce soit ? »

« Rien. »

« Vous les emmènerez avec vous quoiqu'il arrive ? »

« Quoi qu'il arrive, » répéta Dumbledore d'un ton grave.

Elle l'observa avec attention, semblant se demander si elle pouvait ou non avoir confiance en lui. Apparemment, elle estima qu'elle le pouvait, car elle dit soudain d'une voix précipitée : « Ils font peur aux enfants. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils les brutalisent ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je pense que oui, » répondit Mrs Cole, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Mais il est très difficile de les prendre sur le fait. Il y a eu des incidents… des choses très désagréables… »

Dumbledore ne la pressa pas d'en dire davantage, mais il était clair qu'il était intéressé. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de gin et ses joues roses prirent une teinte un peu plus foncée.

« Le lapin de Billy Stubbs… Tom a affirmé que ce n'était pas lui et je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu faire ça, mais quand même, il ne se serait pas pendu tout seul à une poutre du toit ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Dumbledore à voix basse.

« Comment s'y est-il pris pour monter là-haut, je n'en sais fichtre rien. Même avec l'aide d'Heri… et Heri lui a donné un alibi, mais nous savons tous que c'était faux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lui et Billy se sont disputés la veille. Tom a insisté qu'il s'est battu parce que Billy embêtait Heri. Et puis, (Mrs Cole but une gorgée de gin qu'elle renversa en partie sur son menton), en revenant de notre excursion d'été – une fois par an, on les emmène à la campagne ou au bord de la mer –, Amy Benson et Dennis Bishop n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Tout ce qu'on a pu tirer d'eux, c'est qu'ils sont allés dans une grotte avec Tom et Heri. Ils ont juré qu'ils y étaient simplement entrés pour voir, mais je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, là-dedans. Et il y a eu bien d'autres histoires, de drôles d'histoires… »

Elle leva à nouveau la tête vers Dumbledore et malgré la rougeur de ses joues, elle avait le regard assuré. « Je crois qu'il ne se trouvera pas beaucoup de gens pour les regretter. »

« Vous comprenez bien, je pense, que nous ne les garderons pas à l'école tout au long de l'année ? » dit Dumbledore. « Il faudra qu'ils reviennent ici au moins chaque été. »

« Ça vaut mieux que de prendre un coup de tisonnier sur le crâne, » répondit Mrs Cole avec un léger hoquet. Elle se leva et resta étonnamment stable, bien que la bouteille de gin soit au deux tiers vide. « J'imagine que vous avez envie de les voir ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, » assura Dumbledore en se levant à son tour.

Elle le fit sortir du bureau et le conduisit dans les étages, distribuant instructions et remontrances à ses aides et aux enfants qu'elle croisait.

« Voilà, c'est ici, » dit Mrs Cole, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au deuxième étage, devant la première porte d'un long couloir. Elle frappa deux fois et entra.

« Tom ? Heri ? Vous avez de la visite. Voici Mr Dumberton – pardon, Dunderbore. Il est venu vous dire… enfin, il vaut mieux qu'il vous explique ça lui-même. »

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce et il aperçut deux jeunes garçons. Le plus petit des deux était assis, les jambes croisées sur le sol avec un livre sur ses genoux et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement quand il vit l'apparence du vieil homme. L'autre, qui était assis au bord du lit, observa Dumbledore et plissa des yeux, suspicieux.

Mrs Cole ferma la porte et le groupe resta silencieux quelques instants. Les deux garçons se ressemblaient. Cheveux noirs, bien que celui qui était assis sur le lit les avait bien peignés en arrière proprement et avec style tandis que les cheveux du plus petit semblaient fous et luttaient contre les forces de la gravité.

Le garçon sur le sol commença rapidement à se mettre sur ses pieds, posant son livre sur le lit derrière lui, contre le mur.

« Comment allez-vous ? » dit Dumbledore, faisant un pas en avant et tendant une main.

Le petit garçon déjà debout lança brièvement un regard à celui toujours assis sur le lit, avant de se retourner vers l'homme excentrique et pris sa main avec hésitation et la serra.

« Es-tu Herakles ou Tom ? »

« Je suis Herakles, » dit lentement le garçon. Ses yeux se plissèrent doucement.

Tom hésita un instant avant de se lever et de prendre la main de Dumbledore qui lui était tendue de nouveau. Dumbledore tira une chaise de bois dur et s'assit, tout comme les deux garçons, à côté du lit que Tom occupait un moment avant.

« Je suis le professeur Dumbledore. »

« Professeur ? » répéta Tom, il paraissait méfiant. « C'est un peu comme docteur, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? C'est elle qui vous a amené pour nous examiner ? »

Il montra du doigt la porte par laquelle Mrs Cole venait de sortir.

« Non, non, » répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

« Je ne vous crois pas, » répliqua Tom. « Elle veut qu'on nous examine, c'est ça ? Dites la vérité ! »

Il prononça ces trois derniers mots d'un ton claironnant qui avait presque quelque chose de choquant. C'était un ordre qu'il semblait avoir souvent donné auparavant.

Les yeux de Tom étaient écarquillés et il fixait Dumbledore qui ne réagit pas, continuant simplement de sourire aimablement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom cessa de l'observer, mais parut encore plus méfiant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda froidement Heri.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je suis le professeur Dumbledore et je travaille dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard. Je suis venu vous proposer une place dans cette école – votre nouvelle école si vous acceptez de venir. »

Tom eut une réaction des plus surprenantes. Il sauta de son lit et se plaça devant Heri dans une position de défense, séparant le petit garçon de Dumbledore, l'air furieux.

« N'essayez pas de me raconter des histoires ! L'asile, c'est de là que vous venez, n'est-ce pas ? Professeur, oui, bien sûr – eh bien, nous n'irons pas, c'est compris ? C'est cette vieille pie qui devrait y être, à l'asile. Nous n'avons jamais rien fait contre la petite Amy Benson ou Dennis Bishop, vous pouvez leur demander, ils vous le confirmeront ! »

« Je ne viens pas de l'asile, » dit Dumbledore avec patience. « Je suis un enseignant et si tu veux bien t'assoir calmement, je vous parlerai de Poudlard. Mais bien sûr, si tu préfères ne pas y aller, personne ne t'y forcera… »

« J'aimerais les voir essayer, » ricana Tom.

A ce moment, Heri mit sa main sur l'avant-bras de Tom et le poussa sur le côté. Tom le regarda et leurs yeux se connectèrent. Aucun ne dit un mot, mais c'était comme si une conversation silencieuse se passait entre eux puisque Tom eut un petit grognement et se rassit sur le lit à côté de Heri.

« Poudlard, » continua Dumbledore comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption, « est une école réservée à des élèves qui ont des dispositions particulières… »

« Je ne suis pas fou ! » coupa Tom.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas fou. Poudlard n'est pas une école pour les fous. C'est une école de magie. »

Il y eut un silence. Tom s'était figé, le visage sans expression, mais son regard se fixait alternativement sur chacun des yeux de Dumbledore, comme s'il essayait de déceler le mensonge dans l'un d'eux. Le visage de Heri semblait passer du choc de la réalisation à l'euphorie.

« De magie ? » répéta Heri dans un murmure.

« Exactement, » dit Dumbledore.

« C'est… c'est de la magie ce qu'on arrive à faire ? » demanda Tom.

« Qu'est-ce que vous arrivez à faire ? »

« Toutes sortes de choses, » répondit Tom dans un souffle. Sous le coup de l'excitation, une rougeur monta de son cou vers ses joues creuses, il paraissait fébrile. « Nous pouvons déplacer des objets sans les toucher. Heri a disparu du sol et apparu sur le toit, » il s'arrêta et regarda le plus petit qui hocher la tête pour confirmer. « Les animaux font ce que je veux sans que j'aie besoin de les dresser, » continua Tom, haletant. « Je peux attirer des ennuis aux gens qui me déplaisent. Aux gens qui essaient de blesser Heri. Leur faire du mal, si j'en ai envie. »

Les mains de Tom tremblaient maintenant et il baissa la tête, les observant pendant un instant avant de les serrer entre ses genoux. « Je savais que j'étais différent, » murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts frémissants. « Je savais que nous étions exceptionnels. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, tu avais raison, » dit Dumbledore qui ne souriait plus, mais observait intensément Tom. « Vous êtes des sorciers. »

Tom releva la tête. Son visage était transfiguré : on y lisait un bonheur effréné, ses traits finement dessinés semblaient à présent plus grossiers, son expression presque bestiale. Il tourna la tête et regarda Heri à côté de lui, qui était émerveillé. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et un sourire sauvage apparut sur le visage de Heri.

« Vous êtes aussi un sorcier ? » demanda Heri, se tournant vers Dumbledore.

« Oui. »

« Prouvez-le, » exigea Tom, du même ton impérieux que lorsqu'il avait lancé : « Dites la vérité ».

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils. « Si, comme je le crois, vous acceptez votre place à Poudlard… »

« Bien sûr que nous acceptons ! » cria Tom.

« Alors vous devrez m'appeler "professeur", ou "monsieur". »

Le visage de Tom se durcit très furtivement puis d'une voix polie qu'on ne reconnaissait pas, il répondit : « Je suis désolé, monsieur. S'il vous plaît, professeur, pourriez-vous me montrer… »

Heri regarda du coin de l'œil Tom et sourit légèrement avant de le masquer de son visage et donner un sourire tout aussi poli au professeur.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette d'une poche intérieure de sa veste, la pointa vers l'armoire minable qui se trouvait dans un coin et donna une petite secousse d'un geste désinvolte.

L'armoire prit feu.

Tom et Heri se relevèrent d'un bond, hurlant en état de choc et de rage. Mais au moment où Tom se ruait sur Dumbledore, les flammes s'évanouirent, laissant l'armoire intacte.

Tom regarda successivement l'armoire puis Dumbledore, ensuite, avec une expression avide, il montra alors la baguette magique. « Où peut-on en avoir une comme ça ? » Les yeux de Heri étaient aussi fixés sur le petit bâton de bois de Dumbledore, bien que son expression fût moins cupide et plus ébahie.

« On verra en temps utile, » répondit Dumbledore. « Je crois que quelque chose essaye de sortir de votre armoire. »

En effet, un faible grattement s'en échappait. Pour la première fois, Tom parut effrayé. Dumbledore étudia les yeux de Heri s'élargir d'horreur et déglutir difficilement, regardant Tom avec une expression inquiète sur son visage.

« Ouvrez la porte, » dit Dumbledore.

Tom hésita puis il traversa la pièce et ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'armoire. Sur la plus haute étagère, au-dessus d'une tringle à laquelle étaient suspendus des vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde, une petite boîte en carton tremblait et bruissait comme si des souris enfermées à l'intérieur essayaient frénétiquement de s'en échapper.

« Sors-la de l'armoire, » dit Dumbledore.

Tom prit la boîte qui continua de trembloter. Il avait l'ai énervé.

« Y a-t-il dans cette boîte des choses qui ne devaient pas être en votre possession ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Tom lui lança un long regard, clair et calculateur.

« Oui, c'est possible, monsieur, » dit-il enfin d'une voix neutre.

« Ouvre-la, » ordonna Dumbledore.

Tom ôta le couvercle et vida sur son lit le contenu de la boîte sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. Dès qu'ils furent libérés de la boîte, les objets cessèrent de trembler et restèrent parfaitement immobiles sur les couvertures.

« Vous les rendrez à leurs propriétaires avec vos excuses, » dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste. « Je saurais si vous l'avez fait ou pas. Et vous devez être prévenu : le vol n'est pas toléré à Poudlard. »

Tom ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde, il continuait d'évaluer Dumbledore d'un regard froid. Enfin, il dit d'une voix sans timbre : « Oui, monsieur. »

Dumbledore tourna son regard sur Heri, dans l'expectative. Le petit garçon déglutit de nouveau et hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« A Poudlard, » poursuivit Dumbledore, « on apprend non seulement à se servir de la magie, mais à la contrôler. Vous avez – par inadvertance, j'en suis sûr – fait usage de vos pouvoirs d'une manière qui n'est ni enseignée, ni acceptée dans notre école. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers, et vous ne serez pas les derniers, à vous laisser emporter par vos dons de sorciers. Mais vous devez savoir que Poudlard peut très bien exclure des élèves et que le ministère de la Magie – oui, il existe un ministère – punit encore plus sévèrement ceux qui violent la loi. Tous les nouveaux sorciers doivent accepter, lorsqu'ils entrent dans notre monde, de se soumettre à ces lois. »

« Oui, monsieur, » répétèrent Tom et Heri simultanément.

Il était impossible de deviner ce que Tom pensait. Son visage resta dénué d'expression pendant qu'il remettait dans la boîte leur petit butin d'objets volés. Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers Dumbledore et dit sans détour : « Nous n'avons pas d'argent. »

« On peut aisément y remédier, » assura Dumbledore, en sortant de sa poche une bourse de cuir. « Il y a un fonds à Poudlard destiné à ceux qui ont besoin d'assistance pour se procurer des livres et des robes de sorciers. Vous devrez sans doute acheter certains de vos grimoires d'occasion, mais… »

« Où achète-t-on des grimoires ? » interrompit Tom qui avait pris la bourse bien garnie sans remercier Dumbledore et examinait à présent un gros Gallion d'or. Dumbledore tendit l'autre à Heri qui l'ouvrit rapidement et plaça deux pièces, un Gallion et une Mornille, sur sa paume, étudiant les différences.

« Sur le Chemin de Traverse, » répondit Dumbledore. « J'ai sur moi la liste de vos livres et de vos fournitures scolaires. Je peux vous aider à trouver tout ce qu'il vous faut… »

« Vous allez venir avec nous ? » demanda Tom en levant les yeux.

« Certainement, si vous… »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, » coupa Tom. « Nous avons l'habitude de faire les choses par nous-mêmes. Nous nous promenons dans Londres tout le temps. Comment s'y prend-on pour aller sur ce Chemin de Traverse… monsieur ? » ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore remit l'enveloppe qui contenait la liste à Tom et Heri, et après leur avoir expliqué exactement comment se rendre au Chaudron Baveur depuis l'orphelinat, il précisa : « Vous verrez alors que les Moldus autour de vous – les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques – ne remarqueront rien du tout. Vous demanderez à Tom le barman – c'est facile à retenir, il a le même prénom que toi. »

Tom eut un mouvement d'impatience comme s'il essayait de chasser une mouche qui l'énervait.

« Tu n'aimes pas le prénom Tom ? »

« Il y a beaucoup de Tom, » marmonna Tom. Puis, incapable de réprimer l'envie de poser la question, comme si elle surgissait malgré lui, il demanda : « Est-ce que mon père était un sorcier ? On m'a dit que lui aussi s'appelait Tom Jedusor. »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas le savoir, » répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

« Ma mère n'avait sûrement pas de pouvoirs magiques, sinon elle ne serait pas morte, » dit Tom, plus à lui-même qu'à Dumbledore. « C'est sans doute lui, le sorcier. »

« Et une fois qu'on aura acheté nos affaires, quand est-ce que nous irons à Poudlard ? » demanda Heri, retirant l'attention aux murmures de Tom.

« Tous les détails sont indiqués sur le deuxième parchemin de vos enveloppes, » dit Dumbledore. « Vous partirez de la gare de King' s Cross le 1er septembre. Il y a aussi un billet de train. »

Heri hocha la tête et l'attention de Tom se retira de ses réflexions dans lesquelles il était. Dumbledore se leva et tendit de nouveau la main.

En la serrant, Tom dit : « Je sais parler aux serpents. Je m'en suis aperçu quand nous sommes allés en excursion à la campagne… ils viennent me voir et murmurent des choses. Mais Heri ne peut pas. C'est normal pour un sorcier ? »

« C'est inhabituel, » répondit Dumbledore après un moment d'hésitation, « mais ça s'est déjà vu. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton dégagé, mais ses yeux détaillaient le visage de Tom d'une étrange manière. L'homme et le jeune homme restèrent un moment face à face, se regardant fixement. Puis leurs mains se séparèrent et Dumbledore la tendit vers Heri. Ce fut un échange plus bref, bien que le jeune Heri examinait clairement le sorcier avec des yeux suspicieux et rétrécis. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, et Dumbledore s'avança vers la porte.

« Au revoir Tom, Herakles. Je vous verrai à Poudlard. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K Rowling_.

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte/favoris, ça fait très plaisir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 –**

Les deux garçons passèrent le reste du mois et demi à faire leurs achats, se frayant un chemin dans Londres et visitant le Chemin de Traverse.

Tom avait toujours été très bon dans la gestion de l'argent, et Heri avait un bon repérage pour les bons prix. Tom souhaitait qu'ils aient une bonne apparence, mais reconnut qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait beaucoup d'argent et ce qui leur avait été donné était susceptible d'être tout ce qu'ils obtiendraient pour l'année entière. Leur folie la plus notable fut pour leurs robes, puisque c'était ce que tout le monde verrait et Tom insista sur le fait que l'apparence était tout. Le reste de leurs vêtements, livres, malles, chaudrons, balance, et télescope étaient d'occasions. Ils trouvèrent un apothicaire miteux dans une ruelle sombre et douteuse appelé « Allée des Embrumes », qui vendait la plupart des ingrédients de potion moins chers que l'apothicaire principal du Chemin de Traverse.

La première chose qu'ils étaient allés acheter fut leur baguette magique. Tom obtient la sienne en premier. Environ trente minutes après avoir essayé diverses baguettes, le vieil homme, Ollivander, trouva la bonne baguette pour Tom, constituée de bois d'if, 33.75 centimètres, et dont le cœur était une Plume de Phoenix.

La recherche de la baguette parfaite pour Heri prit encore plus longtemps, si bien que près d'une heure passa, et qu'il commença à sérieusement déprimer. Ollivander, au contraire, semblait encore plus exciter par ce moment et continuer de murmurer à propos de « clients difficiles ».

Finalement, il lança un long regard vers Heri avant de regarder Tom et de faire demi-tour.

« Vous n'êtes pas frères, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Les deux garçons cillèrent, surpris, avant de l'informer qu'ils n'étaient pas frères – pas biologiquement, en tout cas.

Ollivander marmonna dans un souffle pendant un instant, alors qu'il revenait à l'avant du magasin, et tenait une boîte identique à celle de Tom. Heri prit la baguette et sentit une vague de chaleur à travers lui, fit un sourire, et puis d'un mouvement brusque, une gerbe d'étincelles vertes jaillit de la baguette, la même couleur que ses yeux.

Ollivander parut très heureux, tandis que Heri était soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé une baguette. Ollivander leur expliqua ensuite que la baguette de Heri était la sœur de celle de Tom. Les deux baguettes étaient d'un bois différent – bois d'if pour Tom, et bois de Houx pour Heri –, mais les cœurs étaient identiques. Les deux provenaient du même phœnix, et étaient les deux seules plumes que l'oiseau avait données pour la création de baguettes.

Les deux garçons semblaient contents de cette découverte et payèrent rapidement le fabricant de baguettes avant de quitter la boutique et de continuer leur exploration dans leur Nouveau Monde.

En plus des boutiques et des expositions passionnantes à une toute nouvelle culture magique, le Chemin de Traverse comportait une librairie publique. Ils y passèrent une grande partie, essayant d'apprendre un maximum d'informations sur le Monde Magique autant qu'ils le pouvaient avant de commencer leurs nouvelles vies à Poudlard.

Ils avaient aussi l'avantage supplémentaire de s'éloigner de l'orphelinat, et une excuse pour en sortir était la bienvenue.

–

Le 1er Septembre arriva finalement et ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la gare King's Cross, sur la plateforme magique, et montèrent dans le train rouge brillant. Ils restèrent seuls pendant le long voyage jusqu'à l'école, et furent accueillis dans le petit village magique de Pré-au-Lard par un vieux sorcier appelé Ogg, et furent conduits à travers le lac sur des barques. Après un bref moment d'attente dans une petite antichambre, tous les premières années furent appelés dans la Grande Salle et alignés au centre devant un vieux chapeau miteux installé sur un tabouret qui commença à chanter.

Puis, un à un, leurs noms furent appelés et ils montèrent, s'assirent sur le tabouret et furent classés dans les différentes maisons.

« Jude, Herakles, » appela Dumbledore, et Heri donna un dernier regard hésitant à son seul et unique ami avant de marcher vers l'estrade et de s'assoir sur le tabouret.

Le chapeau était à peine sur sa tête depuis 30 secondes que l'ouverture sur le chapeau s'ouvrit et qu'il cria « SERPENTARD ! »

Les élèves de la table de Serpentard l'applaudirent poliment, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux avec autant de confiance qu'il le pouvait. Aussitôt qu'il y fut assis, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par Tom et lui donna ce qu'il espérait être un sourire d'encouragement.

Il semblait que des siècles passèrent avant que Dumbledore appelle le nom, « Jedusor, Tom. »

Tom s'avança, le menton en l'air avec une grande confiance en lui. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et laissa le chapeau tomber sur sa tête. Celui-ci le toucha à peine qu'il criât « SERPENTARD ! »

Heri soupira de soulagement et se mit à applaudir avec enthousiasme au moment où le chapeau était retiré de la tête de Tom.

L'autre garçon sourit légèrement à Heri tandis qu'il marchait avec confiance vers la table des Serpentard. Cependant, il y avait très peu d'applaudissements. Bon nombre des élèves plus âgés l'observaient avec les yeux plissés et certains se moquaient de lui. Tom le remarqua, bien sûr, mais l'ignora ostensiblement alors qu'il s'installait à côté de Heri, qui poussa le garçon assis à côté de lui pour le décaler et faire de la place.

La répartition se termina après deux autres enfants et après un discours bref du Directeur Dippet, le repas fut servi et tout le monde commença à manger et parler.

L'air renfrogné et le nez retroussé de Tom continua et Heri, qui l'avait remarqué, se tourna vers lui et souffla, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est mon nom, » répondit Tom d'une voix basse avec une lueur de colère soigneusement cachée au fond de ses yeux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton nom ? »

« C'est _moldu_. Ils pensent que je suis un Né-Moldu, ou alors un Sang-mêlé. »

« En quoi est-ce important ? » siffla furieusement Heri.

« C'est la Maison Serpentard, Heri. As-tu réellement lu les livres que je t'ai donnés ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'indigna Heri. « Mais je ne lis pas aussi vite que toi… et je ne me souviens pas de chaque mot que je lis. »

« Salazar Serpentard méprisait les Moldus. C'est pour ça qu'il a quitté l'école, » expliqua Tom d'une voix légèrement exaspérée. « Sa maison est synonyme de pureté du sang. Les gens avec un sang impur ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. »

« Alors pourquoi ne me lancent-ils pas des regards furieux ? Pour tout ce qu'ils savent, je suis un Sang-Mêlé ou même un Né-Moldu. Je ne sais _rien_ sur mes parents. »

« Oui, mais _ton_ prénom ne fait pas si moldu. »

« Herakles ? C'est _Grec_. Il est _bizarre._ »

« Ce n'est pas bizarre. Ton prénom provient de celui d'un Dieu, Heri. C'est un nom mythique. Et au moins, il n'est pas moldu, » dit Tom avec une grimace.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien avec Tom ? J'aime ton prénom. Thomas… c'est un nom vraiment agréable. »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Thomas, mais _Tom_ , » répliqua Tom avec un faible ricanement.

Heri renifla. « Ouais, eh bien mon prénom n'est pas Heri, mais c'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelle. Tu peux être Thomas si tu veux. »

« En quoi Thomas est moins moldu que Tom ? En plus, ce n'est pas par rapport à Tom qu'ils se moquent. C'est _Jedusor_. Ce n'est pas un nom magique. »

« Et Jude l'est ? »

« Peut-être que Jude est un prénom magique, » souligna Tom. « Nous n'en savons rien. »

« Certes, mais même si c'était le cas, je ne suis pas relié à eux. Jude n'est pas _mon_ vrai nom de famille, c'est l'une de ses sœurs qui m'a appelé comme ça. »

« Mais _ils_ ne le savent pas. »

« Voilà ! Ils ne savent rien sur nous, et pourtant ils te jugent. Il y a des chances pour que l'un de tes parents soit un sorcier. Elvis sonne comme nom de sorcier. Et c'était le prénom de ton grand-père, non ? »

« Du côté de ma mère, mais elle ne pouvait pas être une sorcière. Elle est _morte_ , » ricana Tom.

« Etre une sorcière ou un sorcier ne rend pas immortel, Tom. »

« Elle aurait pu utiliser sa magie pour se sauver. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Peut-être qu'elle était si malade qu'elle n'a pas pu se sauver, même avec de la magie. »

« Il est inutile de perdre son temps à théoriser sur ça, » dit finalement Tom, coupant la conversation.

Heri soupira et secoua la tête, se focalisant sur la montagne de nourriture devant lui et en prit avidement.

« Qu'allons-nous faire par rapport à eux ? » demanda Heri après quelques minutes, tandis qu'il faisait un mouvement de la tête pour désigner les Serpentard plus âgés qui avaient lancé des regards furieux et hargneux vers Tom plus tôt.

« Serpentard évalue deux choses. Le Sang et le Pouvoir, » répondit simplement Tom, son menton légèrement tourné. « Je vais simplement me montrer assez puissant pour gagner leur respect. »

Heri sourit un peu et acquiesça.

–

Bien que Poudlard fût une amélioration significative par rapport à l'orphelinat, c'était loin d'être une vie facile pour les deux. A l'orphelinat, ils avaient au moins leurs compétences _uniques_ pour intimider les autres enfants pour qu'ils les laissent seuls, ou obéir à leurs ordres. Ils n'avaient pas un tel avantage ici. En fait, en tant que premières années, ils étaient parmi les plus faibles de l'école. Mais dans leur année, ils étaient clairement les meilleurs.

Ils étaient au sommet de leur classe, rebondissant souvent entre la première et deuxième place en fonction du cours. Tom, cependant, était le plus souvent premier, mais aussi le plus compétiteur, et avait la capacité incroyable de retenir tout ce qu'il lisait, mot à mot, une compétence que Heri avait beaucoup convoitée, mais qu'il avait accepté de vivre sans.

Ils restèrent à l'école pendant les vacances d'hiver puisqu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils retournent à l'orphelinat pendant les trois semaines de pause. Leur cadeau pour l'autre était simple comme ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour des choses frivoles. L'une de leurs camarades offrit à Heri et Tom une boîte de chocolat en reconnaissance de leur aide qu'ils lui avaient donnée un jour pour son travail en Métamorphose. Enfin, Heri avait insisté pour l'aider, et Tom l'avait fait à contrecœur.

Un autre camarade avait offert à Tom des livres pour le remercier de l'aide qui lui avait donné, et c'est à ce moment que Tom commença à comprendre pleinement combien cela pouvait être bénéfique pour lui « d'aider » ceux de sa maison pour leurs études. Les Serpentard étaient pour la plupart d'entre eux issus de vieilles familles de Sang-Pur, et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient riches. Ces enfants étaient gâtés et avaient un accès facile aux richesses incalculables de leur bibliothèque à domicile. La plupart du temps, ils avaient grandi avec un accès facile et constant à une véritable montagne de livres et de connaissances, et l'avaient ignoré. Ils avaient rejeté ces livres comme s'ils étaient sans valeur, mais Tom et Heri avaient réalisé à quel point le pouvoir résidait dans la connaissance.

Tom passa une grande partie de l'année à s'insinuer dans l'estime des plus puissantes, influentes, et riches familles de ses colocataires, et Heri le suivait.

Alors qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de personnes qui détestaient ouvertement Tom en raison de son supposé statut, le fait qu'il ait été envoyé à Serpentard fut souvent utilisé pour faire valoir le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être une Né-Moldu – _parce qu'aucun Né-Moldu ne serait réparti à Serpentard_ – et même s'il était un Sang-Mêlé, il était puissant.

Ses performances en classe et ses études parascolaires ainsi que celles de Heri les avaient mis en tête sur leurs camarades. Tom et Heri se trouvèrent même à aider fréquemment Lucretia et Walburga Black, qui étaient cousines, et qui avaient une année de plus qu'eux.

Les Black étaient une vieille famille puissante, et du moins pour la branche d'où venait Walburga, étaient dévoués à la pureté du sang. Le fait que même _elle_ pouvait aller au-delà du statut douteux de Tom et lui demander son aide, était suffisant pour que le reste de la maison le traite avec le respect dont il était si convaincu de mériter amplement.

–

La fin de la première année et le retour à l'orphelinat étaient une période sombre pour les deux jeunes sorciers. Bien qu'ils aient remarquablement réussi leurs examens, et le fait que les Serpentard avaient gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons, dû en grande partie à tous les points qu'ils avaient gagnés en cours tout au long de l'année, toute joie était partie alors que le train démarrait et commençait à faire le voyage jusqu'à Londres, de retour à l'orphelinat.

Ils ne furent pas accueillis chaleureusement.

Les enfants plus âgés les raillaient et les bousculaient. Tom et Heri ne pouvaient même pas se battre puisque le Ministère avait ajouté une protection autour de l'orphelinat au cours de l'année, étant donné que deux enfants sorciers y résidaient. Les protections, théoriquement là pour les « protéger », étaient surtout pour protéger les Moldus. Ils détecteraient toutes les performances magiques, même le genre « accidentel » – les _sans baguettes_ – qu'ils avaient réalisé, sans le savoir, avant que Dumbledore vienne pour leur parler de la magie, un an plus tôt.

Ils avaient été avertis avant de quitter l'école que toute utilisation de la magie en dehors de l'école était strictement sanctionnée, et qu'une utilisation contre un Moldu entraînerait non seulement une expulsion, mais pouvait aussi causer des ennuis avec la loi.

A présent qu'aucun des deux n'avait un moyen de se battre directement, ils se sentaient comme des idiots.

Tom réussit à traquer et acquérir un couple de serpents et les utilisa souvent pour attaquer et intimider les autres enfants, mais Heri ne pouvait pas leur parler comme Tom. Il était toujours aussi le plus petit des deux, et les garçons plus âgés le prenaient à part et l'utilisaient comme sac de boxe personnel. Tom essaya de rester près de son ami pour le protéger, mais il ne pouvait pas toujours être là. Et cela le frustrait et le mettait en colère.

Ce fut un long et misérable été, et à la fin de celui-ci, Tom s'engagea à trouver un moyen de ne plus y retourner.

–

Le retour à Poudlard était un soulagement monumental. Ils glissèrent rapidement dans une routine qu'ils avaient développée au cours de leur année précédente. Tous leurs professeurs les adoraient, excepté Dumbledore, qui semblait éternellement suspicieux envers eux. Tom ne se pardonnerait jamais de faire tomber son masque en présence du vieux sorcier, mais Heri tenta de le rassurer sur le fait qu'un seul vieil homme suspicieux n'avait pas d'importance dans le grand schéma. Dumbledore était un puissant sorcier – c'était indéniable –, mais il était juste un homme, et Tom et Heri avait le reste de l'établissement étroitement enroulé dans leurs petits doigts.

Leur chef de maison, Horace Slughorn était particulièrement épris d'eux. Tom était le plus ouvert et dominant des deux et, en tant que tel, attirait plus d'attention. Pas seulement du personnel, mais aussi des étudiants.

Alors que l'année précédente, leurs camarades classes avaient appris à apprécier la valeur de Tom et Heri pour leurs activités scolaires, ils commencèrent à les aimer pour d'autres domaines cette année. Tom et Heri étaient plus qu'accompli sur le plan scolaire, mais ils étaient aussi puissants. Les plus puissants de leur année avec une marge importante. Un club de duel géré par le Professeur Merrythought, réparti sur plusieurs années, et en tant que 2ndes années, Tom et Heri étaient finalement en mesure d'y participer. Ils balayèrent facilement quelques étudiants de plusieurs années supérieures. Cela attira des élèves. Leurs colocataires, Walter Gibbon, Aldous Baddock et Casper Crouch s'assirent à leurs côtés pendant les repas, et se joignaient parfois à eux pour étudier à la bibliothèque. Même Druella Rosier commença à s'assoir avec eux, et elle avait été assez froide pendant la première année.

Ce fut pendant l'une de leur session d'étude dans la bibliothèque que Tom tomba sur un livre qui provoquerait une obsession qui allait durer pendant des années.

« Heri ! » s'exclama Tom dans un murmure excité alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la rangée d'étagère qui l'avait séquestrée pendant une heure. Heri leva les yeux de son livre, cligna des yeux deux fois et soupira, se demandant ce que Tom avait trouvé. Il y avait extrêmement peu de choses qui excitaient assez Tom pour qu'il le montre. Normalement, le garçon gardait ses émotions étroitement enfermées, optant pour afficher à la place un jeune homme poli et respectueux, plutôt qu'un garçon aux ambitions féroces, agressif, et il est vrai, très souvent cruel. Mais à côté de cette partie sombre de lui, Heri était au courant du côté protecteur, possessif et absolument brillant de Tom. Et tandis que beaucoup ne considéreraient pas la possessivité comme un trait de caractère positif, Heri s'aperçut que cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Tom avait une tendance à collecter les choses, et tout ce qu'il considérait comme « sien », il le protégeait avec une férocité indescriptible. Heri était habitué à être l'une des « choses » précieuses de Tom et il appréciait en fait cette position.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tom ? » demanda Heri avec un air d'exaspération, mais surtout de résignation.

« Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude, Heri ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! »

« Bien sûr, » répliqua Heri d'un ton condescendant qui lui valut instantanément un regard dur. Heri fit un sourire innocent et Tom roula les yeux et souffla.

« Regarde ça, » dit Tom, mettant un livre ouvert sur la table devant Heri et pointant un passage.

Heri baissa les yeux et commença rapidement à lire en diagonale. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant un moment avant qu'ils se soulèvent et que ses yeux s'agrandissent de façon spectaculaire.

« Fourchelangue ? » demanda Heri, regardant Tom.

« Oui ! C'est ça que je peux faire ! Ma capacité à parler aux serpents ! Ça s'appelle Fourchelangue ! Et c'est un trait de Sang-Pur. La seule famille qui a été connue pour l'avoir est la lignée de Serpentard ! »

« Donc tu es un descendant de Serpentard ? » haleta Heri.

« Oui ! »

« C'est incroyable… » murmura Heri impressionné.

« Mais il y a plus ! » Tom se pencha et tourna quelques pages du livre et laissa son doigt taper violemment sur l'un des paragraphes. « Lis ça ! »

Heri tourna les yeux vers le livre et lut le passage. Lentement, il écarquilla de nouveau les yeux, avant de les relever vers Tom quand il eut fini.

« La Chambre des Secrets ? Tu penses qu'elle existe vraiment ? »

Tom fit un signe de tête bref. « Oui. Et si je suis son descendant, je serais capable de l'ouvrir. Je peux continuer le noble travail de Salazar Serpentard ! »

« Tu veux dire débarrasser l'école des Sang-de-Bourbe ? » chuchota tranquillement Heri observant autour de lui un instant pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus.

« Bien sûr ! » cassa Tom. « Ils sont sales et n'ont aucun droit d'être ici. »

« Tom, pour tout ce que je sais, je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe, » répondit Heri avec un regard pointu.

Tom se moqua. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es au moins un Sang-Mêlé. Avec un nom comme Herakles ? Quel moldu appelle son enfant Herakles ? De plus, toi et moi sommes trop puissants pour être Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Heri soupira et secoua la tête, mais sourit légèrement à l'autre garçon. « Bien, bien. Alors quoi… tu veux essayer de trouver la Chambre des Secrets ? »

« Je vais la trouver. »

Heri rit. « Terriblement confiant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quand est-ce que j'ai échoué pour accomplir quelque chose que j'ai à l'esprit ? » demanda Tom avec un sourire suffisant.

–

Tom avait toujours caché sa capacité à parler aux serpents après la façon dont Dumbledore avait réagi quand ils avaient découvert le monde des sorciers, mais il réalisa ce que c'était et ce que ça voulait dire, il n'eut aucune hésitation à permettre aux autres Serpentard de prendre conscience de son talent unique.

Toutes incertitudes qui étaient restées parmi les Serpentard plus âgés en ce qui concernait l'absence de respect envers Tom dû à son ascendance inconnue disparu lors de la première démonstration de son aptitude au Fourchelangue.

Cela resta secret dans la maison Serpentard, mais la rumeur se répandit que Tom était probablement l'héritier de Serpentard. Un titre, qu'il ne traîna pas à propager.

Tom et Heri restèrent facilement au top de leur année, et Tom continua à entretenir sa nouvelle renommée et ainsi que le respect tout en construisant des alliances avec ses colocataires, et chaque moment libre était passé à rechercher dans chaque coin de l'école un signe de la Chambre des Secrets.

L'année se déroula vite et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, l'été approchait. Seulement un mois avant la fin de l'année, Tom s'approcha de leur chef de maison, Horace Slughorn, pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, afin que lui et Heri puissent rester à Poudlard pendant l'été. Slughorn ne pensait pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit, mais suggèrera qu'il pose cette question au vice-directeur et se renseigne auprès de lui.

A ce moment, Tom sentit un poids au fond de son estomac. Le directeur adjoint était Dumbledore, et l'aversion de celui-ci pour Tom et Heri était un fait indiscutable.

Finalement, déterminé, Tom planifia une réunion avec Dumbledore pour discuter des préoccupations sur leur retour à l'orphelinat moldu pendant l'été. Tom refusa d'admettre sa honte d'être faible face à un moldu, donc utilisa plutôt l'excuse de la crise croissante dans l'Europe Moldue.

Les Nazis avaient pris la Tchécoslovaquie quelques mois plus tôt en Mars. Et ils avaient signé un « Pacte d'acier » avec l'Italie. Tout le monde savait que l'Angleterre allait signer un accord avec la Pologne, et qu'elle mobiliserait ses forces.

Cet argument ne sembla pas émouvoir Dumbledore. Il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas qu'une guerre moldue était une raison pour l'hésitation de Tom de retourner chez les moldus. Le fait est que, ce dont il pensait n'était rien de plus que préjudiciable. Que Tom et Heri n'aimaient pas retourner à l'orphelinat moldu parce qu'ils se croyaient meilleurs que leurs camarades moldus. Et bien que cela soit vrai, la raison pour laquelle Tom ne souhaitait pas y retourner était entièrement basée sur l'abus dont ils avaient souffert aux mains des enfants et de leurs gardiens.

A la fin, Dumbledore ne fit même pas parvenir la demande de Tom au directeur et avait, à la place, tout simplement refusé, purement et simplement.

Amer et en colère, Tom retourna aux donjons, maudissant le nom de Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

 **Prochaine publication** **:** Jeudi 19 Nov


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K Rowling_.

Coucou tout le monde, voici le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 –**

Une nouvelle fois, Tom et Heri réussirent facilement leurs examens avec les meilleures notes. Malheureusement, avec la fin des épreuves, venait _la fin de l'année_ , et un retour dans le Londres Moldu.

Quand ils rentrèrent à St. Ada's Children's Mission, ils furent accueillis par un spectacle qui les horrifia. Père Lucas était de retour. L'homme était parti pour une mission hors du pays pendant quelques années, et Tom et Heri avaient espéré que l'homme ne revienne jamais. Mais il était là.

Ils essayèrent de rester en dehors du radar, et y parvinrent quelques jours. Ils s'échappaient dans Londres et passaient autant de temps qu'ils le pouvaient dans la librairie magique du Chemin de Traverse. Mais une semaine après le commencement des vacances, l'inévitable arriva.

Tom tenta de toujours rester aux côtés de Heri. Se séparer les rendait plus faibles. Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts. Mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison quelconque, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Tom faisait son chemin à travers le grand bâtiment gris en pierres, cherchant un moyen de partir d'ici, mais ne trouvait rien.

Il marchait dans un couloir désert quand il entendit un gémissement sourd venant derrière l'une des portes. Il se retourna et sut immédiatement de laquelle il s'agissait. La porte du Père Lucas. Et cela signifiait qu'une chose. Un des malheureux garçons de l'orphelinat endurait actuellement les désirs pervers de l'homme.

Tom retourna pour partir rapidement, avec l'intention d'être le plus loin possible avant d'attirer l'attention quand un cri plus fort attira son oreille.

Tom sentit les veines de son corps se glacer. C'était Heri.

Il fit demi-tour, ouvrit la porte et courut à l'intérieur. Là, il aperçut Heri pressé contre le mur, le pantalon baissé sur ses chevilles, le genou de Père Lucas appuyé fermement entre ses jambes et les mains de Heri tenues solidement par l'une des mains grandes, larges et sales de l'homme. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage tandis que l'autre main de l'homme était plantée fortement sur sa bouche.

« LACHE LE, SALE BATARD DE MOLDU, » hurla Tom, sa main volant et avec de la magie sans baguette, il envoya l'homme à travers la pièce et l'écrasant contre le mur.

–

Alors que Tom avait sauvé Heri ce jour-là, ses actions le menèrent seulement à une montagne de problèmes qui le suivirent le reste de l'été.

D'abord, Tom reçut une lettre du Ministère de la Magie l'informant qu'ils avaient détecté l'utilisation de la magie en présence de moldu. C'était seulement un avertissement, mais s'il obtenait un total de trois avertissements, il pourrait faire face à l'expulsion de Poudlard, et si des moldus étaient gravement blessés, il pourrait faire face à des poursuites judiciaires.

Mais c'était uniquement le début de problèmes. La semaine suivant l'attaque de Tom sur le Père Lucas, il était pris de force hors de sa chambre à lui et Heri, en plein milieu de la nuit par un groupe de membres du clergé et quelques enfants de l'orphelinat. Plusieurs d'entre eux restèrent pour retenir Heri.

Heri apprit plus tard qu'ils avaient enlevé Tom pour effectuer un exorcisme sur lui. Le garçon refusa de dire à Heri tout ce qui lui avait été fait, mais Heri pouvait dire que Tom était à la fois furieux et secoué par l'expérience.

Heri savait aussi que Tom avait de cette tentative. Être incapable d'utiliser sa magie pour riposter le faisait sentir faible et sans défense et c'était un sentiment qui enrageait Tom. Alors qu'à Poudlard ils étaient tous les deux puissants et avaient gagné rapidement une énorme quantité de respect. Mais une fois de retour dans le monde moldu, ils étaient juste des garçons faibles et sans défense de nouveau. Maintenant encore plus incapable de se défendre avec l'augmentation les charmes de sécurité du Ministère.

Après l'incident avec le Père Lucas, Tom refusa de permettre à Heri d'aller nulle part sans lui. Extérieurement, Heri agissait comme s'il était ennuyé par cela, mais il dut admettre qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité avec Tom. Lui aussi avait ébranlé par sa rencontre avec le prêtre et ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils passèrent le moins de temps qu'il était humainement possible à l'orphelinat, et ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'ils se rendirent à la gare King's Cross le matin du 1er Septembre.

–

Leur troisième année fut productive de plusieurs manières, mais également frustrante dans d'autres. Ils avaient commencé à assister à ce qu'on appelait le « Club de Slug ». C'était un rassemblement d'étudiants qui étaient considérés comme ayant un potentiel en puissance ou en influence dans le futur par le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Horace Slughorn. Il n'était pas seulement composé d'élèves de Serpentard – mais tous ceux qui étaient remarqués pour avoir un vaste potentiel.

Le fait que Heri et Tom soient invités était à la fois surprenant et non. Étant orphelins, ils n'avaient aucun lien familial au pouvoir ou de prestige, mais le fait d'obtenir une invitation était d'autant plus précieux. Cela montrait qu'ils avaient entièrement attiré l'attention de Slughorn sur leurs propres mérites.

Le pouvoir et l'influence de Tom dans la maison Serpentard continuèrent de grandir, et Heri était vu comme son bras droit et recevait presque autant de respect. Ils continuèrent d'exceller en classe, et étaient en compétition avec les élèves de sixième année du Club de Duel de Merrythought.

Ce fut aussi l'année où Tom commença à arnaquer les enseignants qui lui donnèrent accès à la section interdite de la Bibliothèque – ce qui avait été une entreprise très fructueuse.

Un des efforts qui continua de produire des échecs, cependant, était la recherche de la Chambre des Secrets. Ils poursuivirent de passé au peigne fin l'école à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait conduire à la chambre secrète de Serpentard, mais cela ne donna rien. Ils avaient découvert l'entrée secrète aux cuisines, savaient où étaient les entrées aux salles communes des autres maisons, et avaient trouvé un passage secret derrière un miroir au deuxième étage qui semblait menait au village Pré-au-Lard. Mais aucun signe de la Chambre des Secrets.

Ils restèrent pendant les vacances de Noël et profitèrent des trois semaines où le château était quasiment désert pour maintenir leur fouille. Tom et Heri en avaient aussi profité pour aller dans la section interdite de la Bibliothèque.

Ils étaient parvenus à obtenir une permission signée du Professeur Merrythought pour un projet parascolaire qu'ils s'étaient porté volontaire de réaliser pendant les vacances. Ils avaient en réalité fini leur « projet » dès la première semaine, mais continuaient de passer leurs journées dans la Bibliothèque, l'utilisant comme excuse.

Le second semestre continua comme le premier. Le Professeur Slughorn maintenu ses invitations pour les diners du Club de Slug, Tom continua de croître sa base de respect et de craintes parmi les Serpentard, ainsi qu'à passer beaucoup de temps plonger dans les livres d'Arts Sombres trouvés dans la section interdite. Et Heri était à ses côtés tout ce temps.

Une fois de plus, alors que les épreuves approchaient, Tom essaya de convaincre les professeurs de leur permettre à lui et Heri de rester au château pendant les vacances. Cependant, il semblait que Dumbledore était encore plus suspect. Il avait l'air de soupçonner quelque chose à propos des fréquentes explorations de Tom et Heri dans la section interdite de la Bibliothèque, et penser qu'ils allaient simplement utiliser l'avantage d'être sans surveillance pour en profiter. Donc il refusa une nouvelle fois.

Cet été fut l'un des pires. Certains des garçons plus âgés qui s'étaient moqués d'eux dans leur jeunesse avaient bien grandi et étaient devenus violents pendant leurs mois loin de Londres. Tom et Heri se retrouvèrent sur le sol couvert de coups de poings et de pieds. A un moment donné, Tom fut si grièvement blessé que Heri le transplana à St. Mangouste, fou de désespoir. Cet acte fit gagner à Heri un avertissement, à la fois pour avoir effectué de la magie sans autorisation mais aussi pour avoir transplané sans permis.

Tom avait crié sur Heri après cela – lui disant qu'il était un imbécile pour avoir obtenu un tel avertissement dans son dossier et de risquer l'expulsion, mais Heri avait seulement hurlé en retour, disant à Tom qu'il le referait, qu'il s'en fiche des conséquences. Il ne resterait jamais debout à regarder Tom mourir.

Il semblait que cela fut un peu mis de côté, mais Tom avait, en fait, failli mourir. Et une fois qu'il prit réellement conscience qu'il avait été si proche de mourir, il semblait consumé par une peur irrationnelle et puissance de la mort.

Tom était une personne si ambitieuse. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait faire. Choses qu'il voulait apprendre. Des choses qu'il ne pourrait pas faire s'il était mort jeune.

Ils reçurent une invitation à visiter la maison de la famille Black à Londres par Lucretia. Là-bas, ils furent présentés à son jeune frère Orion qui commencerait Poudlard en Septembre. Après les civilités mandatées par la société des Sang-Purs, Tom et Heri purent enfin visiter librement la Bibliothèque Familiale des Black.

Lucretia s'accrocha à Heri, et il était clair pour Tom qu'elle avait développé un béguin sur le petit adolescent délicat et pourtant Heri lui paraissait totalement inconscient. Tom ne savait pas comment il se sentait au fait que Lucretia accordait autant d'attention à son ami. D'un côté, cela leur faisait gagner un accès à la collection des livres d'Arts Sombres de la Famille Black et une échappatoire temporaire de l'orphelinat pendant l'été. Mais d'un côté, à chaque fois qu'elle se collait à Heri, ou plaçait sa main sur son bras ou son épaule, un petit démon en colère semblait sortir de la poitrine de Tom et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il voilait la blesser pour avoir osé toucher ce qui était à _lui_.

La mère de Lucretia et Orion, Melania, paraissait sous le charme de Tom, et cela s'avéra être une circonstance extrêmement bénéfique. En regardant dans la bibliothèque, Tom et Heri décelèrent plusieurs livres sur lesquelles ils bavèrent pratiquement – s'ils étaient assez maladroits pour faire une telle chose… ce qui bien sûr, n'était pas le cas. Mais tout de même, ils les voulaient désespérément. Les retirer de la bibliothèque de la famille, cependant, n'était pas une option.

C'est à ce moment-là que Melania leur offrit de faire des copies. Tom avait joué le rôle du jeune homme courtois, impressionné, et éperdument reconnaissant, et passa le temps à poser des questions polies et intelligentes sur le processus impliqué dans la copie des livres. Ce n'était pas un sort facile, et le fait que Melania soit capable de le réaliser et avec des résultats parfaits montra simplement le fait qu'elle était une sorcière puissante.

Finalement, ils passèrent quatre jours au Manoir Black avant que le 1er Septembre arrive et les quatre d'entre eux prirent la cheminée jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, et le quai 9 ¾.

Heri remarqua qu'Orion était assez intéressant. Il était un peu pressé d'être à Serpentard, mais Heri ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être excité, puisque c'était sa première année à Poudlard.

Dans le train, ils rencontrèrent Cygnus, le cousin d'Orion et Lucretia, et le cadet amena Walburga avec lui. Walburga était préfète cette année, donc elle déposa simplement son frère dans le compartiment et repartit le nez en l'air. Tom ne voulait pas être impoli avec la famille qui les avait recueillis lui et Heri ces dernières semaines de leurs vacances, et qui leur avait donné des copies de plusieurs livres incroyablement rares et fascinants sur un large éventail de sujets, mais il n'avait vraiment aucun désir à passer le voyage en train avec des premières années. Lui et Heri réussirent à s'excuser aussi poliment que possible, et allèrent rechercher un compartiment où se trouvaient ceux de leur année, Walter Gibbon, Aldous Baddock, Casper Crouch, Duella Rosier, Astraea Malefoy et Chthonia Carrow.

L'apparition de Tom attira directement l'attention sur lui. Leurs yeux étaient remplis de crainte et de respect et Heri pouvait sentir l'exaltation béate de son ami et lui sourit. Il avait parcouru un long chemin depuis le « Sang-de-Bourbe de Serpentard ». Heri savait aussi que c'était exactement ce dont Tom avait besoin, après deux mois sous l'assujettissement des poings des immondes moldus de l'orphelinat.

Le trajet se passa rapidement et le groupe de quatrièmes années prit les calèches vers le château. Les premières années furent réparties, et comme prévu, Orion et Cygnus furent envoyés à Serpentard. La soirée était remplie de conversation sur les étés passés à l'étranger, ou passés avec des tuteurs privés engagés par leurs parents. Tom et Heri restèrent silencieux. Il y eut quelques-uns qui posèrent des questions au sujet de la guerre moldue.

Le dernier Décembre avait été marqué par l'attaque des Japonais sur Pearl Harbor, donc les Américains étaient maintenant profondément entraînés dans la guerre avec le reste de l'Europe. Il y avait eu des raids aériens des Allemands sur les Britanniques il y a quelques mois, et avaient ciblé Londres un certain nombre de fois. Rien n'avait touché d'assez près l'orphelinat de Tom et Heri, mais l'ambiance précaire qui entourait la ville les affectait.

Tom esquiva la plupart des questions, insistant que les problèmes des moldus ne le concernaient pas, et qu'il était heureux de les regarder assis se détruire par eux-mêmes avec leurs bombes et leurs avions.

Le 1er Septembre tomba cette année sur un vendredi, ils avaient donc samedi et dimanche pour se reposer et se préparer avant les cours le 4. Heri et Tom profitèrent de ce moment pour se séquestrer avec les livres qu'ils avaient obtenus du Manoir des Black. Celui que Heri viendrait à chérir était le Grimoire d'un Nécromancien. Le livre finirait par consommer une grande partie du temps de Heri au cours de l'année et au-delà.

Un des livres que Tom avait acquis fut celui où il rencontra pour la première fois le terme _Horcruxe_. C'était un livre sur la magie de l'âme, qui discutait seulement sur la théorie de l'Horcruxe, mais c'était suffisant pour déclencher un puissant intérêt de la part de Tom. Sa proximité avec la mort lors de l'été l'avait mis face à sa propre mortalité, et plus il y pensait, plus il était déterminé à défier la mort.

De nouveau, une autre année commença à passer à une vitesse surprenante. Ils persistèrent à rechercher la Chambre des Secrets, et continuèrent à ne pas la trouver. Cependant, ils trouvèrent quelque chose d'autre d'incroyable.

Ce n'était même pas lors d'une recherche dans l'école quand la découverte fut faite. Heri était seul, errant dans le château tard dans la soirée après le couvre-feu. Il avait son grimoire avec lui depuis qu'il avait croisé des références avec un livre de la section interdite de la bibliothèque – encore une fois, un endroit où il était censé ne pas être, et dont il n'avait pas la permission. Il avait entendu un bruit en dehors de la bibliothèque et s'était désillusionné juste à temps pour se glisser devant le concierge et de commencer à courir dans les couloirs pour s'échapper. Cependant, il eut le temps de voir du coin du couloir un professeur qui arrivait de l'autre côté. Il fit instantanément demi-tour et finit sa course dans les escaliers pour éviter d'être découvert.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'au septième étage, il courut. Rencontrant Peeves, un _autre_ professeur, et _de nouveau_ le concierge, tout au long du parcours.

Heri savait qu'il aurait des problèmes s'il était attrapé, mais il aurait encore de plus _gros_ problèmes s'il était attrapé avec _ce livre_ en sa possession. La Nécromancie était strictement interdite par le Ministère Britannique, et même posséder un tel livre lui ferait avoir des ennuis. Il devint finalement si désespéré que tout ce dont il voulait était de trouver un endroit pour cacher ce satané livre, afin qu'il puisse le récupérer plus tard, quand il y aurait moins de gens patrouillant dans les couloirs, quand une porte apparut soudainement sur un mur blanc quand il repassa devant une seconde fois pour éviter d'être découvert.

Heri resta bouche bée devant la porte qui n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt, sonné par la matérialisation soudaine de nulle part, lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir derrière lui. Il tira rapidement la porte ouverte et entra. Il ne sut pas que dès qu'il entra, la porte disparut à l'extérieure, le cachant complètement à l'intérieur.

–

« C'était _rempli_ de bric-à-brac ! » murmura Heri avec enthousiasme. « Et des livres ! Pleins de livres ! Toutes sortes de livres douteux et interdits ! Tu aurais dû voir ! »

« Et c'est dans le couloir du septième étage en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet ? » demanda Tom.

« Oui ! »

« Nous avons _cherché_ là-bas. Il n'y avait rien. »

« Je pense que le truc c'est qu'il faut marcher plusieurs fois devant elle et avoir besoin de quelque chose. J'avais besoin d'un endroit pour cacher mon livre et d'un coup il y avait cette pièce remplie de choses que d'autres étudiants voulaient aussi cacher. Il n'y avait pas que des livres qui pouvaient causer des ennuis, il y avait des tonnes d'objets cassés, et même une hache avec du sang séché ! Un tas d'objets semblait compromettant. Je parie que je ne suis pas la première personne qui voulait cacher quelque chose à être tombé par hasard dessus. »

« Nous allons certainement devoir vérifier tout ça… », songea Tom pensivement. Il se demandait s'ils avaient pu manquer des choses dans leur recherche juste parce qu'ils ne marchaient pas devant plus d'une fois, ou ne disaient pas les bons mots, ou ne _pensaient_ pas la bonne chose quand ils étaient devant. C'était frustrant de penser qu'il ait pu passer à côté de l'entrée de la Chambre et la rater parce qu'il n'avait pas fait la stupide astuce.

Mais non… il était sûr qu'il y aurait un signe. Quelque chose que seul un descendant de Serpentard serait en mesure de voir, ou d'identifier, ou d'activer. Il devait juste continuer d'essayer.

–

« Tu es toujours en train de lire ce livre… », se plaint doucement Tom alors qu'ils étaient installés sur leur lit respectif dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Ils étaient seuls, les autres ayant opté pour le match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard qui était en train de se jouer.

« C'est fascinant, » déclara Heri d'une voix étouffée, alors que son visage restait caché par le livre.

« Sans doute. Mais il y a _d'autres livres_ tout aussi bien. »

Heri leva et roula les yeux. « Je le sais. Mais ce livre est plus intéressant, en ce moment. Il y a tellement de… concepts que je n'avais jamais considérés. La façon dont il décrit le plan de l'esprit, et l'évolution que prennent les âmes, et la renaissance… c'est juste captivant. »

« Renaissance. _Ridicule_ , » se moqua Tom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ça sonne comme de la spéculation et un non-sens religieux pour moi, rien d'autre. »

« Il n'y a rien de tout ça. Et ce n'est pas de la spéculation. Les Nécromanciens sont capables de transporter leur conscience sur le plan de l'esprit. Ils peuvent communier avec les morts, et ont parlé avec eux pendant des milliers d'années. Il y a une grande quantité d'études documentées menées par les Nécromanciens dans leur enquête sur le royaume de l'esprit et les expériences sur les âmes qui existent.

« Ceux qui sont réellement puissants peuvent appeler l'âme d'une personne morte dans un plan physique et s'ils sont _suffisamment_ puissants, ils peuvent même rattacher cette âme dans un corps vivant ! Bien que ce soit rarement efficace sur le long terme, et que ce soit considérer comme un défi contre la nature pour tenter un tel acte extrême avec l'intention de le maintenir, car il perturbe l'équilibre et que cela va à l'encontre de l'écoulement naturel de la vie, de la mort et de la renaissance. Mais pour de brefs retours, c'est possible. Ils ont fait une étude de connaissance sur tous les aspects du plan de l'esprit, le voyage de l'âme pendant la mort, et le processus de renaissance. Combien de temps cela prend habituellement avant qu'une âme soit considérée comme étant nettoyée et autorisée à revenir au plan physique… C'est un art puissant qui a été pratiqué par les Nécromanciens pendant des milliers d'années. La raison pour laquelle la plupart des gens ignorent ce sujet est parce qu'ils tenaient ça hermétiquement secret. Seuls ceux qui étudiaient l'art de la Nécromancie avec un maître Nécromancien étaient supposés à avoir accès au grimoire comme celui-ci. Je me demande comme cette chose a fini dans la bibliothèque des Black… »

« Peut-être qu'un des ancêtres Black était un Nécromancien, » suggéra Tom.

Heri hocha doucement la tête. « C'est la chose la plus probable. Il est surement mort soudainement, car un Nécromancien est censé garantir que ses grimoires finissent dans les mains d'un autre Nécromancien, ou qu'ils soient détruits. »

« C'est le livre que Mrs Black ne pouvait pas recopier, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tom après un silence de réflexion.

« Oui, c'est ça. Je suis surpris qu'elle me l'ait laissé. »

« Tu _n'as pas_ remarqué le regard sur son visage lorsqu'elle a vu que tu pouvais le lire, non ? » questionna Tom, plissant les yeux.

Heri leva les yeux et cligna des yeux, confus. « Quel regard ? Je n'ai vu aucun regard… »

« Quand elle a vu feuilleter ce livre, elle avait l'air choquée, » médita Tom doucement. « J'ai la nette impression qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'un d'entre nous puisse l' _ouvrir_ , et encore moins le lire. »

Le front de Heri se plissa et il baissa les yeux sur son livre quelques secondes. Il le ferma, le posa sur le sol en face de lui et regarda Tom. « D'accord, tu le ramasses et tu l'ouvres. »

Tom haussa un seul sourcil, en signe de défi, et se leva de l'endroit où il était assis. Un pas était nécessaire pour se tenir debout à côté du livre. Il se pencha et le ramassa. Il commença à tirer sur la couverture, mais rencontra immédiatement de la résistance. Il plissa les yeux, concentré sur une accumulation de sa puissante magie noire et essaya plus fort. Finalement, il réussit à ouvrir le livre, pris soudainement de court quand il vit les pages vierges.

« C'est vide, » dit-il catégoriquement.

« Quoi ? » haleta Heri alors qu'il se levait et se précipitait au côté de Tom.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils vers le livre tandis qu'il le prenait des mains de Tom. Il ferma le livre, et le rouvrit sans aucun souci. Les pages étaient de nouveau remplies de textes et de dessins.

« Eh bien, c'est curieux, » réfléchit Tom.

« Que penses-tu que ça signifie ? » demanda Heri, les sourcils toujours froncés sous la confusion.

« Eh bien, ne disent-ils pas que la compétence en Nécromancie passe par la famille ? Peut-être, pour lire ce livre, que tu dois descendre d'un Nécromancien. »

« Ou peut-être que, dans une vie antérieure, j'étais un Nécromancien ! » s'exclama Heri.

Tom lui lança un regard vide pendant quelques secondes avant de rouler les yeux. « Bien sûr. Dans une vie antérieure. Personnellement, je pense qu'il est plus probable qu'un de tes parents ou grands-parents était un Nécromancien. »

« Tu n'as aucune foi pour l'au-delà. »

« Pour autant que je suis concerné, il n'y a aucune preuve légitime que nous ne nous contentons pas de fermer les yeux au moment où nous mourons. »

« Eh bien, si je deviens un Nécromancien, alors je serais en mesure de te donner une preuve, » dit Heri, inclinant la tête avec indignation.

« Non, c'est le problème. Les Nécromanciens ne peuvent rien _prouver_ de ce qu'ils sont censés avoir « découvert » dans leur voyage dans l'autre plan. Ils peuvent juste dire aux gens l'expérience qu'ils ont vécue et nous devrions les croire. Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »

Heri souffla et roula les yeux. « Très bien. Alors, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas d'en devenir un aussi, et alors nous pourrons explorer le plan de l'esprit ensemble. Si tu le vois par toi-même, alors tu seras convaincu. »

« Eh bien, si ce livre blanc était un passe pour y aller, je n'ai pas le bon gène biologique ou magique, » dit Tom, regardant dédaigneusement le livre.

Heri se moqua. « Comme si ça t'empêchait de maitriser un sujet. »

Tom le regarda et sourit. « Tu me connais si bien. »

–

Le reste de leur quatrième année passa dans un tourbillon. Ils effectuèrent de fréquentes visites dans la Salle des Objets Cachés, comme ils surnommaient la salle que Heri avait découverte par hasard dans l'année.

Ils avaient tous les deux conclu que c'était un trésor absolu pour eux. Les gens avaient perdu, ou cacher beaucoup de choses dans l'école, et une grande quantité de ces choses était _précieux_.

Bien sûr, les livres illégaux étaient une aubaine pour eux. Il y avait tant de livres sur chacun des sujets d'art noir, cachés ici – sans aucun doute par des élèves qui ne voulaient pas se faire prendre avec, comme Heri quand il avait découvert cette salle. La différence était que les propriétaires n'avaient apparemment jamais compris comment revenir dans cette pièce pour récupérer leurs affaires plus tard.

Un autre jour, Heri aperçut une vieille malle d'école, encore complètement pleine. Des devoirs déposés à l'intérieur d'un sac, ils déterminèrent que le propriétaire était âgé de 15 ans. Elle était remplie de vêtements de haute qualité, et avait appartenu à un Serpentard. Les robes allaient parfaitement à Tom, et étaient un peu longues et larges pour Heri. Ils avaient divisé le tas en deux, de sorte qu'ils puissent avoir quelques vêtements beaux pour une fois. Tom fut celui qui suggéra que la salle des objets cachés avait probablement un sort qui conservait tout ce qui s'y trouvait, exactement comment ils avaient été placés, puisqu'ils ne décelèrent aucun objet dans la salle qui était humide ou désintégré, malgré la présence de quelques chaudrons encore remplis de potions échouées, et même quelques boites de chocolats.

Heri était presque sur le point de manger un morceau de gâteau quand Tom le stoppa, agita sa baguette et avec de grands yeux, les éliminèrent. Heri le regarda d'un air interrogateur jusqu'à que Tom réponde qu'ils contenaient de l'Amortentia – le plus puissant philtre d'amour du monde.

Heri avait dégluti après cela, et jura qu'il n'intégrerait plus _rien_ provenant de la salle. Même avec les sorts de préservation, il était impossible de dire ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait ingéré un philtre d'amour.

En plus de garder toutes les belles robes, et un ensemble complet de manuels de 5ème et 6ème année de la malle abandonnée, ils gardèrent la malle elle-même. L'élève qui l'avait possédé était sans aucun doute d'une famille riche qui n'épargnait aucune dépense pour leur fils. La malle avait plusieurs compartiments. Le premier _semblait_ normal, mais avait un double fond avec un sort d'expansion. En tirant le bas vers le haut et l'extérieur, on apercevait un espace qui faisait deux fois la taille de malle. Le deuxième et troisième compartiment était de taille normale, et apparaissait selon le nombre de tours de clé qui était tourné avant de l'ouvrir. Fermez la malle, tournez la clé deux fois, ouvrez la malle, et vous obtenez le 2ème compartiment. Fermez la malle, tournez la clé trois fois, ouvrez la malle, et vous obtenez le 3ème compartiment. Elle était indéniablement pratique.

Heri permit à Tom de la conserver, puisqu'ils partageaient tout, et qu'il savait que Tom appréciait d'avoir une malle raffinée et expansive. Heri se souciait moins des apparences que Tom, mais celui-ci avait aussi une image à défendre avec les autres Serpentard, étant l'héritier du fondateur de leur maison.

Au total, leur excursion dans la Salle des Objets Cachés fut une chose très fructueuse pour les deux orphelins sorciers. Tom remplit le fond caché agrandi de la malle par tout ce qu'il trouvait utile, avec l'intention de vendre pendant la plus grande partie de l'été pour gagner de l'argent de poche supplémentaire. Et leur collection de livres augmenta considérablement.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

 **Prochaine publication :** Jeudi 17 Déc


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K Rowling_.

Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 4 !

Je vous souhaite aussi de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 –**

L'été arriva et ils retournèrent à Londres. La première semaine, ils firent plusieurs sorties dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et surtout dans un magasin appelé « Barjow et Beurk » qui était essentiellement dans la vente d'articles et accessoires consacrés à la magie noire. L'homme était une vraie crapule et essaya de les escroquer sur un certain nombre d'articles en leur offrant à peine un quart de leur vraie valeur, mais Tom ne fut pas dupe, et fit plusieurs mises avant de se séparer de quoi que soit.

Ils passèrent la plupart de leurs journées dans la librairie publique sorcière, ou dans un petit bar au fond de l'Allée des Embrumes, nommé « Monte's Inferno. » Ils s'asseyaient à l'une des tables du fond, commandaient quelques boissons – habituellement de la Bierraubeurre, car, malgré la clientèle douteuse de l'établissement, le barman refusait toujours de servir du Whisky Pur Feu à un couple de « deux gamins » – et ils passaient leur après-midi à lire certains livres qu'ils avaient pris de la Salle sur Demande.

Ils passèrent le moins de temps possible à l'orphelinat. Maintenant qu'ils avaient des économies raisonnables, ils pouvaient se permettre de s'acheter leurs déjeuners et diners eux-mêmes quotidiennement, et donc n'avaient pas à retourner à l'orphelinat pour leurs repas. Ils rentraient à l'orphelinat uniquement pour dormir, se laver, et repartir. En tant que tel, ils devinrent des visages familiers parmi les clients et les propriétaires des magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes – bien que plus pour le dernier.

Malgré leurs tentatives de rester le plus loin possible du monde Moldu, les évènements l'entourant étaient difficiles à ignorer.

Eisenhower était arrivé à Londres la dernière semaine de Juin pour commencer à planifier la réussite de l'Amérique en Europe avec les autres Forces Alliées. Les Allemands avaient assiégé Sevastopol plus tôt en Juin, et depuis le 3 Juillet, ils avaient commencé à se diriger vers Stalingrad. Les raids aériens sur Londres continuèrent, tandis que partout dans le pays, il y avait un rationnement de vivres et de fournitures.

Les discours étaient utilisés pour duper les gens sur un camp Nazi nommé Auschwitz, où les Allemands tuaient en masse tous les Juifs et les Gitans qu'ils avaient réussi à rassembler ces dernières années sous l'occupation de la Pologne, de la Tchécoslovaquie, et des pays voisins.

Pour les Juifs, Tom ne semblait pas s'en soucier, puisqu'ils étaient de simples « Moldus », mais pour les Gitans, c'était autre chose, car un vaste nombre d'entre eux étaient en fait des sorciers et sorcières ou des cracmols.

Tom avait réussi à mettre la main sur une sorte de « journal scientifique » en rapport sur ce que faisaient les Nazis sur les Juifs, en plus de les tuer. Cela s'appelait « Eugénisme » et le concept fascinait Tom à un degré qui faisait presque peur. Lorsque Heri fut un peu frustré par tout cela, il demanda pourquoi diable Tom était si obsédé par une stupide science moldue. Tom avait alors eu un regard qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui, mais qui méfia juste un peu Heri, car il l'associait généralement à quelque chose qui se retournait contre lui, et il serait forcé de contrôler les dommages.

Tom l'informa que l'Eugénisme était « la science ou le mouvement biosocial qui préconise l'utilisation de pratiques visant à améliorer la composition génétique d'une population », se référant le plus souvent à une population humaine. Lorsque Heri cilla des yeux simplement, Tom roula les siens et fit un petit grognement frustré, et passa plusieurs heures à expliquer comment cela pouvait être utilisé par les sorciers pour résoudre beaucoup de leurs problèmes de pureté de sang. Que l'Eugénisme était juste une nouvelle incarnation des idéaux de Salazar Serpentard.

Heri ne voyait pas vraiment la connexion, puisque toute la chose dérivait sur une science génétique moldue, ce dont il, il l'admettait, ne connaissait pas grand-chose. Mais Tom lui expliqua d'une voix excitée le rapport avec les questions de lignées et d'hérédité. Tout à propos de la reproduction, et en éliminant les traits les plus faibles.

Les nazis avaient apparemment commencé à stériliser quiconque qu'ils jugeaient impropres à la reproduction. Tom suggéra avec une lueur excitée et effrayante dans les yeux, qu'ils pouvaient tout simplement stériliser les Né-Moldus et qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque de contamination par leur sang sale.

Heri ne savait pas quoi faire de tout cela, et honnêtement, n'était pas sûr d'avoir la capacité mentale pour y réfléchir. Ce qui l'inquiétait était les histoires sur un puissant sorcier Allemand appelé Grindlewald, qui utilisait la guerre moldue pour couvrir son ascension incroyablement rapide au pouvoir. Tom, cependant, semblait encore plus animé par cela, depuis que le sorcier allemand paraissait se battre essentiellement pour les droits de Magie Noire oppressée, et en ce qui concernait Tom, c'était une cause qui méritait d'être défendue.

Heri ne pouvait pas être en désaccord avec cela, mais il s'inquiétait que les efforts de Grindlewald commencent à être évidents et que ses actions risquent de les exposer aux moldus. Tom se moqua, insistant sur le fait que les moldus étaient trop aveugles, et trop préoccupés par leur petite guerre pour voir un âne volant à deux centimètres de leur nez.

Finalement, l'été se déroula merveilleusement sans incident, et il était une fois de plus temps de retourner à Poudlard.

Ils rentraient en cinquième année, et Tom reçut un mot dans sa lettre de Poudlard cet été disant qu'il avait été choisi pour être le Préfet de Serpentard. Heri fut très fier de son ami, et de son accomplissement. Quand il fut temps pour le train de partir pour Pré-au-Lard, Tom hésita de quitter Heri afin d'assister à la réunion des Préfets et Heri se moqua avant de la chasser hors du compartiment. Extérieurement, Heri semblait ennuyé ou irrité des tendances surprotectrices de Tom, mais intérieurement, il était, en réalité, assez touché du fait que Tom ne voulait pas le laisser seul, même si être un Préfet le faisait tombé droit dans la ligne de notoriété et de respect.

Heri passa les premières heures du trajet avec Lucretia, Orion et Cygnus Black étant donné qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux le dernier semestre. Walburga resta un moment au début, mais partit rapidement dans le compartiment des Préfets. Lucretia était une année au-dessus de lui et Tom, tandis qu'Orion et Cygnus commençaient leur seconde année. Ils ne partageaient aucune classe, et même leurs périodes de libre ne correspondaient pas. Lorsque Tom revint de sa fonction de surveillance du train, il traîna Heri dans le compartiment qui contenait une sélection de gens de leur année. Walter Gibbon, Casper Crouch, Astraea Malefoy, Chthonia Carrow.

Duella Rosier était l'autre préfète de leur année, et après qu'elle se soit arrêtée pour dire quelque chose à Tom, elle ne resta pas dans les parages.

Les histoires sur leur été furent échangées, et Casper et Walter paraissaient tous les deux impressionnés par le fait que Tom et Heri passèrent beaucoup de temps à traîner dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il semblerait que la mère de Walter avait toujours refusé de le laisser mettre un pied dans cette rue, même avec son père, et Caper y était allé seulement quelques fois, et bien sûr, toujours avec ses parents.

Astraea agit comme si ce n'était rien, et maintenu son nez proprement en l'air, comme le devait un Malefoy, mais Chthonia continua de s'accrocher à Tom comme s'il était un cadeau de dieu pour les sorciers. Heri ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver extrêmement ennuyé par cela et jusqu'à que le train arrive à Pré-au-Lard, il lança des regards noirs à la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus. Tom ne semblait pas comme étant exactement joyeux par cette attention particulière, mais sa famille était presque aussi riche que celle des Malefoy, et avait développé une tendance l'année précédente à acheter pour Tom des cadeaux plutôt extravagants – habituellement des livres rares, qui était toujours un moyen fantastique pour obtenir le bon côté de Tom – et celui-ci n'était pas sur le point de cracher sur une telle ressource précieuse. Il était plus que capable de prétendre être poli et charmant dans des situations ennuyeuses d'autant plus le concernant, la grande partie de sa vie était une situation pénible.

Le train arriva et le groupe prit les calèches jusqu'au château. Ils se réunirent avec le reste de leur année et tous s'assirent de manière disciplinée à la table de Serpentard, un contraste frappant avec la nature tapageuse des Gryffondor.

Tom ricana dédaigneusement face à leur comportement et se tourna vers Heri.

« Tu ne croiras jamais qui a été choisi pour être Préfet en Chef, » dit-il d'une voix traînante avec dérision.

« Qui ? »

« Charlus Potter, » cracha Tom.

Heri grimaça. « Putain de merde. Eh bien, ce n'est pas une grande surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Il est le favori de Dumbledore. » Heri se tourna et regarda en direction des Gryffondor pendant quelques secondes, retenant à peine ses ricanements lorsqu'un énorme troisième année fit pencher dangereusement le banc sur lequel il venait de s'assoir, faisant tomber les garçons à sa gauche.

« Stupide balourd, » gloussa Heri doucement.

« C'est juste une sale demi-espèce. C'est dégoutant qu'ils permettent son espèce d'être ici, » dit avec mépris Tom.

–

Le semestre se déroula à pleine vitesse et ils se réglèrent facilement dans une routine scolaire. Tom était extrêmement respecté par les Serpentard, et Heri par extension. Etre devenu Préfet avait levé encore un peu le niveau de respect envers Tom. Cela ajouta également à son autorité, quelque chose qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa suffisance déjà puissante. Heri était simplement amusé par cela, et était heureux pour son ami.

Lorsque Tom faisait ses tours de garde, Heri continuait son étude sur les arts de la Nécromancie. Tom se moquait toujours face à cela, donc Heri retournait à son étude quand Tom était occupé à faire autre chose. La seule fois où Tom avait semblé s'intéresser au Grimoire du Nécromancien fut quand Heri le renseigna sur la section qui réanimait les cadavres pour créer des Inferis. Heri considérait cela comme de la Nécromancie de base et avait une très petite estime envers elle. Il était beaucoup plus intéressé par le contrôle et la manipulation du plan de l'esprit et de ses hôtes.

Les mois passèrent et Heri et Tom étaient fréquemment invités aux réunions du Club de Slug avec le Directeur de Maison. A la mi-novembre, le Professeur Slughorn annonça qu'il allait organiser une grande fête de Noël cette année, la dernière semaine de l'année. Il y aurait de la musique, de la danse, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Bien sûr, il y aurait beaucoup de gens qui seront invités comme des anciens élèves du Professeur – tous d'anciens membres du Club de Slug qui continuaient de mener une vie puissante et influente.

C'était seulement sur invitation, mais si quelqu'un était invité par une autre personne, il pouvait y aller. Depuis que Heri et Tom eurent les invitations, toute la population féminine de Serpentard, et pas mal de Serdaigle aussi, commencèrent à leur tourner autour, toutes espérant être invité par l'un d'eux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que des gens les flatter, bien sûr. Les filles étaient toujours suspendues à Tom, bien qu'il réussissait généralement à rejeter leurs avances de façon polie et charmante. Heri se dérangeait rarement à être poli et charmant pour les congédier. Il était d'une personnalité habituellement calme et à l'écart de la maison de Serpentard, donc lorsqu'il était approché par une fille gloussante, il relevait un seul sourcil et lançait un regard dur et froid, qui semblait mettre en question leur santé mentale pour avoir tenté de l'approcher. Tom paraissait amusé par cela. Alors que Heri soufflait d'agacement, frustré de leurs avances persistantes, les yeux de Tom scintillaient d'amusement.

Mais Heri n'était tout simplement pas intéressé par l'une de ses filles. Elles étaient toutes ennuyeuses, minaudées, et leurs cerveaux remplis de vide en ce qui le concernait. Aucune d'entre elles n'était à la hauteur, intellectuellement. Il ne pouvait certainement pas poursuivre une conversation intelligente ou débattre avec aucune d'elles. Aucune ne l'intéressait, et il constata qu'il n'était pas du tout attiré par l'une d'elles.

Donc lorsque le bal arriva, il décida d'y aller seul, parce qu'il ne perdrait pas son temps avec une fille stupide qui le flatterait toute la nuit.

Tom invita Astraea Malefoy, puisqu'elle était trop digne et fière pour s'accrocher à lui toute la nuit et glousser était inférieur à elle. Tom n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle, et Heri le savait, mais pourtant il sentit son estomac se serrer alors qu'il regardait Tom et Astraea danser.

–

Les vacances de Noël commencèrent finalement et l'école se vida de sa population chaotique. Tom, une nouvelle fois, profita de l'école vide et des trois semaines sans cours pour continuer sa recherche de la Chambre. Heri retourna dans la Salle des Objets Cachés pour fouiller dans plusieurs livres et des choses qu'ils contenaient. C'était une salle avec une taille de cathédrale avec un plafond très haut. Il savait que cela devait être un espace agrandi, car elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas être contenue dans l'école, étant donné la taille et la forme du château vu de l'extérieur. Cela signifiait aussi que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il venait la visiter pour fouiller, il y aurait toujours quelque chose en plus quand il revenait la fois d'après.

Il recueillit une pile importante de livres qu'il glissa dans un sac agrandi qu'il avait découvert dans la Salle quelques mois plus tôt. Il venait juste de quitter la Salle et était sur le point de descendre par le Grand Escalier lorsqu'il eut une illumination. Il fit demi-tour et observa le mur blanc et pensa à la façon dont il fallait activer la salle. Il marcha devant trois fois en se concentrant sur la pensée « j'ai besoin d'une pièce pour cacher quelque chose », et cela apparut. Mais il se demanda soudainement, ce qu'il y aurait s'il avait besoin d'autre _chose_.

Il pensa à une pièce dans laquelle il pourrait pratiquer les compétences en Nécromancie. C'était une Magie Noire interdite et il était inquiet d'effectuer des sorts plus avancés et se faire attraper par le personnel de l'école, et il ne pouvait définitivement pas le faire pendant l'été, car il était trop jeune.

Il commença à marcher devant le mur blanc tout en pensant « _j'ai besoin d'une pièce où je pourrais pratiquer de la Magie Noire sans me faire prendre_ ». A son troisième passage, une porte apparut. C'était une porte différente de celle qu'il avait d'habitude, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'excitation et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. C'était une grande et large salle avec des colonnes sombres le long des murs. Les seules choses dans la pièce étaient trois mannequins, debout dans une rangée contre un mur. Rassemblant sa détermination, Heri sortit sa baguette, et visa l'un des mannequins et jeta l'un des sorts les plus sombres que lui et Tom avaient appris de l'un des nombreux livres de Magie Noire. Ils les pratiquaient généralement dans la Forêt Interdite, visant les arbres. Le sort toucha le mannequin et une large entaille profonde apparut sur son abdomen, et des morceaux de caoutchoucs représentant les intestins se renversèrent sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Heri resta figé pendant un moment avant de courir vers la porte, sortant la tête et regardant avec prudence, se demandant si quelqu'un venait l'expulser.

Personne ne vint. Après quinze minutes, il retourna dans la salle et commença à pratiquer allègrement. Tom allait être si enthousiaste !

–

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama Tom avec la plus puissante lueur frénétique que Heri n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux.

Heri cligna des yeux. « Trouvé quoi ? »

« La Chambre ! »

« Tu plaisantes ! » haleta Heri.

« Non, je l'ai trouvée ! »

« Où ? » siffla Heri tandis qu'il se levait de son lit et se précipitait vers Tom qui se tenait à l'entrée de leur dortoir.

Tom rit sans humour. « Oh, dans l'endroit le plus ridicule. Elle est dans les toilettes des filles ! »

« Tu plaisantes ! »

« Non. Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Un des robinets ne marche pas. Et sur ce robinet, il y a un petit serpent. Un peu de Fourchelangue et tous les éviers se déplacent sur le côté pour révéler un large tuyau. »

« Es-tu descendu ? » demanda Heri, se sentant soudainement mis de côté.

Tom lui donna un très petit sourire. « Pas encore. Je voulais attendre et t'amener avec moi. »

Un sourire soulagé naquit sur les lèvres de Heri. « Merci… Oh ! J'ai aussi découvert quelque chose d'incroyable ! »

« Oh ? »

« Oui, tu sais comment on active la Chambre des Objets Cachés ? »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien, si tu penses à autre chose, au lieu de « j'ai besoin de cacher quelque chose », tu obtiens une pièce différente. J'ai essayé avec « j'ai besoin d'un endroit où pratiquer de la Magie Noire sans se faire prendre » et j'ai eu une immense pièce avec des mannequins qui stimulent les blessures que causent les sorts. »

Les yeux de Tom s'élargirent d'intérêt. « Cela semble… brillant. »

« Oui, bon il faudra vérifier, mais d'abord… »

« La Chambre des Secrets, » termina Tom avec un large sourire féroce.

« Nous devrions faire ça demain. Le diner est dans une demi-heure et si nous n'y sommes pas, Slughorn se demandera ce que nous faisons, » dit Heri.

« Il est plus probable que Dumbledore commence à se demander ce que nous faisons, » ricana Tom et Heri acquiesça.

« Ils ne s'en soucieront pas trop si nous manquons le déjeuner. Nous pouvons y descendre tôt et passer la journée là-bas. »

« D'accord, » approuva Tom.

Heri s'arrêta et lança un regard hésitant et inquiet à Tom. « Hey, Tom ? »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien, la Chambre est censée avoir une sorte de monstre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ? »

« Et s'il essayait de nous manger ? »

« Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, Heri. Il n'essaiera pas de me manger, » dit-il avec une confiance absolue.

« Oui, mais je ne le suis pas. Il pourrait essayer de me manger. »

« Je lui dirais de ne pas le faire. Il n'y a aucun doute que ce soit un serpent. Je lui parlerai en Fourchelangue et lui dirais de ne pas te faire de mal. »

Heri soupira et haussa les épaules. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'avoir confiance en Tom et que ça serait aussi simple qu'il le disait.

–

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent assez tôt et dès que le petit-déjeuner fut terminé, ils s'échappèrent vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et Heri observa Tom siffler vers le lavabo et ouvrir la porte de la Chambre des Secrets.

Ils grimacèrent tous les deux face à l'état visqueux du tuyau. Tom eut l'air pensif quelque temps avant qu'il siffle vers l'ouverture du tuyau. Après une minute, le toboggan glissant commença soudainement à se transformer en escalier.

Heri sourit d'un air approbateur à Tom, qui avait un air suffisant sur le visage. Ils commencèrent à faire leur chemin dans les longs et étroits escaliers et dès qu'ils entrèrent tous les deux, Tom siffla pour refermer derrière eux. Ils utilisèrent leur baguette pour éclairer le chemin, et continuèrent leur long voyage vers le bas.

C'était comme si des heures entières s'étaient écoulées avant qu'ils arrivent au fond. Il y avait une petite montagne d'os de petits animaux morts. Ils parcoururent un long tunnel, apparemment taillé directement dans les roches, avant de tomber sur une porte élaborée avec de grands serpents.

Tom siffla et un instant plus tard, les serpents commencèrent à bouger du devant de la porte, semblant la déverrouiller, et permettant à la porte de s'ouvrir elle-même.

La Chambre était une immense salle avec des rangées de piliers et de serpents sculptés. A l'extrémité se trouvait une statue de Salazar Serpentard. Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers le centre de la pièce, l'observant avec des expressions émerveillées par la salle belle et complexe.

Il faisait froid et il y avait des flaques d'eau entre certains piliers. Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent, des rangées de torches montées sur les piliers crachèrent des flammes bleues, illuminant le grand espace dans des tons bleus et verts comme la lumière réfléchie sur des eaux profondes verdâtres.

Ils examinèrent les différentes parties de la vaste chambre, à la recherche de tout signe du « monstre » de Serpentard. Il y avait quelques tunnels qui partaient de la pièce, mais ils semblaient tous se connecter en cercle et revenir vers la chambre. La plupart d'entre eux avaient de l'eau stagnante et semblaient remplis de squelettes de divers petits animaux.

« Eh bien, cela fait un millénaire que l'école a été fondée. Je suppose qu'il est un peu idiot de s'attendre à ce que la créature vive encore, » dit Heri avec un soupir.

Tom fronça juste les sourcils et souffla tandis qu'il continuait de marcher le long des murs, posant sa main sur la surface de la roche sculptée, à la recherche d'indices.

Heri soupira face à la détermination de Tom, mais sourit doucement à son cher ami. Il reprit sa recherche, utilisant sa baguette pour lancer différents sorts de localisation, cherchant tout signe d'une entrée secrète ou d'objets cachés.

« Heri ! Viens ici ! » appela soudainement Tom et Heri courra à travers la chambre vers l'endroit où Tom examinait le mur à côté de la grande statue. Il traça de son doigt le mur et Heri l'observait avec une confusion inscrite sur son visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu le vois ? » demanda Tom, les yeux sauvages et excités, se tournant vers Heri.

Heri regarda le mur, plissa les yeux et rechercha n'importe quoi, mais ne vit rien d'inhabituel.

« Non… Rien. »

« Juste une preuve de plus que je suis son héritier, » chuchota Tom. « C'est pour cela que je peux le voir. »

« Que vois-tu ? » demanda Heri d'une voix étouffée.

« C'est de l'écriture. Ça se tortille un petit peu. Comme des petits serpents qui se tortillent, glissant dans et hors les uns des autres… mais je peux le comprendre, presque comme si ça avait était écrit en Anglais. »

« Donc… c'est du Fourchelangue ? » souffla Heri.

Tom acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« Ca dit ce qu'il faut faire pour ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque… »

« Il y a une bibliothèque ? » haleta Heri.

« … et comment appeler le basilic. »

« BASILIC ? »

Tom hocha la tête. « Oui… il est dit que la créature de Serpentard est le roi des serpents, le basilic. »

« Mais un basilic peut tuer d'un simple regard dans les yeux ! Un seul regard et tu es mort ! »

Tom hocha gravement la tête. « Nous allons devoir prendre des précautions lorsque nous l'appellerons. »

Heri étouffa un rire sans humour. « Ouais… eh bien… allons voir cette bibliothèque d'abord. Au moins, elle ne nous tuera pas… probablement… »

Tom rit et conduit Heri dans l'un des tunnels cylindriques qui entouraient la Chambre et s'arrêta face à un mur vide et siffla. Un moment plus tard, une porte circulaire sembla se tailler dans la paroi du mur et s'ouvrit. Ils marchèrent dans un petit couloir avant d'émerger dans une large pièce circulaire avec des étagères qui composaient toute la longueur du mur. Au centre de la salle, se trouvait un bureau et avec une seule chaise.

« … Wow, » dit Heri d'une voix émerveillée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Tom et vit une lueur triomphante et féroce dans ses yeux. Tout était à _lui_ désormais.

–

Le jour suivant, Heri amena Tom dans la Salle des Objets Cachés, mais convoqua la salle pour pratiquer la magie à la place. Tom sembla légèrement impressionné, mais finalement, il ne prit pas avantage de la salle. Il était trop préoccupé par la Chambre et le trésor qu'était la bibliothèque personnelle de Salazar Serpentard.

Heri comprit rapidement que la bibliothèque ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose, puisque la majorité des livres étaient écrits en Fourchelangue, ou dans un très vieux dialecte Anglais qu'il pouvait à peine déchiffrer. Cependant, un livre attira son attention. C'était comme s'il l'avait appelé, car lorsque lui et Tom explorèrent la bibliothèque, Heri se dirigea vers lui comme du miel attire les abeilles.

C'était un grimoire sur la Nécromancie. Même plus ancien que celui qu'il avait obtenu de la Bibliothèque des Black, et il empestait la puissante Magie Noire. Le simple fait de le tenir le remplissait d'un sentiment de puissance. Dire qu'il était excité et fou de joie était un euphémisme. Mis à part le Grimoire des Black, Heri n'avait pas trouvé une seule source d'informations détaillées sur la Nécromancie. Maintenant, il en avait deux. Il pouvait croiser les références, et voir si les auteurs de ces deux livres étaient d'accord ou non sur certaines questions les plus importantes qui avaient puisé son intérêt.

Tom regarda par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se trouva par magie obligé de regarder autre part que le livre. Heri rit et lui énonça que c'était que justice puisqu'il ne pouvait même voir le reste des livres étant donné qu'il ne voyait que des gribouillis sans signification. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il y ait au moins un livre où les rôles étaient inversés.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de leurs vacances à visiter la Chambre autant de fois qu'ils le pouvaient et passaient leur journée à lire.

Ils ne firent pas venir la créature puisqu'ils ne se sentaient pas à l'aise avec cela pour l'instant. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, les cours recommencèrent et les élèves retournèrent au château. Cela signifiait aussi qu'ils auraient moins de temps pour descendre dans la Chambre. Heri n'avait pas beaucoup de raison pour faire tout ce chemin jusque là bas, puisqu'il n'avait qu'un livre, et qu'il l'avait pris avec lui. Alors que Tom continua de descendre dans la Chambre et de lire les livres et journaux de Serpentard, Heri se retira dans la Salle sur Demande pour se former sur toutes les choses qu'il avait apprises depuis ses deux Grimoires de Nécromancie. En Mars, il apprit comment induire la transe nécessaire pour commencer le déplacement de son esprit conscient dans le plan céleste qui reliait son corps physique à son corps astral dans le plan astral – ce qui était le fondement de toute exploration magique avancée de la Nécromancie.

C'était dangereux de toucher à ces choses, car une personne peut facilement se perdre dans le plan astral et de ne jamais retrouver le chemin du retour dans le corps physique – laissant une coquille vide jusqu'à que le corps meurt.

Durant ce temps, Heri et Tom commencèrent également à enquêter sur un autre projet. Un des septièmes années les avait informés qu'il y avait un moyen – un mixte de sorts, potions et un rituel – pour générer magiquement un arbre généalogique précis. C'était apparemment souvent utilisé dans les litiges d'héritage lorsque le défunt n'avait laissé aucune volonté et qu'il était difficile de déterminer si toutes les parties revendiquant un droit étaient effectivement liées à la personne décédée. C'était également le sort utilisé pour créer les tapisseries représentant l'arbre généalogique qu'ils avaient tous les deux aperçus dans la maison de leurs plus riches colocataires durant leurs visites brèves et limitées.

Tom continua de passer la plupart de son temps à explorer la bibliothèque de Serpentard, et il avait dit que s'il tombait sur quoique soit qui semblait la peine de poursuivre leurs recherches héréditaires alors il mettrait cela de côté, mais Heri fut celui qui était principalement responsable des recherches sur les sorts et les potions nécessaires pour leur tâche. En Mars, il détermina tout ce qui était nécessaire et commanda tous les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin pour les deux potions qu'ils devraient préparer – une pour chacun avec leur sang comme ingrédient clé. Les potions prendraient un cycle lunaire pour être élaborées, mais une fois faites, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de tremper un grand morceau de parchemin ou de tapisserie dans la potion, l'attacher pour le faire sécher, et effectuer quelques sorts spécifiques dessus. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, un arbre détaillé sur la famille remontant aux dix dernières générations apparaîtrait complètement. Lors de la pleine lune, Tom et lui commencèrent leurs potions.

Ils avaient obtenu la permission du Professeur Slughorn d'utiliser l'une des salles de classe vides dans les donjons pour les préparer, et pouvaient même verrouiller la porte afin que personne n'entre et ne perturbe le processus. C'était une potion lente à préparer, et Tom – étant occupé par la Chambre – la laissa la plupart du temps à Heri.

–

Un jour, au début d'Avril, Tom arriva dans leur dortoir, avec des yeux sauvages et demi fous, et un aspect fatigué et anormalement débrailler.

« Je l'ai fait, » haleta Tom.

« Fait quoi ? » demanda Heri tandis qu'il se levait prudemment de son lit et regardait l'expression folle de Tom.

« J'ai appelé le Basilic. Je l'ai libéré dans l'école. »

Heri sentit comme si quelqu'un lui versait un seau d'eau glacée sur son dos.

« Tu as fait quoi ? » siffla-t-il. « As-tu perdu la tête ? »

« Je vais terminer la noble tâche de Salazar ! Je vais enfin débarrasser l'école de tous ses sales Sang-de-Bourbe ! » s'exclama Tom dans un dur murmure.

« Tu vas te faire expulser de Poudlard, ou pire, enfermé à Azkaban, c'est ce que tu vas avoir ! » cassa sèchement Heri. « Est-il dehors, maintenant ? A-t-il… tué quelqu'un ? »

« Elle est retournée dans la Chambre. Nous avons rencontré une sale Sang-de-Bourbe dans les toilettes. Elle a aperçu le Basilic dans le miroir et a seulement été pétrifiée, » ricana Tom avec déception.

Heri le regarda, bouche bée. « Es-tu fou ? Tu as presque tué… Tom, comment peux-tu… Je… » Heri secoua la tête avant de l'abaisser et de pincer l'arête de son nez pour tenter de calmer sa respiration. « Circé, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, et pour l'amour de Merlin, ne te fais pas prendre ! » siffla-t-il furieusement alors qu'il se retournait et fixait durement Tom.

« Bien sûr que non ! » cassa Tom en colère. « Me prends-tu pour un stupide impétueux Gryffondor ? »

« Eh bien, ça semble soudain pour moi. Depuis combien de temps as-tu planifié tout ça ? »

« Ne sois pas idiot, Heri – pourquoi pensais-tu que nous étions à la recherche de la Chambre des secrets depuis trois ans ? Pour que je trouve le monstre de Serpentard et avoir une conversation ? » cracha Tom.

Heri renifla. « Je ne suis pas aussi _naïf_ , mais je ne pensais certainement pas à ce que tu relâches cette fichue chose alors que nous sommes seulement en cinquième année ! »

« A quoi t'attendais-tu, que j'attende jusqu'à la dernière semaine de notre septième année ? Ce n'est pas assez pour nettoyer toute cette saleté qui habite notre école à l'heure actuelle. Cela prend du temps. Le Basilic a besoin de reprendre ses forces. Elle a été dans un sommeil pendant des siècles. Elle a seulement le droit de se réveiller quelques siècles pendant une brève période, et un sort d'attraction attire de grandes quantités de petits animaux à travers une petite grotte et un tunnel qui viennent de la Forêt Interdite. Elle mange à sa faim puis retourne dormir. Elle a besoin de regagner ses forces dès maintenant, avant que je ne l'aie relâché dans l'école. »

Heri soupira un peu. « D'accord… et combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? As-tu sérieusement l'intention de tuer les élèves avec cette chose ? Comment vas-tu faire la différence entre un Sang-de-Bourbe et le reste des élèves ? Que faire s'il commence à manger tout ce qu'il voit ? Si tu penses faire du baby-sitting pour t'assurer qu'il tue les bonnes personnes, tu vas te faire prendre ! Quelle est la taille de cette chose, de toute façon ? »

Le visage de Tom redevint méchant et un sourire avide agrandit son visage. « Elle est énorme. Probablement le plus gros Basilic qui n'a jamais existé. Elle fait presque quinze mètres de long. »

Heri inspira profondément, faisant un bruit de sifflement.

« Quinze mètres ? QUINZE MÈTRES ? C'est de la folie ! Comment es-tu supposé être discret avec un putain de SERPENT DE QUINZE MÈTRES ? »

« Tais-toi ! » siffla Tom.

« Non ! Non, Tom, c'est de la folie ! Tu as perdu la tête ! »

« C'est mon devoir en tant qu'héritier de Serpentard ! Il a laissé la Chambre dans l'espoir que son héritier la découvrirait un jour et finisse ses désirs. Compléter sa noble tâche ! Je suis simplement… »

« Ne me dis pas des conneries, Tom ! Tu ne fais pas tout cela pour un devoir héréditaire ! Tu le fais parce que tu le veux ! Tu es à la recherche de cette augmentation de puissance que tu as lorsque tu tues les animaux des autres enfants ! Tu veux juste tuer quelque chose, mais les animaux ne sont plus suffisants pour toi, maintenant ! Tu l'as compris lorsque tu as tué ces coqs, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu es celui qui a tué tous les coqs d'Ogg. Tu ne vas pas risquer d'avoir le chant de l'un d'eux alors que tu as ton monstre hors de sa petite cave, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu les as tués, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Eh bien, si tu as si hâte de tuer quelqu'un, pourquoi n'attends-tu pas cet été quand nous pourrons le faire avec discrétion ? Nous aurons nos arbres généalogiques faits d'ici là, et nous pourrons enfin traquer nos familles en vie et leur faire payer pour ne pas avoir cherché à nous trouver. Tue quelqu'un qui nous a spécifiquement fait du tort – ne fait pas cela au hasard, un massacre sans signification te fera prendre ! » siffla Heri dans un chuchotement colérique.

Tom se redressa, levant le menton et regardant Heri impérieusement.

« Je ne me ferai pas attraper, » claqua Tom d'un ton élevé alors qu'il fixait Heri avec les yeux plissés.

« Tu dis ça maintenant… »

« Je ne suis pas idiot ! Je sais ce que je fais. »

« J'espère que tu le sais. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

 **Prochaine publication :** Jeudi 14 Jan


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de  Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 –**

En Mai, il y avait cinq élèves pétrifiés à l'infirmerie. Tom était extrêmement frustré. C'était comme s'il y avait une force magique bizarre qui travaillait contre lui. A chaque fois qu'il sortait le Basilic, peu importe quand, tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient étaient en quelque sorte sauvés du regard mortel, et le voyaient seulement à travers un reflet. En regardant dans un miroir, réfléchi par une flaque d'eau, à travers des jumelles. Même un de ces foutus élèves avait été sauvé en ayant aperçu le Basilic à travers un fantôme !

Tom _bouillait_ Heri était secrètement _soulagé_ , et l'école était dans une panique totale. Les Né-Moldus étaient particulièrement nerveux puisque chaque élève pétrifié était un Né-Moldu. Tom était au moins en mesure de gérer cela. Pas un seul Sang-Pur n'avait été touché. Heri n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment Tom faisait cela.

Et puis, lors de la dernière semaine de Mai, Tom réussit finalement. Une Né-Moldue Serdaigle appelée Mimi avait été tuée en regardant directement les yeux du Basilic. Tom était fou de joie, car il la trouvait particulièrement ennuyeuse. Elle était l'une de ses filles pleurnicheuses. Trop émotive et garce à l'extrême. Tom était à peine capable de contenir sa joie à la réaction des gens et Heri dut lui donner des coups dans le tibia plusieurs fois au cours des repas ou des cours pour lui rappeler d'atténuer l'aspect hystérique de ses yeux.

Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée, car trois jours après que Mimi ait été retrouvée morte dans les toilettes qui abritaient l'entrée de la Chambre – où Heri insista que c'était extrêmement stupide pour tuer quelqu'un – le Directeur Dippet se leva devant l'école entière dans la Grande Salle et annonça que si la cause de ses attaques n'était pas trouvée et arrêtée, Poudlard fermerait ses portes pour de bon.

Heri et Tom réalisèrent tous les deux instantanément les percussions de cela. S'il n'y avait pas de Poudlard, il y aurait seulement que l'orphelinat. Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, et retourner à l'orphelinat pour deux mois dans l'année était déjà horrible, mais retourner là-bas définitivement et sans terminer leurs études magiques…

Heri lança à Tom un regard très dur, exigeant silencieusement qu'il trouve un moyen pour _réparer cela_ ! Tom semblait légèrement maussade, mais son visage afficha rapidement une dure détermination.

A la fin de la semaine suivante, Tom « attrapa » le responsable. Il épingla le tout sur le stupide Sang-Mêlé, Hagrid – un troisième année de Gryffondor qui était clairement un demi-géant, et qui avait une fascination obscène et ridicule sur les créatures qui pouvaient vous manger. Tom avait apparemment remarqué quelques mois plus tôt qu'Hagrid s'occupait de quelques créatures dangereuses, et que le garçon était assez stupide pour cacher une Acromentule dans l'école. Quiconque avec la moitié d'un cerveau saurait qu'une Acromentule assez petite pouvait vivre dans le placard où Hagrid le gardait, et ne serait pas capable de tuer quelqu'un. Sans compter qu'une Acromentule ne pétrifiait personne. Et pourtant, le Directeur, et les Aurors du Ministère acceptèrent facilement cette explication et Hagrid fut promptement expulsé avec sa baguette brisée.

Heri se sentit presque désolé pour le pauvre bougre.

Presque.

Dumbledore vint cependant à la rescousse de son pauvre Gryffondor, et réussit à parler au Directeur pour garder le garçon en tant qu'assistant du concierge, Ogg. Il était évident que Dumbledore savait que Hagrid n'était pas le responsable. Heureusement pour Heri et Tom, il semblait être le seul.

Par l'enfer, Tom obtint même un prix pour services spéciaux à l'école ! Heri en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été si tendu par le stress de tout ce calvaire. Mais son stress ne se dissipa pas instantanément. Dumbledore n'avait pas seulement réalisé que Hagrid _n'avait pas_ causé la mort de la fille, mais il semblait aussi savoir que Tom et/ou Heri, _l'avaient fait_. Il les observait comme un faucon, et il était devenu presque impossible de se dérober ou de faire quelque chose sans qu'il soit à proximité. Heri et Tom soupçonnaient que les nombreux portraits magiques de l'école reportaient tout à Dumbledore.

De nouveau, Heri voulait tempêter et râler sur la stupidité de Tom d'avoir réussi que la seule mort arrive dans la même pièce que l'entrée dans la Chambre, car Dumbledore semblait regarder cette pièce particulière avec un intérêt extrême. Ainsi, Tom trouvait presque impossible d'y retourner, même pour des livres.

Ils gardèrent leur nez en dehors de tout cela pendant le reste de l'année, ne faisant que les actions des élèves normaux. Cela signifiait également que l'étude de Heri sur la Nécromancie était mise en attente puisqu'il ne pouvait pas risquer d'aller dans la Salle des Objets Cachés, ou dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

Cependant, ils finirent leurs arbres héréditaires, et ils avaient maintenant une image claire et détaillée de leur histoire familiale, remontant à plusieurs générations. Cette chose particulière eut l'effet d'une bombe – bien que c'était quelque chose auquel Heri s'attendait entièrement.

Ils étaient tous les deux des Sang-Mêlés. Le père de Tom était un Moldu, tandis que la mère de Heri était une Né-Moldue. Tom était complètement dégouté par cela, et s'enragea quand ils firent face à l'évidence. Heri se moqua et lui dit qu'il surréagissait.

Ceci, bien sûr, n'était pas quelque chose que Tom voulait entendre. L'idée d'être « contaminé » par le sale sang d'un Moldu, l'horrifiait. Heri lui demanda comment il pouvait être si surpris par cette découverte quand lui-même avait essentiellement assumé leur cas sur la question.

Le côté de sorcier de la mère de Tom provenait d'une famille appelée Gaunt. Ils étaient les derniers descendants vivants de Salazar Serpentard, et dans les dix générations que l'arbre affichait, Tom pouvait repérer l'endroit exact où la famille bifurqua, et qui était la relation vivante la plus proche avec le nom de Serpentard. Il pouvait littéralement voir comment il était lié à Salazar Serpentard. Ce fut une découverte passionnante pour lui. Mais à côté de cela, il pouvait aussi dire une chose importante. Selon l'arbre généalogique, deux des Gaunt étaient encore en vie.

Elvis Gaunt et Morfin Gaunt. Tom envoya quelques demandes au Ministère de la Magie pendant les derniers mois de l'école pour voir s'il y avait des documents concernant les hommes, et il s'avéra qu'il y en avait. Les deux avaient un casier judiciaire, en fait, Elvis Gaunt était actuellement enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir attaqué une employée du Ministère. Une adresse était enregistrée pour Morfin, et l'homme vivait apparemment juste à l'extérieur d'un village moldu appelé « Little Hangleton ». Tom et Heri firent donc des plans pour aller le visiter pendant l'été.

Un morceau particulièrement intéressant apparut dans le dossier judiciaire de Morfin. Il s'avéra qu'il avait passé un court séjour à Azkaban pour avoir attaqué un Moldu. Un homme du nom de _Tom Jedusor_.

Quant à Heri, il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait pas une seule âme vivante sur laquelle se venger puisque toutes les personnes listées sur l'arbre étaient déjà mortes. Ils découvrirent que son prénom complet était bien le bon, puisqu'apparemment, sa famille avait effectué les rituels propres lors de sa naissance pour le nommer magiquement. Herakles Lucan Valerius. Heri et Tom eurent tous les deux souffles coupés alors qu'ils examinaient l'arbre familial et qu'ils réalisèrent de qui il descendait. La famille Valerius était l'une des plus anciennes et des plus célèbres de Rome, et aucune autre famille de Rome n'avait été distinguée pendant une si longue période.

Le fait est qu'ils étaient également très riches. Tom fut le premier à suggérer que Heri devrait aller dans banque des Gobelins, Gringotts, pour vois s'il y avait une chance de pouvoir prétendre à un héritage de la famille. S'il était réellement le dernier de la lignée, et qu'il n'avait pas été déshérité pour avoir une mère Né-Moldue – et selon l'arbre, aucun déshéritement n'avait été fait – Heri pourrait être alors très riche.

C'était certainement très utile pour la recherche.

Ils passèrent donc le reste de leur cinquième année à faire leurs devoirs, à manger aux repas avec les membres de Serpentard, à passer leur temps libre dans la Salle Commune, ou à la Bibliothèque, et juste à continuer à se faire discrets.

La fin de l'année arriva finalement et ils quittèrent l'école à bord du train, pour rentrer à Londres.

–

La première chose qu'ils firent en arrivant dans la ville fut d'aller au Chemin de Traverse et de se rendre à Gringotts. Sachant qu'ils avaient l'intention d'aller à Little Hangleton cet été, avoir de l'argent serait une réelle aubaine. Ils avaient, une fois de plus, collecté une assez grande quantité de bric-à-brac de la Salle des Objets Cachés au cours de l'année pour les vendre à Barjow et Burk, mais n'avaient pas été en mesure de faire à la dernière minute un dernier raid à cause de la proximité de Dumbledore. Donc, tout héritage miraculeux serait grandement apprécié.

Les gobelins étaient extrêmement douteux envers les deux garçons. Il était apparemment assez commun que les voyous prétendent être les derniers héritiers d'une certaine lignée ancienne et riche qui avait disparu sans laisser de testament pour indiquer où aller l'argent. Ainsi, ils passèrent une longue et pénible journée à la banque tandis que les petites créatures désagréables faisaient de longs déploiements de tests et rituels de sang sur le sang de Heri pour vérifier sa déclaration.

Finalement, les gobelins admirent à contrecœur que Heri était un héritier de la famille Valerius, et consentirent par leurs sorts, en plein droit de réclamer l'accès à la voûte de l'ancienne famille. Cependant, la voûte n'était pas en Angleterre. Elle était à Rome. Gringotts avait une succursale, et pouvait transférer un montant fixe de Gallions d'une filiale à une autre, mais si Heri désirait personnellement visiter sa voûte et voir quels objets ou artefacts étaient stockés en son sein, il devrait se rendre lui-même à Rome.

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient transféré une somme considérable de Gallions dans la nouvelle voûte de Heri, et ils quittèrent le chemin pour retourner à l'orphelinat. Heri fit son chemin dans un état second – stupéfait et submergé par l'énormité de tout ce qu'il avait découvert.

Une chose lui vint à l'esprit, cependant. S'il y avait des Nécromanciens dans sa famille, ils avaient dû laisser leurs Grimoires dans la voûte familiale. Et il était quasiment sûr qu'il y avait des Nécromanciens depuis qu'il avait vu le nom Lucan Valerius – son grand-père, selon l'arbre généalogique – dans un des livres qu'il avait trouvé qui parlait de l'art de la Nécromancie, et mentionnait quelques personnes qui étaient historiquement connues comme étant des praticiens de Magie Noire.

Il aurait certainement besoin de trouver une occasion d'aller dans la voûte familiale. Mais l'idée de voyager jusqu'à Rome était assez écrasante, même avec son soudain et surplus financement, et surtout dans un si peu de temps. Il faudra attendre. Probablement l'été prochain quand ils auront le temps de planifier tout cela.

Cet été était focalisé sur la _famille_ de Tom. Et la vengeance de Tom.

–

La deuxième semaine de Juillet, ils voyagèrent jusqu'à Little Hangleton, par des moyens de transport moldus. Tom avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent leur déplacement le plus discret que possible et indétectable, et Heri n'allait certainement pas se disputer avec lui.

Durant l'année précédente, Tom avait réussi à obtenir quelques informations assez utiles par l'une des garçons de septième année dont le père travaillait au Ministère dans le service des usages abusifs de la magie, et qui avait l'intention de se tourner vers une carrière similaire. L'un des travaux dans ce département était d'identifier et de traquer tous les cas d'utilisation de magie en présence de moldus, ou d'utilisation de magie pour attaquer les moldus. Ils travaillaient en étroite collaboration avec les départements des Oubliators, et aussi avec le département qui gardait la Trace et punissait l'utilisation de la magie par les sorciers trop jeunes.

Quand Tom avait compris tout cela, il avait questionné le garçon sur tous les détails qu'il pouvait lui donner sur les différentes mesures utilisées pour déterminer quand la magie avait été effectuée par un mineur. Il avait appris beaucoup de détails très utiles.

La première ligne de détection était les charmes que le Ministère avait placé tout autour de l'orphelinat. Tous les sorciers mineurs, vivant dans un environnement moldu, avaient des charmes placés sur leur résidence pour identifier et cataloguer toute utilisation de magie. Les charmes ne pouvaient pas exactement déterminer qui avait effectué de la magie, seulement détecter l'utilisation de magie, ne pouvant pas définir exactement quel sort, et alerter quelqu'un du Ministère immédiatement.

La seconde ligne de détection se trouvait sur les baguettes vendues pour les jeunes sorciers, dans les boutiques réputées, telles qu'Ollivander où ils avaient tous les deux acheté leurs baguettes. Celle-ci était facile à contourner si vous savez exactement comment. Plus précisément, il fallait briser les sorts qui protégeaient la Trace en utilisant une baguette non enregistrée et non détectable. Pour cela, ils en avaient acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle ne fonctionnait pas parfaitement pour eux, mais c'était assez suffisant pour faire disparaître la Trace sur leurs propres baguettes pour ensuite jeter la baguette presque sans valeur dans le fond d'un de leur coffre pour les situations d'urgences.

Il y avait aussi une autre « ligne de défense » que le garçon leur avait parlé, mais c'était toujours en développement. Apparemment, il y aurait une trace qui serait mise sur l'enfant, plutôt que sur la baguette. Le garçon leur avait expliqué qu'il était dans les intentions du Ministère qu'à la première alerte d'une magie accidentelle effectuée par n'importe quel enfant sorcier, le Ministère enverrait quelqu'un placer la Trace sur l'enfant, en secret. De cette façon, dans les premières années de la population des Né-Moldus, toute puissance magique accidentelle réalisée, le Ministère serait alerté instantanément et pourrait envoyer des Oubliators, si c'était nécessaire.

Il avait expliqué un certain nombre d'autres choses, mais à la fin, les bases étaient tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les limites des charmes sur l'orphelinat, et qu'ils utilisaient de la magie sans baguette, ou avec leur baguette dont la Trace avait été supprimée, le Ministère ne pourrait détecter ce qu'ils faisaient.

Avec cette connaissance qui leur apportait un petit degré de sécurité, ils arrivèrent à Little Hangleton et commencèrent à rechercher la cabane dans laquelle Morfin avait apparemment vécu. Cela prit plus de temps que prévu, mais ils furent finalement en mesure de la trouver en suivant un serpent que Tom trouva par hasard. Il dialogua avec lui pendant quelques minutes en Fourchelangue tandis que Heri attendait patiemment. Le serpent commença finalement à se glisser sur la route et tourna pour disparaître dans une petite ouverture envahie par la haie devant laquelle ils étaient passés et avaient apparemment manqué.

La maison qui se trouvait à la fin d'un long chemin sinueux était principalement faite en pierre, recouverte de mousse et envahie de matière végétale. Le toit semblait s'effondrer d'un moment à un autre, les fenêtres étaient pleines de crasses, et plusieurs étaient fissurées, voire même cassées.

Un serpent mort était cloué sur la porte, mais Tom n'y fit pas attention alors qu'il allait frappait dessus. Il n'y eut pas de réponse pendant un long moment, mais tout à coup des bruits étouffés se faisaient entendre, suivis un peu plus tard par des sifflements de colère.

Heri observa les yeux de Tom s'élargirent doucement, mais son visage restait impassible. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme vieux, flétri et maladif avec des cheveux sales en batailles et des vêtements crasseux apparut dans l'embrasure.

Il siffla furieusement et Heri put remarquer qu'il lui manquait pas mal de dents et que le reste était jaune et pourri.

Lorsque Tom siffla en retour, le visage de l'homme se relâcha en état de choc. Heri en aurait presque ri, mais réussit à s'en empêcher, gardant son visage vide et impassible tandis que sa main continuait d'agripper subtilement sa baguette dans son dos.

Après quelques minutes d'échanges de sifflements, et quelques regards noirs de Morfin vers Heri, ils furent invités à entrer. L'intérieur était tout aussi déplorable et délabré que l'extérieur et Heri refusa de s'assoir sur l'une des chaises. Tom partageait clairement son opinion, ses lèvres retroussées de dégoût vers ce qu'il voyait et se résolut à rester debout pendant que Morfin marchait et s'enfonçait dans un vieux fauteuil dégoûtant.

Les sifflements continuèrent et Heri porta son attention sur le visage de Tom. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient l'un à l'autre, mais il pouvait au moins observer les réactions de Tom sur ce que Morfin lui disait.

Plusieurs fois, il vit une rage pure s'enflammer dans les yeux sombres de Tom, pour être seulement masquée ensuite.

Finalement, et après une soudaineté presque surprenante, Tom tourna son visage vers Heri et dit, « On a fini, ici. »

Pendant un moment, c'était comme si Tom allait simplement se retourner et quitter le taudis délabré, et Morfin paraissait s'attendre à cela, mais un regard intense et éloquent de Tom fit comprendre instantanément à Heri que quelque chose allait se passer. Il avait connu Tom toute sa vie et il savait comment lire l'autre garçon.

Il commença à agir comme s'il allait partir, mais il maintenu ses yeux sur le corps en mouvement de Tom, attendant le moment exact…

Tout à coup, Tom leva le bras qui tenait la baguette et un sort vola de celle-ci et frappa Morfin sur sa poitrine. L'homme se renversa et s'écroula sur le fauteuil, inconscient.

Heri cligna des yeux quelque temps avant de se détendre.

« Très bien, alors quoi maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, nous allons tuer mon sale moldu de père, » ricana Tom.

Heri fit une pause et observa Morfin inconscient. « Et lui ? »

« Nous allons l'attacher. Je vais prendre sa baguette et l'utiliser pour effectuer le sort, puis nous reviendrons ici et placerons un sort de mémoire sur lui. Il a déjà eu un casier avec le Ministère pour avoir attaqué l'homme. Ça va être simple. »

« Alors ton père est toujours en vie ? »

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent et devinrent rouges quelques secondes. Quelque chose que Heri avait vu quelques fois, et seulement quand Tom était exceptionnellement en colère.

« Oh, il est bien vivant, » dit-il en serrant les dents.

–

Ils retournèrent sur la route vers un grand manoir moldu, entouré par des jardins finement entretenus. Ils avaient utilisé un sort d'invisibilité pour empêcher que quiconque puisse les voir, ou ne les remarque. Sur le chemin, Tom expliqua ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre pour l'instant de son oncle.

Il semblerait que sa mère, Mérope Gaunt, soit tombée amoureuse du magnifique garçon de l'autre côté de la rue. Morfin l'avait accusé d'être une cracmole, mais Tom hésitait à la croire. Heri pouvait voir la douleur et le dégoût dans les yeux de Tom à la pensée d'avoir une mère cracmole et un père moldu.

Après qu'Elvis et Morfin furent emmenés par le Ministère puis enfermés à Azkaban, Mérope s'était enfuie avec le moldu. Morfin avait été libéré d'Azkaban au bout d'un an et demi puisqu'il avait juste attaqué un moldu avec un sort assez insignifiant. Elvis était toujours enfermé, car il avait attaqué un agent du Ministère. Morfin était rentré pour découvrir que sa sœur manquait, ainsi qu'un trésor de famille – un médaillon qui avait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Peu de temps après cela, le moldu, Tom Jedusor, revint à Little Hangleton, prétendant avoir été envoûté par Mérope. Qu'elle l'avait en quelque sorte trompée – ensorcelé ou quelque chose comme ça – et l'avait forcé à l'épouser. Quand le sort avait disparu, elle avait essayé de le piéger dans le mariage en tombant enceinte. Mais il n'était pas idiot – non. Il ne serait pas piégé par une femme dégoûtante. Alors il l'a quitta. L'abandonnant elle et son enfant à naître, et retourna vivre avec ses parents.

Et c'est ce que Heri et Tom trouvèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand et beau manoir sur la colline. Tom Jedusor, Charles Jedusor, et Elisabeth Jedusor. Tous moldus. Les parents vivants de Tom. Son père et ses grands-parents paternels.

Leurs morts ne furent pas jolies. Elles ne furent pas sans souffrance. Elles ne furent pas rapides.

Une fois fait, ils retournèrent dans la petite cabane de Morfin, et lui rendirent sa baguette. Tom fit alors quelque chose qui stoppa Heri pendant quelques minutes. Tom s'approcha du sorcier endormi et enleva la bague de son doigt. Après cela, il lui lança un sort de mémoire et de sommeil qu'ils avaient lancés plus tôt tandis qu'ils quittaient Little Hangleton, sans aucune intention de regarder en arrière.

Heri questionna Tom sur la bague et celui-ci l'informa que Morfin lui avait dit qu'elle était un héritage de la famille de Serpentard. Il permit à Heri de l'observer, et celui-ci fut subjugué par la petite pierre sur l'anneau. Il y avait un étrange symbole gravé. Un triangle avec un cercle et une barre à l'intérieur. Mais la pierre elle-même semblait vibrée d'une magie noire puissante. _Nécromancie_ …

Heri demanda à Tom de lui tout ce que Morfin avait dit sur la bague, mais il y avait très peu à dire. Morfin avait dit qu'elle était transmise de la famille Peverell, des Serpentard et des Gaunt. Heri continua de l'examiner tout le long du trajet du bus jusqu'à Londres, mais la remit à Tom à contrecœur une fois qu'ils furent rentrés.

Finalement, ils avaient disparu de l'orphelinat seulement deux nuits, et personne ne fit remarquer leur absence.

Après cela, ils reprirent leur routine d'été qu'ils avaient mis au point l'été précédent. Ils dormaient à l'orphelinat, se lavaient, et parfois prenaient leur petit déjeuner, mais partaient pour Londres aussi tôt que possible, et passaient le reste de leurs journées dans les ruelles sorcières jusqu'à qu'il se fasse tard et qu'ils n'avaient aucune option que de retourner dans leurs petits lits miteux.

Heri pouvait dire que Tom était secrètement affecté par ce qui était arrivé. Même la mort de cette Serdaigle avait été assez intense pour lui. C'était une chose de tuer les animaux de compagnie d'une personne qui le contrariait, ou l'irrité d'une certaine manière, mais maintenant il avait tué _quelqu'un_. Tom était désormais directement responsable de la mort de quatre personnes différentes. Mimi était légèrement indirecte, puisque Tom avait simplement dirigé le Basilic de la tuer pour lui, mais il n'y avait aucun doute au rôle _direct_ que Tom avait joué dans la mort des Jedusor. Heri s'était tenu debout et avait regardé, donc il était incontestablement complice, mais il avait laissé Tom faire l'acte.

Environ une semaine et demie après l'incident, Heri et Tom lisaient une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier en mangeant leur déjeuner dans l'un des bars sorciers dans lequel ils mangeaient souvent, quand ils repèrent un article de quelques pages sur un sorcier qui fut arrêté pour le meurtre de trois moldus dans un petit village appelé Little Hangleton. Il décrivait la nature horrible du décès des moldus et mentionnait l'histoire du sorcier avec la confrontation de l'un d'eux.

Les yeux de Tom rayonnaient presque avec une folle réalisation tandis qu'il lisait l'article. Il l'avait fait. Il avait obtenu sa vengeance et avait réussi à placer la faute sur son oncle.

Heri savait que Tom sentait un ultime pouvoir de son accomplissement. Comme s'il pouvait tout faire et tout avoir. Heri du faire un effort pour ramener Tom sur Terre en faisant remarquer qu'il s'était échappé _de peu_ à la mort de Mimi, et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'être trop sûr de lui.

Tom lui lança un regard noir, mais accepta l'avertissement sage de Heri. Heri était la seule personne en vie qui pouvait « gronder » Tom, et ne pas prendre instantanément la haine du garçon. Tom respectait les opinions de Heri et ses paroles. Il avait confiance en lui, la confiance était retournée. Ils étaient réciproquement le monde de l'autre. Ils étaient tous ce qu'ils avaient, et aucun des deux ne pouvait imaginer leur monde d'une autre façon.

–

Ils retournèrent à l'école pour commencer leur sixième année à Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall de Gryffondor avait été faite Préfète cette année et semblait avoir l'intention de rendre le temps de Tom pendant les réunions un enfer. Elle ne l'aimait pas pour un sou, et il l'aimait encore moins. Une fois, alors que Tom revenait d'une des réunions des Préfets dans une grande colère, Heri se demanda combien de temps McGonagall vivrait.

Septembre passa avec peu d'évènements, cependant le 2 Octobre, Tom trouva par hasard un livre dans la Reserve de la Bibliothèque qui allait changer sa vie et celle de Heri pour… toujours.

Le mot clé… _Horcruxe_.

Heri pouvait facilement dire aux gens que Tom avait peu de peur. Mais la mort était l'une de ses rares craintes. Heri savait que Tom était distraitement à la recherche de quoi que soit dans les livres qu'il lisait – en particulier ceux qui étaient dans la Chambre – qui mentionnaient des méthodes fiables pour atteindre l'immortalité.

 _« Si nous sommes des êtres magiques alors nous pouvons tout faire. Même défier la mort ! »_

Au cours de son occasionnelle recherche, Tom était tombé sur beaucoup de choses, mais rien qui n'avait des spécifications requises. Il y avait un certain nombre de rituels plutôt Noirs qui pouvaient ralentir voire stopper le processus de vieillissement, mais aucun d'eux ne protégeaient de la maladie ou de lésions corporelles majeures via une attaque ou un accident. Ce que Tom voulait était une façon de garantir qu'il ne mourrait pas du tout. Il voulait être invulnérable, ou aussi près que c'était possible.

Heri avait souvent insisté qu'il était ridicule par rapport à tout cela et que la _mort_ n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont il fallait avoir terriblement peur. Tom rétorquait vivement qu'il n'avait peur de rien la mort encore moins. Il voulait tout simplement s'assurer de vivre aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait afin qu'il puisse accomplir toutes les choses qu'il souhaitait faire de sa vie. Qui était un grand nombre, en fait.

Alors lorsque Tom trouva pour la première fois la mention sur un peu de magie incroyablement sombre, connue sous le nom d'Horcruxe, il devint obsédé par cela.

Un Horcruxe était un morceau de l'âme, détaché de l'âme principale et attaché à un objet physique, conservé dans le monde réel, agissant comme une attache pour l'âme principale. Tant que l'âme était attachée définitivement au monde physique, le reste le restera également, même si l'âme attachée au corps était détruite – ce qui arrivait lorsque le corps mourrait. Créer un Horcruxe empêcherait à l'âme de repartir dans le plan astral et de passer par le processus naturel de la mort et de la renaissance. La renaissance, quelque chose que Tom sur lequel il insistait toujours qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve, de toute façon, mais Heri persistait fréquemment que c'était la façon dont l'au-delà travaillait, et la façon dont les âmes étaient destinées à exister.

La plupart des livres qui mentionnaient l'Horcruxe (et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livres qui le mentionnaient) ne faisaient que cela. Le mentionner. Pas de description détaillée. Pas d'explications. Aucune instruction sur la manière à procéder.

Mais un le fit.

Un livre, que Tom avait finalement découvert au début de Novembre, décrivait en fait les détails, exactement tout ce qui était nécessaire et comment effectuer le rituel pour créer un Horcruxe.

Les années d'études de la Nécromancie de Heri lui avaient donné une compréhension théorique assez profonde sur le fonctionnement des âmes et leur attachement au corps. Il pouvait même se glisser dans un état particulier de transe induite par la magie et qui lui permettait de projeter sa conscience hors de son corps et d'examiner les attaches astrales qui reliaient tous les êtres vivants avec leur soi-même astral. Il n'était pas assez avancé pour forcer sa conscience à aller à son propre plan astral, mais il avait fait un long chemin.

Heri avait appris de ses différents livres de Nécromancie que le Plan Astral – comme la plupart des sources le nommaient, bien que certains l'appellent également le Plan de l'Esprit, ou « l'après-vie » – était l'endroit où la vie existait initialement. En fait, ils existaient encore à ce moment même. Ils coexistaient dans le plan astral et le plan physique en même temps. Le plan astral logeait l'âme, mais il était relié au corps physique par un « ancrage ». Une partie de l'âme parcourait le long d'un fil et se logeait dans leur corps et permettre à la conscience d'être là.

Ce que l'Horcruxe faisait était de dessiner une portion supplémentaire de l'âme du plan astral et de l'attacher à un objet. Mais pour tirer une autre partie de l'âme, il fallait provoquer une rupture de la première âme. Les ruptures étaient causées par des circonstances extrêmes peu différentes, mais le garantir de manière absolue était de commettre un _meurtre_.

Quand Heri comprit ce fait, il fut momentanément inquiet que Tom aille tuer un autre Sang-de-Bourbe de l'école sous l'effet de l'impatience et la « nécessité » de commencer aussi tôt que possible, mais ils découvrirent que les cassures des meurtres guérissaient lentement et que cela pouvait être utilisé plusieurs mois après que l'acte ait été commis. Le fait que Tom ait tué trois personnes en Juillet signifiait que son âme était brisée à ce moment et qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle guérisse.

Bien que cela soit bon dans un aspect – Tom pouvait commencer tout de suite –, cela signifiait aussi que _Tom pouvait commencer tout de suite_. Heri était inquiet que Tom saute dans quelque chose qui était horriblement stupide. Le fait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour profiter des meurtres qu'il avait déjà réalisés signifiait qu'il serait pressé et Heri aurait réellement préféré que Tom prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Cela semblait fou pour Heri.

En ce qui le concernait, cette absurdité d'Horcruxe revenait à de l'automutilation. L'âme était ce qui faisait _soi_. Il était le _vrai soi_. Le corps n'était rien d'autre qu'un réceptacle temporaire. Pour Heri, tant que l'âme continuait d'exister et de renaître, c' _était_ déjà presque de l'immortalité. Mais Tom n'était pas d'accord. Il voulait l'immortalité dans _cette vie_.

A contrecœur, Heri accepta d'aider Tom dans cette tâche pour aucune autre raison que de s'assurer que Tom ne se mutile pas horriblement dans le processus. Son expérience dans la Nécromancie l'aida grandement. Il comprenait déjà les bases de « piquer » l'attache de l'âme depuis qu'il examinait et expérimentait sa propre âme dans ses tentatives d'atteindre et d'accéder à son corps astral et le plan astral directement.

Appliquer cette expérience de tirer l'attacher de l'âme de Tom n'était pas si difficile, et les sorts décris dans le livre couvrait le reste.

Tom avait trouvé l'objet dans lequel placer l'objet et celui qu'il avait choisi surprit un peu Heri. C'était un vieux journal. Un qu'il avait commencé quand ils étaient allés à Poudlard pour la première fois quand ils avaient onze ans. Heri avait vu Tom écrire dedans de nombreuses fois au fil des ans, mais n'avait jamais pénétré dans l'intimité de Tom. Ils partageaient tout, vraiment, mais Heri était tout à fait disposé à lui donner de l'espace quand il était évident qu'il le désirait.

Heri ne savait pas _pourquoi_ Tom avait choisi ce journal parmi toutes choses pour contenir un morceau de son âme, mais c'était dans un sens assez poétique. Un livre où Tom avait versé son âme par l'écriture accueillait désormais une réelle pièce de celle-ci Pourtant, cela semblait assez fragile.

« Il aura des protections, _évidemment_ , » dit Tom avec exaspération. « Le livre a presque un chapitre entier dédié aux mesures de protection. Une personne ne sera pas capable de le brûler, même s'il est fait de papier. Il sera imperméable à tout. »

« Rien n'est imperméable à quoi que ce soit. Même un Horcruxe. Le livre ne mentionne-t-il pas qu'un feu magique est capable de le détruire ? »

« Le Feudemon ? Oui, ça peut le faire, mais personne ne contrôle un Feudemon. La plupart des sorciers en sont terrifiés, et qui songerait à l'utiliser ? Quelqu'un qui saurait ce que c'est en premier lieu, et les seuls qui sont au courant sont toi et moi, et _tu_ ne le diras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » postillonna Heri. « C'est un morceau de ton âme, Tom ! Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu es prêt à le mettre dans un objet et le laisser poser quelque part ! Je persiste à dire que c'est idiot. »

« Ça sera parfaitement protégé, Heri. Et le point est qu'avec ça mis de côté dans un endroit sûr, je serais toujours à l'abri de la mort. »

« Ton corps peut toujours mourir. Il garde seulement ton âme. »

« Et je peux me crée un _nouveau_ corps. »

« Seul, tu ne peux pas. Quand tu seras juste un esprit errant dans le plan physique, tu seras pratiquement impuissant ! Je serais en mesure d'utiliser l'Horcruxe pour te ramener et de t'aider à faire un nouveau corps, mais que feras-tu si je ne suis plus là ? Tu pourrais être coincé dans une sorte de purgatoire ! Je souhaite vraiment que tu prennes tout cela en compte ! » termina Heri avec un gémissement.

« Non ! J'y ai réfléchi ! Alors arrête de me harceler et aide-moi ! » claqua Tom avec colère et Heri poussa finalement un soupire résigné et ils reprirent leur travail.

–

Le vendredi de la dernière semaine du premier semestre, le Chef de Maison, Horace Slughorn fit une autre réunion de tous ses favoris. Cette réunion « Slug » était comme toutes les autres. Tom avait pleinement atteint la position la plus respectée et la plus suivie dans la Maison Serpentard. Etant le chef de la Maison Serpentard, Slughorn avait tendance à inclure plus d'élèves de sa propre maison que les autres, et tous ceux de Serpentard dans le Club de Slug étaient fidèles à Tom. Même les deux septièmes années se soumettaient à Tom, malgré qu'ils soient plus âgés que lui.

La réunion avait été longue et Slughorn renvoya tout le monde dans leurs lits. Heri s'arrêta au niveau de la porte lorsqu'il réalisa que Tom restait derrière. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Tom le chassa subtilement. Heri soupira et quitta la pièce, mais attendit dehors. Près de quinze minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Tom n'émerge de la salle. Heri se tendit instantanément quand il remarqua la lueur de réussite dans les yeux de Tom.

« C'était pourquoi ? » demanda Heri calmement tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir, vers les dortoirs de Serpentard.

« Il me fallait une opinion éclairée sur certaines choses que je pensais sur mon… projet. Je savais que Slughorn saurait probablement – bien qu'il n'admettra jamais avoir de telle connaissance en public. L'homme est, heureusement, facile manipuler, et j'ai pu avoir des informations de sa part. »

Les yeux de Heri s'élargirent. « Parles-tu de _tu-sais-quoi_ ? » siffla-t-il doucement alors que ses yeux se posaient sur les quelques portraits endormis installés sur les murs.

« Bien sûr. »

« Tu ne peux pas… dire quelque chose qui pourrait… tu sais. Slughorn peut être crédule, mais il n'est pas idiot. Il pourrait coller les morceaux ensemble ! »

« Non. Et il ne dira rien à personne non plus. »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ? »

« Je le suis tout simplement. J'ai eu les informations que je voulais de toute façon. Je suis prêt. Dès que les élèves auront quitté le château pour les vacances, je veux commencer les préparations. »

Heri soupira et secoua la tête. « Merlin, j'espère que nous ne finirons pas par regretter tout ça. »

« Arrête d'être si pessimiste ! Ça va marcher ! »

« Je souhaite juste que tu attendes. Il doit y avoir une meilleure option pour… ce que tu veux avoir, mieux que celle-là. »

« Je ne veux pas encore avoir cette discussion avec toi, Herakles ! Laisse tomber ! » dit Tom brusquement, se trouant vers Heri et lui donnant un regard féroce. Ses yeux brillèrent même de rouge quelques secondes et ceux de Heri s'élargirent de surprise. Tom n'avait jamais été assez en colère contre lui pour le regarder d'une telle façon. Pas vraiment.

« Je suis juste inquiet pour toi, Tom, » dit Heri doucement. « Tu es… tu es important pour moi. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, » souffla-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si quelque chose t'arrivait. »

Le visage de Tom s'adoucit et ses épaules tendues s'abaissèrent. Il soupira et sa main vint pincer l'arête de son nez. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi sec avec toi, Heri. C'est important pour moi. S'il te plaît, arrête d'être contre moi. »

Heri hocha la tête. « Je vais essayer… »

–


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de  Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_.

Bonjour tout le monde, pardon pour le retard mais avec mes révisions pour mes examens je n'ai pas eu le temps de traduire ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 –**

Une semaine plus tard, utilisant la Salle du Demande et demandant une salle large et spacieuse qui détournait les détections de Magie Noire, ils effectuèrent les sorts nécessaires pour tirer un des fragments fracturés de l'âme de Tom et l'ancrer dans le journal.

Tom sembla fou de cette réussite après cela. Il était convaincu que c'était la première étape pour vaincre la mort. Ce fut presque un mois après que Heri réussit à obtenir de Tom son plan entier concernant son Horcruxe.

Heri sentait que c'était à propos de cela. Qu'un Horcruxe était suffisant, et que d'après tout ce qu'il avait lu, que personne n'avait jamais envisagé d'en faire. Un Horcruxe.

Mais non. Un n'était pas assez pour Tom. Il était déterminé à pousser ses réalisations magiques au-delà des limites qui auraient arrêté quelqu'un d'autre. Il en voulait plus d'un. Une précaution n'était pas suffisante pour lui. Et s'il en faisait plus d'un, pourquoi ne pas en faire plus que moins ? Il s'avéra que le soir où Tom était resté après la réunion du Club de Slug, il avait demandé au professeur son opinion si oui ou non une personne pourrait faire plus d'un Horcruxe, et quel serait le nombre idéal.

Sept. Ce fut ce que Tom décida. Sept était le nombre magique le plus puissant, après tout, et il était approprié que son âme soit en sept morceaux. Cela signifiait six Horcruxes en plus de celle qui résidait dans son corps.

Heri fut horrifié lorsque Tom révéla finalement son plan complet. Tom avait l'intention de décimer complètement son âme. Heri ne savait même pas si elle pourrait être restaurée, après avoir était autant brisée. Encore une fois, il essaya de parler avec Tom, mais cela apporta seulement plus de disputes entre eux. Leur amitié resta tendue pendant presque deux mois, au cours desquels Heri devint profondément déprimé. Tom l'ignorait la plupart du temps, et Heri ne sentit jamais aussi seul.

Il se plongea dans la Nécromancie et réussit à avoir plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Il réalisa avec succès un sort qui lui donna La Vue Noire, qui transforma ses yeux afin qu'ils puissent désormais percevoir les entités et les énergies qui découlaient directement du plan astral. Les esprits, les êtres basés sur l'énergie qui n'avaient aucune forme physique, mais qui existaient encore parmi eux tous, et les signes résiduels de la Magie Noire. Cela laissait des traces sur tout ce qu'il touchait, et il pouvait désormais les voir.

Il était crucial pour un Nécromancien d'être capable de voir la Magie Noire, car ils devaient fortement la manipuler. Les Nécromanciens ne comptaient pas souvent sur leur baguette – c'était une magie plus ancienne que les baguettes – et une grande partie était faite par des gestes qui donnaient aux Nécromanciens un contrôle très tactile sur les pouvoirs qu'ils maniaient.

Heri commençait à construire une profonde compréhension sur l'interaction et la connexion entre le corps physique d'une personne, leur noyau magique et leur âme ou le corps astral. Tous les êtres astraux ne possédaient pas de magie, ou le même niveau de puissance ou de potentiel intellectuel. Les êtres astraux étaient séparés par les niveaux. Les êtres de plus faible niveau étaient compatibles avec un certain groupe d'êtres physiques et ils pouvaient naître encore et encore dans le corps de créatures simples.

Les Moldus et les Sorciers n'étaient pas de niveaux égaux tant que les corps astraux étaient concernés. Bien que les deux soient humains, les Sorciers portaient juste la bonne dose de différence qui les plaçait un cran au-dessus des Moldus. Parce que leurs corps étaient légèrement plus capables, ils attiraient les corps astraux qui avaient un noyau magique en eux. Ils sont compatibles avec la magie. Les Moldus, cependant, avaient des corps astraux de même niveau, mais sans aucune magie.

Il semblerait que les Né-Moldus arrivaient lorsqu'un moldu naissait avec une sorte de mutation ou peut-être parce qu'il était le descendant d'un cracmol et avait obtenu un trait récessif qui lui donnait la capacité de conserver la magie. Aucun des livres de Heri de Nécromancie ne connaissait la réponse à cette question, mais ils spéculaient sur les diverses raisons pour que cela se produise.

Un Cracmol était un corps humain avec la capacité physique d'être un sorcier, mais pour une raison étrange, l'âme qui s'attachait au corps était sans noyau magique. Ils étaient toujours compatibles, donc ce n'était pas incroyable que cela arrive, c'était juste rare. Et tout à fait malheureux, honnêtement.

Heri se languissait de tout dire à Tom sur toutes les choses qu'il avait appris et arrivait à comprendre ces derniers temps. Il avait finalement réussi à atteindre le premier niveau de transe et pouvait se glisser assez loin de son fil et appeler les esprits les plus puissants du plan astral. Généralement, ils étaient les esprits des autres Nécromanciens qui se trouvaient entre les vies. Attendant de renaître, mais assez puissants dans les Arts Noirs pour maintenir leurs connaissances dans le plan astral. Ce fut d'eux qu'il en apprit le plus. Et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient très disposés à partager leurs connaissances avec un jeune aspirant Nécromancien.

Toutefois, parler avec des esprits n'était tout simplement pas la même chose que de parler avec Tom. Tom manquait énormément à Heri. Il arriva finalement à la conclusion que Tom était bien trop important pour lui pour risquer de le perdre sur un désaccord stupide. Si Tom était déterminé à diviser son âme en sept morceaux, tout ce que Heri pouvait faire était de faire tout en son pouvoir pour l'aider, et être sûr que cela marche.

Si Tom souhaitait être immortel, Heri s'assurerait que cela arrive.

Ce fut tôt en Avril que Heri parvint à ce que Tom vienne avec lui dans la Salle sur Demande afin qu'ils puissent parler. Tom fut froid et lui donna des regards durs, mais Heri insista et finit par tout dévoiler au garçon plus grand. A la fin, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses épais cils noirs dans son désespoir et il supplia à Tom de le pardonner et promit qu'il allait se consacrer à aider Tom et de faire en sorte que rien de mal n'arrive. Qu'il n'essaierait pas d'arrêter Tom de faire ses Horcruxes, seulement qu'il l'aiderait tout en s'assurant que dans son objectif d'immortalité ne le détruise pas dans le processus.

Le visage dur de Tom s'adoucit face au discours puis poussa finalement un soupire, et enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami, le tenant contre lui alors que Heri se brisait et se mettait à sangloter contre l'épaule de Tom.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Tom, » déclara Heri d'une voix étouffée tandis qu'il pressait son visage contre le torse du plus grand.

Tom baissa sa tête et la posa contre celle de Heri. « Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, » souffla-t-il alors qu'il ressaierait ses bras autour des épaules de Heri.

Ils se tinrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment, ne souhaitant pas vraiment se séparer. Heri avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Tom, ses mains agrippant dans ses poings la robe de Tom, mais finirent par se relaxer et se posèrent simplement, paumes plates, le long du dos de Tom. Le contact étroit était plus que leur expérience. Personne ne les avait jamais câlinés et c'était un contact qu'ils engageaient rarement. Mais c'était agréable. Chaleureux et apaisant.

Inconsciemment, les mains de Heri commencèrent à monter et descendre, lissant la chemise de Tom sous ses paumes et laissant le bout de ses doigts trainer. Heri sentit Tom frémir légèrement et le garçon plus grand resserra son emprise pendant quelque temps avant de se relâcher. Il commença à reculer et sentit une certaine déception quelques secondes. Il savait que ce moment aurait une fin, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se termine si tôt. C'était tellement bon…

Tom se recula seulement de quelques centimètres et il baissa les yeux tandis que Heri les relevait. Leurs yeux se connectèrent et c'était comme s'il y avait un typhon d'incertitude déferlant dans les orbes obsidiennes de Tom. Tant d'expression dans ses yeux, alors que son visage restait absolument impassible. Heri cligna des yeux, se sentant incertain avec les émotions étranges qui coulaient en lui.

Il avait l'envie la plus absurde d'embrasser Tom. Ses yeux parcoururent sur les lèvres minces et rouges du plus grand. Ses joues parfaitement ciselées. Sa mâchoire pointue et anguleuse. Son nez sans défaut qui l'était seulement parce qu'il avait utilisé la magie à chaque fois qu'un enfant le cassait à l'orphelinat. Tom était si… _beau_. Il était horrible et pourtant parfait. Capable d'être charismatique et charmant, mais également terrible et ingénieux. Heri adorait tout ce qu'il y avait en Tom. La beauté et la laideur froide. Il connaissait Tom, parfaitement, et pourtant il l'aimait encore. En dépit de ce qu'il était, et grâce à cela.

Puis la tête de Tom se rapprocha lentement et Heri cligna des yeux en signe d'incrédulité face à ce qu'il voyait. Quand les lèvres de Tom se pressèrent contre les siennes, il fut sous le choc pendant quelques secondes. Presque convaincu qu'il rêvait. Mais cela semblait si réel. Tellement bon. Les lèvres de Tom étaient douces et elles se déplacèrent contre les siennes en douceur.

Le moment de choc passa et Heri commença à embrasser Tom en retour. C'était chaste et hésitant, ce qui était rare pour Tom. Et c'était doux. Presque adorable. Une des mains de Tom se déplaça de l'épaule de Heri pour aller dans ses cheveux et il entoura un de ses doigts dans une longue mèche noire et utilisa cette position pour tourner légèrement sa tête alors qu'il l'a penché dans la direction opposée et approfondissait le baiser.

Et puis lentement, ils se reculèrent, se regardant toujours dans les yeux. Ceux de Tom affichèrent son incertitude quelques instants, alors que ceux de Heri étaient remplis de surprise et de questions.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » chuchota Tom.

Doucement, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Heri et il baissa légèrement la tête avec embarras alors qu'il hochait la tête. « Oui… J'ai beaucoup aimé, en fait. »

Le visage de Tom afficha imperceptiblement du soulagement avant que ses lèvres ne forment un sourire suffisant. « Bien, parce que j'ai l'intention de le refaire. »

Heri lui rendit son sourire et un instant plus tard, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau.

–

Le groupe « d'amis » de Tom accepta sans question le retour de Heri parmi eux et il reprit sa position du plus proche et du plus fidèle de Tom, et tout avec tout le respect dû à cette position.

Tom et Heri gardèrent le changement de leur relation secrète par rapport aux autres. Ils avaient appris durant leurs six années dans le monde sorcier que les relations entre mêmes sexes n'étaient pas inconnues, mais n'étaient toujours pas encore ouvertement parlés. Les moldus avaient tendance à prétendre que de telles choses n'existaient pas, et ces relations étaient considérées comme anormales et immondes. Les sorciers ne semblaient pas penser que c'était quelque chose de mal ou dégoûtant, mais cependant, continuer leur lignée déjà diminuée et poursuivre la croissance de la race sorcière était important pour eux – surtout pour les familles Noires et les anciennes lignées de Sang-Pur – et être avec une personne du même sexe n'engendrerait aucun héritier, et en tant que tel, était considéré comme contre-productif.

Si une sorcière ou un sorcier décidait de prendre un amant du même genre après le mariage et la conception d'un enfant avec une personne du sexe opposé – eh bien, c'était bon, aussi longtemps que l'infidélité était acceptée par le conjoint, et n'était pas étalé à la vue de tous.

En dépit de toutes les circonstances atténuantes et de l'approbation potentielle théorique du monde sorcier, Heri et Tom avaient toujours été élevés dans le monde moldu. Avec des Catholiques. Les relations homosexuelles n'étaient pas acceptées dans le monde d'où ils venaient. Alors ils gardèrent cela secret. C'était leur vie privée, après tout, et les affaires de personne d'autre.

Une chose positive pouvait être dite. Bien qu'ils viennent du monde à l'esprit fermé, ils n'auraient plus l'obligation d'y retourner. En Décembre pour Tom, et Janvier pour Heri, ils auraient tous les deux dix-sept ans.

Ils atteignirent finalement cet âge. Au printemps, ils passèrent leur examen de transplanage, et bien sûr, ils le réussirent. Lorsque Juin approcha, ils s'arrangèrent avec le propriétaire du bar de l'Allée des Embrumes d'y rester quelques semaines avec l'option d'y rester tout l'été, s'ils ne trouvaient pas quelque chose de mieux.

Dans le monde moldu, 18 ans était l'âge d'adulte, et ils pouvaient, techniquement, retourner à l'orphelinat pendant l'été… mais pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, et aucun n'avait l'intention de remettre un pied dans ce lieu de sa vie. A moins d'y mettre le feu.

Heri décida qu'il irait à Rome afin d'enquêter sur l'héritage de sa famille après son diplôme, donc il passa simplement son été à Londres avec un très bref détour où ils transplanèrent vers la mer qu'ils avaient visitée dans leur jeunesse, il y a de nombreuses années. Tom choisit un moldu au hasard. Une jeune femme qui semblait être seule et qui avait réussi à s'éloigner discrètement de la foule. Heri et Tom l'emmenèrent dans la même grotte où ils avaient tourmenté Amy Benson et Dennis Bishop quand ils étaient jeunes enfants.

Tom avait voulu jouer avec la moldue dans un premier temps. Sans aucun doute il aurait été enchanté de la tuer lentement et d'entendre son hurlement, mais Heri insista pour que ce soit rapide et simple. La femme ne leur avait rien fait, personnellement. Son seul crime était d'être une moldue – et tandis que Tom pensait que c'était un crime suffisant, Heri réussit à l'emporter, et Tom la tua simplement avec le sort mortel. Ils métamorphosèrent son corps en un rocher et le jetèrent dans la mer et utilisèrent la grande grotte pour effectuer les sorts nécessaires à couper l'âme de Tom. Cette fois-ci, il l'ancra à l'anneau que Tom avait volé à son oncle Morfin.

Tom donna alors la bague à Heri, qui fut honnêtement surpris. Tom lui dit qu'il n'y avait personne en qui il avait confiance, et il savait que Heri était fasciné par l'anneau depuis que Tom l'avait.

Heri était convaincu que c'était une sorte d'artefact nécromantique. Sa Vue Noire voyait des filaments noirs de magie s'enrouler autour de la pierre. Tom avait attaché son âme à l'anneau, tout en laissant expressément la pierre intacte dans le cas où elle aurait un but plus grand qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Les protections étaient appliquées à l'ensemble de l'objet, et seulement Heri et Tom pouvaient la porter sans être maudits.

Une fois leur tâche finie, ils nettoyèrent magiquement la grotte de toute trace de preuves et transplanèrent à Londres.

Ils louèrent une petite chambre au-dessus d'une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes pour le reste de l'été. C'était presque étrange de voir comment le fait de partager un lit semblait presque naturel. Comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. Leur relation physique atteint de nouvelles limites cet été, et lorsqu'il fut temps de retourner à Poudlard pour leur septième et dernière année, ils furent tous les deux attristés par l'idée de dormir dans des lits séparés de nouveau, et de devoir restreindre leur intimité active dans des endroits qui garantissaient leur vie privée comme la Salle sur Demande.

Mais avec la nouvelle année venait quelque chose que tous les deux attendaient honnêtement. Tom avait été fait Préfet en Chef.

Les taquineries espiègles de Heri furent la seule chose qui permit d'empêcher le plus grand de flotter avec une grosse tête. Heri plaisanta en disant que la tête de Tom était remplie de suffisance et qu'il allait simplement partir à la dérive. Tom le frappa, mais son regard était joueur et il n'était pas vraiment en colère. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Tom était fier de sa prouesse. Il avait toute l'école dans sa poche. Enfin… excepté Dumbledore.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais arrêté de les suspecter. Il avait gardé un œil sur eux toute leur sixième année, et la septième ne fut pas différente. Ils réussirent quand même à se faufiler lorsqu'ils le voulaient vraiment.

La Salle sur Demande fut beaucoup utilisée cette année.

Tom passa son année à des manœuvres politiques et ses manipulations sur la population étudiante et professorale. Alors qu'il était occupé à faire ces choses qu'il avait besoin de faire seul, Heri reprit ses recherches sur la Nécromancie. Il n'avait pas toujours besoin de se retirer dans la Salle sur Demande pour cela puisque tout ce qu'il faisait maintenant était de se glisser dans sa transe et il pouvait faire cela dans son propre dortoir.

Il recherchait un Nécromancien très glorifié dont plusieurs autres esprits lui avaient parlé, et avait du mal à localiser l'homme. Il était inquiet que l'esprit soit déjà naît, et dans ce cas, Heri ne serait pas en mesure de le trouver. Heureusement, pour lui du moins, ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de conserver leur conscience avaient une tendance à rester plus de temps dans le plan astral entre chaque naissance.

Heri apprit que, là-bas, dans le plan astral et non attaché en aucune façon au plan physique, ces Nécromanciens avaient accès aux souvenirs de chaque vie physique qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils se souvenaient de chaque naissance, vie, et mort, avec une clarté parfaite. Cependant, une fois renaît et retournait dans le monde physique, ils perdaient l'accès à leurs souvenirs, et avec eux, leurs connaissances et compétences. Et même s'ils réussissaient à redevenir un Nécromancien dans leur nouvelle vie, et pouvaient glisser leur conscience dans le plan astral, la mémoire de leur corps astral leur serait toujours bloquée. Seuls les morts pouvaient se souvenir de chaque vie vécue.

Du moins, c'était ce que chaque esprit que Heri avait rencontré disait en insistant. Cependant, Heri commençait à douter.

Une autre chose qu'il avait apprise durant ses communications avec les esprits du plan astral était qu'il était apparemment une jeune âme. Plusieurs d'entre suggérèrent qu'ils étaient tout à fait sûrs que c'était, en fait, sa première vie.

Heri leur avait d'abord demandé s'ils pouvaient dire quel était son âge parce qu'il suspectait qu'il eut été un Nécromancien dans une vie antérieure, cependant, plusieurs esprits semblaient convaincus que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était trop jeune et son énergie trop lumineuse.

Il était assez rare qu'une nouvelle âme « naisse ». Il y en avait déjà tellement et il y avait rarement une demande cosmique de nouvelles âmes qui pouvait être comblée par ceux qui existaient déjà. Mais de temps en temps une nouvelle âme naissait. Heri voulait en savoir plus. Savoir comment ces âmes naissaient, et si cela signifiait que certaines âmes pouvaient mourir, mais les esprits à qui il parla n'avaient pas de réponse et il fut laissé avec seulement des suppositions, spéculations, ou de réponses simples telles que « je n'ai pas de réponse à tes nombreuses questions ».

Le temps disponible de Heri pour ses recherches et ses explorations de ses nouveaux pouvoirs en Nécromancie commença rapidement à diminuer tandis que les ASPIC approchaient. Heri admit finalement sa défaite temporaire et mit ses études personnelles de côté pour se concentrer sur son travail scolaire et réviser pour son examen.

Plus ils approchaient de la remise des diplômes, plus l'attention des élèves était appelée sur leurs futures carrières. Tout le monde était convaincu que Tom irait directement au Ministère, et aurait une haute position surprenante pour quelqu'un fraîchement sortie de l'école.

Heri était le seul à savoir ce que Tom avait l'intention de faire. Pas qu'il l'approuva nécessairement. Il estima que c'était vraiment en dessous du sorcier, mais le travail lui-même n'était pas le but. Le but était les objets dont le travail lui donnerait accès.

Tom avait l'intention d'aller travailler dans la plus grande boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Barjow et Beurks – la boutique dans laquelle ils avaient vendu pleins d'objets Noirs au fil des années. Tom avait décidé, durant le cours de l'année, qu'il voulait que ces quatre Horcruxes soient des artefacts significatifs, importants. Son véritable désir était d'avoir chaque relique de chaque fondateur de l'école, mais ne savait pas s'il allait réussir à les trouver. Il espérait réellement retrouver un jour le médaillon que son oncle lui avait parlé et qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Mais tous les deux admirent que les chances que cela se produise étaient minces.

Pourtant, s'il espérait tout trouver, travailler pour Barjow était son meilleur coup. Alors qu'il chercherait ses futures Horcruxes, Heri irait enfin faire son voyage à Rome et visiter la voute de sa famille. Une fois qu'ils auraient fait leurs tâches séparément, ils avaient l'intention de se rendre en Albanie où, Tom espérait trouver le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Tom avait découvert que le fantôme de la Maison Serdaigle, la Dame Grise, était en réalité Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena. Helena avait apparemment volé le fameux diadème de sa mère et l'avait pris avec elle quand elle avait fui pour se cacher dans la forêt d'Albanie.

Une fois fait cela, ils commenceraient à voyager dans toute l'Europe. Recherchant d'obscures magies et des Mages Noirs qui pourraient leur enseigner des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais apprises à l'école.

Le vrai espoir de Tom comme carrière était de rester à Poudlard – un fait que seul Heri connaissait. Tom était allé voir le Directeur Dippet et lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puisque le Professeur Merrythought prenait sa retraite cette année. Cependant, le Professeur Dippet refusa. Il insista sur le fait que Tom était trop jeune pour le job et avait besoin de sortir vivre sa vie avant de prendre un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard. Tom fut amer et en colère après ce refus, mais garda sa colère pour lui-même.

–

Tom fut le premier de leur promotion, avec Heri juste derrière lui. Bien que cela choqua tout le monde, Tom commença à travailler comme assistant chez Barjow une semaine après l'école. Ils louèrent un appartement d'une seule pièce, et une semaine plus tard, Heri prit la cheminée internationale continentale, puis un tourbillonnement après, il se retrouva à Rome.

Il s'enregistra dans un hôtel et le matin suivant, il alla dans la banque Gringotts de Rome pour une visite planifiée.

La voute de la famille Valerius était gigantesque. C'était un espace-caverne remplie d'or, livres, de babioles, de meubles, des portraits magiques mis sous le charme de stase, et un nombre considérable d'artefacts magiques qui rayonnaient de Ténèbres.

Heri resta là, debout, bouche bée devant la voute en état de choc et d'émerveillement.

Il finit par passer près d'un mois à Rome. Tous les jours, il se rendait à la banque et passait sa journée dans le coffre, cataloguant les objets, mettant de côté tout ce qu'il l'intention de prendre avec lui, en passant par le trésor des livres.

Lui et Tom s'envoyèrent des lettres tous les jours, se tenant mutuellement au courant de leurs progrès. Tom avait vu beaucoup d'objets très intéressants, mais de ce qu'il trouva ne fut assez digne de devenir le prochain réceptacle de son morceau d'âme.

Au cours du voyage de Heri pour enquêter sur le passé de sa famille, il devint très rapidement évident pour lui que sa famille avait une très longue lignée de Nécromanciens. Il trouva près d'une douzaine de grimoires dans le coffre et de tous les trésors contenus dans la banque, il considéra ces livres comme les plus précieux.

Dès le début d'Août, Heri retourna en Angleterre, et à Tom. Tous les deux furent soulagés d'être de nouveau en compagnie de l'autre – le dernier mois avait la plus longue période de temps qu'ils avaient passé séparément. Ils célébrèrent leurs retrouvailles au lit, et de nouveau chaque nuit après.

Il se passa presque huit mois avant que Tom toucha le jackpot. Une vieille sorcière riche Hepzibah Smith avait quelques trésors ayant une assez grande valeur qu'elle montra à Tom, mais il savait qu'elle en avait plus qu'elle le prétendait. Il l'a courtisa en sa faveur pendant quelques mois et réussit finalement à ce qu'elle lui montre deux de ses biens les plus précieux. Une coupe qui avait appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle, et un… médaillon.

C'était _le_ médaillon. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard qui avait autrefois appartenu à sa mère. Hepzibah raconta l'histoire d'escroquerie de Borgin envers une pauvre fille ignorante qui n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'elle avait et combien cela valait. Et Hepzibah l'avait acheté à Borgin.

Tom rentra la nuit et informa Heri qu'ils quitteraient bientôt l'Angleterre et qu'il devait emballer tout ce qu'il voulait garder et serait prêt à partir.

Heri avait passé ces derniers mois dans son étude personnelle, en plein dans les grimoires qu'il avait ramenés de Rome. Tant qu'il avait ses livres avec lui, il était prêt à partir à tout moment, de sorte qu'il n'eut aucun problème avec la proclamation soudaine de Tom.

Il avait lentement développé une idée des choses qu'il avait lues et étudié dernièrement. Il n'avait pas encore dit à Tom ses théories, car c'était non seulement non testé, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que ses idées n'étaient pas ou pas assez étoffées pour être sûr que cela marche… il voulait être sûr avant de le faire, donc il garda pour lui ses recherches tandis que Tom continuait les siennes.

Cette nuit-là, Heri et Tom allèrent à la maison d'Hepzibah Smith. Grâce au cours de cette visite brève, ils réussirent à sceller le médaillon et la coupe, à tuer la vieille sorcière, et Tom manipula même la mémoire de l'elfe de la vieille femme, afin qu'elle se souvienne d'avoir tué accidentellement sa maitresse elle-même.

Malgré la confiance qu'ils avaient tous les deux dans les couches de précautions qu'ils avaient prises pour jeter la faute ailleurs, ils quittèrent l'Angleterre le lendemain.

La prochaine tâche sur leur liste était le diadème de Serdaigle. Tom avait maintenant d'objets de fondateurs, et avait une idée assez claire d'où trouver le troisième, il était donc impatient d'y aller. Il leur fallut près de quatre mois de recherches pour localiser le diadème, cacher par magie dans un arbre.

Ce fut pendant ces quatre mois que Heri réussit finalement sa première théorie et se sentit à l'aise pour le dire à Tom.

« Tom, je suis prêt à te dire sur quoi je travaille, » dit Heri alors qu'il entrait dans le salon de la petite maison qu'ils louaient ces derniers mois. La tête de Tom se releva et il regarda Heri avec de grands yeux. Il avait harcelé Heri pour qui lui dis sur quoi il travaillait, mais celui-ci avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le dire jusqu'à qu'il soit sûr que cela fonctionne.

Tom bougea les livres et les rouleaux de parchemin hors du canapé, et les posa sur la table basse devant lui. Heri s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, penché en avant, les mains jointes entre ses genoux.

« Je sais que tu ne _crois_ pas vraiment dans le cycle de renaissance de l'âme, mais je te demande de suspendre ton scepticisme le temps pour moi de t'expliquer ce que je prévois de faire. »

Tom leva un sourcil, mais donna un signe de tête et se détendit dans le canapé, donnant à Heri toute son attention.

« D'abord, il est important de comprendre la nature du plan astral, le plan physique, et comment les vies coexistent dans les deux endroits. Nous – nous tous – existons réellement dans le plan astral. Même maintenant, toi et moi existons dans le plan astral. Ce sont nos âmes. Une _portion_ d'âme vit à l'intérieur de notre corps physique, s'étendant à notre conscience pour ce plan d'existence, mais même alors que nous sommes physiquement vivants, notre âme primaire réside toujours dans le plan astral. Notre corps est attaché à notre âme et nous retient ici, dans le monde physique, vivant. Les Horcruxes font la même chose. Tant qu'il y a une partie de ton âme attachée au monde physique, le reste de toi peut rester ici, aussi.

« Normalement, quand le corps physique meurt, les attaches se cassent et notre conscience retourne complètement dans le plan astral. Tes Horcruxes empêchent cette action. Tu sais déjà tout ça. »

Tom hocha la tête pour reconnaître qu'en effet, il le _savait_ déjà.

« D'accord, donc à partir de mes recherches et de mes propres aventures dans le plan astral pour communiquer avec les esprits de là-bas, je suis en mesure d'établir certaines choses. D'abord, notre âme ou notre corps astral, ou peu importe comment tu veux l'appeler – se souvient _de tout_. Chaque vie qu'une personne a vécue, elle peut s'en souvenir avec une parfaite clarté, tant qu'elle est dans le plan astral. Cependant, lorsque nous sommes ici, dans un corps physique, nous n'avons accès à aucune de ses connaissances ou aucun de nos souvenirs. Il y a un filtre sur l'attache qui relie notre âme primaire au morceau qui se trouve dans notre corps physique.

« Les histoires sur les gens qui ont des souvenirs de leur vie antérieure sont le résultat d'un filtre défectueux sur leur attache astrale. Mais le filtre tend à se réparer, ce qui explique pourquoi les souvenirs de la dernière vie se produisent chez les enfants, et s'en vont chez l'adulte. Ils perdent accès à ces souvenirs. Ils ont seulement accès aux mémoires physiques, imparfaites stockées chimiquement dans leur cerveau. »

Heri s'arrêta un instant. Tom semblait intéressé, et moins sceptique qu'habituellement lorsque Heri parlait de toutes ses affaires de « plan astral ».

« Donc, j'ai commencé à me demander – s'il est possible que ce filtre soit défectueux et permette un accès partiel aux souvenirs de l'âme, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si le filtre était entièrement retiré ? Au début, il me vint à l'esprit que le plein accès à ses souvenirs signifierait une meilleure mémoire. Je pourrais avoir une meilleure mémoire que toi, Monsieur Mémoire-Eidétique, » dit Heri d'un ton taquin, qui lui valut un roulement des yeux de la part de Tom.

« Mais cela va encore plus loin que ça. Si je suis capable de détruite de façon _permanente_ le filtre, je me souviendrais _toujours_ de tout. Même après ma mort et ma naissance. Je conserverais tous mes souvenirs. Toute ma connaissance. » Heri continua, devant excité. « Alors, j'ai convoqué les esprits des plus grands Nécromanciens que j'ai trouvés dans le plan astral et je leur ai demandé leur opinion sur mes théories. Cela a déjà été fait ! Je ne suis pas le premier Nécromancien à penser faire ça. Et qui plus est, détruire le filtre signifierait que je conserverais aussi un accès complet à toute ma magie, peu importe combien de fois je renaîtrai. Chaque vie serait simplement une continuation de la dernière, seulement dans un autre corps. Ma propre personnalisation d'immortalité. »

Le visage de Tom trahit sa surprise quelque temps avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. « Tout cela suppose que tu devras, en fait, _renaître_. Tu m'as dit dans le passé que certains de ces Nécromanciens avec qui tu as parlé se trouvaient dans le plan astral depuis des centaines d'années… »

« C'est simplement parce qu'ils ont choisi d'exister là-bas. Ils pourraient déclencher leur renaissance à tout moment s'ils le voulaient. »

Tom continua de froncer les sourcils et grogna tout doucement. Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. « Je souhaite juste que tu crées un Horcruxe… »

Heri gronda doucement. « Non ! Non, Tom ! Je refuse de mutiler mon âme comme ça ! »

« Je n'ai rien mutilé ! »

« Tu l'as fait ! Mais nous n'aurons pas cette discussion de nouveau ! Tu as choisi ton chemin, et maintenant je choisis le mien. Si tu veux vivre pour toujours, je veux vivre éternellement avec toi, mais je ne créerai pas un Horcruxe. »

Les yeux de Tom et Heri se connectèrent et ils se regardèrent simplement, silencieusement, pendant un long moment. Finalement, Tom soupira et baissa les yeux. « Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

Heri sourit doucement et sortit le petit livre avec la reliure en cuir qu'il gardait toujours avec lui où il notait ses notes et les sorts originaux. « C'est assez compliqué… mais je suis sûr que je peux le faire. »

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de  Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_.

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 7 ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 –**

Presque une décennie passa avant qu'ils ne remettent un pied en Angleterre. Au cours de leur voyage à l'étranger, le sorcier Grindelwald fut battu en duel par Albus Dumbledore, et sa guerre pour reprendre le pouvoir sur l'Europe pour les Mages Noirs s'effondra avec son incarcération dans la prison même qu'il avait fondée. Mais tout cela leur sembla loin alors qu'ils voyageaient et étudiaient. Leur retour en Angleterre marquait la fin de leurs études, et le début de leur quête principale.

Tom n'avait jamais été bon pour les petits plans. En ce qui le concernait, la façon dont le monde magique de la Grande-Bretagne fonctionnait était atroce. Un crime punit par l'anéantissement total. Tom ne serait pas satisfait de travailler pour le Ministère et essayer de le réparer de l'intérieur des déficiences sévères. Non, il serait heureux que s'il était complètement détruit et reconstruit entièrement. Reconstruit dans la façon qu'il jugeait le mieux. Heri était plus que disposé à suivre Tom, peu importe le chemin qu'il choisissait, et aidait son amant avec impatience dans ses efforts de recrutement. Il était entièrement d'accord sur le fait que la façon dont le Ministère de la Magie Britannique fonctionnait était imparfaite au-delà de la rédemption, et était impatient de jouer un rôle important dans la reconstruction du monde magique qu'il aimait tant.

Tom avait toujours été extraordinairement charismatique et convaincant avec les gens, donc gagner des partisans ne fut pas difficile. Il comprenait également la psychologie et avait étudié les révolutions du passé. Mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait marché et ce qui avait échoué.

Tom était venu à comprendre qu'une révolution totale réussie aurait besoin d'un leader fort (lui-même et Heri), l'idéologie mettait comme bouc émissaire les problèmes de la population et le récit utopique de l'avenir, de la propagande, de la terreur, et la façon qu'ils avaient de tordre la vérité pour être en mesure de faire croire aux gens leur chemin nouveau et révolutionnaire défiait les règles de la logique simple. Lorsqu'il expliqua pour la première fois un simple résumé de ses plans à Heri, le sorcier fronça simplement des sourcils et remarqua que cela sonnait étonnamment simple et pourtant il imagina que ce ne serait pas une simple tâche facile à accomplir.

Tom, cependant, était convaincu qu'il pouvait le faire. Et il avait le plan parfait pour le faire. Il voulait le contrôle total, mais il avait besoin de personnes qui le soutiennent. Sa base avait toujours été les sorciers les plus Sombres de la Société Britannique. Formée de Serpentard, pour la plupart, mais beaucoup d'autres aussi. Les vieilles familles de Sang-Pur et les croyants des traditions de la magie d'antan.

Trouver un bouc émissaire pour les pointer du doigt fut simple et évident. Les Moldus et les Né-Moldus. Facile. Le bouc émissaire d'Hitler lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale fut les juifs. Il fit croire aux Allemands que les juifs étaient responsables de tout ce qui allait mal dans l'histoire de leur pays. Utilisant le terme de « poux » et « sous-humain » pour décrire les Juifs, Hitler montra clairement qui était l'ennemi de l'Allemagne, et le pays l'adora pour cela. Il reprit ardemment les rênes et mis en place le combat.

Heri souligna que Hitler était _mort,_ mais Tom en fit abstraction, insistant qu'il fallait apprendre sur les erreurs des moldus stupides. _Il_ ne serait pas aussi facilement vaincu.

Et ils se mirent à la tâche de recruter de nouveaux adeptes. Tom avait déjà une bonne taille de groupe de sorciers qui lui étaient profondément fidèles quand lui vint à l'oreille que le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était de nouveau disponible à Poudlard. C'était en 1957 – exactement dix ans après leur obtention du diplôme. Et dix ans après la dernière fois qu'il avait fait sa demande pour le poste.

En peu de temps, Tom se prépara pour le poste et un rendez-vous fut organisé. Il affirma que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour pouvoir rentrer dans le château. Il voulait cacher l'un de ses Horcruxes dans l'école. Poudlard avait toujours été sa première maison et aussi sentimental que cela pouvait paraître, il aimait l'idée qu'une pièce de lui-même soit toujours là-bas. Le plan était de le cacher dans la Salle sur Demande – ce qui serait simple, car il devrait passer devant ce couloir pour aller au bureau du Directeur pour son entretien.

Heri savait, cependant, qu'une partie de Tom voulait sincèrement ce poste. Même avec tous ses grands projets et objectifs, Tom voulait vraiment profiter de l'enseignement. La connaissance était et serait toujours sa seule faiblesse. Après tout, la connaissance était le pouvoir.

–

L'Horcruxe que Tom cacha à Poudlard était le diadème de Serdaigle. Se glisser dans la Salle sur Demande et le placer à l'intérieur furent simple, et il jeta plusieurs couches de sorts de protection qui agissaient comme un avertissement. Il ressortit alors et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur à temps.

Dumbledore était maintenant le directeur de Poudlard et le vieux sorcier fit clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait toujours pas confiance en Tom Jedusor. Il avait même remarqué que Tom utilisait un pseudonyme ainsi que le rassemblement de sorciers sombres. Le nom Voldemort fut mentionné.

Tom retourna vers Heri, vert de rage. Dumbledore n'avait même pas considéré sa candidature pour le poste, tout comme il n'avait jamais examiné les requêtes de Tom de rester loin des Moldus pendant les étés, il y a de nombreuses années. Dumbledore l'avait simplement accusé d'avoir des arrière-pensées et lui avait demandé, plutôt franchement, pourquoi il était vraiment là. Pas que Tom s'attendait à ce que l'homme soit différent, mais il était encore en colère contre lui.

–

Tom et Heri continuèrent de croître leur rassemblement de sorciers avec des espions dans chaque département imaginable du Ministère. Alors que les années passèrent et que la violence commençait à s'intensifier, les gens prirent de plus en plus conscience que la guerre était à l'horizon.

Tom était de bonne humeur. Ses plans avançaient parfaitement. Sa vie avec Heri n'avait jamais été aussi bien. C'était en Janvier 1966. Tom et Heri avaient tous les deux 40 ans. Quarante ans ensemble. Quarante ans de vie sans séparation hormis quelques mois.

Ce fut le mois où Heri mourut.

C'était lors d'un raid qui était tout à fait banal aux premiers abords. Heri et Tom étaient là personnellement, menant un groupe de combattants personnels connus sous le nom de Mangemort, quand Albus Dumbledore lui-même apparut avec un groupe de ses propres alliés.

La bataille dégénéra et Tom commença un duel contre Dumbledore avec une formidable férocité. Ce fut un duel digne des annales de l'histoire. Tom avait la main dans quasiment tout le duel. Il se battait à merveille. Heri gardait la trace de son amant du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il combattait contre deux alliés de Dumbledore en même temps.

Il donna une mort rapide à l'un d'eux et trancha avec succès la tête de l'autre avec un sort Noir puissant lorsqu'il entendit Tom crier. Il se retourna pour se concentrer sur le duel entre Dumbledore et Tom. Heri n'était pas sûr de ce qui avait eu lieu. Tout ce dont il pouvait comprendre était que Dumbledore était devenu désespéré au point d'utiliser les tactiques de ses ennemis. Peu importe le sort qu'il avait lancé avec une énergie Noire, il avait suspendu Tom à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, incapable de bouger.

« C'est fini, maintenant, Tom, » explosa la voix de Dumbledore alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Tom.

Heri vit un mixte de terreur et de colère dans les yeux rouges farouchement étincelants. Alors qu'il entendait de la bouche de Dumbledore les paroles qu'il pensait qu'il ne prononcerait jamais, une lumière verte sortit de la baguette du sorcier, son corps sembla se déplacer avant même qu'il ne puisse le penser.

Il cria d'horreur et tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était « Pas Tom ! », et il jeta son corps en l'air, et intercepta le sort.

Le cri de rage qui s'échappa de Tom à ce moment fut assez puissant pour décider le sort que Dumbledore avait utilisé pour le retenir. Le massacre qui fit suite ne laissa aucun témoin sur ce qui arriva ce jour, sauf un. Dumbledore lui-même eut du mal à protéger sa propre vie, mais abandonna tous ses camarades lors de l'explosion de colère et de chagrin de Tom.

Heri était mort. L'amour de sa vie. Sa plus grande force. Sa santé mentale. Et Dumbledore paierait pour l'avoir pris. Tom se le jura. Dumbledore _paierait_ !

–

Peu importe si vous êtes sur ou non que vous êtes sur point de savoir si quelque chose va se passer, les doutes ont une façon de ramper facilement sur le chemin vers votre esprit. Et Tom n'avait jamais eu foi dans la méthode d'immortalité que Heri avait choisie. L'idée que son amant pouvait renaître dans un nouveau corps, puis grandir de nouveau, était assez déconcertante, mais il n'était même pas sûr si ce qu'il croyait arriverait un jour.

Il continua sa guerre, et la violence ne fit que s'aggraver après la mort de Heri, tué par la baguette de Dumbledore. Mais Tom n'arrêta jamais de regarder ou d'attendre un signe que son Heri soit revenu. Lui et Heri avait établi une phrase-code de sorte que lorsqu'ils se verraient, Heri dans son nouveau corps, Tom pourrait réellement déterminé que c'était Heri.

L'un dirait _« Non mortem timemus, sed cogitationem mortis_ , », qui était une citation du livre du Philosophe Sénèque. Cela signifiait, « Nous ne craignons pas la mort, mais la pensée de la mort. »

En réponse, l'autre dirait, « _Omnia mutantur, nihil interit_ », Tout change, rien ne se perd.

Heri avait installé un accord similaire avec les gobelins en relation avec ses voûtes. Il avait chargé les gobelins que dans le cas de sa mort, ses comptes personnels seraient gelés, mais non fermés. Il avait mis en place une liste très précise de conditions et leur dit que si quelqu'un venait et qu'il remplissait ces conditions, les voûtes seraient remises, dans leur totalité, à cette personne. Après la mort de Heri, Tom plaça la baguette de Heri dans sa voûte personnelle située dans le Gringotts de Londres. Ce fut une chose terriblement difficile à faire, mais c'était également un signe de son espoir personnel. Un espoir que Heri reviendrait et qu'un jour, il serait capable de récupérer sa baguette.

Mais les années passèrent et rien n'arriva. Personne ne vint jamais à Tom et ne lui donna les mots de Sénèque le Jeune. Et personne ne consulta les coffres de Heri à Londres. Afin de ne pas se faire dévorer par son propre désespoir, Tom se concentra totalement sur la guerre. S'il ne pouvait avoir Heri, il pouvait au moins avoir la Grande-Bretagne, et un jour – _le monde_.

–

Tout était rouge et chaud. Des souffles rythmiques et des bruits sourds constituaient tout son monde entier avec occasionnellement une voix étouffée de femme. Son savoir était inconscient. Dedans et dehors, sa réalité venait et partait. Sa connexion était toujours provisoire, réalisa-t-il. Pendant un certain temps, il n'eut pas vraiment de prise de conscience de ce qu'il était ou quel monde c'était. C'était comme un rêve dont il n'avait pas vraiment conscience.

Ses yeux commencèrent à mieux fonctionner. Tout était toujours rouge et le monde semblait être un bazar flou, mais il remarqua qu'il pouvait voir sa main. Il réalisa également qu'il avait une main et qu'il savait ce qu'était une main. Il essaya de bouger ses doigts, mais comprit qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle conscient de ses muscles. Son cerveau ne devait pas être encore complet. Tous les mouvements saccadés que faisait son corps étaient involontaires. Les connexions nécessaires n'étaient pas créées pour communiquer les besoins des diverses extrémités.

Donc, il était dans un utérus. Et il savait encore qui il était. Ça avait marché. Il aurait souri si son corps d'enfant à naître en avait été capable. Il se demanda s'il avait déjà des lèvres. Pour ce que ça compter…

Merde… se pouvait-il qu'il puisse être une fille, ou les parties des hommes n'avaient pas encore grandi ? Oh attends… ah. Oui. Les voilà. Un garçon alors.

Il soupira mentalement de soulagement. Il avait été informé de la possibilité de renaître en fille, mais ce n'était pas une idée dans laquelle il avait cru.

Il savait qu'il était assez grand puisqu'il avait les doigts et les orteils individuels, sans parler des parties masculines. Et ses yeux fonctionnaient. C'était probablement le plus grand signe qu'il devait être proche de la ligne d'arrivée. Toutes ces choses arrivaient à la fin du second trimestre et au troisième. Sans oublier qu'il se sentait un peu à l'étroit.

Il se demanda ce que ça faisait de naître, mais se rendit compte qu'il se souvenait de sa première vie. Son âme se rappelait de tout, même des choses d'avant qu'il ait détruit le lien qui séparait sa conscience de son corps physique du reste de son âme. Il y a tant d'années, quand il avait dû subir tous les rituels et effectuer tous les sorts nécromantiques pour supprimer le filtre de sa mémoire astrale, il avait eu accès à toutes les visions parfaites et claires du moment où il était né. Mais il avait eu l'intention d'y accéder dans sa vie précédente puisque son mental physique n'était pas habitué à puiser en elles.

L'une des confirmations les plus intéressantes que Heri avait eues en faisant tout ça était que sa vie en Herakles Lucan Valerius était réellement la première vie de son âme. Les esprits avec lesquels il avait parlé dans sa jeunesse avaient raison. Il était une nouvelle âme. Donc il n'avait pas été un Nécromancien dans une vie antérieure. Son attache pour les arts de la Nécromancie était basée entièrement sur l'hérédité. La famille Valerius avait produit un bon nombre de Nécromanciens, après tout, et il était encore plus reconnaissant d'être naît dans leur famille, même si cela voulait dire qu'il fut élevé comme orphelin.

Il fut un peu déçu, au début, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était une nouvelle âme. Il avait en effet espéré qu'il aurait soudainement accès à tous les souvenirs des vies vécues il y a des milliers d'années. Pour savoir comment était la vie, il y a des millénaires, ou pour savoir soudainement parler des langues mortes, ou avoir des connaissances magiques perdues depuis longtemps. Mais c'était probablement mieux de cette façon. Il était toujours lui-même, complètement. Rien de nouveau, ou apparemment rien « d'étranger » n'avait été ajouté.

–

Le temps passa bizarrement. Sa conscience venait et allait, et il réalisa qu'il dormait beaucoup. Pendant ce temps, il se résolut à ce que ses membres aimaient bouger de façon aléatoire et entièrement de leur propre gré. Il détermina aussi que la respiration liquide amniotique était vraiment étrange, et que le hoquet était incroyablement frustrant.

La naissance était… étrange. Sa première bouffée d'air réel pour remplir ses poumons était à la fois un soulagement fantastique, et un choc énorme. Tout était si lumineux et _si froid_ !

 _Mettez une couverture autour de moi, bon sang !_

Et puis il y eut cette voix féminine familière. Il fut placé directement sur sa poitrine nue, et elle le tenait, roucoulait, et pleurait tandis qu'un homme hésitait par-dessus, souriant et pleurant un peu. La femme avait les cheveux totalement rouges. Et des yeux verts brillants. Elle était très belle.

Ils parlaient, mais Heri constata qu'il avait du mal à saisir quelques mots. Son cerveau n'était pas encore totalement élaboré. Les sons venaient et il les entendait, mais les connexions n'étaient pas encore parfaites pour interpréter de façon à ce que c'est un sens. Tout semblait simplement brouillé.

Une autre frustration, mais il savait que ce serait juste temporaire. La phase de nourrisson était brève.

Il leva les yeux vers la femme et se sentit englouti par le sentiment qu'il était aimé. Il s'était senti aimé seulement par Tom, avant. Personne d'autre ne l'avait aimé et ici, ces deux personnes l'aimaient directement et inconditionnellement, même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas encore. Au moins pour l'instant. Il réservait son jugement. Mais les choses s'amélioraient.

Peut-être qu'il aurait effectivement une enfance agréable cette fois-ci. Ne serait-il pas bien ?

–

Il lui fallut presque un mois pour que son cerveau établisse les connexions appropriées pour qu'il puisse comprendre les sons qu'il entendait. Sa vision était toujours mauvaise, mais tous les nourrissons avaient une vision de merde. Il espérait juste que cela s'améliorerait.

Par une sorte de folie cosmique, il semblerait que ses parents l'avaient nommé Harry. Quelles étaient les chances ? Cela simplifierait les choses au long terme. Moins de confusion au moins.

–

Dumbledore. Maudit, putain de Dumbledore était dans _sa maison_ ! Ce fichu bâtard qui _l'avait tué_ était en train de _le tenir_ ! Il cria et se tortilla, s'agita et sa mère le reprit rapidement, roucoulant, essayant de le calmer et faisant des excuses, insistant sur le fait qu'il était habituellement un bébé calme. « Il ne pleure presque jamais. C'est si étrange, » disait-elle. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir comme ça avec quelqu'un avant… »

 _Ouais, eh bien tu n'as jamais laissé l'homme qui_ _ **m'a tué**_ _me prendre dans ses bras, avant_ , pensa amèrement Harry alors qu'il continuait de froncer les sourcils de colère vers le vieil homme qui le regardait simplement, plutôt perplexe.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Dumbledore avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux que lorsqu'il avait tué Heri. Il n'y avait plus le moindre soupçon de cheveux auburn sur la tête ou même la barbe, et celle-ci était plus longue. Ce fut la première fois qu'Harry se demanda réellement depuis combien de temps il était mort.

Il savait qu'il avait passé plus de temps que prévu dans le plan astral, et le temps se passait différemment là-bas que dans le plan physique… Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de combien de temps s'était passé, et ne pouvait même pas supposer quoi que soit. Il n'avait entendu personne dire la date, pour l'instant. Il savait que c'était en été, mais de quelle année – il n'avait aucune idée. C'était la première fois qu'il eut un creux au fond de l'estomac.

 _Combien de temps ai-je fait attendre Tom ?_

–

 _Eh bien, merde_.

Il était parvenu à comprendre que son nouveau nom de famille était _Potter_ la première fois que sa mère s'aventura dans la ville avec lui, afin de faire quelques courses. Une femme dans le marché local l'appela Mrs Potter, et Harry s'était presque étouffé avec sa salive. Il _haïssait_ Charles Potter à l'école, et réalisa qu'il était maintenant lié à cet homme moins stupide qu'agréable. Sa seule consolation était qu'il était probablement un Sang-Pur dans cette vie.

Pas de chance. Non, sa mère était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais cela ne le bouleversait pas maintenant – non, il était bien avec ça. Il avait été un Sang-Mêlé dans son ancienne vie, et était venu à l'accepter. Ce qui le bouleversait maintenant était la réalisation soudaine qu'il était né dans une famille qui était du mauvais côté de la guerre.

Ses parents étaient membres du groupe dirigé par _Dumbledore_. Ce groupe s'appelait l'Ordre, ou quelque chose comme ça, et se battait contre un Mage Noir – dont, assez amusant, aucun d'entre eux n'osait prononcer son nom, mis à part Dumbledore lui-même – et les combattants du groupe de ce Mage Noir étaient appelés _Mangemorts_.

 _Merde_ …

Au moins, il savait que Tom était toujours vivant et continuait de se battre. Ce fut légèrement rassurant.

Il s'approchait des trois mois et sa mère sentit apparemment le besoin d'assister à l'une des réunions de « l'Ordre » elle-même. Elle avait insisté auprès de son père qu'elle était fatiguée de rester enfermée dans la maison toute la journée et que c'était sa guerre autant qu'à quiconque.

 _Génial_ …

Elle envisagea d'employer une baby-sitter, mais visiblement, toutes ses amies qu'elle envisageait pour ce travail étaient membres de cet Ordre. Mais puisqu'Harry était un bébé qui se tenait remarquablement bien, elle décida de prendre le risque, et de le prendre avec elle.

Il observa les gens assis le long de la table et les diverses personnes debout autour d'elle dans une grande cuisine. Il reconnut quelques-uns d'entre eux comme des visiteurs de la maison des trois derniers mois. Ses « oncles » étaient là. Lunard, Patmol et Queudver. Des surnoms ridicules utilisés dans la maison. A ce moment, lors de cette réunion, il prit conscience que « Patmol » était un Black. Un homme grisonnant avec un peu trop de cicatrices appela brusquement son nom et Harry fut abasourdi par la simple notion qu'un _Black_ soit du côté de la Lumière lors de la guerre. C'était ahurissant. Puis ce foutu _Patmo_ l répondit. Cet homme était son parrain, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Donc, son parrain était un Black. Intéressant, mais toujours déroutant. Pourquoi un Black était-il meilleur ami avec un Potter ?

La réunion avança et il garda sa bouche fermée et se tortillait aussi peu que possible humainement. La vie comme nourrisson était extrêmement _ennuyeuse_ et ce fut de loin la chose la plus intéressante qu'il connut. Peut-être que s'il continuait de se tenir bien, ses parents l'emmèneraient à ces réunions.

S'il n'y avait rien d'autre, il pouvait au moins utiliser son temps ici pour apprendre quelques informations précieuses sur le fonctionnement de Dumbledore de l'intérieur.

–

Quelque chose se passait. Il pouvait dire que ses parents essayaient d'agir normalement, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient stressés et inquiets. Même _effrayés_.

Dumbledore était venu leur rendre visite beaucoup de fois ces derniers temps et il y avait eu mention de se cacher. Se cacher du Mage Noir ? Pourquoi ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il était évident que ses parents tenter de le protéger de leurs stress et n'abordaient pas le sujet lorsqu'il était dans la pièce.

Il savait que son père était un Auror, tout comme son parrain, Black. Ils travaillaient ensemble, mais cette semaine, son père était officiellement en congés. Il restait à la maison avec Harry et sa mère comme une partie de « cache-cache ».

Il semblerait que sa famille était spécifiquement ciblée pour une raison quelconque. Ils semblaient convaincus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même essayait de les traquer. Dumbledore était même venu et avait lancé le sortilège Fidelitas autour de leur maison avec cet homme stupide, Queudver, comme gardien du secret.

Son père et Black s'étaient disputés avant de le faire. Black était supposé être le gardien du secret, mais finalement, ils avaient décidé que c'était trop évident que Black le serait.

Les tensions étaient présentes et tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Le temps passait à la vitesse d'un escargot et c'était frustrant.

–

Le premier anniversaire d'Harry se déroula dans une fête et un gâteau excessifs. Son père lui avait même offert un balai miniature. Il marchait et courrait avec un niveau acceptable maintenant, mais il n'était toujours pas capable de coordonner sa bouche et sa langue avec son cerveau et pouvait à peine sortir quelque chose de plus compliqué que « Non », « Muh Muh », et « Faim ». C'était une limite exaspérante, mais au moins, les choses progressaient. Encore un peu de temps, et il était sûr qu'il serait finalement en mesure d'avoir un contrôle suffisant sur ses capacités vocales pour _communiquer_ réellement de nouveau. Il avait hâte de ça.

Lunard et Patmol étaient là pour sa fête d'anniversaire avec l'amie de sa mère, Alice et son fils Neville dont l'anniversaire était seulement un jour plus tôt que celui d'Harry, mais dont la partie c'était tenue le weekend précédent au Manoir Londubat. Il entendit à un moment donné sa mère et Alice chuchoter et il tituba vers elles pour écouter. Il fut surpris de les entendre parler… d'une _prophétie_ ? Alice et son mari, Frank, allaient aussi se cacher avec leur fils Neville.

Dumbledore ne pensait pas que la prophétie était sur Neville, mais ils ne pouvaient être que prudents, car ils ne savaient pas avec certitude si « Vous-Savez-Qui » irait contre eux.

Alors que les choses devenaient intéressantes et qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'obtenir finalement une idée sur ce qu'il se passait, ce fichu Patmol arriva et le saisit, le jetant en l'air, puis le percha sur ses épaules.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise et Patmol prit pour preuve qu'Harry s'amusait et commença à courir rapidement dans toute la salle avec Harry sur ses épaules.

Harry ne savait pas s'il avait déjà connu un jour aussi frustrant dans l _'une_ de ses vies.

–

Halloween.

« C'est lui ! Lily, prends Harry et cours ! »

 _C'est lui ? Tom ? Tom est là ?_

 _Par l'enfer, que faisait-elle ? « Courir » ne signifiait-il pas généralement quitter la maison, et non courir dans les putains d'escaliers ?_ Même si Harry pouvait sentir les sorts anti-transplanage alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers. _Mais aller à l'étage n'était pas une voie d'évacuation efficace !_

Harry fut placé dans son berceau où il se leva rapidement et se cramponna aux barreaux, en regardant vers la porte avec une certaine appréhension. De ce qu'il avait réussi à reconstituer ces trois derniers mois, Dumbledore avait entendu une sorte de prophétie. Cette prophétie nommée un enfant, paraît-il, destiné à être une menace pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblerait que cet enfant soit Harry.

Cela aurait été bon et dénué de sens – puisque _toutes_ les prophéties étaient des conneries, sauf si quelqu'un croit en elles et agissait dans leur sens – s'il n'y avait pas le fait qu'un Mangemort avait également entendu la prophétie et était la dire directement à Tom.

Harry ne pouvait certainement pas blâmer Tom de venir s'en prendre à lui. Tom ne savait pas qui il était. Tout ce que Tom savait, était qu'il était juste l'enfant des Potter. Un sorcier de la Lumière, un Auror, un membre de l'Ordre. Un enfant déclaré être une menace pour lui.

C'était l'instinct de survie. Retirer la menace avant qu'elle ne devienne un réel danger.

Harry sentit une pointe de magie dans l'air, suivit d'un bruit _sourd_ , et sut que son père était probablement mort. Il entendit le craquement sur le quatrième escalier et sut que Tom approchait. Il observa sa mère avec un choc perplexe qui se tenait simplement devant le berceau, avec sa baguette.

Alors que Tom entrait calmement dans la chambre, Harry fut étonné de ce qu'il vit. Fini l'homme magnifique. Les cheveux noirs soyeux, toujours maintenus dans une vague parfaite. Son nez aristocrate, sa mâchoire anguleuse et forte… tout cela avait été remplacé par une peau pâle maladive qui avait presque l'air fait d'écailles. Deux fentes en guise de narines. Même ses yeux avaient une forme de serpent irréelle, bien qu'ils soient toujours de ce rouge familier.

Qu'est-ce que Tom s'était fait à lui-même pour provoquer tout cela ? Il fut rempli d'une tristesse affreuse à cette vue. Cela importait peu qu'il allait mourir. Harry l'avait accepté. Il essaierait simplement plus fort la prochaine fois de renaître plus rapidement. Il avait seulement perdu un an et demi avec cette vie. Il pouvait se rattraper.

Renaître de nouveau. Passez par la case nourrisson, de nouveau. Espérons en Grande-Bretagne, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, car il pourrait toujours trouver un moyen de rentrer en Angleterre. Il _pariait_ encore sur le sexe…

« Non, non, pas Harry ! Pitié, pas Harry ! » supplia sa mère.

« Ecarte-toi, idiote ! Je suis seulement ici pour le garçon. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Tom offrait une chance de vivre à sa mère ? Tellement… étrange. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle était une Née moldue. Tom haïssait les Sang-de-Bourbe…

« Pitié ! Pas mon fils ! Prenez-moi ! Mais pas Harry ! »

La chose suivante qu'Harry sut, fut la baguette de Tom levée vers sa mère, une lumière verte flasha et remplit la pièce, puis le corps sans vie tomba sur le sol.

Il regarda son corps chuter, sentant une perte étonnamment puissante à cette vue. Elle avait si gentille. Si aimante. Même s'il était fondamentalement opposé à sa politique, elle était toujours sa mère, même si c'était seulement pour une courte durée.

Mais elle avait choisi son côté dans la guerre. Elle et James Potter étaient deux combattants dans une guerre, et étaient devenus des victimes. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas mal à les voir partir…

Il leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard calme et résigné de Tom. Il soupira. Il n'avait aucun moyen de pouvoir bien parler à Tom. Il pouvait encore enchaîner à peine trois mots, encore moins dire une phrase en Latin.

Tom semblait énervé par son comportement, car sa baguette hésita pendant un moment et il fronça les sourcils à la vue du bébé de quinze mois, debout dans son berceau, simplement face à lui, le regardant fixement sans avoir peur. Puis son visage à l'allure de serpent se remplit de détermination et visa de nouveau avec sa baguette.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

La lumière verte éclata une nouvelle fois, et Harry pensa qu'il allait mourir de la même malédiction, pour la seconde fois, mais quelque chose de différent arriva. Le sort le frappa sur le front et le fit renverser en arrière dans son berceau.

 _Ça fait mal !_

Ce qui était extrêmement étrange. Ce n'était pas supposé faire mal ! Il n'avait pas eu mal la dernière fois qu'il était mort, n'est-ce pas ? Non. Il n'y avait eu aucune douleur, juste… la mort.

Ce qui semblait encore plus étrange était qu'il n'avait pas l'air mort. Et… et Tom _hurlait_! Il ouvrit ses yeux remplis de larmes, juste assez longtemps pour voir que la lumière verte avait rebondi… et _frappée Tom_ !

 _Non ! Non ! Pas lui ! Tu étais censé me prendre ! Pas Tom !_

La lumière brillante consomma tout le corps de Tom puis explosa dans une onde de choc qui sembla ébranler le fondement même de la maison.

La dernière chose qu'Harry aperçut avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse fut la forme des robes gonflées alors qu'elles retombaient sur le sol dans un tas vide. Son corps avait été apparemment désintégré à néant par l'explosion magique.

–

Il dormit et fut inconscient pendant 24 heures. Puis il y eut quelqu'un qui le guérit. Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, fronçant les sourcils profondément. Puis il le donna à ce lourdaud géant, Hagrid, et vola dans les airs dans une sorte de moto enchantée qu'il se rappela appartenir à son parrain Sirius Black.

Il se réveilla à nouveau pour voir Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall, qu'il connaissait grâce aux réunions de l'Ordre, et était devenu professeur à Poudlard à un moment lors de ces dernières décennies. Ils étaient debout devant lui et McGonagall semblait se disputer avec Dumbledore. Quelque chose à propos « _des pires moldus_ » fut dit.

La tête d'Harry lui faisait encore un mal de chien et sa vision paraissait pire que d'habitude. Il se sentait _si fatigué_. Il voulait juste dormir, mais il avait froid et était inconfortable. Il avait l'air d'être dans un panier, et enveloppé dans une couverture. Mais il faisait sacrément _froid_ ! Il était un bébé, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne pouvaient-ils pas rentrer, plutôt que de rester à se disputer lors d'une putain de nuit froide de _Novembre_ ?

Mais alors Dumbledore se pencha et cacha une lettre dans le panier avec lui et lui sourit, cordialement.

Merlin, il détestait ce sourire.

Et puis _… attends..._ _Où allaient-ils ? Ils n'étaient pas sérieux_ !

Ils partaient !

Ils l'avaient laissé sur un putain _de seuil de porte_ !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Aviez-vous deviné qu'Heri allait devenir Harry ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de  Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_.

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise !

Voilà le chapitre 8, Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 –**

Harry avait rencontré sa tante seulement une fois, et il s'en souvenait à peine puisqu'il venait de naître et qu'il avait passé la journée à dormir. Elle était venue dans la chambre d'hôpital, portant son propre nourrisson, très grassouillet, calé contre sa hanche. Elle avait fait une visite brève, l'observant, fronçant les sourcils, et lui avait donné un ours en peluche à bas prix puis était partie.

En tant que tel, Harry n'eut presque aucune idée de qui était la femme qui l'avait réveillé avec son cri strident le lendemain matin. Elle claqua la porte une fois qu'elle s'arrêta de crier, et il se demanda s'il ne serait pas mieux d'escalader le panier et d'errer au loin, jusqu'à que quelqu'un le ramasse et l'amène aux autorités. Il finirait dans un autre orphelinat, mais au moins il était familier avec cela. La sœur moldue de sa mère était une tout autre affaire.

Mais elle revint, et entraîna son mari avec elle. L'énorme homme avait les yeux écarquillés, la face rouge, et portait une moustache qui rappelait sérieusement à Harry un morse. Sans oublier les similitudes que l'homme partageait avec la créature par rapport à sa corpulence.

Ils prirent rapidement le panier et l'emportèrent à l'intérieur, marmonnant sur le fait que les voisins pouvaient les voir. Ils posèrent hâtivement le panier sur le sol, avec lui toujours dedans, et reculèrent comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il contînt un virus contagieux. La femme, qu'il identifia correctement comme sa tante, saisit la lettre dans le panier et l'ouvrit promptement. L'homme-morse commença à lire par-dessus son épaule et son visage déjà rouge tourna au rouge pivoine. Puis les deux pâlirent considérablement.

Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans cette lettre, mais peu importe ce que c'était, ils n'eurent apparemment aucun choix que de garder Harry.

–

Harry était très familier avec le fait d'être craint et détesté. Evidemment, en tant qu'adulte, il avait aidé à lancer une armée de révolutionnaires que le gouvernement aimé dépeindre comme des monstres féroces, rependant la peur et la mort parmi la population. Il était craint et détesté par beaucoup de gens. Mais même enfant, il avait été habitué à cela. Les enfants de l'orphelinat avaient eu peur de lui et de Tom. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient détesté l'étrange paire d'enfants, simplement parce qu'ils étaient différents. Mais ces enfants, les matrones et les nonnes de l'orphelinat avaient surtout craint Tom et Harry parce qu'ils étaient l'inconnu. Ils étaient _différents_. Leur pouvoir était effrayant parce que les enfants et les gardiens ne le comprenaient pas.

Les Dursley _savaient_ ce qu'Harry était. Il pouvait le dire. Ils ne disaient jamais – en fait, le mot « magie » semblait tabou dans cette maison –, mais il était encore plus évident qu'ils étaient au courant par rapport au monde magique. Ils savaient qu'Harry était un sorcier. Et pour cela, ils le haïssaient encore plus.

Il était un fardeau dans cette maison, ils ne voulaient rien avoir avec lui. Pétunia avait son propre enfant à s'occuper, et n'avait aucun désir à s'occuper d'un autre. Son fils Dudley, qui était né juste un mois plus tôt qu'Harry, était un bébé exigeant et nécessiteux.

Harry avait le sentiment désagréable que si Dudley n'avait pas été là et toujours avec des couches, elle ne serait probablement pas occupée de lui. Ainsi, il « s'entraîna » lui-même sur le pot le mois qui suivit son entrée dans la maison des Dursley, par nécessité. Pétunia semblait ne pas juger exactement que changer sa couche souillée de façon régulière était très important et Harry trouva qu'il détestait vraiment l'érythème fessier.

Malgré la commodité de son « statut formé sur le pot » apporté à Pétunia, et le fait qu'elle-même avait du mal à trouver un bébé d'un an et demi formé pour le pot nulle part dans le Surrey, cela semblait être encore un autre signe de son « anormalité », et la raison de son mépris, à la place de félicitations ou appréciations.

Harry était souvent laissé à lui-même, et aussi longtemps qu'il ne faisait rien et ne commençait pas à faire des bêtises, il était ignoré. Bien sûr, dès que le petit « Duddy » était lâché dans le salon, il se mettait rapidement à vider le petit panier rectangulaire qui contenait tous les magazines de Pétunia et les déchirait en lambeaux, ou se saisissait de la télécommande de la télé et la cognait si fort contre la table basse que le petit plastique noir derrière et les piles en étaient arrachés. En comparaison, les yeux calmement contemplatifs et étrangement observateurs d'Harry étaient accompagnés par une position assise silencieuse, souvent en regardant par la fenêtre, ou tout simplement en observant Pétunia s'occuper de son cousin ou du ménage. Cela était combiné avec le fait qu'il se mettait dans un coin et demandait rarement quelque chose en dehors de la nourriture, et ainsi il était facile de l'oublier.

Pendant les quatre premiers mois dans la maison des Dursley, Harry avait été placé dans un petit lit de voyage inconfortable de Dudley et avec celui-ci. Ce fut entièrement parce que cela était plus commode pour Pétunia d'avoir les deux au même endroit. Au bout d'un moment, Pétunia déménagea Harry dans une pièce séparée de son précieux Duddy pour qu'il ne partage pas. Cependant, utiliser le mot « chambre » allait probablement un peu loin dans ce cas, puisqu'en réalité, c'était un placard. Un grand placard de rangements, sous les escaliers, juste dans le hall d'entrée.

Apparemment, le petit Duddy avait besoin de son propre espace, et le « monstre » rendait ses nuits difficiles.

En vérité, Dudley était un gros bébé gâté avec une touche de colique qui avait l'habitude de se réveiller au moins une fois dans la nuit pour être choyé par sa mère. Malgré la pauvre qualité de la « chambre » dans laquelle il avait été placé, Harry trouva en fait que c'était plutôt un soulagement d'être retiré de la chambre de Dudley. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être réveillé plusieurs fois par nuit par les cris plaintifs de ce stupide bébé.

En plus de cela, être dans le placard signifiait qu'il était au rez-de-chaussée, tandis que les Dursley se trouvaient au premier étage. C'était un petit niveau de sécurité, mais il était heureux de cela.

–

La première fois qu'Harry se réveilla sur le bas de porte de la maison, il fut capable de sentir une protection autour de la maison. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir de la magie, mais il n'était pas en mesure d'expliquer quel genre de sort c'était avec ses perceptions encore limitées.

Dans le cadre des modifications qu'il avait fait son plan astral, il avait maintenant et pour toujours une connexion directe à son noyau magique. Il avait aussi près de quarante ans d'expérience, exerçant une gamme diversifiée de magie, et une mémoire claire et parfaite de la façon de les utiliser.

Malgré tout cela, son corps avait moins de deux ans et n'était pas fait pour gérer un tel pouvoir. Il allait devoir attendre encore un certain temps, pour faire venir une quantité importante de magie en lui.

Peu de temps après avoir été placé dans son « placard », il commença à passer ses heures de temps seul à se concentrer et convoquer sa magie lentement dans son corps jeune. Son corps était encore faible et certainement pas apte à gérer beaucoup de magie, mais Harry avait un plan pour nourrir sa force magique jusqu'à qu'il s'adapte. Il médita et appela sa magie à son petit corps tous les jours. Simplement sentir le mouvement de la magie à travers lui et à travers les choses autour de lui. Ne faisant rien, pas encore. Essayant de ne pas la plier à sa volonté, mais simplement l'attirer en lui et laisser son corps grandissant s'habituer.

Il poursuivit dans ce sens pendant un an. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire. Les Dursley l'ignoraient autant que possible. C'était une négligence légitime, mais Harry préférait comme cela... jusqu'à un point. Il aurait vraiment aimé plus de nourritures. Mais il préférait être laissé à ses propres affaires. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour lui.

Lorsqu'il était remarqué – précisément, lorsqu'il était remarqué par Vernon Dursley – c'était rarement, voire jamais positif. Il était appelé « monstre » et réprimandé pour son manque de naturel. Vernon tempêtait et râlait contre le fait de supporter « un petit monstre sans valeur » de façon régulière. Le fait qu'Harry observait l'homme gras avec un regard froid, les yeux inflexibles, et dans un silence absolu, n'aidait certainement pas. Mais Harry appréciait l'air incertain et agacé de l'homme. Le fait que cette énorme baleine pouvait se sentir intimidée par un simple enfant de deux ans l'amusait entièrement.

Du moins, cela était amusant jusqu'à que Vernon le frappe pour la première fois.

L'homme était énorme. Il avait des mains immenses, et un revers féroce. Harry fut pris au dépourvu par le mouvement brusque et ne fut pas en mesure d'esquiver. Il finit jeté contre le mur derrière lui et perdit connaissance.

Il obtint probablement une sévère commotion cérébrale après cet incident. Le fait qu'il ait pu se concentrer sur sa magie pour localiser les domaines spécifiques de son corps pour se soigner était sûrement la seule chose qui l'ait sauvé.

Il devint rapidement clair que, puisqu'Harry grandissait, que la capacité de Vernon à retenir ses pulsions violentes s'affaiblissait. La tendance d'Harry de rester absolument silencieux la plupart du temps, et à lancer des regards noirs avec intensité à son oncle, n'aidaient pas. Sa tante avait même appelait ses regards glacials démoniaques, à plusieurs occasions. Elle semblait de plus en plus convaincue qu'il était simplement possédé par une sorte de mal terrible qui allait bien au-delà sa « nature monstrueuse ».

C'était presque comique à quel point ses hypothèses étaient presque vraies.

Mais là encore, Harry ne faisait aucun effort à dissimuler sa vraie nature. Il les haïssait et n'avait pas l'énergie ou une puissante volonté à cacher son dédain. Il n'avait pas non plus l'énergie ou la volonté de faire semblant d'être un enfant de trois ans. Ce fut exactement la raison principale pour laquelle il restait muet. Il ne voulait pas prétendre posséder un vocabulaire limité d'un enfant de bas âge, alors il choisit de ne pas parler du tout.

Il avait donc trois ans et leur avait à peine parlé. Dudley bredouillait finalement quelque chose ressemblant à un discours incohérent. Pétunia roucoulait et flattait son petit garçon à un degré répugnant qui dégoûtait Harry. Le garçon allait être un enfant pourri gâté. Il l'était déjà en bas âge. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer.

–

Forcer son corps à ajuster rapidement, et à accepter, sa magie porta ses fruits.

Une chose qui tracassait particulièrement Harry était sa vue. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment améliorée au cours du temps. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer. En plus de cela, il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir la Vue Noire durant sa vie antérieure, et maintenant qu'il était sans elle, c'était comme s'il avait perdu l'un de ses sens. C'était presque comme s'il était sourd. Un sens vital dont il avait été dépendant avait disparu. Il voulait que cela revienne.

La Vue Noire lui donnerait la capacité de voir et d'identifier certains types de magie, ainsi que les énergies et les esprits, les cordes célestes, et les attaches du plan astral. Le rituel pour acquérir la Lumière Noire était un genre de l'ancienne Nécromancie, et en tant que tel, ne faisait pas usage de baguette.

Cependant, cela nécessité un petit rituel qui incluait certains ingrédients qu'il n'avait pas.

Lorsque Pétunia faisait ses courses, elle mettait son précieux Duddy sur le siège du caddie. Mais Harry devait marcher. Un jour, à la fin de l'automne, il s'échappa de sa tante et se rendit dans la section des épices, puis dans celle des légumes, le coin floral, et finit par aller dans la section du magasin où se trouvaient les feuilles de thé.

En fin de compte, il réussit à trouver un bon nombre d'ingrédients dont il avait besoin, ou des articles remplaçants convenables. Ceux dont il s'était attendu à ne pas trouver dans un supermarché moldu étaient, de façon surprenante, les feuilles de thé. Il avait trouvé du kola, du ginseng, du rooibos, de la cardamome, et du kava. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient mélangés avec d'autres choses, alors il devrait les filtrer attentivement et séparer ce qu'il fallait garder et ce qu'il fallait jeter, mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait espérer de mieux. Finalement, il remercia l'amour des moldus pour les thés exotiques pour sa réussite et retourna vers une tante Pétunia agacée qui le gronda pour s'être égaré.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de payer les choses qui l'avait trouvé. Il aurait probablement pu les lisser dans le panier de sa tante, et les aurait récupérés dans les sacs de courses avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Il les avait simplement cachés sous ses chiffons sales avec lesquels les Dursley l'habillaient. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Très peu de gens auraient soupçonné un enfant de trois ans être un voleur.

Malgré son succès dans la recherche de ses ingrédients dont il avait besoin, il n'avait toujours pas tout ce qu'il fallait. Pour les quelques ingrédients finaux, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre jusqu'au printemps. Il avait besoin de mourons d'oiseaux – qu'il avait vu dans le parc le printemps dernier, mais n'avait pas eu la prévoyance d'en prendre – et des feuilles fraîches écrasées d'un arbuste de myrtille. La grande chose à propos de l'arbuste de myrtille était qu'il était un grand arbuste décoratif, et qu'il y en avait dans les jardins de plusieurs voisins. Malheureusement, ils étaient presque découverts et jaunes à ce moment puisque l'hiver approchait. Il devra attendre.

–

Au printemps, il finit de collecter ce dont il lui fallait. Le problème était maintenant de préparer la potion, de la boire, et rester interrompue pendant dix heures. Une nuit, après que sa famille soit allée au lit, il se focalisa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur sa magie pour débloquer le petit cadenas qui le maintenait enfermé à l'intérieur de son placard pendant la nuit. Il se sentit complètement vide après cela, mais il se força à continuer. La magie sans baguette standard n'avait jamais été son point fort. Tom avait toujours remarqué à quel point c'était étrange qu'Harry puisse faire de la magie néoromantique la plus remarquable sans utiliser de baguette, mais faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de faire léviter un objet à travers une pièce le mettait dans un état de grande fatigue.

La réponse d'Harry était toujours de souligner le fait que les anciens sorts de Nécromancie utilisés des moyens de focalisations entièrement différents, tandis que les sorts traditionnels utilisés par les sorciers d'aujourd'hui étaient conçus pour être portés par une baguette. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, désormais. Le corps d'Harry, bien que bien avancé pour un enfant sorcier âgé de trois ans, était encore celui d'un enfant. Le fait qu'il puisse déverrouillait une porte sans baguette était impressionnant. Il était honnêtement surpris.

Il se glissa dans la cuisine, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et en sortit une grande casserole en acier inoxydable. Il tira une chaise jusqu'à l'évier, remplit la casserole d'une quantité d'eau appropriée, et la transféra en tremblant sur le gaz où il commença à la faire chauffer. Les appareils moldus avaient évolué depuis sa jeunesse, depuis l'orphelinat, et il était reconnaissant de cela. Il fit bouillir l'eau et ajouta les différents ingrédients. Pendant tout ce temps, il était hyper attentif à tout craquement ou bruit dans la maison, dardant ses yeux constamment sur la porte de la cuisine.

Assez miraculeusement, il parvint à faire l'ensemble des choses sans que personne ne se réveille ou ne le surprenne. Il finit la potion aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Il l'a stocka dans un vieux thermo et commença rapidement à nettoyer la cuisine. Il cacha le thermos au fond du placard, se concentra sur sa magie, et s'enferma de nouveau. Il s'endormit ensuite instantanément sur son lit miteux après cela.

Il attendit jusqu'au vendredi pour réaliser son rituel. Les Dursley aimaient dormir le samedi matin, c'était donc la meilleure occasion pour lui. Il se glissa tôt dans son placard, but la potion, et débuta la série de mouvements complexes avec les mains tout en chuchotant les incantations appropriées à chaque geste. Après trente minutes d'incantations constantes, ses bras étaient de plus en plus fatigués, mais il pouvait sentir la puissante magie s'infiltrer en lui. Il prononça le dernier mot et ressentit la ruée de magie déferlée au travers de ses yeux.

Il se contint à peine de pousser un cri lorsque son corps fut secoué d'une douleur vive et il s'effondra sur son lit, mettant ses poings sur ses yeux.

Il serra les dents et eut une respiration tranchante sous la douleur. Une heure plus tard et il était heureusement évanoui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au son du martèlement impatient contre sa porte et le bruit du verrou déverrouillé, il ouvrit prudemment les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient encore endoloris, et toute sa tête lui faisait mal, mais il n'en souriait pas moins. Il avait de nouveau sa Vue. Cela avait fonctionné.

–

Il fit une inspection magique de la maison dans laquelle il avait été abandonné. Avec l'utilisation de sa Vue, il pouvait examiner les protections avec plus de détail. Il y avait beaucoup de couches. Il y avait les sorts standards anti-transplanage, et anti-portoloin. Il détecta différents sorts. L'un semblait être le même que ceux qu'il connaissait que le Ministère avait utilisé dans sa jeunesse sur les maisons identifiées comme ayant des Nés-moldus, ou des maisons où se trouvaient des étudiants pour traquer toute magie accidentelle en présence de Moldus qui exigeait l'intervention du département Oubliette. La deuxième série, cependant, était clairement différente. Il savait qu'il y avait la probabilité que le Ministère ait créé un nouvel ensemble de protections au fil des ans puisque beaucoup de temps était passé depuis sa vie précédente, mais il soupçonnait que ce soit vraiment le cas.

De ce qu'il pouvait décerner de ces sorts, ils n'étaient pas installés pour faire un rapport au Ministère, mais étaient plutôt placés pour le rapport de celui qui les avait jetés. Harry suspectait Dumbledore. Ces protections semblaient plus sensibles. Les sorts du Ministère ne semblaient pas retenir toute magie accidentelle, mais enregistrer seulement celle exposée aux moldus. Le sort de Dumbledore, cependant, avait l'air de noter la moindre magie exécutée. Harry se demanda si l'utilisation de la magie sans baguette était apparue sur le radar de l'homme ou non. C'était assez inaperçu qu'il ne devait pas juger cela important.

Cependant, aucun de ses sorts ne serait en mesure de détecter sa magie nécromancienne. C'était un tout autre genre de magie et était assez vieille, et il avait gardé le secret qu'aucun de sorts ne pourraient percevoir son utilisation aujourd'hui.

Cela semblait également être un sort complexe et puissant qui – de tout ce qu'Harry pouvait dire – identifiait la magie associée à la Marque des Ténèbres, et empêchait l'entrée de toute personne qui l'a portait.

Le sort final de protection était le plus étrange et Harry ne put réellement saisir le sens de celui-ci. Sa Vue n'était pas capable de les examiner très clairement, il lui fallut des mois d'observation et d'études des sorts avant de former une théorie.

Il avait l'air basé sur forme ancienne de magie _Blanche_. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à ses pouvoirs de Nécromancie, si vieux et secrets, que personne ne savait grand-chose, sauf ceux qui l'ont pratiqué. Quelle que soit la Magie Blanche, c'était une puissance qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. C'était le seul sort qui n'avait pas été jeté par Dumbledore. Pourtant, la signature était familière. Lorsqu'il réalisa d'où venait ce sort, il maudit sa propre bêtise de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

C'était la signature magique de sa mère, Lily Potter.

Sa mère avait jeté des sorts de protection autour de la maison de sa sœur ? Harry avait du mal à le croire. De ce qu'il avait recueilli, sa mère et sa tante n'étaient pas vraiment en bons termes. Et même s'il était sûr que Pétunia l'ait demandé, sa mère aurait placé les protections sur la maison, Harry doutait sérieusement que Pétunia ait demandé une telle chose. Elle _méprisait_ la magie. C'était anormal et bizarre et elle ne voulait rien avoir avec ça, même si cela pouvait la sauver. Elle aurait détesté l'idée qu'il y ait une sorte de chose invisible magique autour de sa maison.

Alors quel était ce sort, et pourquoi c'était là ?

–

Une autre révélation confuse lui fut faite grâce à sa _Vue Noire_. Depuis ce jour fatidique de la nuit d'Halloween, le front d'Harry était pourvu d'une cicatrice très étrange sur le front. C'était une cicatrice magique – Harry pouvait conclure cela. Une étrange marque laissée par le sort de la mort qui ne l'avait mystérieusement pas tué. Elle avait la forme d'un éclair, et même avant qu'il ne retrouve sa Vue Noire, il pouvait dire qu'il y avait une sorte de pouvoir étrange en elle.

Avec le retour de sa Vue, il pouvait Voir qu'il y avait encore plus étrange que la cicatrice, qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Cela pulsait et tourbillonnait en retenant subtilement la Magie Noire. La Magie qui avait été scellé et retenue par une magie Blanche incroyablement puissante. C'était comme si une microscopique guerre se déroulait à l'intérieur de la petite marque sur son front. Une guerre qui avait atteint son impasse et se reposait, stagnante. Attendant.

Peu après sa réalisation sur la nature étrange des protections autour de Privet Drive, il comprit que la Magie Blanche qui encerclait et enfermait la puissance Noire dans sa cicatrice, était exactement la même que celle d'une protection. Il était faiblement touché par sa signature magique, mais il semblait que celle de Dumbledore était là aussi.

Il avait de faibles souvenirs de Dumbledore, planant au-dessus de lui avec sa baguette, alors qu'Harry allait et sortait de l'inconscience ce jour après l'attaque. Dumbledore lui avait-il fait quelque chose ?

Il était de pratique courante avec les cicatrices magiques de tenter de nettoyer la zone affectée de toutes traces de Magie Noire, mais il n'avait pas le souvenir de Dumbledore faisant un _nettoyage_. Peut-être que le résidu Noir laissé par le sortilège de la mort ne pouvait être nettoyé ? Ainsi, Dumbledore l'avait scellé, à la place. D'une certaine manière, la magie venant de sa mère avait aussi joué un rôle dans tout cela. Comment, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle était morte avant même qu'il ne soit frappé par le sort.

Toutefois, Harry se retrouva en conflit au sujet de tout cela. Il était probablement mieux que tout cela soit hermétiquement scellé. Cela le tuerait lentement si c'était libre. Ou il serait déjà mort. Il devait continuer d'observer et surveiller, mais Harry en savait beaucoup plus que Dumbledore sur les sorts Noirs. Ce dont Dumbledore avait besoin pour sceller, Harry pourrait très bien les supprimer. Il devait juste comprendre ce que c'était en premier.

–

Le temps passé à Privet Drive se déroulait horriblement lentement. Il s'ennuyait, était frustré et terriblement en colère. Il était impatient et ne voulait rien d'autre que d'essayer de trouver Tom. Il connaissait les rituels nécessaires pour ramener Tom, et pourtant il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de cette connaissance. Son corps était toujours faible, et trop jeune. Il n'avait pas encore de baguette, et même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait exercer aucune magie tant que la maison des Dursley serait protégée et que Dumbledore serait alerté.

En complément de cette frustration manifestée par la colère, il y avait toujours le traitement par les membres de sa famille qui se détériorait. Plus il vieillissait, moins ils étaient enclins à le nourrir correctement, et plus Vernon avait recours à la violence physique.

Au printemps de ses quatre ans, Harry trouva que c'en était assez. Il refusait de laisser ce gros moldu stupide lui causer des lésions corporelles. A ce stade, son épaule gauche fut disloquée plusieurs fois par cet homme stupide, en raison de sa tendance à attraper Harry par le bras et le tirer _violemment_ vers la direction que Vernon voulait. Après la première dislocation, il avait la facilité de le faire, encore et encore, et c'était incroyablement _douloureux_ !

Harry avait également subi au moins une commotion cérébrale, et supposait plusieurs fractures des os – pas qu'il ait obtenu un quelconque traitement médical. Il avait seulement _quatre putains d'années_ et avait déjà plusieurs fois l'épaule disloquée et os fracturé. Il ne supporterait _pas_ ce traitement plus longtemps ! Très certainement pas par un sale moldu stupide !

Mais les protections de Dumbledore étaient toujours un problème à contourner, et il n'avait pas de baguette. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait pas passer par de la magie standard. Il devait compter sur ses compétences en Nécromancie. Cela serait parfaitement bien s'il était prêt à recourir à une force mortelle. Mais si son oncle mourait soudainement et mystérieusement, cela attirerait probablement l'attention de Dumbledore. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, Pétunia irait sans doute crier auprès de l'homme, insistant sur le fait que le garçon diabolique qu'il avait laissé à leurs soins avait assassiné son mari.

Donc il ne pouvait être mortel. Malheureusement, la magie Nécromancienne n'avait pas une grande marge de force non létale. Le nom disait tout, réellement. Nécromancie était le mot grec « Nekros » – signifiant « corps mort ». Bien qu'après la renaissance, Nigromancie était un mot approprié. _Magie Noire_. Il aimait bien cette définition.

Dans plusieurs cultures du monde, les nécromanciens étaient connus sous le nom de « Mages Noirs », ou « Mages de la Mort ». Les termes étaient tous interchangeables et variés en fonctions des langues, de la localisation, et de la culture. Mais les magies étaient toutes semblables, peu importe dans quelle région du monde elle avait été développée. Depuis toujours – les Grecs et les Romains avaient pris l'avantage, et c'était de là que son patrimoine et la plus grande partie de sa connaissance découlaient.

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs, rejouant pour lui-même les paroles de la plupart des livres et des grimoires qu'il avait lu au fil des ans dans sa vie précédente, dans une tentative de déterminer quelle serait la meilleure solution concernant les Dursley. Finalement, la semaine où son gros cousin eut ses cinq ans, Harry établit exactement ce qu'il allait faire.

Le sort qu'il souhaitait utiliser n'avait recours à aucune potion ou ingrédients exotiques. Cependant, il fallait un sacrifice, et un peu de sang. Pas un sacrifice humain, mais un sacrifice vivant, néanmoins.

Il choisit l'un des chats qui appartenaient à la cracmol vivant dans la même rue. Son nom était Mrs Figg, et était laissé par les Dursley chez elle quand ils voulaient aller quelque part pour s'amuser, ou pour les vacances. Evidemment, ils n'allaient pas amener Harry _s'amuser_ , alors ils le laissaient chez cette vieille femme folle fan de chats de l'autre côté de la rue.

Avant qu'Harry ne retrouve sa Vue, il pensait qu'elle n'était rien de plus que cela – une vieille femme folle ayant pleins de chats. La première fois qu'il retourna chez elle après le retour de sa Vue, il réalisa qu'il y avait beaucoup plus en la femme qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné. Premièrement, sa maison était protégée par des sorts. Ils étaient très basiques, cependant, et d'une puissance suffisante. Sorts bas de gamme. Deuxièmement, sa cheminée était branchée au réseau de cheminettes. Elle avait aussi quelques objets magiques dans sa maison, mais pas beaucoup.

Quand il _l'a regarda_ , il vit que son corps était capable de magie, mais son âme n'avait pas de noyau magique. Elle était l'âme d'une moldue dans un corps de sorcier. Physiquement compatible avec la magie et pourtant incapable de la pratiquer. Une cracmol.

Le fait que cette femme vivait à Little Whinging, juste en bas de la rue de _lui_ , et qu'elle avait le seul de ses nombreux voisins désireux de le garder _gratuitement_ … eh bien, Harry pensa qu'il était probablement évident que cette femme travaille pour Dumbledore.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus était que le temps passé avec elle était toujours misérable. Elle savait également, précisément, comment il était traité par les Dursley et pourtant elle ne faisait rien. Ou peut-être qu'elle l' _avait_ dit à Dumbledore et qu' _il_ n'avait rien fait. Peu importe, en fait. Ils étaient tous des salauds. Et alors qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre Dumbledore – _pour l'instant_ – il _pouvait_ au moins exiger une petite vengeance contre cette foutue cracmol. _Et s'attaquer à Vernon en même temps_.

Harry s'échappa un soir lorsque les deux Dursley âgés étaient scotchés à la télé. Dudley passait la nuit avec un ami habitant en bas de la rue – un garçon nommé Pierce ou quelque chose comme ça. Les Dursley adultes ne remarquèrent même pas Harry se faufiler par la porte arrière de la cuisine – pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fait attention à lui. Il trottina furtivement dans l'allée jusqu'à qu'il arrive à la porte arrière de Mrs Figg et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Il y avait des chats partout. Il y avait _toujours_ des chats partout. Il se déplaça discrètement et trouva l'un d'entre eux qui avait le vieux ronronnement bizarre qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il caressa le chat et le câlina tranquillement, et envoya des vagues apaisantes de magie. Enfin, il fut capable de le calmer assez pour être en mesure de le saisir et le transporter vers la maison des Dursley.

Il soumit la faible chose qui luttait à des vagues calmantes, léchant l'âme de la pitoyable créature. Il était simple de calmer un animal – en particulier les animaux banals comme les chats domestiques. Une partie de lui ressentait une certaine pitié pour le pauvre félin. Tuer les animaux n'avait jamais été son truc. C'était celui de _Tom_. Mais Harry était loin d'être sensible. S'il avait de tuer un chat pour effectuer ce sort, il tuerait ce sacré chat.

Il s'introduit dans la cuisine et récupéra l'un des couteaux du plan de travail, puis un grand bol dans un placard. Le chat était presque léthargique à ce moment, et ne lutta pas du tout lorsqu'Harry le tenait par le cou par-dessus le bol avec une main et tenait le couteau de l'autre main. Il continua d'envoyer des vagues tranquillisantes, le berçant dans un sommeil paisible dont il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Il psalmodia tranquillement une série de sept mots en boucle trois fois avant d'apporter le couteau au niveau du cou du chat, le tranchant, et le maintenant au-dessus du bol dans lequel coulait le sang. Il posa le couteau recouvert de sang sur le sol, et saisit le chat-pas-vraiment-mort par la peau du cou d'une main et le bol de l'autre. Il transporta ces deux objets, trempant le sol d'une traînée de sang tandis qu'il marchait vers la cuisine, parcourant le hall, et allant à la porte du salon. Il arrivait derrière sa famille, où ils se trouvaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé, dos à la porte, et fixaient la télé qui beuglait odieusement.

Harry posa doucement le chat mourant sur le sol, le sang continuant de couler de son cou, créant une flaque sur le sol à ses pieds. Il leva ses mains, les dirigeant directement vers la tête de Vernon et commença à effectuer une série de gestes compliqués et rapides de la main. Chaque geste était accompagné d'un mot calmement chuchoté et il se concentra sur toute sa magie Noire pendant sa tâche. Il sentit le pouvoir surgir et se répandre dans son petit corps à cause de la malnutrition, le remplissant de force et d'une teinte de folie glorieuse. Il tendit la main et trouva l'attache astrale connectée au corps physique de son oncle, à travers les brumes éthérées de son corps astral, il verrouilla son poing sur celle-ci, l'enroulant de magie qu'il brandit autour de l'attache, et bloquant son contrôle sur elle, profondément dans l'âme de l'homme. Il sut le moment où sa magie atteint le sommet et termina son chant avec une commande de fermeture.

Il observa Vernon se projetait soudainement en avant de son siège, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de pied dans sa poitrine. Harry se pencha rapidement, attrapa le bol, et plaça son pied sur le crâne du chat. D'un mouvement rapide, il brisa la tête du félin et d'un coup de sa main tenant le bol, le sang fut envoyé, trempant la tête du gros homme avec du sang.

Le cri d'horreur et le souffle de rage et de fureur qui suivit furent monstrueux. Les deux moldus semblaient abasourdis au-delà des mots pendant un instant, mais avant même qu'Harry n'ait plus cligné des yeux, les deux se levèrent du canapé et se retournèrent pour le regarder.

Pétunia semblait sur le point de défaillir, d'un instant à l'autre. Le visage de Vernon flasha d'un rouge presque aussi rouge que le sang dégoulinant de sa tête.

« QUELLE EST CETTE ANORMALITE ? QU'AS-TU FAIS SALE PETIT MONSTRE ? » hurla Vernon, plein de rage.

Harry vit que les yeux de Pétunia étaient focalisés sur le chat mort et sur le sang recouvrant tout son tapis en peluche, puis ses yeux se rendirent sur le canapé, qui était également trempé de sang. Et finalement, elle réalisa qu'elle-même avait du sang, dû aux éclaboussures de l'attaque d'Harry sur Vernon. Elle criait assez fort. Ses cris stridents furent presque assez pour maîtriser les mugissements de Vernon.

Le large homme courut rapidement au tour du canapé pour se ruer sur le garçon de presque-cinq-ans, mais fut soudainement stoppé – arrêté net dans son élan, et devenant tout à coup d'une pâleur mortelle. Ses cris rageurs moururent dans sa gorge, et il n'y eut que les cris horrifiés de Pétunia qui remplissaient la pièce.

« Oh, _ferme là_ , stupide femme ! » cria Harry.

Harry ne savait pas si c'était le choc de tout ce sang, ou juste la surprise stupéfiante du fait qu'il n'ait presque jamais parlé, mais Pétunia s'arrêta de crier. Son regard se darda sur lui, et son mari resta curieusement silencieux.

Vernon avait l'air de redevenir rouge pivoine de nouveau. Il ne bougeait toujours pas, mais il était clairement contre quelque chose.

« J'arrêterai de faire ça, si j'étais toi, Vernon, » parla Harry d'une voix trainante alors qu'il laissait tombé le bol sur le sol. Cela fit un bruit de splash alors qu'il atterrissait sur le cadavre du chat.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? » pleura Pétunia.

« Tout de suite ? Rien, vraiment. Juste le garder en place. C'est vraiment pour son propre bien, actuellement. Il a besoin de connaître les conséquences de ses actions avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Je ne fais que le tenir le tant que je puisse finir vous expliquer ce que j'ai fait ce soir, » termina Harry avec un sourire assez effrayant et malfaisant. Pétunia frissonna d'horreur et Vernon pâlit de nouveau.

« Tu es réellement une sorte de démon, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota Pétunia.

Le sourire d'Harry grandit un peu plus. « Un démon, je suis ? Peut-être. Un démon, piégé dans le corps d'un enfant à l'air innocent. Cela ne va pas très loin. Mais si je suis un démon, vous êtes tous les deux des brutes. Le manque flagrant de _respect_ envers moi, c'est _répugnant_. »

« Le manque de respect ? » siffla Vernon entre ses dents serrées alors que son visage rougissait de nouveau.

« Oui, Vernon, le manque de respect ! Vous m'avez tous les deux menti ! Essayant de me tromper depuis le jour où j'ai été laissé sur le bas de votre porte. Croyiez-vous honnêtement que vous seriez capable de me garder ignorant toute ma vie ? Que je ne découvrirai jamais qui étaient mes parents ? Ce que je suis ? Pensez-vous que vous pourriez me cacher du monde magique pour toujours ? »

Les deux Dursley pâlirent considérablement à cela, mais aucun ne dit un mot.

« La pure stupidité arrogante que vous possédez me stupéfie. Vous m'avez malmené quotidiennement. _Moi_ , un _sorcier_! Vous avez osé porter la main sur moi sous la violence ? Vous avez brisé mes os, meurtri et coupé ma peau, disloquer mon épaule, et m'avez _insulté moi et mes parents_ tant de fois que je ne peux les compter, et je suis ici depuis moins de quatre ans ! Vous avez négligé mes besoins humains, me privant de nourritures, d'eau, et un accès régulier à la salle de bain ! Le monumental manque de respect que vous avez eu envers moi est impardonnable ! » siffla dangereusement Harry, les dents serrées.

Il fit une pause et donna aux deux autres un regard désintéressé, à la fois observateur, inclinant la tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Pensiez-vous que cela n'arriverait jamais ? » demanda-t-il légèrement. « Vous saviez sûrement que, si je n'avais jamais appris qui j'étais, quelqu'un comme moi serait venu me chercher. Quand j'aurai onze ans. J'irai à l'école des sorciers. J'apprendrai la magie _. Vous saviez tous les deux cela_. Pensiez-vous que votre traitement répugnant n'aurait jamais de répercussions ? »

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? » hurla soudainement Pétunia. « Tu… J'ai toujours su que tu étais un monstre. Même pour un s-sorcier ! Ma _parfaite_ sœur monstrueuse n'était pas aussi bizarre que tu l'es, enfant ! Tu ne parles pas comme un enfant devrait parler ! Tu n'agis pas comme un enfant devrait agir ! Tu sais des choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir ! Qui _es-tu_ ? »

« Ceci est _mon_ petit secret. Tu n'as pas gagné le droit aux questions, _Pétunia_ , » cracha-t-il, et elle recula. « Maintenant, cher _oncle_ Vernon, » dit Harry, se tournant vers le gros homme et lui donnant un rictus. « Je suppose que je dois expliquer ce que je t'ai réellement fait. Tu vois, tout être vivant a un certain nombre de jours à vivre. Des choses peuvent interférer, bien sûr. De curieux accidents peuvent prendre la vie d'une personne plus tôt. Le meurtre peut, aussi, apporter la mort à quelqu'un plus tôt que leur horloge qui dicte la vie, et les sorciers et autres détenteurs de magie peuvent prolonger leur nombre de jours grâce à la magie – mais si une personne atteint la fin de leur temps alloué, ils mourront d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela peut être par une crise cardiaque, ou d'un AVC, ou d'un anévrisme. Cela pourrait ressemblait à un accident bizarre. Ils peuvent sortir dans la rue, aller au milieu de la rue sans raison apparente, et se faire écraser par un camion. Mais cela _se passe_ lorsque leur temps est fini. C'est inévitable. »

« Donc, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda Harry théoriquement avant de s'arrêter et de donner à son oncle un sourire sournois. « Eh bien, Vernon Dursley, en gros, tes jours sont comptés, comme tout le monde, cependant, _je_ suis celui qui dicte exactement quel est ce nombre. Ce que j'ai fait va même plus loin. Je contrôle plus que ta fondamentale moralité. J'ai le plein contrôle de la vie de ton corps et de son déclin. »

« C'est impossible ! Je me fiche de ce que tu dis, tu ne peux pas faire une telle chose, sale petit _monstre_ ! » rugit Vernon.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux et effrayant si puissant que l'homme recula devant ceci. Harry leva les mains en l'air et claqua des doigts. Les genoux de Vernon se serrèrent et sa main monta au niveau de son torse alors qu'il haletait sous le choc.

« Tu viens juste de perdre une semaine de ta vie. La prochaine fois que m'appelle monstre, tu perdras deux semaines. Dis-le encore, et ce sera un mois. Encore, et tu perdras six mois. Encore, tu perdras un an. Tu insultes mes parents, tu perds un an. Tu me prives de nourriture ? _Un an_. »

Harry s'arrêta et son regard glacial laissa place à un sourire sadique. « Retire ta chaussure gauche. »

« Quoi ? » croassa Vernon.

« Retire – Ta – Chaussure ! » hurla Harry d'une voix étonnamment puissante pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Vernon haleta et ses jambes tremblèrent pendant un moment. Ses yeux étaient remplis de peur et de rage. Il semblait déchiré entre son désir de crier sur l'enfant et ses propres instincts de préservation. Finalement, il se pencha et retira sa chaussure.

« La chaussette aussi, » ordonna Harry. C'était très étrange de voir un petit enfant jeune ordonner à une paire d'adultes recouvert de sang, et agissant complètement intimidés.

Vernon Dursley retira sa chaussette puis se releva, essayant de gonfler son torse en signe de défi, bien qu'il vienne de suivre les ordres d'un enfant de quatre ans.

« Puisque seules les démonstrations semblent être le seul moyen de passer au travers de _votre crâne moldu_ épais, » ricana Harry, « je vais vous montrer une petite preuve que je ne mens pas. Je vais seulement de te le dire une fois. Je ne tolérerai plus d'abus de la part de vous, sales pathétiques créatures ! Je suis un _sorcier_ ! Vous êtes des _moldus_ ! Vous êtes des fourmis à mes pieds, et vous n'avez aucun droit de me traiter avec un tel manque de respect, plus maintenant. La prochaine fois que tu me frapperas, tu perds un orteil. »

Après cela, il fit de nouveau claquer ses doigts – même si c'était juste pour rajouter un effet dramatique. L'action réelle était entraînée par la connexion magique qu'il avait, directement avec l'attache astrale de Vernon. Au moment où Harry calqua ses doigts, Vernon commença à crier de douleur. Le petit orteil de son pied tourna au jaune, noir et rouge. Il se ratatina et se contorsionna. La peau éclata et le pus commença à suinter à la surface. Pétunia cria, suppliant Harry qu'il arrête.

Vernon s'effondra sur le sol et ses mains prirent frénétiquement son pied tandis que son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière, les larmes coulant sur son visage. En quelques secondes, l'orteil _tomba_ sur le sol, et la peau où il se trouvait se ferma et guérit.

Après une minute de pleurs frénétiques, gémissements et cris étouffés, la pièce tomba finalement dans le calme. Harry observait la scène avec un ennui impassible. « C'était la gangrène. La mort d'un tissu vivant. Tu me frappes, tu en perds un autre. Tu me frappes encore ? Encore un autre. Si tu n'as plus d'orteils, je passerai aux doigts. Si tu essaies de m'attaquer dans mon sommeil, je prendrai le corps entier. Avant que tu n'essayes quoi que ce soit sous le désespoir, sache que ton temps de vie est lié au mien. Je meurs, _tu_ meurs. »

« Comment ? Comment peux-tu faire cela ? » gémit Pétunia. « Ma sœur ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose comme cela ! »

« Oh, je pense que si elle en avait eu le désir, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose comme cela. Cependant, Lily Potter était une sorcière très gentille et affectueuse. Elle était une sorcière de la _Lumière_ , et elle n'aurait jamais eu recours aux _Arts Sombres_. Mais je ne suis pas ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais, tu n'es qu'un enfant ! Comment cela est-il possible ? Tu ne devrais _rien_ savoir de tout cela ! Même après sept ans dans cette foutue école, je doute que ma sœur ait pu faire ça ! »

« Peut-être que je suis plus qu'un enfant sorcier. Peut-être que je suis plus, _beaucoup_ plus. Tu es celle qui a suggéré que j'étais une sorte de démon, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne suis pas sur le point de perdre mon temps à t'expliquer. Une paire de moldus stupides comme vous ne comprendrait jamais, de toute façon. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir est que _je_ contrôle tout, maintenant. Plus précisément, je contrôle si Vernon vit ou meurt. »

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Vernon, les dents serrées.

« Je veux la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Je veux un lit avec un nouveau matelas et des draps, une couette de qualité. Je veux de nouveaux vêtements qui me vont. Je veux trois repas complets par jour. Je veux avoir accès à la salle de bain et aux toilettes quand je veux et aussi longtemps que je veux. Je veux être _seul_. Je ferais des demandes spécifiques de temps en temps et j'attends que ces demandes soient honorées. J'attends à être traité avec respect et laissé à mes propres besoins. Vous me laissez vivre et je vous laisse vivre. Vous agissez civilement, et je ne serais pas dans le besoin de vous _punir_. Je ne demande pas des miracles, j'attends tout simplement à être traité de la façon dont les adultes raisonnables traiteraient avec leur invité dans leur maison. »

Vernon se moqua dans un rire de colère. « Un _invité_ ? Comme si nous avions le choix ! »

« Oui, _exactement_ ! Vous n'avez pas eu le choix, c'est cela ? Je vous ai dit mes exigences. Vous avez jusqu'à demain après-midi pour préparer la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Je m'attends à aller faire du shopping pour de nouveaux vêtements la semaine prochaine. Oh… et Pétunia ? Nettoies cette salle, veux-tu ? Je vais prendre une douche. »

Après cela, Harry se retourna et quitta la pièce. Il claqua des doigts tandis qu'il se trouvait à la porte et le corps du chat commença à brûler et grésiller. Un moment plus tard, le corps était complètement en cendres. Pas même les os étaient laissés.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de  Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour ce gros retard ! Merci pour vos messages, je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 –**

Le dynamisme de la maison changea radicalement après cela. Dudley ne comprit jamais pourquoi ses parents agissaient soudainement si différemment avec son cousin. Pétunia prenait un air de terreur absolue lorsque Dudley faisait quelque chose qui provoquerait potentiellement la colère d'Harry.

Harry était content quand Pétunia réprimandait et punissait son fils pour son mauvais comportement. Il ne blâmait pas ce pauvre enfant stupide pour ses propres actions. Il faisait seulement ce qu'il pensait faire plaisir à ses parents. Depuis qu'il grandissait, il voyait ses parents mal traiter Harry, qu'il pensait devoir faire la même chose. Harry ne s'attendait pas à un changement du jour au lendemain de la part du garçon, mais il attendait un changement immédiat dans le comportement des parents du garçon. Il l'obtint.

Il avait dû « punir » Vernon seulement quelques fois au cours des premiers mois après « l'incident ». Suite à cela, l'homme apprit à tenir sa langue et ses pulsions violentes.

Harry eut sa propre chambre, une nouvelle garde-robe, et toutes les nouvelles possessions qu'il exigeait, lorsqu'il les exigeait. Harry n'était pas déraisonnable avec ses demandes. La plupart de ce qu'il voulait n'étaient pas dans le Surrey de toute façon, alors il se reporta sur d'autres choses. Le plus souvent, il demandait des livres, des visites à la bibliothèque, et des accessoires d'écritures.

Sa famille l'évitait comme la peste, ce qui était plutôt compréhensible. Pétunia préparait ses repas et les amenait dans sa chambre, et venait rechercher les plats, juste pour éviter de passer les repas avec lui.

Après avoir fêté ses cinq ans, lui et Dudley entrèrent en école primaire. Il savait que Pétunia était désespérément soulagée d'être débarrassée de lui pendant plusieurs heures, mais il pouvait également dire qu'elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il soit à proximité de Dudley durant ce temps sans elle pour surveiller et assister.

Tous les professeurs d'Harry l'adoraient. Ils trouvaient qu'il était poli et remarquablement brillant. L'un d'eux utilisa même le mot « prodige » plusieurs fois. A la fin de sa première année d'école, son professeur approcha les Dursley avec la suggestion qu'Harry doive sauter une classe. Pétunia fut extrêmement soulagée par cette recommandation puisque cela signifierait qu'Harry ne serait plus dans la même classe que son précieux Duddy.

Harry ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, et accepta l'opportunité. Cet été là, cependant, il avait plus de choses à se préoccuper. Le premier jour des vacances de l'été, il alla vers Pétunia et lui annonça qu'il avait besoin d'aller à Londres.

Elle blêmit. « Pour quoi ? »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Qu'importe ? J'ai juste besoin d'y aller. »

« Où dans Londres, exactement ? »

« Charing Cross Road. »

« Tu n'es pas censé y aller. »

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent. « _Qui_ dit ça ? »

« C'était dans la lettre… celui qui t'a laissé à notre porte ! Il dit que tu n'es pas autorisé à aller dans… dans _ton_ monde. »

« Eh bien, je ne tiens pas compte de cette putain de lettre. J'ai besoin d'aller à Londres. Tout ce que tu as faire est de m'y conduire. Ensuite, tu pourras partir. »

« Te laisser là-bas ? » Elle le regarda, bouche bée.

« Oui. Je peux faire le chemin du retour par mes propres moyens une fois que j'aurais fait mes affaires. »

« Mais… tu as _cinq ans_ ! »

« Techniquement, oui, j'ai seulement cinq ans. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela a de l'importance. Honnêtement, Pétunia, je suis surpris par le niveau de ta préoccupation. Vraiment, il n'y aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi et je sais ce que je fais. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seul à _Londres_ ! »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. C'est simple. Tu me conduis là-bas, je sors de la voiture, et ensuite tu repars. Dans le pire des cas, je ne reviens pas. En fait, je suppose que pour toi, ce doit être probablement le meilleur scénario. Mais peu importe, je vais sûrement revenir ici à un moment donné. Tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de cela. »

Elle fronça profondément les sourcils, mais accepta.

–

Le lendemain, après que Vernon fut parti travailler, Pétunia chargea Dudley et Harry dans la voiture et conduit tout le long du chemin, de Surrey à Londres. Elle laissa tomber Harry juste en bas de la rue du Chaudron Baveur et partit.

Harry s'était préparé, dans une certaine mesure, à sa première incursion dans le monde des sorciers depuis cette nuit fatidique d'Halloween, il y a quatre ans. Tout d'abord, Pétunia lui avait acheté un manteau noir avec une capuche. C'était un manteau moldu, mais il était à plusieurs tailles trop grandes pour lui, il lui arrivait donc à ses genoux. Avec la capuche mise, il ressemblait presque à une cape. Il le détachait toujours un peu, puisque c'était la fin de Juin, et qu'il faisait assez chaud, mais cela lui permettait au moins de le cacher un peu.

Il avait fourré le manteau dans le sac qu'il apportait avec lui et avant d'entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, il le sortit et l'enfila. Il ferma tous les boutons, mit la capuche en place, mettant son visage dans l'ombre. Il fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'au bar et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il ne lança aucun regard à personne tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas décidé vers le fond du bar et la porte arrière de la petite cour.

Il se tint devant le mur de brique quelques secondes avant de réaliser soudainement qu'il ne savait pas comment l'ouvrir sans baguette. Avec un petit soupir, il avança et tapa avec son doigt la succession appropriée tout en forçant un peu sur sa magie, la focalisant sur le bout de son doigt.

Cela fonctionna apparemment, car un instant plus tard, le mur de brique commença à bouger et se réduire sur lui-même, révélant l'entrée voûtée du Chemin de Traverse.

C'était le milieu de la journée et la ruelle était péniblement envahie. Harry garda la tête baissée sous sa capuche, et marcha hâtivement à travers l'allée vers la banque. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter et d'observer l'allée. Il était y aller un nombre incalculable de fois dans sa vie précédente, et ses parents l'avaient amenés avec eux deux fois sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de devoir se cacher, dans cette vie. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé cet air admiratif et d'émerveillement qui l'avait remplie la première fois qu'il avait mis un pied dans l'allée.

Il esquiva et s'écarta des passants animés se précipitant vers leurs propres destinations. Enfin, il arriva sur la bifurcation où se reposait la Banque Gringotts. Sur la gauche, le Chemin de Traverse continuait. De l'autre côté était l'Allée des Embrumes. Une grande partie de lui désirer y aller et la visiter, mais il savait que dans ce corps actuel et sans baguette, ce serait un suicide.

Au lieu de cela, il continua et grimpa les escaliers en marbres et se précipita à travers les grandes portes doubles de la banque. Le gobelin gardien à la porte le regarda avec les yeux plissés et bloqua ses dents pointues dans un sourire moqueur intimidant. Harry se contenta de sourire en retour et continua son chemin vers l'un des bureaux le long du mur le plus loin de l'entrée.

Il se plaça à côté d'un bureau, attendant qu'un gobelin le regarde et fasse attention à lui. Après une minute ennuyante, la petite créature grise leva les yeux et ricana.

« Que veux-tu, garçon ? Je ne traite pas avec les enfants. »

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent et sa lèvre se retroussa de dédain. « Tu devrais surveiller ta langue, gobelin. Tu pourrais regretter tes paroles, un jour. Je ne suis pas juste un enfant, je suis un client. Je cherche un entretien avec l'un des gobelins responsables des réclamations des voûtes gelées. »

Le gobelin se moqua d'Harry, mais calqua successivement ses longs doigts et une petite lumière sur le mur à côté d'une sorte de rune de gobelin s'alluma.

« Attendez un instant, Monsieur, et le gobelin Braggok sera à vous. »

Harry donna au gobelin un signe de tête froid et court et patienta. Quelques minutes plus tard, un gobelin émergea de l'une des nombreuses portes le long du mur et regarda autour de lui avec un air de mécontentement sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers le gobelin avec qui Harry avait parlé un moment plus tôt et ils échangèrent quelques mots en Gobelbabil. Puis le gobelin Braggok observa Harry avec un air encore plus agacé avant d'aller vers lui et le saluer.

Après un bref échange de mots, Braggok conduit Harry à travers l'une des portes, un long couloir bordé de portes et entra dans un bureau bondé et en désordre avec des armoires étranges débordant de papiers. Braggok s'installa sur sa chaise derrière le bureau et Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil en face.

« Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui, jeune maître ? » demanda Braggok avec un sourire à pleines dents pointues hypocrite.

« Je souhaite réclamer un coffre gelé. »

« Evidemment, si vous parlez avec moi. Pour quel coffre croyez-vous avoir les droits de le réclamer ? »

« Le coffre de Herakles Valerius. Il doit y avoir un document listant les spécifications qu'il a désignées pour déterminer qui pourrait prendre ses coffres après sa mort. »

Le gobelin lança un regard perçant à Harry quelques instants avant de donner un hochement de tête. Il claqua des doigts et l'un de ses nombreux classeurs s'ouvrit et après le bruit le bruissage de papiers remplissant le bureau quelques secondes, un document vola et traversa la pièce pour atterrir directement devant Braggok.

Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta les feuilles pendant un moment avant de trouver la bonne et pris quelques instants pour la lire. Il fronça les sourcils, puis leva un sourcil curieux puis se tourna vers Harry qui était assis patiemment en face de lui avec un air ennuyé sur le visage.

Braggok tira un morceau de parchemin du dossier et le posa sur le bureau en face d'Harry. Il était complètement vide. Braggok ferma le dossier, le reposa et posa ses mains sur son bureau.

Harry se redressa et regarda le gobelin dans les yeux. « Avez-vous une plume faite à partir de plumes d'aile d'un hibou grand-duc ? De préférence noire ? »

Les yeux du gobelin s'élargirent minutieusement avant qu'il hoche de la tête, claquant ses doigts et la plume apparut.

Harry la ramassa, la fit tourner trois fois dans sa main avant de la mettre sur le bureau devant lui.

« Avez-vous de l'encre rouge ? »

De nouveau, le gobelin hocha la tête, fit claquer ses doigts et une bouteille d'encre apparut devant lui

Harry l'observa, puis retourna vers le gobelin. « L'encre doit être bien claire. »

Le coin de la bouche du gobelin monta légèrement vers le haut. Il claque une nouvelle fois ses doigts et l'encre fut changée.

Harry reprit la plume, la déplaça dans sa main gauche, puis à sa droite, puis la plongea dans l'encre. Il la posa sur le parchemin vierge en haut au centre, puis dessina une ligne simple au centre de la page, tout en descendant.

Ensuite, sur le côté gauche, il écrivit les runes Ansuz, puis Eihwaz. Sur le côté droit, il dessina la rune Dagaz. Sous celle-ci, esquissa un triangle, puis à l'intérieur du triangle, il fit un cercle et une ligne au centre des deux. C'était le symbole de la bague que Tom avait volée à son oncle et qui était devenue l'un de ses Horcruxes.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant ce que Tom avait pu faire de la bague après la mort de Heri. Il l'a porté au moment de son meurtre. Il doutait sérieusement que Tom ait enterré l'un de ses Horcruxes avec le cadavre de Heri. A moins qu'il ait mis une montagne de protections et de sorts autour de l'endroit où il avait enterré Heri.

Harry posa la plume, l'extrémité pointue vers l'encrier. Il mit ses mains sur le bureau puis les leva, reprit la plume et l'a retourna, la mettant du côté opposé de l'encrier, l'extrémité pointant toujours l'encrier.

« J'ai besoin d'une autre plume. Une plume faite de la queue d'un faucon pèlerin. Pourriez-vous fournir cela ? »

« Je ne peux pas, » répondit le gobelin, donnant un rictus amusé à pleines dents de la part d'Harry.

Harry sourit. « Un Kestrel alors ? »

« Oui, jeune monsieur. » Le gobelin cogna des doigts et la nouvelle plume apparut.

« Et de l'encre bleue, cette fois dans un encrier de pierre noire. »

Braggok hocha la tête, frappa ses doigts et la nouvelle encre apparut.

Harry plongea la plume à l'intérieur, fit une ligne horizontale sur le papier, le coupant en deux. Ensuite, il prit l'encrier rouge et versa tout le contenu dans l'encrier bleu. Prenant la plume du hibou grand-duc, la plaça dans l'encrier, puis prit la plume du kestrel et l'a plaça dans l'encrier vide. Il posa les deux de chaque côté du parchemin et se recula sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Est-ce satisfaisant ? » demanda Harry.

Les sourcils du gobelin se relevèrent légèrement et il acquiesça. « Vous avez effectué toutes les étapes détaillées dans les instructions à la perfection. Vous avez même dit les mots, ligne pour ligne. Je dois admettre que les mesures dictées pour cette réclamation sont assez… étranges. »

« Oui, j'imagine qu'elles le sont, » dit Harry avec un sourire amusé qui disait au gobelin qu'il ne recevrait pas de détails sur le jeune sorcier.

Braggok grommela doucement et il rouvrit le dossier et sortit une feuille de paperasse pour le transfert de compte.

« Quel est votre nom ? » demanda Braggok tandis qu'il prenait sa propre plume, se préparant à écrire les réponses.

« Harry James Potter. »

La plume de Braggok se stoppa sur le papier et regarda Harry avec une surprise évidente dans ses yeux.

Harry remarqua que les yeux du gobelin se fixèrent sur son front.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda Harry, se sentant un peu agacé.

« Pas du tout, Mr. Potter. Je suis simplement surpris par votre identité, c'est tout. » Braggok écrivit rapidement le nom d'Harry sur le papier. « Date de naissance ? »

« Le trente et un juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingt

« Cela vous fait cinq ans, presque six ans. Saviez-vous, Mr. Potter, que les coffres de Valerius contiennent une grande quantité d'argent et d'artefacts précieux et irremplaçables ? Il ne serait pas bon pour un tel compte d'être laissé sous le contrôle unique d'un enfant. Je ne voudrais pas le voir mal géré... »

« Je suis tout à fait au courant du contenu des coffres, Mr. Braggok. J'apprécie votre inquiétude, mais je suis un peu plus responsable de mes finances que les enfants âgés de cinq ans. Je sais également que les instructions de transfert de propriété disent que peu importe l'âge du nouveau propriétaire, ou sa jeunesse, celui-ci prendra le plein contrôle du coffre et que son contenu serait transféré.

« Vous avez juste, jeune monsieur. »

« Il n'y aura pas de problème ? »

« Non, monsieur, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

« Bien. »

Braggok lui posa plusieurs autres questions, remplissant les documents de transfert. Puis le gobelin se leva et avec un autre claquement des doigts, un duplicata fut créé. Une copie fut mise dans le dossier original qui fut envoyé dans le classeur. L'autre disparut dans le vide.

« Je vais récupérer les clés de votre nouveau coffre, Mr Potter, et prendre des dispositions pour que l'une de nos personnes vous emmène à votre coffre. L'une de ces clés est le celle du coffre de Valerius dans la Branche de Rome, l'autre est celle du coffre personnel, ici à Londres. Voulez-vous visiter votre coffre des Potter ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Mon quoi ? »

« Le coffre laissé par vos parents pour vous. »

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais un coffre. Y a-t-il aussi un coffre de famille ? Je n'ai aucune clé pour les coffres des Potter. En fait, je ne sais pas qui en est responsable en ce moment. »

Le visage du gobelin se tordit d'agacement et de surprise. « Voulez-vous que j'arrange un entretien avec le gérant de la fortune des Potter ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

« Il devra être appelé depuis la réception. Un de nos employés peut vous emmener au coffre des Valerius et vous pourriez rencontrer le gérant des coffres des Potter après, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Cela m'a l'air bien, s'il vous plaît, faites cela. »

« Oui, jeune monsieur. Juste un instant. »

Harry hocha la tête alors que Braggok quittait la pièce. Il revint une minute plus tard avec les clés familières des coffres des Valerius et escorta Harry hors du bureau, dans le couloir et vers le hall d'entrée de la banque. Ils tournèrent et se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes qui menaient à l'entrée des systèmes de charrettes.

« Voici Griphook. Griphook, s'il vous plaît, amenez Mr. Potter au coffre Valerius, numéro 773. »

Le gobelin Griphhok acquiesça et grogna à Harry de le suivre. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la charrette et un moment plus tard, ils étaient précipités dans les tunnels-cavernes sculptés dans des pentes abruptes sur une voie ferrée dans une charrette en métal extrêmement rapide.

Après un tour ébouriffant les cheveux, ils arrivèrent au coffre familier et descendirent. Griphook demanda la clé, qu'Harry lui remit. La porte du coffre s'ouvrit et la clé fut rendue à Harry. Il entra rapidement à l'intérieur tandis que Griphhok attendait dans la charrette.

Le coffre était exactement comme il l'avait laissé. La seule différence était que sur un petit piédestal qu'il avait laissé dans le centre de la grande voûte se trouvait sa baguette. Harry fit quelques foulées rapides vers sa baguette.

Un trou d'inquiétude se creusa dans son estomac tandis qu'il avait des doutes que la baguette ne soit pas compatible avec son nouveau corps, même s'il savait que cela n'avait rien avoir avec le corps, mais avec le noyau magique – qui n'avait pas changé.

Toutes ses craintes furent réprimées quand ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa baguette en bois de houx et qu'il sentit la chaleur familière se répandre dans ses doigts, son bras et à l'intérieur de lui. Il laissa échapper un lent soupir de soulagement et s'agrippa un peu plus fort à sa baguette.

Il observa le coffre, prenant pleinement conscience de la pièce maintenant. Il glissa son sac de l'épaule et le posa sur le sol du coffre. Il pointa sa baguette sur le sac et jeta silencieusement un sort d'expansion afin que l'intérieur puisse contenir un maximum de chose. Puis il jeta un sort de poids plume afin qu'il soit toujours léger. Ceci était particulièrement important puisque son corps âgé de cinq ans était de la merde pour porter des choses lourdes. Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son manteau et mit rapidement quelques affaires dans le sac. Dans la poche de devant, il fourra plusieurs poignées de galions.

Satisfait pour l'instant, il balança son sac sur l'épaule et quitta le coffre.

Une fois que lui et Griphook atteignirent la surface, Harry entra dans le hall juste à temps pour être accueilli par un autre gobelin à l'air ancien. Le gobelin se présenta comme Blitzik, gérant des affaires des Potter et conduit Harry dans un autre bureau privé. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux de chaque côté du bureau et le gobelin évalua Harry avec un regard curieux.

« Avant de continuer, je dois prouver qui vous êtes, » dit Blitzik, ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau et tirant un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Il le posa sur le bureau, face à Harry, et celui-ci se rapprocha pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Le parchemin avait de minuscules runes de gobelin tout le long du bord du papier. La plume, Harry l'a reconnue comme étant une plume de sang.

« C'est un processus assez simple. Tout ce dont vous avez à faire est décrire votre nom sur ce morceau de parchemin, utilisant la plume. Si c'est votre vrai nom, cela restera en place. Si n'est pas le cas, cela brûlera le parchemin. »

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il tendait la main et prenait la plume. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'écrire sur le parchemin, Blitzik l'interrompit.

« Je dois vous avertir, Mr. Potter, que c'est une plume à sang. Elle utilisera votre propre sang pour écrire à la place de l'encre. »

« Je sais, » répliqua Harry, retournant à sa tâche, écrivant son nom complet sur le parchemin. Le dos de sa main le piqua pendant un petit instant et il vit son nom apparaître sur sa propre peau dans une rougeur faible. Il posa la plume et les marques sur sa main s'effacèrent jusqu'à qu'elles disparaissent.

Les mots sur le parchemin brillèrent un instant, mais il ne se passa rien.

Blitzik donna un bref signe de tête approbateur à Harry et reprit la plume et le parchemin.

« Très bien. Tout semble être en ordre. Maintenant, j'ai cru comprendre, Mr. Potter, que vous n'avez pas reçu les déclarations sur l'état de vos coffres ? » demanda Blitzik.

« C'est exact. Je n'étais effectivement pas au courant que j'avais des coffres. Pouvez-vous me dire combien j'en ai ? »

« Vous avez votre propre coffre, auquel vous êtes supposé avoir déjà accès. Il y a également le coffre de la Famille des Potter, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé de retirer le contenu de ce coffre avant votre majorité. »

Harry hocha la tête, s'y attendant.

« Vous avez aussi deux parts de propriété, » continua Blitzik et Harry leva les yeux, les clignant.

« Propriété ? »

« Oui, » Blitzik s'arrêta et feuilleta un dossier qui était ouvert sur son bureau. « Vous êtes le propriétaire d'une maison dans le village sorcier Godric's Hollow. Vous êtes aussi le propriétaire unique d'une parcelle de cinq acres à Edimbourg. Il est dit qu'il n'y a pas de propriété sur cette terre, que c'est simplement une réserve pour créatures magiques. Il y a un fichier dans le coffre familial qui contient les détails complets. »

Harry fit une pause dans ses pensées, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. La maison à Godric's Hollow était évidemment la maison dans laquelle il avait passé sa première année avec les Potter. Il avait complètement oublié la maison.

« La maison à Godric's Hollow est vide ? »

« C'est cela. Il est noté que la maison a subi des dommages lors de l'attaque contre votre famille. »

« Des dommages ? A quel point ? »

« Ce n'est pas dit. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, à nouveau dans ses pensées.

« Donc, vous dites que vous m'avez envoyé des déclarations ? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'en ai eu aucune, » dit Harry avec un regard pointu. Blitzik fronça les sourcils, en colère.

« Nous les avons adressés… » grogna Blitzik.

« Qu'en est-il de mes clés ? Où sont-elles ? »

Blitzik renversa un peu plus de papiers et soudainement ses yeux se plissèrent et ses lèvres se courbèrent dans un grognement. « Il apparaît que vous avez un tuteur magique dans le dossier. Vivez-vous avec des moldus ? »

« Oui. Qui est mon tuteur magique ? »

« Albus Dumbledore. Il est listé sur le dossier comme étant le seul contact adulte dans le monde magique pour vous. Il est en possession de vos clés. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Harry de grogner. « Il n'a pas accès aux voûtes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le gobelin fronça les sourcils. « Il semble qu'il a accès à votre coffre. »

« Quelque chose a-t-il été retiré du coffre depuis la mort de mes parents ? »

Blitzik tourna quelques pages. « Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu deux retraits depuis que les Potter sont morts. L'un était d'une somme de mille galions. L'autre retrait était un objet, mais l'inventaire du coffre montre seulement que c'était de l'argent et un objet qui n'a jamais été décrit spécifiquement ou catalogué donc je ne peux pas vous dire quel objet a été retiré. »

« Putain de bâtard ! » s'écria Harry, cognant ses poings contre le bureau.

Les yeux de Blitzik s'élargirent sous le choc et l'amusement.

« Est-il possible de le récupérer ? » demanda Harry, les dents serrées.

« Légalement, Albus Dumbledore a le droit d'accéder à votre coffre, ce qui inclue la sortie d'objets. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé de toute façon ? Mes parents avaient-ils un testament ? Je suis quasiment sûr que j'aurai dû rester sous la garde de mon parrain, Sirius Black, mais ce n'était évidemment pas arrivé. Mes parents ont-ils listé Dumbledore comme second gardien ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Blitzik parcourut plusieurs pages, mais fronça les sourcils après une minute lorsqu'il ne trouva pas ce qu'il voulait. Il claqua ses doigts et un morceau de parchemin apparut sur le bureau. Il griffonna quelque chose dessus et frappa de nouveau ses doigts, le faisant disparaître. « Cela prendra quelques instants, Mr. Potter. J'ai demandé une copie du testament de vos parents qui nous sera livrée. Une copie aurait dû être dans le dossier, mais elle manque. »

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent sous la colère, mais il donna un signe de tête au gobelin et s'installa en arrière sur sa chaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut un léger coup à la porte, Blitzik agita sa main, l'ouvrant sur un gobelin plus jeune. Il avait l'air nerveux et se dirigea vers Blitzik, lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Le gobelin plus âgé fronça les sourcils et tout son visage fut déformé par une grimace.

Il parla au jeune gobelin en Gobelbabil quelques instants avant que le plus jeune parte. Blitzik se tourna vers Harry, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Il semble que nous ayons quelques complications en référence avec le testament de vos parents. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda sèchement Harry.

« Leur testament a été scellé par ordre du chef du Magenmagot. »

« Donc, il a été scellé sous l'ordre d'Albus Dumbledore. »

« Oui. Les raisons affirment que c'est pour votre sécurité. S'il était connu qui avait obtenu votre garde après la mort de vos parents, cette information aurait pu être utilisée pour vous trouver et cela pourrait mettre votre vie en danger. »

« Autrement, sceller le testament empêche quiconque de savoir qui est supposé être mon tuteur, » grinça Harry, les dents serrées. « Il est amusant de voir comment il a réussi à être mon tuteur magique et avoir accès à mon coffre. »

« Oui… cela est… _curieux_ , » ricana Blitzik.

Harry croisa les mains sur le bureau de Blitzik et baissa les yeux dessus, se concentrant. Il avait besoin d'examiner la situation de façon rationnelle avant de faire une quelconque action. Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore trop tôt. Il avait accès à sa magie et maintenant il avait sa baguette, mais son corps était encore trop faible pour faire pleinement usage de l'un de ses pouvoirs sans s'épuiser ou se causer des dommages corporels. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse se défendre, magiquement, contre Albus Dumbledore en ce moment. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas le faire de manière politique non plus.

Il devait éviter de faire quelque chose qui attirerait l'attention de Dumbledore sur lui…

« De quand date le dernier retrait de Dumbledore ? » demanda Harry.

« Les deux retraits ont eu lieu dans les six premiers mois après la mort de vos parents. »

« Et il n'y a pas eu d'autres activités depuis ? »

« Aucune. »

« Je suppose que les relevés bancaires qui sont censés mettre adressé sont susceptibles d'être dirigés vers lui, à la place ? »

Les yeux globuleux de Blitzik se plissèrent sous la colère. « Il semblerait que cette hypothèse ne soit pas trop erronée. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il devrait y jeter un coup d'œil. Si Dumbledore avait intercepté ses courriers venant des gobelins, il était impossible de dire quels autres courriers il avait interceptés. Il souhaitait clairement qu'Harry reste absolument ignorant du monde magique, il était donc logique qu'il empêche les lettres à ce propos de l'atteindre. Les Dursley auraient également rejeté un hibou qui livrerait à la maison. Ils ne seraient évidemment pas stupides de faire une telle chose maintenant, mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu prendre des mesures contre eux… eh bien, cela avait dû être mauvais.

« J'ai l'intention de mettre en place une boîte postale privée, » dit finalement Harry. « Je reviendrai par la suite et je vous donnerai l'adresse. Y'a-t-il un moyen de garder cette information dans le dossier sans que Dumbledore ne puisse avoir y accès, si jamais il venait se renseigner ? »

« Je pense que des dispositions adéquates peuvent être prises. »

« Bien. »

« Cesserions-nous d'envoyer les instructions de façon traditionnelle ? »

« Non, cela attirerait son attention, » Harry s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. « Y'a-t-il d'autres objets dans mon coffre ou est-ce seulement de l'argent ? »

« La seule chose qui est en ce moment dans le coffre est de l'argent. »

« Eh bien, j'en ai beaucoup dans mon autre coffre, donc je suppose que je n'ai pas trop à m'inquiéter. Etes-vous sûr qu'il n'a pas accès au coffre de la famille ? »

« Il ne peut pas. »

« Bien. Permettez-lui de recevoir les déclarations sur mon compte. Si quoi que ce soit change, il en prendrait probablement connaissance. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'attirer son attention dans ce jeu dès le début. »

« Considérant le sorcier avec qui vous avez affaire, ceci est possiblement un bon choix, » dit Blitzik d'une voix basse et grave.

Harry acquiesça, d'accord avec la remarque du gobelin. Les gobelins n'avaient jamais été friands de Dumbledore. Même dans la dernière vie d'Harry, cela avait été le cas. Ils détestaient le Ministère, haïssaient le Magenmagot. Ils haïssaient même la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, et Dumbledore était à la tête, là aussi.

Dumbledore avait participé à de nombreuses négociations qui eurent lieu au fil des ans entre le gouvernement sorciers et la nation des gobelins, et pas une seule de ces négociations n'était en faveur des gobelins.

Tom avait essayé pendant des années d'avoir les gobelins de son côté pendant la guerre, mais ceux-ci refusèrent de mettre leur nez dans une « guerre de sorciers ». Ils disaient que cela ne les concernait pas, et qu'ils resteraient neutres. Quand un gagnant serait trouvé, ils entameraient les négociations avec celui qui finirait au pouvoir, mais d'ici là, ils restaient en dehors.

Harry pouvait apprécier leur position et ne les blâmer pas vraiment pour cela.

« Voulez-vous visiter votre coffre, Mr. Potter ? » demanda Blitzik.

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Par contre, j'aurais besoin d'une copie de la clé. »

« Ah oui. J'en ai une ici. » Blitzik retourna le classeur. Sur la partie du carton apparaissait un dessin d'un petit tiroir avec une poignée. Le gobelin effleura de son doigt le dessin et la poignée sortir du carton. Il l'a tira et un tiroir glissa avec elle. Dans celui-ci se trouvait une clé. Il referma le tiroir qui redevint un dessin sur le carton, et remit la clé à Harry.

« Merci. Quand je reviendrai avec l'adresse de ma boîte aux lettres, puis-je la déposer à l'un des gobelins de l'entrée ? »

« Oui, cela serait bien, Mr. Potter. Dites-leur que c'est pour moi et je m'arrangerai. »

« J'ai aussi besoin d'assigner cette adresse aux coffres de Valerius, maintenant que j'y pense. Braggok est le gobelin qui s'est occupé du transfert, mais je ne crois pas qu'un gobelin s'occupe de mes comptes. Pouvez-vous être affecté aux deux ? »

« J'en serais honoré, Mr. Potter. »

« Bien. »

Harry et Blitzik terminèrent leurs affaires, Blitzik donnant à Harry une déclaration sur ses actifs totaux en cours, puis Harry s'en alla. La première chose qu'il fit après avoir quitté la banque fut d'aller directement au bureau de Poste de Hiboux à Louer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Vous pouvez utiliser un hibou pour usage unique à envoyer une lettre ou un colis, mais vous pouvez également louer des boîtes aux lettres.

Il était sur le point de s'y rendre lorsqu'il lui vint à l'esprit que ce serait mieux qu'il s'ajuste, avant d'essayer de louer une boîte aux lettres. Il avait cinq ans. Les enfants de cinq ans ne louent pas quelque chose.

Il fit un petit détour et se cacha dans l'espace entre le bureau de poste et le bâtiment à ses côtés et à l'arrière des bâtiments. Il se tint dans ce petit espace au côté de quelques poubelles, essayant de comprendre quelles étaient ses options.

Il pourrait payer quelqu'un pour qu'il aille à sa place, mais alors cette personne connaîtrait la boîte. Il pourrait essayer d'envoyer un oubliette à cette personne, mais il n'était pas sûr que son corps puisse gérer un sort aussi avancé. La magie de l'esprit requérait beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Il avait la concentration, mais l'énergie pour la capacité de manipuler mentalement lui manquait.

Il ne préférait pas employer une autre personne là-dedans, d'autant plus qu'il était probable qu'il rencontrerait beaucoup de problèmes. Il avait besoin d'un moyen de faire ce genre de chose lui-même.

Une des options était le Polynectar. Cela lui permettrait de ressembler à qui il voudrait, tant qu'il parvenait à obtenir les cheveux de quelqu'un. Et cela augmenterait même sa taille. Bien sûr, il n' _avait_ pas de Polynectar, qui était une substance contrôlée, et en tant que telle, difficile à trouver. Encore plus pour un enfant de cinq ans. De plus, cela durait seulement une heure et le faisait ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre, spécifiquement.

Les glamours ne semblaient pas immédiatement comme une option puisque le glamour changeait l'apparence dans une certaine mesure. Il pouvait modifier légèrement la masse des muscles, la masse grasse, colorer des choses, et le cartilage. Mais le glamour ne pouvait rien faire contre la structure osseuse, ce qui signifiait qu'il resterait aussi petit qu'il était maintenant.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait prétendre qu'il était une sorte de métis ? Faire de lui une partie de gobelin. Ce ne serait pas étonnant s'il faisait seulement un mètre de hauteur.

Cela pouvait fonctionner.

Décidant que c'était la meilleure option qu'il avait pour le moment, il sortit sa baguette et convoqua un miroir et l'attacha sur le mur du bâtiment, à côté duquel il se trouvait, avec un sort de collage. Il passa les quinze prochaines minutes à modifier son apparence et métamorphoser ses habits.

Il fit des vêtements similaires à ceux qu'il avait vus sur les gobelins, tout en faisant de son manteau une vraie cape de sorcier.

Quand il termina, il ressemblait à un homme très petit dans la trentaine, mais avec des oreilles et des dents légèrement pointues pour donner le soupçon d'ascendance gobelin.

Il rangea sa baguette, remis son sac sur l'épaule, et sortit de la petite ruelle. Il se faufila dans le bureau de poste et entra dans la file d'attente pour l'une des fenêtres de service. Quand il arriva à celle-ci, il était trop petit, même pour voir la tablette. Il donna un petit soupir de contrariété comme s'il avait rencontré ce problème des milliers de fois. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura un escabeau. Un instant plus tard, il était suffisamment élevé au point de pouvoir reposer ses coudes sur le petit rebord de la fenêtre.

La sorcière derrière la fenêtre le regardait avec un air amusé confus pendant tout ce temps. Quand il lui lança un regard agacé, elle eut l'air penaud, se racla la gorge et lui demanda comment elle pouvait l'aider.

« Oui, je viens juste de déménager à Londres et je voudrais prévoir une boîte aux lettres privée. »

« Très bien, Monsieur. Il y a une redevance mensuelle de cinq galions pour une boîte postale de taille normale. Les colis de petite taille peuvent être mis à l'intérieur. Pour une boîte de plus grande taille, c'est un montant de dix galions par mois. »

« La taille standard suffira, » dit Harry d'un ton dédaigneux. « Puis-je prendre des dispositions pour les paiements automatiques avec mon compte de Gringotts, ou dois-je venir en personne faire les règlements ? »

« Nous pouvons arranger un paiement automatique depuis votre compte. »

« Bien. »

La femme lui donna une feuille de paperasse, et il attrapa une plume du bureau et commença à remplir les informations du compte.

« Sous quel nom sera la boîte postale ? » demanda la femme alors qu'il écrivait.

« Lucan Valerius, » répondit Harry facilement. Mis à part Tom et quelques personnes, personne ne connaissait son véritable nom. De ce qu'il savait, Dumbledore l'avait toujours connu sous le nom de Herakles Jude. Il serait donc plus prudent d'éviter d'utiliser le prénom Herakles, pour être sûr.

Après que tous les documents appropriés furent remplis et qu'il eut remis les cinq galions pour le premier paiement du mois, elle lui tendit une petite carte avec l'adresse qu'il pourrait donner pour recevoir son courrier. Il partit également avec l'option d'un enchantement qui serait jeté sur tout hibou portant un colis ou une lettre adressée à « Lucan Valerius », même si l'adresse spécifique de ce bureau de poste n'était pas inscrite sur le paquet, et qu'il serait porté ici, et mis dans sa boîte.

Il remercia la femme pour son aide et partit. Il retourna à Gringotts, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer son glamour, alla jusqu'à un bureau et laissa une note pour Blitzik avec sa nouvelle adresse avant de repartir.

Il se dirigea au Chaudron Baveur et se prit un déjeuner. Après cela, il alla dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter – dans celle qui semblait être la plus populaire du moment, appelé Mme Guipure. Il fit des mesures et commanda quelques ensembles de robes et de capes de taille appropriée. La métamorphose qu'il avait faite sur ses vêtements et son manteau n'était pas permanente, et depuis qu'il avait l'intention de revenir sur le Chemin de nouveau, il pensait qu'il était préférable d'avoir quelques vêtements sorciers pour réduire son apparence « coincée ».

Il attirait le regard de certaines personnes. Les sorciers qui étaient des Sang-Pur étaient les plus susceptibles de le regarder de haut avec dédain. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Après tout, il était une sorte de métis. Il ferait la même chose s'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui ressemblait à ce qu'il était en ce moment. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux. Au moins, en tant que métis, il pouvait obtenir des services et était capable d'acheter des choses. A cinq ans, on aurait ri, et aurait ensuite demandé d'une voix douce écœurante, où était sa maman.

Les ricanements étaient préférables.

Quand il termina, il fourra ses achats dans son sac agrandi à l'intérieur, et quitta la boutique. Il s'arrêta pour débattre ses options. Il se sentait curieux à propos de la maison qu'il possédait à Godric's Hollow. Il voulait la vérifier en personne pour voir dans quel état elle se trouvait. Il aimerait avoir un endroit où il pourrait s'échapper de temps en temps loin des Dursley. S'il était chanceux, ce ne serait pas dans un de ces quartiers sous une surveillance embêtante et où il pourrait effectuer certains rituels.

Mettant son esprit à cette tâche, il retourna à l'entrée du chemin de Traverse à l'endroit des transplanages. Il devait admettre, alors qu'il atteignait la petite cour qui apparaissait, qu'il était assez nerveux d'essayer cette méthode particulière de transport magique. Il était assez confiant sur le fait que ce n'était pas un problème, mais il savait aussi que s'il faisait quelque chose de stupide, comme se désartibuler, il pourrait alors se trouver dans de vrais problèmes.

Soufflant et poussant sa nervosité, il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur l'image de l'arrière-cour qu'il se souvenait de son enfance, clairement formée dans son esprit. Il appela la puissance sensation de sa magie et fut soudainement submergé par le sentiment d'être pressé dans un petit tube. Une petite fissure raisonna et sentit le sol, même s'il se trouvait déjà debout sur le sol.

Ses petits genoux fléchirent légèrement et il trébucha sur le sol. Un sol qui était herbeux et envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Il ouvrit les yeux, les clignant comme un hibou face à l'environnement. Un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage alors qu'il reconnaissait l'arrière-cour de sa première maison dans sa seconde vie.

L'herbe était devenue longue et sauvage. Le jardin était rempli par des plantes et des vignes grimpantes. Harry observa les alentours, utilisant sa Vue pour examiner la maison à la recherche de sorts. Il se dirigea vers le portillon de la clôture qui s'ouvrait sur le côté de la maison et fit le tour vers le devant. Tandis qu'il marchait, il continuait d'observer chaque détail magique qu'il percevait.

Il était évident qu'il y avait des sorts lancés sur la maison, mais ils n'étaient pas suivis ou surveillés. De ce qu'il pouvait rassembler, le plus évident était le sort anti-moldu. Il ressemblait à un sort d'illusion. Si un moldu regardait la maison, il verrait un terrain vide. Si un sorcier regardait la maison, il l'a verrait.

Harry arriva devant la maison et leva les yeux vers elle.

Blitzik avait raison sur le fait que la maison ait subi des dommages. D'après ce qu'il voyait, une partie de la toiture avait été endommagée et était tombée. Le bois et les poutres étaient effondrés alors que les tuiles sombraient dans un trou béant. Il fronça les sourcils. Il pourrait les réparer, mais c'était assez ennuyeux et il faudrait rendre beaucoup d'énergie qu'il aurait probablement du mal à avoir en ce moment.

Son attention fut portée sur une pancarte placée dans la cour juste à l'entrée. Il marcha vers elle et l'a lu. Elle disait que la maison avait été « Préservée dans son état de ruine comme monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler de la violence qui a déchiré cette famille. »

Harry l'observa d'un œil torve. Qui, exactement, l'avait préservé dans son état de ruine ? Et de quel droit avait-il fait cela, de toute façon ? C'était _sa_ maison.

La pancarte était également parcourue de noms et de messages, qui à la fois l'agacèrent et le désorientèrent. Les gens avaient laissé des babioles, des fleurs et des notes tout le long du sol sous la pancarte. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se baissait et ramassait un bout de papier plié qui semblait étonnamment récent.

Il le parcourut rapidement, se sentant encore plus perplexe que jamais, et en ramassa un autre sans tarder, puis un autre.

Un bon nombre d'entre eux étaient des lettres _pour lui_ – même si beaucoup de gens qui les avaient écrits semblaient comprendre qu'il était peu probable qu'il les lirait un jour. Plusieurs le remerciaient pour avoir défait « Tu-Sais-Qui ». D'autres étaient des lettres d'enfants avec des remarques telles que « Maman dit que tu es un grand héros du monde sorcier et que tu nous as sauvés du méchant sorcier » et certaines assez folles comme « mon ami m'a dit que ton meilleur ami est une licorne et que tu montes sur un dragon ! C'est vrai ? »

Harry remit ces lettres sur le sol et se pinça l'arête du nez pour ralentir la montée de son mal de tête qui se formait.

 _Super… ils pensent que je suis une sorte de Sauveur Sorcier de Lumière_ , grogna-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il se leva et souffla de frustration tandis qu'il observait de nouveau la maison. En tant que propriétaire, il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, mais il était évident que certaines personnes venaient encore visiter le lieu de façon assez régulière, à en juger par certaines lettres. S'il l'a réparée, les gens le remarqueraient. Il pourrait lancer une autre couche d'illusion, s'il le souhaitait. Les Moldus verraient un terrain vide, et les sorciers une maison à moitié en ruine, et il verrait ce qu'elle serait en réalité. Bien sûr, il devrait ériger de nouvelles protections pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans la maison.

A cette pensée, il grimaça, réalisant qu'il était probable que la maison ait été saccadée de l'intérieur. Il se demanda si l'intérieur comprenait autant de mots et de lettres comme cette stupide pancarte. Irritant.

Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers la rue pour voir si quelqu'un était dehors dans les environs. Il ne vit personne et était sur le point d'entrer dans la maison quand il aperçut une petite statue à plusieurs pâtés de maisons qui avait une puissante signature magique.

Il marcha dans la rue, arrivant au centre du village qui contenait la grande statue au centre d'une intersection sur un rond-point. Il y avait un autre sort d'illusion jeté dessus. Pour les Moldus, et les sorciers à partir d'une certaine distance, elle apparaissait comme un grand obélisque, sculpté avec les noms de personnes mortes pendant la guerre – sûrement les moldus de la Grande Guerre. Première Guerre Mondiale. Cependant, après un examen plus approfondi, le mémorial se transformait et se changeait en statue composant une famille.

Tout d'abord, Harry fronça les sourcils sous la confusion, mais celle-ci se transforma en horreur et léger dégout.

C'était _sa_ famille. C'était son père, James Potter, debout à côté de sa mère, Lily, et dans ses bras se trouvait un bébé. Lui. Ils avaient fait une fichue statue d'eux !

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua une petite gravure sur le support. Il lut :

 _James Potter, sa femme, Lily Potter, et leur fils,_

 _Harry Potter,_

 _Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_

 _Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ? Merlin !_ Ils lui avaient donné un putain de surnom débile ! Etait-il célèbre ou quelque chose d'autre avec tout ce ramassis d'idiotie ?

Son esprit vagabonda à la réaction de Braggok lorsqu'il avait dit son nom et se rappela également que les yeux du gobelin s'étaient dirigés vers son front. Instinctivement, sa main se leva et il toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui était actuellement cachée par un glamour.

Tout cela parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait détruit Tom ? Etaient-ils _bêtes_ ? Il était âgé de quinze mois pour l'amour de Merlin ! Comment diable, quelqu'un se pourrait se bercer d'illusions en croyant honnêtement qu'un enfant de quinze mois était responsable de la mort du plus puissant Sorcier des Ténèbres ? Merlin, quand Tom reviendra, il sera furieux !

Il allait devoir faire des recherches dans toute cette « célébrité ». Un bon nombre des lettres d'enfants mentionnait qu'on racontait des histoires sur lui avant de se coucher. Comment sa rencontre avec Tom avait-elle pu être déformée pour raconter une sorte de conte bizarre par des parents sorciers ?

Quels idiots.

Il soupira et retourna sur la route pour se diriger vers la maison. Il passa la porte d'entrée, à la fin du chemin, et utilisa un simple sort pour déverrouiller la porte.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de graffitis à l'intérieur. Pas de lettres ou d'ours en peluche, ou des fleurs mortes. Il réalisa que tout était sous la protection d'un sort puissant de préservation. Soupçonnant la nature du sort, il marcha vers une table renversée et la remit en place. Un moment plus tard, elle se renversa dans la même position exacte qu'elle était avant.

Ainsi, c'était ce que l'on entendait par « laissé dans son état de ruine. »

Eh bien, ce n'était pas un problème. Il pouvait se débarrasser du sort de préservation assez facilement. Au moins, cela avait empêché les gens d'ébrécher les choses ou de griffonner sur les murs.

Le salon était comme il se souvenait, excepté pour quelques morceaux de meubles qui devaient sûrement se trouver au milieu de la brève bataille entre son père et Tom.

Harry marcha vers les escaliers et sentit une brise et une odeur de moisi de dégâts des eaux. La moisissure emplit ses narines alors qu'il atteignait la partie sans toit de la maison. Apparemment, le sort de préservation n'avait pas empêché les dégâts d'eau. Harry fronça les yeux d'agacement. Si on faisait un travail, il fallait faire cela bien. Il soupira et secoua la tête. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, il pouvait arranger cela. Ce serait simplement un processus très épuisant, considérant son corps jeune. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se tenir au rez-de-chaussée et ignorer le niveau supérieur.

Il s'arrêta face à la porte de sa chambre, tendit la main pour saisir la poignée et prit soudainement conscience que sa main tremblait. De l'autre côté de cette porte se trouvait la pièce où sa seconde vie était tombée en ruine. Où sa mère – la femme qui l'avait aimé complètement et sans condition – était morte par la main de son amant.

Sentant une poussée soudaine de colère contre lui-même de permettre à ses nerfs de l'affecter, il s'avança et tourna la poignée de la porte.

La chambre était dans le désordre et la quasi-totalité de la toiture avait disparu. Il pouvait encore voir les traces de brûlures sur le mur causées par le sort de la mort qui avait mystérieusement échoué.

Là, sur le mur opposé, se trouvait son berceau. Au coin de celui-ci, il y avait le vieux dragon en peluche que Sirius lui avait offert. Le sol face au berceau était complètement banal. Les robes de Tom n'étaient plus là. Il n'y avait pas le corps-mort de Lily Potter allongé. C'était tout à fait étrange.

Il se demanda tout à coup où ses parents étaient enterrés. Il ne savait pas. Peut-être qu'ils étaient enterrés dans cette ville ? Godrics's Hollow n'était pas un grand village, il doutait donc qu'il y ait plus d'un cimetière. Il devra y faire une visite. Il ne se considérait pas comme un homme sentimental, mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait _quelque chose_ aux Potter. Un signe de respect. Ils avaient été ses parents dans cette vie. Ils étaient morts pour lui.

Il poussa un profond soupir, se retourna et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de résidus magiques qu'il souhaiterait examiner de plus près plus tard, mais à ce moment il ne voulait rien d'autre que de sortir d'ici.

Il parcourut les escaliers et arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Il l'a verrouilla derrière lui, bien que cela semblait être un geste inutile puisque tout le monde connaissait depuis la première année de Poudlard le sort _Alohomora_.

Il alla dans la rue et commença à marcher vers la place du village, car il était assez sûr d'avoir vu une église un peu plus loin sur la route. Il continua après avoir passé la statue et aperçut l'église. Il s'y dirigea et à ses côtés se trouvait un ancien cimetière.

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et lança un coup d'œil rapide sur les nombreuses pierres tombales aux alentours. Il sortit sa baguette, la posa dans sa paume ouverte et murmura « Montre-moi les tombes des Potter. » La baguette s'agita un instant avant de tourner dans sa main et de s'arrêter en pointant légèrement vers la droite et l'avant.

Il marcha rapidement, se dirigeant vers la direction que la baguette indiquée. Cela lui prit seulement une minute pour localiser la pierre tombale. Une grande pierre large était partagée. James Potter et Lily Potter. Sous leurs noms et leurs dates de naissance et de mort se trouvait une inscription.

 _« Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit est la mort. »_

 _Huh..._ Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, observant les mots gravés sur la pierre. Il savait que c'était une citation de la bible. C'était de la Bible du Roi James _1 Corinthiens 15:25-26 « Car il faut qu'il règne jusqu'à qu'il ait mis tous ses ennemis à ses pieds. Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit est la mort_. »

« _Ah les joies d'une mémoire parfaite et d'une éducation par des religieuses_ , » pensa amèrement Harry.

Pourtant, c'était étrange. Pas une seule fois durant un an et trois mois avec les Potter, il n'avait vu leur participation dans une pratique religieuse Chrétienne. Ils fêtaient Noël, mais c'était plus comme une célébration laïque. Aucune visite à l'église ou n'importe quoi dans le genre. Ils avaient même célébré la Beltane – ce qui n'était pas une surprise pour Harry puisque James venait d'une très vieille famille de Sang-Pur – orientés vers la Lumière ou non, ils étaient toujours des sorciers et l'avaient été depuis plus de mille ans.

Alors, pourquoi la citation biblique et pourquoi cela sembler si contraire à l'ordre du jour de Dumbledore ? Honnêtement, cette citation semblait plus en équation avec les croyances de Tom et de lui. C'était étrange. Définitivement quelque chose sur lequel méditer. Il se demanda qui avait choisi de la mettre là.

Harry sortit sa baguette et conjura un bouquet de fleurs sauvages. Il le posa devant la pierre tombale et baissa la tête, donnant à ses parents décédés un moment de silence d'excuses et de remerciements.

Avec un dernier soupire, il se retourna et partit. Alors qu'il approchait de la sortie, une large pierre tombale extraordinairement ancienne attira son attention et il s'approcha pour l'examiner de plus près. Au centre de la pierre, était sculpté de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse le voir, le symbole de l'anneau. Le triangle, autour d'un cercle, avec une ligne verticale qui passait au centre des deux. Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait d'apercevoir cela pour la première fois ailleurs que la bague que Tom lui avait donnée après en avoir fait un Horcruxe.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et enleva une couche de mousse et de saleté sur la vieille pierre tombale pour dévoiler le nom.

Ignotus Peverell.

Peverell ? Où avait-il entendu ce nom ?

Bien sûr ! La bague !

 _Eh bien, c'était évident…_ se réprimanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Mais il se souvint que Tom lui avait raconté que Morfin lui avait dit que la bague portait la marque de la famille des Peverell. Que les Gaunt étaient à la fois les descendants des Peverell et des Serpentard. La bague était passée à travers les générations de la lignée Peverell comme le médaillon pour la lignée des Serpentard.

Okay, supposons que ce symbole était l'emblème de la famille des Peverell. Qui sont les descendants de Peverell ?

Harry décida de garder cela au second plan. Il avait toujours été curieux à propos de la bague. Il avait depuis longtemps conclu qu'elle avait un certain pouvoir nécromantique puissant, et après certaines recherches et investigations de son propre chef, il avait terminait sur le fait que la pierre noire mise dans l'anneau était probablement un peu de cœur de Détraqueur. La façon dont la personne avait réussi à tuer un Détraqueur puis voler son cœur était réellement une question sur laquelle il fallait méditer. Celui qui avait conçu la bague devait être un sorcier exceptionnellement puissant.

Mais si la bague avait été faite par l'un des Peverell, peut-être qu'ils étaient des Nécromanciens qualifiés ?

La curiosité sans fin et indéfectible d'Harry sur les arts en Nécromancie le conduirait sûrement à approfondir cette question dans l'avenir, mais à ce moment, il n'avait tout simplement pas les ressources à sa disposition pour vraiment accomplir quelque chose.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de revenir chez ses satanés moldus à Privet Drive. Il avait trouvé que l'un des sorts placés par Dumbledore vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas disparu de la maison au bout de deux semaines. Il y avait une sorte de contre sort à ce sort. Il se réinitialiser à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans la maison. De ce qu'il pouvait dire, si jamais il partait plus de deux semaines, cela déclencherait une certaine alarme attachée à un objet que possédait Dumbledore. Harry avait prévu de passer le moins de temps possible à la maison, mais il y dormirait encore pour la réinitialisation du temps.

Il décida qu'il retournerait le lendemain au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des fournitures puis reviendrait ici et commencerait à réparer certaines choses de sa maison.

 _Avec ce plan à l'esprit, il se focalisa sur l'image du jardin des Dursley et transplana_.

–

* * *

Encore désolée pour le retard, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de  Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_.

Coucou tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 10, et cette fois dans les temps !

Merci aux reviewers anonymes : **Artemis** , **M.M.L** ( 1 mois d'attente ça va ? ^^') , **Morane** , **Geliah** , **Chickiri** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 –**

Le personnage d'Harry mi-sorcier, mi-gobelin devint quelqu'un de connu parmi les marchands du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes durant l'année suivante. Il était toujours à la recherche d'objets obscurs et de livres intéressants pour compenser le temps excessif qu'il avait passé dans le monde moldu, il y allait donc souvent. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait peu de choses à faire et avait besoin d'une excuse pour s'éloigner de sa famille moldue.

Il retourna à l'école primaire moldue à l'automne, mais dès que l'école finissait l'après-midi, il transplanait à Londres, revêtait son déguisement, passait quelque temps dans les quartiers sorciers puis transplanait à Godric's Hollow pour travailler dans sa maison.

Il avait fini par commander des pierres magiques aidant à la focalisation spécialement conçue pour l'aider dans son travail. Elles étaient créées comme un outil pour les sorciers et sorcières de faible puissance magique. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle se nourrissait de sa magie lentement dans une période prolongée en la portant autour du cou, ou en l'ayant dans sa poche, et ensuite utilisait cette magie stockée pour lancer des sorts plus puissants qu'il aurait normalement été incapable de lancer de lui-même. Puisque le corps d'Harry était trop jeune et faible pour être en mesure d'utiliser cette magie, il faisait usage de cette pierre pour lancer les grands sorts d'illusion sur lui-même, pour enlever le sort de préservation, ainsi que les sorts de protections érigés autour de la maison qui gardait les gens hors de la celle-ci. Il utilisa également la pierre pour effectuer certaines réparations plus importantes sur la toiture de la maison et ses murs.

A un moment donné, au printemps précédant ses sept ans, il tenta d'effectuer l'un des rituels qui convoqueraient l'âme sans corps de Tom à lui, en utilisant l'une de ces pierres. Cependant, quelque chose d'étrange tourna mal et la pierre finit par exploser. Harry grogna sous la frustration et fut d'une humeur terrible plusieurs semaines après cela, les Dursley ayant l'air encore plus terrifiés que d'habitude.

Son temps à l'école moldue était ennuyeux, mais il avait pour objectif de montrer une façade convaincante à ses professeurs et aux autres enfants si jamais Dumbledore ou n'importe lequel de ses laquais venaient les interroger sur lui. Il avait depuis longtemps garanti le silence des Dursley à travers un certain nombre de moyens magiques. Initialement, il les avait tout simplement menacés. Mais il avait sécurisé cela et toutes leurs connaissances à son égard par magie.

A son école moldue, « Prodige » était l'étiquette officielle d'Harry. Il avait sauté une autre année, et deux heures par jour, il se joignait à une classe spéciale pour élèves surdoués. Il était considéré comme antisocial, et ses professeurs s'inquiétaient qu'il n'ait aucun ami, ou qu'il ne semblait pas intéressé à jouer avec les autres enfants, mais il leur assura qu'il était heureux d'être laissé à lui-même avec ses livres.

Ils expliquèrent son comportement et ses difficultés sociales comme un symptôme de son intelligence avancée. C'était malheureux, mais parfaitement raisonnable, et il était toujours un jeune homme poli et respectueux envers les autres.

Dudley ne le regardait jamais lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. En fait, si on demandait à un enfant et à la plupart des professeurs, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée que les deux garçons étaient cousins, ou qu'ils se connaissaient. Harry était d'accord avec cela, et Pétunia préférait aussi cela. Moins son précieux Dudley était exposé à ce garçon monstrueux, mieux c'était. Pas qu'elle osait le dire cela devant Harry.

Durant les années suivantes, Harry passa également une partie de ses après-midi et ses soirées à la Société de l'Histoire Magique de Londres, passant au crible leurs collections et documents. La Société de l'Histoire Magique gardait chaque copie de la Gazette du Sorcier imprimée, et conservait les informations détaillées sur toutes les anciennes lignées de familles sorcières. Lui et Tom avaient souvent fait usage de leurs archives généalogiques plusieurs fois dans leur jeunesse pendant l'été, juste avant d'aller chez les Gaunt, et plus tard pour leurs recherches sur la famille Valerius, donc Harry connaissait déjà les lieux.

Il commença à regarder dans les arbres généalogiques de famille qu'il connaissait dans sa vie précédente, principalement par curiosité, pour voir ce qui leur était arrivé, et voir combien d'entre eux était encore en vie. Il pensa également que ce serait une bonne façon de commencer à deviner qui était vivant aujourd'hui parmi les rangs des Mangemorts de Tom. Il se référa aux noms des fils et filles de ceux qui avaient été des partisans actifs lorsqu'Harry était toujours Heri, et vérifia si certains d'entre eux étaient enfermés actuellement à Azkaban pour le crime d'être un Mangemort. Plusieurs l'étaient, mais pas mal d'entre ne l'étaient pas. Il fit note que plusieurs étaient des candidats probables en tant que disciple de Tom, mais étaient nets et libres.

Il remarqua aussi qu'un bon nombre de membres de familles les plus riches et influentes avait été retrouvé portant la Marque des Ténèbres, mais avait été acquitté de tous les crimes, ayant fait valoir qu'ils avaient pris la Marque et commis les crimes sous le sortilège de l'Imperium.

Evidemment, c'était des conneries, et aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y ait eu beaucoup d'échanges d'argents pendant toute la procédure. Harry savait pertinemment que la Marque des Ténèbres ne _pouvait pas_ être mise sous l'Imperium. Être marqué requérait une volonté honnête. On ne pouvait pas être contraint à cela.

Il nota tous ceux qui étaient listés comme étant blanchis de leurs crimes. Toute personne portant la Marque _avait été_ un Mangemort. Pas de doute.

Pourtant, même avec la liste des possibles Mangemorts, il n'allait pas leur demander de l'aide. Il n'était pas encore désespéré et il n'avait pas confiance en eux. Pas encore. Bien sûr, ils avaient été fidèles à Tom dans la guerre précédente, mais ils faisaient tous profil bas maintenant. Ou vivant dans une vie confortable, ayant complètement renié toute connexion avec tout ce passé _Sombre_.

Si chacun d'entre eux était _réellement_ loyal, ils auraient essayé un peu plus durement de retrouver leur Seigneur. _Mais ils ne le faisaient pas_. Maudits bâtards.

–

L'une de ses recherches à la Société de l'Histoire Magique était sur sa propre famille. Les Potter, en fait. Ce qu'il découvrit le choqua. Les parents de James Potter étaient Charlus Potter et _Dorea Black_. Alors qu'Harry méprisait franchement Charlus dans leurs jours d'école, il appréciait assez Dorea. Il l'avait rencontré seulement deux fois, puisqu'elle avait cinq ans de plus que Lucretia et Walburga, et sept ans de plus que lui, elle était donc déjà partie de Poudlard lorsqu'il avait commencé.

Alors que Lucretia, Orion, Walburga et Cygnus – les quatre Black que Heri avait appris à mieux connaître – étaient tous cousins, Dorea était en fait la tante de Walburga et Cygnus – la plus jeune sœur de leur père Pollux.

C'était étrange, une relation tordue, mais le fait est que maintenant, Harry était relié aux Blacks.

Mais comment Dorea Black avait fini par se marier à ce _satané Charlus Potter_ , il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer.

Un examen plus approfondi de l'arbre généalogique des Black lui donna de tristes nouvelles. Il s'avéra qu'Orion et Cygnus étaient tous les deux morts en 1979. Walburga que, en toute honnêteté, Harry n'avait pas aimé, venait _juste_ de mourir l'année précédente, tandis que Lucretia était toujours en vie. Il fut légèrement tenté d'essayer de rendre une visite à la femme, mais il n'avait aucune idée comment lui expliquer qu'il en savait tant sur elle.

L'une des réalisations les plus choquantes sorties de cet examen était le fait qu'Orion et Walburga – cousins, en plus ! – étaient _mariés_ ! Harry voulait vomir. Qu'Orion ait fini avec sa cousine Walburga le dépassait. Il _appréciait_ Orion ! Mais non – ce n'était pas ce qui le choquait. C'était assez commun pour les Black de se marier entre cousins. La chose choquante était qu'ils avaient deux fils et l'un d'entre eux était Sirius. Le parrain d'Harry.

Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius, était répertorié comme mort – encore une fois, en 1979. Harry se demanda s'ils étaient tous morts ensemble. Orion, Cygnus et Regulus – tous morts en 1979. Cela avait dû être une année très intense pendant la guerre.

Mais revenons à Sirius…

Harry se demanda si la raison pour laquelle son père avait fini par être le meilleur ami de l'homme. Harry s'était toujours demandé comment son père – un _Potter_ – était devenu le meilleur ami d'un Black. Peut-être que c'était cela. Parce qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte de lointains cousins ?

C'était une explication possible. Mais cela lui fit demander pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas fini avec son parrain.

Il se mit à la recherche d'indices dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à l'homme, puisqu'il était inscrit sur l'arbre généalogique comme étant vivant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour le découvrir.

Sirius Black était à Azkaban.

Eh bien, ceci expliquait pourquoi l'homme ne s'occupait pas de lui, alors. Mais cela mit réellement Harry en colère lorsqu'il réalisa que Sirius était en prison parce qu'il était soi-disant un Mangemort et avait trahi Harry et ses parents pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était dit que Sirius était le gardien du secret de ses parents, et cela continuait à remarquer combien il était triste que les Potter aient mis leur confiance en la mauvaise personne.

Cette partie était vraie, en fait – ils _avaient_ mis leur confiance en la mauvaise personne, mais ce n'était pas Sirius. Peter avait été le gardien du secret ! Sirius était juste un leurre !

Et ce satané Albus Dumbledore savait cela ! Il le savait parce qu'il était celui qui avait jeté le sort de Fidelius autour de la maison !

Harry se mit à la recherche du procès de son parrain et eut beaucoup de frustration tandis qu'il essayait de demander des relevés et des dossiers au Ministère. Il eut finalement _recours à l'utilisation de son nom_ , car ils n'étaient évidemment pas disposés à remettre les documents à une tierce partie non impliquée, mais même _alors_ , ses demandes étaient refusées.

Finalement, Harry réussit à obtenir une lettre de réponse provenant d'une sorcière qui travaillait dans le département des dossiers du Ministère qui admit discrètement qu'elle avait creusé pour lui, car elle était une « _fan_ », et tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire de mieux, était que Sirius n'avait jamais eu de procès. C'était très étrange et il lui semblait que quelqu'un s'était donné beaucoup de mal de mettre tout cela sous couverture.

Harry fulmina.

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une personne à laquelle penser Harry, qui avait le pouvoir de refuser un procès à son parrain et de réussir à obtenir le silence de tout cela. Le Président du Magenmagot, lui-même. Albus Dumbledore.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre _pourquoi_. Avec Sirius en prison, Dumbledore avait la tutelle magique d'Harry, la capacité de dicter qui aurait légalement sa garde, et de contrôler les coffres d'Harry. Oh – et aussi le pouvoir de sceller le testament de ses parents de façon à ce que personne ne puisse poser des questions sur ses choix pour la sécurité d'Harry. Si Sirius était un homme libre, il aurait pu contester les actions de Dumbledore. Il aurait pu se battre pour les droits d'Harry et pour sa sécurité. Avec lui en dehors du tableau, Dumbledore était libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'Harry.

Bien qu'Harry ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait laissé avec les Dursley parmi toute la population. Pourquoi des moldus ?

Si Dumbledore souhaitait qu'Harry grandisse en aimant et respectant les moldus et leur culture, il était évident qu'il ait choisi les mauvais moldus pour l'élever. Si Dumbledore était ignorant de la façon dont les Dursley le haïssaient, cette explication pouvait être valable, mais Harry était sûr que Dumbledore savait tout de son traitement de merde entre leurs mains. Il avait une cracmol qui espionnait, après tout. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne _sache pas_ cela.

Alors pourquoi ?

Harry ne savait pas.

Mais il continuait de faire profil bas à Privet Drive. Il s'assurait toujours de retourner à la maison des Dursley toutes les nuits, et faisait toujours en sorte que Mrs Figg le voyait de temps en temps. Il avait même demandé à Pétunia de le faire garder pour garder les apparences.

Harry se demanda s'il y avait quoi que soit qu'il pouvait faire pour son parrain. L'homme était en prison pour plus qu'une « simple trahison envers les Potter ». Il était également accusé d'avoir tué Peter Pettigrow et douze moldus dans une explosion. Les rapports originaux mentionnaient que Peter avait peut-être pourchassé Sirius, en sachant que Sirius avait trahi James et Lily, et Sirius l'avait tué. Harry savait qu'il était probable que le scénario soit l'exact opposé. Sirius était le seul, autre que Dumbledore et Harry, à savoir que Peter était le véritable gardien du secret. Il avait sans doute couru après Peter dans un accès de rage.

La mort des moldus avait ajouté un peu plus de confusion à l'ensemble des choses, cependant. Sirius était un Auror, et au cours de l'année et trois mois qu'Harry avait connus son parrain, il avait eu l'impression qu'il était un sorcier de la Lumière, en ce qui concernait sa politique et sa vision du monde. Il _appréciait_ les moldus. Ou du moins, il trouvait qu'ils étaient intéressants et divertissants. Il avait lutté pour les droits des Moldus et des Né-Moldus. Il s'était rebellé contre ses parents. Harry avait du mal à voir Sirius tuer douze moldus, même si c'était un dommage collatéral.

En fin de compte, pour tout ce qu'Harry savait, Sirius avait vraiment tué Peter et les moldus. Ou tout du moins, il _avait_ indubitablement tué Pettigrow. Donc, peu importe de qui, il avait fini à Azkaban pour meurtre. Même si Harry était en mesure de débarrassé l'homme d'être un Mangemort et d'avoir trahi les Potter.

Et même si par un hasard étrange, Harry faisait libérer l'homme – eh bien, ce ne serait pas nécessairement bénéfique pour Harry, n'est – ce pas ? Il avait plutôt bien formé les Dursley, actuellement. Il était capable de retirer dans sa maison à Godric' s Hollow aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitât, et tandis qu'avec le glamour, il pouvait obtenir tout ce dont il avait besoin ou qu'il voulait dans les allées sorcières.

Sirius voudrait qu'il soit un enfant sorcier normal. Il devrait jouer un rôle pour les attentes de l'homme, et il aurait des règles à suivre. Sa liberté serait radicalement réduite. Les Dursley avaient tout simplement peur de lui et le laissaient faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il en conclut donc que le simple fait d'avoir Sirius comme tuteur ne serait vraiment pas du tout bénéfique à sa situation, et cela ne valait pas l'effort nécessaire pour le faire disculper. Faire quelque chose comme attirer l'attention sur Harry. L'attention des gens comme Dumbledore, alors qu'Harry n'était toujours pas prêt ou puissant pour faire face à ce problème. Peut-être quand il approchera des onze ans, il y songerait – bien sûr, d'ici là, Sirius pourrait être complètement fou… seul le temps le dira.

–

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry continua ses exercices nocturnes avec sa magie. Tirant la magie dans son corps, la déplaçant et la faisant sortir lentement. Plus le temps passait, il augmenta la quantité de magie à tirer en lui, forçant son corps à s'ajuster. Cependant, il était prudent. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter. A chaque fois qu'il essayait, cela le rendait malade. L'épuisement magique était un sentiment épouvantable et il détestait cela.

Lorsqu'il eut sept ans, il sentit que son corps commençait à atteindre un niveau où il _pourrait_ être en mesure de tenter quelques sorts de plus haut niveau et il tenta un autre sort de convocation, essayant d'appeler l'âme de Tom – mais cette fois-ci, sans les pierres. Il espéra que l'exécution du sort entièrement fait par sa propre magie aurait de meilleurs résultats, mais une _nouvelle_ fois, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit et empêcha son succès. Cependant, il n'était pas épuisé ou malade de sa tentative.

Il réessaya trois semaines plus tard et eut le même résultat. Cela le déconcerta et le laissa perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il le bloquait.

Lors de sa troisième tentative – un essai qu'il réalisa en gardant un œil particulièrement attentif sur ce qu'il se passait avec sa magie – il commença à soupçonner ce qu'il se passait.

Une force magique étrange le bloquait, et il reconnut cette force. Il avait vu cette énergie à deux endroits auparavant, et aperçut un résidu dans un troisième. L'un des endroits était dans le sort de protection entourant Privet Drive qui, curieusement, avait été jeté par Lily Potter, et l'autre était dans l'étrange sceau magique entourant la Magie Noire contenu dans la cicatrice. L'endroit où il avait vu le résidu de cette signature magique était dans sa chambre d'enfant au deuxième étage de sa maison à Godric' s Hollow. Centré et axé à même le sol où sa mère était morte.

La magie qui l'empêchait de parvenir à convoquer l'âme de Tom était la magie de sa _mère_.

Une magie puissante, mystérieuse qui était en quelque sorte laissée à travers lui lors de son sacrifice le freinait dans sa convocation, et il semblait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet.

Il voulait hurler. La montagne de rage frustrée apportée par cette réalisation était monumentale.

Ce fut cette découverte qui le mena durant l'année suivante à une recherche consacrée. Après avoir passé des mois de soirées et weekends focalisés uniquement à essayer et démanteler l'étrange magie Blanche qui semblait bloquée dans ses veines, Harry commença à étudier une branche de magie qu'il admit avoir sévèrement négligée.

C'était une branche de magie qui ne l'avait jamais intéressé, et qu'il avait toujours rejetée, mais il réalisa désormais qu'il devra en apprendre autant que possible sur celle-ci, s'il voulait se débarrasser de ce pouvoir protecteur frustrant qui avait été mis en lui par sa mère.

Magie Blanche.

Ce qui était réellement chanceux pour son nouvel intérêt était le fait que c'était une recherche très facile. Il n'y avait pas de loi interdisant l'étude de la Magie Blanche. Personne ne regarderait d'un air suspicieux si vous fréquentiez la – surprenante petite – section de divers livres de boutiques ou de bibliothèque qui concernaient ce sujet. Personne ne suspecterait que vous faites quelque chose de louche si vous demandiez tous les livres concernant ce sujet.

La chose amusante par rapport à tout cela était qu'Harry réalisa rapidement que le manque d'intérêt de la part des gens sur cette branche de magie était clairement basé sur l'entière ignorance de l'importance du sujet. La Magie Blanche était loin d'être inoffensive. C'était plutôt le contraire, en fait.

Plus Harry faisait des recherches sur cette branche de magie, plus il réalisait à quel point il avait été naïf de l'avoir rejeté dans sa jeunesse. Ou... plutôt, dans sa précédente jeunesse.

La Magie Blanche n'était pas la fin inoffensive d'une échelle dangereuse comme beaucoup semblaient le croire. Les gens pensaient que la magie Noire était pour les choses mauvaises tandis que la magie Blanche était... pour les choses non mauvaises ? Eh bien, dans tous les cas, c'était une supposition ignorante. Magies Blanche et Noire étaient simplement deux fins d'un large spectre de magie. Deux extrémités.

A ce niveau, il compara mentalement les deux branches à une chimie moldue simplifiée qu'il étudiait actuellement à l'école primaire. Noire et Blanche étaient, en quelque sorte, comme les acides et les bases. Tout le monde sait que l'acide brûlait, mais les gens oubliaient souvent que les bases fortes étaient aussi dangereuses. L'acide chlorhydrique brûlait horriblement la peau, mais tout comme l'ammoniac – une base. Et pourtant, en mettant un acide puissant et une base puissante ensemble, on obtient une neutralisation – vous aurez de l'eau. Les deux pouvaient annuler l'autre, dans les bonnes circonstances.

C'était la même chose pour la magie Blanche puissante laissée par sa mère qui était capable de neutraliser la mystérieuse magie Noire puissante laissée après le sort de la mort de Tom.

La magie Blanche et la magie Noire pouvaient être dangereuses et mortelles, mais elles pouvaient également s'annuler mutuellement.

Sa recherche sur la magie Blanche était étonnamment fascinante. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de se concentrer sur le sort protecteur de la magie Blanche puisqu'elle était en lui, mais il y avait une série entière de magie Blanche offensive qui attira sa curiosité.

C'était fondamentalement différent de tout ce qu'il avait auparavant exploré, et il admit que ce challenge imposé à ses réflexions était intrigant.

Quand il eut huit ans, il tenait deux journaux remplis de notes et de théories, et sentit finalement qu'il avait assez développé de solides idées pour commencer réellement à toucher la magie protectrice laissée par sa mère. Il avait été hésitant à simplement essayer de détruire cela puisque ça le protégeait de cette magie Noire, et il y avait la possibilité que si la protection était enlevée, cela puisse le tuer instantanément. A la place, il commença donc en essayant de tirer la protection sur le côté pour tenter d'analyser la magie Noire. S'il pouvait expliquer ce que c'était, exactement, il pourrait se préparer à s'opposer au sort, ou comprendre quelles étapes il aurait besoin pour la supprimer, ou la sceller lui-même sans l'aide de la magie de sa mère.

Ce fut deux semaines après Halloween qu'Harry réussit finalement dans ses observations, et ce qu'il découvrit le choqua au-delà des mots.

C'était un Horcruxe.

Il avait un putain d'Horcruxe _en lui_ !

C'était une partie d'âme, encapsulée, protégée, isolée, et entourée par un vortex protecteur de magie Noire pour éviter qu'elle soit touchée ou détruite, comme un Horcruxe le faisait, seulement à l'extérieur du tourbillon de magie Noire se trouvait un maelstrom d'une puissante magie Blanche protectrice, le scellant hermétiquement. La magie Noire puissante détectée dans sa cicatrice était celle normalement transférée sur le réceptacle de l'Horcruxe pour éviter qu'elle se détruise, et pour protéger l'âme contenue à l'intérieur.

Il semblait que cette magie Noire en lui ne semblait pas du tout être une menace – si elle était libre de protéger le réceptacle – _lui_ – et ne le blessait pas. Cependant, Harry reconnut qu'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il se passerait si la magie Blanche qui gardait l'âme isolée disparaissait, et l'âme qui deviendrait libre régnerait son corps. Que lui _ferait_ cette partie étrangère ? Qu'arriverait-il ? Que _lui_ arriverait-il ?

Seulement quelques écrits que lui et Tom avaient lus avaient _considéré_ la possibilité d'utiliser un réceptacle vivant pour un Horcruxe et même alors, ce n'était que des textes théoriques. Personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, de ce qu'ils en savaient. C'était évidemment une mauvaise idée, juste sur le principe. Les magies qui protégeaient l'Horcruxe ne pouvaient bien agir si le réceptacle était un être biologique vivant. Il ne ferait pas un hôte inaccessible ou immortel. Si le réceptacle était détruit – ou s'il _mourrait_ –, l'Horcruxe serait _perdu_.

En plus de tous les intérêts d'Harry en ce moment était le simple fait qu'il _devait_ trouver un moyen de retirer cette partie d'âme et la rendre à Tom sans l'endommager. S'il mourait, cette partie serait perdue et il _refusait_ que cela arrive ! Il devait protéger cette partie de Tom qu'il gardait ! Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il ne devrait prendre aucun risque sur sa propre vie jusqu'à qu'il trouve un moyen de l'enlever en sureté et la remettre dans l'âme principale de Tom.

Toucher à la protection de sa mère deviendrait un peu plus délicat avec tout cela.

Il essaya plusieurs fois les deux mois suivants à combiner les deux magies et les tirer ou supprimer la protection Blanche, tandis qu'il réalisait simultanément un sort de convocation de l'âme principale de Tom. La partie de convocation était en fait une version plus facile du sort, puisqu'il avait un Horcruxe à sa disposition – _lui-même_ – cependant, cela ne marcha toujours pas, et le laissa totalement épuisé.

La magie Blanche protectrice était tout simplement trop puissante, et cela freinait durement l'appel de n'importe contact ou la convocation de l'âme de Tom.

Quelques semaines plus tard, en relisant l'un des textes qu'il avait gardés dans son coffre sur les Horcruxes, il eut une idée pour une différente approche à prendre.

Il semblerait que peu importe la façon qu'il essayait, il ne parvenait pas à appeler l'âme de Tom à lui, mais puisqu'il avait un Horcruxe _en lui_ , et un nécromancien puisant par-dessus le marché, il avait toujours un accès direct à la connexion de l'âme de Tom. Lorsqu'il entra en transe, il put voir le petit lien qui connectait son corps à l'âme de Tom. C'était un peu étrange, en fait _, d'avoir autre chose qu'une simple attache astrale attachée à son corps_... mais cela lui fournit la porte parfaite pour décider ce qu'il tenterait la prochaine fois.

Manifestement, il ne pouvait pas amener Tom à lui dans le but d'aider l'homme à restaurer un corps, mais il pouvait toujours l'aider d'une autre façon. Étant un spectre, Tom était sans aucun doute presque impuissant. Faible, et incapable de faire plus que flotter et peut-être de posséder de petits animaux très maniables. Harry décida d'aider en nourrissant sa magie à travers la connexion à Tom pour l'utiliser comme une source de pourvoir additionnée. Avec un peu de chance, avec cette magique à sa disposition, Tom serait en mesure de s'aider par lui-même.

Ou du moins, Harry l'espérait.

Dans tous les cas, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment. Il commença donc une routine, chaque matin, dès qu'il se levait, chaque après-midi, dès qu'il avait fini l'école, et tous les soirs, avant d'aller au lit, il s'asseyait, croisait les jambes sur le sol et méditait. Il supprimait la protection de sa mère en se concentrant sur la connexion astrale qui connectait sa cicatrice à l'âme de Tom et la nourrissait de magie.

C'était probablement l'exercice magique le plus vigoureux et fatiguant qu'il n'ait jamais enduré. Au début, il était seulement capable de nourrir avec une quantité relativement petite, mais plus les mois passaient, moins il avait des difficultés à envoyer plus d'énergie magique sans s'assommer sous l'épuisement.

Il y eut des fois où il jura qu'il pouvait sentir quelque chose revenir le long de l'attache. Comme un effleurement au début, et puis une légère indication de curiosité. Mais à chaque fois que cette chose essayait de venir à Harry à travers le lien, cette foutue protection magique s'emportait et le combattait. Harry tenta de le retenir, mais le temps qu'il contrôle la protection magique, le contact battait en retraite et le laissait frustré.

Il tint ses efforts, et des mois et des mois passèrent sans aucun changement apparent ou progrès. Bien qu'il n'est aucune idée à quoi il pensait exactement par aucun signe de "progrès".

L'été arriva et Harry passa la plupart du temps à la maison de Godric's Hollow. Il s'assura d'apparaître à Privet Drive de temps en temps pour la cracmol domestique de Dumbledore. Il dormait uniquement dans la chambre de la maison des Dursley une fois par semaine, et c'était simplement pour la réinitialisation des sorts qui vérifiaient qu'il n'était pas parti depuis plus de deux semaines.

Il continua d'étudier la magie blanche, espérant trouver quel était exactement le sort utilisé par sa mère pour garantir sa « protection », mais n'obtint rien du tout. Il consultait les nouvelles du monde sorcier à travers différents journaux qui étaient déposés dans sa boîte aux lettres personnelles, allait sur le Chemin fréquemment, et continuait ses trois méditations de la journée pour envoyer de la magie à l'âme de Tom.

Harry commença également à gérer son argent de manière active puisqu'il n'avait littéralement pas de revenu et dépensait lentement toutes ses économies. Ce n'était pas une attention importante puisque ses coffres contenaient une considérable fortune, mais Harry avait toujours été un économe consciencieux – ce qui était le résultat compréhensible d'avoir grandi pauvre et affamé – alors il eut pour objectif d'avoir un rôle actif dans la façon dont sa vieille fortune serait gérée et investi pour en tirer profil. En résultat de cela, les seules personnes du Chemin de Traverse à l'avoir vu en tant qu'Harry Potter était les gobelins, et même lorsqu'il venait, il restait sous glamours jusqu'à qu'il entre le bureau privé de son gérant.

Le gobelin fut intrigué la première fois qu'il vit Harry sous ses glamours. Il n'avait pas eu de doute durant leur première rencontre sur le fait qu'il était clairement plus qu'un jeune sorcier, mais l'étalage de la puissance magique venant d'un petit enfant confirma toutes les suspicions que le vieux gobelin pouvait avoir sur le fait qu'Harry puisse être et connaître plus qu'un enfant normal. Il ne questionna jamais Harry, cependant, et ils avaient une très bonne relation de travail. Les gobelins évaluaient les clients privés presque comme ils évaluaient l'or. Et puisque le gérant du compte d'Harry percevait un pourcentage de n'importe quel investissement qu'Harry faisait, tant que celui-ci prenait des décisions financières profitables, il ne se souciait pas de qui ou ce qu'était Harry, et ne trahirait pas ses secrets.

–

Harry eut neuf ans sans attention ou pataquès de quiconque, y compris lui-même. A l'automne, il retourna à l'école primaire où il continua de charmer ses professeurs. Il était un paria parmi ses camarades de classe, mais aucun d'entre n'était assez stupide pour tenter de l'intimider. Les professeurs l'aimaient, mais étaient assez observateurs pour se rendre compte que certains enfants – ceux qui avaient tendance à s'en prendre aux plus faibles – semblaient avoir _peur_ d'Harry, et par conséquent, le laissaient seul. Bien sûr, aucun des enfants ne dirait jamais pourquoi ils avaient peur. Ceux qui faisaient des accusations étaient rejetés parce que celles-ci étaient ridicules ou impossibles. Les enseignants balayaient généralement tout cela avec l'excuse qu'Harry était un prodige et que son intelligence intimidait ses camarades.

Harry continua sa routine en méditation tous les jours, même après l'école. Il n'avait aucune idée si cela faisait une différence, pour Tom. Le lien entre eux paraissait devenir plus fort, et envoyer la magie était facile – c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Les légers contacts de l'autre côté se produisaient plus fréquemment alors qu'Halloween approchait, et Harry essayait toujours de l'attraper et de maintenir les protections de côté, mais ne réussit jamais.

Il était presque minuit à Halloween – à _Samain_ – et il se trouvait assis dans le salon de sa maison à Godric's Hollow. Il s'y était rendu ce soir-là pour s'éloigner de sa famille et des fréquentes visites à leur porte pour leur ridicule tradition moldue de venir mendier de porte-à-porte des bonbons gratuits. Soudainement, et sans aucun avertissement, son front _explosa_ sous la douleur.

Ses mains volèrent jusqu'à sa cicatrice et il glapit sous le choc avant d'étouffer ses gémissements en se mordant les lèvres. Il sentit le sang dans sa bouche et réalisa que ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon, mais il était trop occupé à retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler tandis que sa tête continuait de marteler horriblement de douleur. Cela semblait pulser rythmiquement et grandissait de plus en plus en cadence et en intensité à chaque instant qui passait.

Il tenta de calmer sa respiration et focaliser sa magie sur son esprit pour qu'il puisse donner un sens à ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était difficile. Tout faisait _tellement_ mal ! Cela se répandait partout et il pouvait presque sentir tout le chemin de la douleur jusqu'à ses orteils.

Il parvint finalement à gagner suffisamment de contrôle sur ses sens pour se rendre compte que beaucoup de douleur était en fait causée par cette maudite protection alors qu'elle tentait de battre la force magique Noire venant du lien. C'était surmultiplié, essayant de jeter les boucliers de protection autour de lui et combattant furieusement contre une force extérieure.

Il serra les dents, grognant et tirant autant de pouvoir en lui-même qu'il le pouvait et écrasa la satanée magie Blanche, la forçant à se soumettre. Dès qu'il l'eut sous contrôle, la douleur diminua considérablement. Il comprit instantanément ce qui l'a faisait réagir. Le lien s'était activé, et il y avait une force à l'autre extrémité qui aspirait sa magie comme un aspirateur. C'était une aspiration étonnamment _désespérée_. Quelque chose de gros se passait, de l'autre côté, et cela avait besoin de pouvoir. _Beaucoup de pouvoir_.

A la fois excité et inquiet de ce que cela pouvait signifier, il envoya rapidement de l'énergie à travers le lien, et la force de l'autre côté sembla répondre avec empressement, absorbant tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il réussit à rester conscient alors qu'il envoyer de la magie à l'âme de Tom. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'à un moment donné, il s'était évanoui, car la prochaine chose qu'il se rappelait était qu'il se réveillait avec le pire des maux de tête qu'il n'ait jamais eus, et la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui tapaient son visage à travers la fenêtre partiellement recouverte de rideaux, à quelques mètres.

Il était allongé sur le sol, recroquevillé en boule. Il se sentait étourdi, et ses vêtements étaient humides comme s'il avait transpiré abondamment pendant des heures. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il eut un incroyable vertige, et se recoucha quelques minutes à la place.

Il passa plusieurs minutes à réguler sa respiration et à essayer de penser au-delà du mal de tête qui avait décidé d'être un mixte entre la pire des gueules de bois imaginables, et une migraine de niveau épique. Finalement, il se força à se lever, et vacilla légèrement sur ses pieds alors qu'il se dirigeait hors du salon, allant dans le couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

En observant son reflet dans le miroir, il vit que sa cicatrice était horriblement enflammée et qu'il y avait du _sang_. Ce qui était… bizarre. Mais la preuve était indéniable à voir. Un peu de sang séché durci sur son front, dégoulinant sur le côté, pour montrer que cela était arrivé alors qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le sol.

Sa Vue Noire lui indiqua que la magie Noire autour de la cicatrice Horcruxe était fondamentalement la même, qu'elle n'avait pas changé.

Il se déshabilla et grimpa dans la douche. L'eau mit longtemps à aider son esprit à se vider, et se gargariser la bouche d'eau contribua à effacer le gout cotonneux qui semblait avoir pris place dans sa bouche.

Sa tête se fraya un chemin vers sa capacité à penser sur ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière. Il avait quelques théories. Celle qu'il espérait était que Tom était parvenu à réaliser quelque chose. Qu'il avait fait intentionnellement quelque chose et qu'il avait peut-être réussi. Tom pourrait avoir un corps en ce moment, et cette pensée excita Harry – _beaucoup_.

Une autre, une possibilité beaucoup plus inquiétante, était que quelque chose était arrivé à Tom. Qu'il avait été attaqué ou en quelque sorte, et qu'il avait attiré la magie d'Harry dans l'intention de tenter de se défendre.

En fin de compte, Harry n'avait aucun moyen sûr de savoir ce qui était _arrivé_.

Il soupira lourdement alors qu'il sortait de la douche, s'enveloppant dans une serviette et se dirigeant faiblement dans la chambre parentale qu'il avait revendiquée et qu'il avait reconstruite plus tôt dans l'année.

–

Harry ne _tenta_ pas d'envoyer de la magie pendant au moins une semaine. Ses propres réserves magiques avaient complètement réduit et après avoir eu recours à l'aide du Magicobus pour rentrer dans le Surrey et marcher quelques pâtés de maisons vers le 4 Privet Drive, il ne pouvait faire guère plus que monter dans son lit et dormir. Il resta à la maison toute la semaine et Pétunia appela l'école pour dire qu'il était malade.

Il était si faible durant tout ce temps qu'il n'avait aucune chance de supprimer la magie protectrice de son sang suffisamment assez pour _essayer_ de toucher le lien. Finalement, après avoir souffert d'épuisement magique pendant neuf jours, il sentit qu'il avait assez de réserve pour tenter d'accéder au lien.

Il quitta Privet Drive, car en règle générale, il refusait de faire _toute_ activité magique intense là-bas, même si cela n'impliquait pas de baguette, simplement parce qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir quand les sorts de Dumbledore étaient concernés. Il réussit à transplaner à Godric's Hollow et s'installa dans le salon de sa maison avant d'entrée dans un état méditatif et de supprimer les protections magiques.

Au moment où il tenta de touche le lien, il fut réprimé. C'était une poussée soudaine et plutôt énergétique, et la force le choqua. Quelqu'un le bloquait. Un puissant mur de magie, protégeant la personne de l'autre côté.

Un bouclier. Un bouclier d' _Occlumancie_.

Harry haleta tandis qu'il sortait de sa transe et qu'il était rempli d'un sentiment d'exaltation. Si Tom était capable d'ériger des boucliers d'Occlumancie, cela voulait dire qu'il avait un corps ! Il avait un corps ! Il était en vie !

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et laissa échapper un cri excité et sautilla de manière enfantine, ridicule qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de faire s'il était dans un corps d'adulte, de peur d'avoir l'air trop idiot.

Mais il s'en fichait. Pas à ce moment. Son plan avait fonctionné. Il avait aidé Tom à récupérer un nouveau corps !

Maintenant, il fallait chercher où se trouvait l'homme et comment entrer en contact avec lui.

–

 _Rien_. Vraiment _rien._ C'était ce qu'Harry trouva. Des mois étaient passés. Noël était arrivé puis passé. Même cette putain de journée de la _Saint Valentin_ était passée, et il n'avait rien trouvé.

Il ne pouvait pas du tout rompre le mur d'Occlumancie de Tom, peu importe à quel point il essayait. Les sorts de pistages ou de voyance qu'il tentait échouaient – bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment que cela fonctionne. La super tentative d'envoyer une lettre par hibou adressé à « Tom Jedusor », et même une autre tentative envoyée à « Voldemort » échouèrent également. Mais il s'attendait franchement à cela. C'était une chose stupide d'avoir essayé, mais cela le rendait désespéré.

Il surveillait de près tous les journaux, à la fois moldus et sorciers pour n'importe quels signes que Tom faisait un regroupement, mais ne trouva rien.

Il était dans tous ses états. Il _savait_ que Tom avait un nouveau corps. Il était sûr de ce fait. Mais, comment trouver l'homme ? Devra-t-il réellement attendre qu'il sorte de sa cachette ? Il n'était pas surpris à l'idée que Tom fasse profil bas. Reconstruisant sa puissance. Regroupant. Agir dans l'ombre un certain temps jusqu'à qu'il soit prêt, et _ensuite_ annoncer son retour.

Mais Harry se demanda comment il allait mettre la main sur Tom, même après qu'il soit publiquement de « retour ». Il savait qu'après cela, Tom serait quelqu'un de difficile à atteindre.

–

C'était en Mars, et il se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis le Bureau de Poste vers l'endroit des transplanages sous les sorts de glamours lorsque sa _Vue_ aperçut un sorcier marcher dans la rue à côté de lui avec une masse dense d'énergie violette dansant autour de son bras gauche.

Harry retint à peine un halètement quand il réalisa ce qu'il était et commença à suivre l'homme aussi subtilement qu'il le pouvait. Cet homme était un Mangemort. Il portait la marque de Tom sur son bras ! Mais la chose la plus fantastique par rapport à cela n'était pas le fait qu'il ait trouvé un Mangemort, mais que la marque était activée ! Harry avait entrevu plusieurs sorciers marqués au fil des ans alors qu'il parcourait le Chemin de Traverse et surtout dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais c'était avant que Tom ait retrouvé son corps et que la magie contenue dans les marques soit en veilleuse. Cette marque était activée.

Harry continua de suivre l'homme, jusque dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il réalisa quelques minutes plus tard que l'homme savait qu'il était suivi, malgré de la prudence d'Harry. Celui-ci n'était pas prêt d'abandonner et continua sa tâche. Sans aucun avertissement, l'homme plongea soudainement dans l'espace entre deux bâtiments. Harry, sachant qu'il marchait dans une situation potentiellement dangereuse, décida qu'il était temps de sortir quelques gros canons. Il creusa profondément dans son noyau magique, se saisissant de ses pouvoirs en Nécromancie et chuchotant dans sa barbe tandis que ses mains volaient frénétiquement dans une série complexe. Le pouvoir le traversa et dans un éclair de lumière rouge sanguine, son corps fut engouffré dans une obscurité translucide étrange. Il pouvait voir partiellement à travers, et une aura de puissante Nécromancie pulsait autour de lui. Dans un éclair d'obscurité, il partit de l'endroit où il se trouvait et sembla réapparaître simplement de l'autre côté de la rue étroite, directement derrière l'homme qu'il avait suivi. Un sorcier qui se tenait debout, face à l'entrée de la rue, la baguette à la main.

Il n'eut même pas la chance de savoir qu'Harry était apparu derrière lui, avant d'être frappé.

–

L'homme revint à lui, un temps indéterminé plus tard. Il se trouvait dans une chambre sale avec des fenêtres à volets. Il était attaché à une chaise au centre de la pièce, mais c'était difficile à dire s'il y avait quelque chose autour de lui, car il faisait très sombre.

Il tourna la tête, repoussant le sentiment de panique qui voulait grandir en lui, au fait de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... », dit une voix derrière lui, et sa tête se tourna sur le côté alors qu'il tentait d'obtenir une image de la source. Il haleta tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur l'étrange figure debout juste sur le côté derrière lui, et qui marchait lentement autour de lui.

La silhouette était plutôt petite, probablement un mètre vingt de hauteur, mais tout le corps de la personne était une silhouette obscure à demi translucide, et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le mauvais éclairage. Autour de la silhouette tournait une aura sombre rougeâtre, pulsant et tourbillonnant, et remplissant la chambre d'une présence magique terriblement Noire.

« Qui... Qu'êtes-vous ? » bégaya l'homme. « Pourquoi-pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça ? »

« Je suis comme ça, car je marche avec la mort, » parla la silhouette dans un souffle terrifiant. C'était probablement masculin, mais la voix semblait étrangement jeune. Ce qui était réellement étrange était que lorsque la voix parlait, plusieurs échos semblaient venir avec elle. Comme des murmures lointains. Des petites voix dans le fond, disant des choses qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ou pas assez. Cela lui donna un horrible frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale.

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? » gémit l'homme. « Je n'ai rien du tout ! Ne me faites rien ! »

« Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, » parla la voix effrayante – encore accompagnée par les étranges chuchotements. « Je veux simplement des informations. Des informations que je souhaite obtenir de toi. Dis-moi ce que je veux et je te laisserai partir. »

« Je ne sais rien ! »

« Oh, je suspecte que tu sais _quelque chose_. Maintenant, dis-moi… Depuis combien de temps es-tu marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

L'homme sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Je ne sais pas d'quoi vous parlez. Je n'suis pas un M-Mangemort ! Je fais rien ! »

L'étrange silhouette noire sembla poussait un soupir exaspéré et agita sa baguette noire, envoyant une vague d'une rougeur sanguine obscure. Cela frappa l'homme et il hurla de soudainement de douleur. Le cri se coupa un instant plus tard suite à un autre mouvement de la baguette de la silhouette sombre.

« Je ne veux pas me répéter, » siffla la silhouette d'une voix basse et l'homme gémit de nouveau. « Dis-moi. Depuis combien de temps es-tu marqué ? »

« Je… Je… » L'homme secoua la tête et déglutit difficilement. « Il y a environ dix ans. Avant qu'il meure. »

« Meurt ? Es-tu réellement sûr de sa mort ? »

« Eh bien… Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils disent tous ? Que… qu'il ait été détruit par ce sale gosse. Potter. »

« Oui, oui. Peu importe. Ta Marque. Elle est active. Depuis combien de temps ? »

De nouveau, les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent et se fixèrent sur son bras gauche, lié au bras de la chaise puis retournèrent sur la silhouette étrange.

« C'est… euh… depuis Halloween. Elle… Elle était plus claire avant ça. Commençait à devenir plus sombre pendant l'été. Mais elle a brûlé à Halloween. Est comme ça depuis. »

« Et t'a-t-il appelé à lui ? » demanda la silhouette, et l'homme pouvait entendre l'impatience dans la voix étrangement juvénile de celle-ci. Encore plus effrayant, les échos sonnaient plus heureux.

L'homme secoua la tête. « Non. Non, il ne l'a pas fait. J'ai pas été convoqué. Et rien n'est arrivé depuis Halloween. Rien n'a changé, personne n'a appelé. »

La silhouette grogna de frustration et la lueur brumeuse rouge de l'aura s'agrandit de colère. L'homme tressaillit tandis qu'il sentait la puissante magie Noire le frôler, mais il ne fut pas frappé.

« As-tu parlé avec tous les autres ? Les autres Mangemorts ? » questionna la silhouette après un moment.

« Je… Je n'en connaissais que quelques-uns. Je n'étais pas dans le cercle intérieur, vous voyez. Mais… eh bien, j'ai parlé avec le peu que je connaissais. »

« Et ? »

« Rien de leur côté non plus. Aucun d'eux n'a été convoqué. »

La silhouette flasha et se retrouva soudainement en face de l'homme attaché et sa main noire à demi translucide se tendit et le saisit brutalement par le cou. L'homme cria sous le choc et de douleur tandis que la magie rouge sous forme de vapeur tournoyait autour de la silhouette et léchait l'homme comme des flammes.

« Si tu me mens, je te tus ! » grogna l'effrayante silhouette, les chuchotements lourds de colère.

L'homme attaché haleta et secoua violemment la tête, essayant de s'esquiver hors de la petite main avec une poigne étonnamment puissante.

« Je n'mens pas ! Je le jure ! Je n'mens pas ! »

Le nuage de magie l'engloutit et il cria lorsqu'il sentit son esprit être pénétré, avec force. Ses boucliers mentaux furent mis de côté comme s'ils n'étaient rien et des images volèrent à travers son esprit.

Un moment plus tard, la présence se retira et l'homme lié fut laissé avec une respiration hachée, et parcouru de frissons violents.

L'étrange silhouette soupira et se détourna de lui.

« Tu dis la vérité, » dit-elle, bien qu'elle semblait complètement désappointée et ennuyée face à cette déclaration. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes puis se retourna. « Lorsque tu seras finalement convoqué, raconte-lui cette rencontre. Parle-lui de moi, et ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Dis-lui que Valerius est en vie et le recherche. Répète. »

« Whuh ? »

« Répète ce que j'ai dit ! Valerius est en vie et le recherche ! »

« V-Valerius est euh… en vie et le recherche ? Bien ça ? »

« Correct. Vas-tu le dire pour moi ? » demanda la silhouette, et ce n'était clairement pas une question, mais plutôt une menace.

« Ouais. Ouais, je lui dirai. Vous… Vous pensez réellement qu'il est de retour ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'est, imbécile ! » cracha la silhouette avant de se retourner, faisant quelques pas avant de disparaître dans un éclair de brouillard noir et rouge. La pénombre de la pièce diminua instantanément et l'homme s'aperçut que ses liens avaient disparu.

Il se leva, tremblant, et ses yeux observèrent la pièce quelques instants avant qu'il ne vérifie sa baguette dans ses robes. Elle se trouvait dans sa poche. Bien. Il bougea rapidement vers la porte et l'a trouva débloquée. Il courut hâtivement dans « l'immeuble, reconnaissant que l'étrange incident se termine sans que rien de pire ne se produise.

–

Harry répéta ce scénario trois fois au cours des cinq prochains mois. A chaque fois qu'il réussissait à trouver un sorcier Marqué, il les questionnait pour savoir s'ils avaient été convoqués aux côtés de Tom. Curieusement, aucun d'entre eux ne le fut. L'un d'eux avait même été un membre du cercle intérieur et c'était un homme qui savait qui étaient tous les noms des autres membres de ce cercle, avait parlé avec eux depuis Halloween, et savait qu'aucun n'avait été convoqué.

Harry n'arrivait pas à donner un sens à cela. Pourquoi, si Tom avait de nouveau un corps, l'homme n'appelait aucun de ses anciens partisans ?

Harry aurait pensait que Tom aurait utilisé ce temps pour regrouper tout le monde et se préparer, mais il ne semblait pas se préparer de la façon dont Harry aurait pensé.

Était-il inapte ? Avait-il été piégé quelque part ? Dans l'incapacité d'une certaine façon ? La perspective de cela n'était pas du tout attrayante. Mais une autre possibilité lui vint. Tom pouvait avoir décidé de faire quelque chose avant de réunir ses partisans en Angleterre. Lui et Tom avaient parcouru la surface de la Terre quelques fois au fil des années pour le plaisir d'aller à l'étranger à la recherche d'artefacts, ou à la recherche de magies obscures ou de théories. Il pouvait imaginer Tom disparaître avec l'intention d'acquérir quelque chose pour être plus fort. Il se serait sans doute méfié, étant donné la façon dont son corps avait été détruit par un retour de flamme magique inexplicable.

Il y avait une autre possible. Tom pouvait être à la recherche d'une explication pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit lorsqu'il lança le sort de la mort.

En fin de compte, Tout ce qu'Harry avait était des théories et des suppositions. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passait et il _détestait cela_. Il haïssait être dans le noir. Il haïssait attendre.

Mais il n'avait aucun choix. Alors il attendit.

A chaque fois, il testait la connexion de nouveau, mais il y avait toujours un mur solide qui l'empêchait d'entrer. Le printemps était bien ancré, et l'année scolaire était presque finie. Un jour à l'école, il fut annoncé que sa classe ferait une excursion au zoo local et ils eurent tous le papier de permission à faire signer.

Harry n'eut aucun problème à obtenir la signature de Pétunia et le rendit à son enseignant avec peu d'enthousiasme. C'était juste une autre stupide perte de temps. C'était insignifiant, mais c'était un moyen de passer les jours. Peut-être – se dit-il – une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard, il aurait accès à de meilleures informations. De meilleures sources. Il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

La classa se rendirent dans un bus plus tard dans la semaine, et furent conduit jusqu'au zoo. C'était la première fois qu'Harry y aller dans cette vie. Ou la dernière, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais visité un zoo moldu auparavant, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

C'était assez divertissant, en dehors des distractions inutiles. Les animaux étaient... eh bien, ils étaient des animaux. Ils étaient tous sans intérêt, bien sûr – pas de créatures magiques dans un zoo moldu –, mais un assez bon nombre d'entre eux étaient beaux ou intéressants.

Ses camarades de classe étaient bruyants et agaçants plus que jamais et il les évita alors que son professeur les conduisait à l'intérieur d'un grand bâtiment fermé qui s'avérait être celui des reptiles.

Harry soupira lourdement et se dirigea vers l'aquarium des serpents tandis que plusieurs garçons de sa classe commencèrent à lorgner un Dragon de Komodo.

Il passa ses doigts le long de la cage d'un Boa constricteur et observa le magnifique serpent impressionnant.

"Tu à l'air presque aussi ennuyé que moi," dit d'un ton sec Harry à l'animal. Étonnamment, le serpent releva sa tête et se concentra sur Harry.

Le serpent ne fit rien d'autre, et Harry était sur le point de se tourner pour partir, en haussant les épaules face à l'étrange réaction lorsqu'il entendit une voix sifflante inhabituelle.

" _Je ssssusspecte, jeune crétin, que je suis beaucoup plus ennuyé que toi_."

Harry cligna des yeux et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Il se tenait là, probablement bouche bée comme un idiot pendant un moment avant de se ressaisir.

"Viens-tu de me parler ?"

" _Oui. Mais tu m'as parlé en premier._ "

"J'ai fait ça ?" demanda Harry, s'arrêtant pour avoir plus d'attention sur ses propres mots. Tom lui avait décrit à plusieurs occasions durant leur jeunesse combien le Fourchelangue était étrange pour lui depuis, car pour lui c'était comme s'il parlait et entendait en Anglais. Heri devait donc dire à Tom qu'il parlait une autre langue.

" _Je… Je parle la langue des serpents ?_ " dit Harry, essayant d'écouter attentivement ses propres paroles.

" _De toute évidencccce_ ," répondit le serpent.

Et le serpent avait raison. C'était évident maintenant qu'il y faisait attention. Il pouvait entendre l'étrange sifflement de qualité dans sa voix.

" _Putain ! Je suis un Fourchelangue !"_ s'exclama Harry, sous le choc. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il descende de Serpentard. Il était un Potter et Black par le sang et _aucune_ des lignées n'avait une connexion avec Salazar Serpentard. Et sa mère était une Né-Moldue, donc il n'y avait aucune chance que cela vienne de là.

Serait-ce dû à l'Horcruxe ? Il était profondément scellé, il était donc difficile d'imaginer que la capacité de parler et de comprendre le Fourchelangue était passée au travers, mais c'était toujours possible. Donc, il avait hérité du Fourchelangue de l'âme de Tom ?

C'était… fascinant. Et cela ouvrait un monde de possibilités. Surtout une fois à Poudlard ! Il pourrait aller dans la bibliothèque de la Chambre !

Bien sûr, c'était seulement possible si Dumbledore ne le surveillait pas, ou l'entrée de la Chambre, mais c'était il y a cinquante ans, donc forcément…

C'était quelque chose sur lequel méditer. Il souhaitait avoir accès au coffre de Tom, car il savait qu'étaient stockés tous ses livres en Fourchelangue qu'il avait trouvés depuis leur départ de Poudlard. Il pouvait finalement lire ces maudits livres moqueurs ! Il aurait laissé un ricanement ravi échapper de sa bouche s'il ne se trouvait pas en public.

C'était certainement un développement à développer davantage.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ::


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de  Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_.

Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 11 !

Merci aux reviewers anonymes : Chickiri, Artemis, et Guest.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 –**

Les mois continuèrent de passer et l'été arriva. Avec lui, arrivait aussi le dixième anniversaire d'Harry – de nouveau négligé et célébré par personne. A l'automne, Harry tomba sur la personne du cercle intérieur qu'il avait interrogée au printemps précédent et questionna l'homme une nouvelle fois, mais il n'y avait pas eu de changement. Tom n'avait toujours pas fait d'apparition et n'avait convoqué aucun de ses Mangemorts.

Il semblait qu'un bon nombre d'anciens Mangemorts – surtout ceux qui avaient était dans le cercle intérieur, étaient maintenant conscients par rapport à lui à un certain niveau. Ceux qui avaient été capturés et questionnés par Harry avaient averti les autres. C'était probablement mieux de cette façon, car si Tom venait à eux, ils seraient tous en mesure de transmettre le message d'Harry. Plus tôt Tom réaliserait que Heri avait réussi dans son plan pour la renaissance, plus tôt ils se retrouveraient.

Les semaines se déroulèrent sans nouveaux développements. Harry s'ennuyait et essayait de garder son impatience à distance en se concentrant sur ses études. C'était une existence solitaire qu'il menait, et il trouvait que cela commençait à le déranger. La plus grande partie dans sa vie d'avant avait été vécue en compagnie d'une autre personne. Lui et Tom étaient presque toujours ensemble, alors même si Heri n'avait pas eu beaucoup de gens qu'il considérait comme « amis », il avait été rarement seul. Mais il était presque entièrement seul depuis une décennie, maintenant.

Il y avait des gens qu'il connaissait. La plupart d'entre eux le connaissaient uniquement sous ses glamours, et sous le nom de Lucan. Il y avait un couple de sorciers de la bibliothèque locale et de la société de l'histoire magique avec qui il avait sympathisé, et bien qu'il ne se considère pas comme _proche_ d'eux, le simple fait de conserver avec d'autres gens était toujours un répit bienvenu.

Pourtant... ce n'était pas Tom. Tom lui manquait. _Enormément_...

La partie la plus difficile à l'heure actuelle était de savoir que l'homme était là, _quelque part_ , en vie, et qu'Harry ne savait pas où il se trouvait, et comment le retrouver. Donc très, très frustrant.

–

Très peu de choses furent accomplies cette année. Les seules choses remarquables étaient quelques livres extrêmement rares qu'Harry avait réussi à acquérir. Il y avait un marchand de livres rares et anciens qui avait un petit cagibi minuscule dans l'Allée des Embrumes qui avait beaucoup de connexion avec de vieilles familles, et aidait souvent les gens à revendre des biens immobiliers et autres. Harry lui rendait souvent visite depuis quelques années maintenant et ce fut au cours de cette année qu'Harry le mit à la tâche de trouver de vieilles familles qui avaient des livres dans leur bibliothèque personnelle écrits en Fourchelangue.

Le marchand de livres fut surpris par la requête, mais se mit rapidement à la tâche. Au printemps, il avait réussi à trouver deux livres en Fourchelangue pour Harry, et celui-ci était encore plus qu'heureux de payer le prix plutôt scandaleux que les familles avaient demandé, pour les avoir.

Harry ne s'en souciait pas – il pouvait se le permettre.

L'un de ces livres était très vieux, écrit sur un étrange papier roseau et relié par la peau d'un murloc brun. Il était rempli d'illustrations pittoresques de petits serpents et il comprit rapidement que c'était un recueil de contes de fées, des enfants de Naga. Harry était étonné par la valeur historique d'un tel texte et même s'il n'avait pas de valeur magique, il l'adorait. Les Naga étaient issus d'une très ancienne et puissante race de créatures magiques, et qui étaient également très secrètes. Ils avaient tendance à garder leur distance avec les sorciers, et les sorciers de la Grande-Bretagne n'avaient presque aucune interaction avec eux.

Ils vivaient principalement dans des régions en Inde, et interagissaient avec les sorciers de cette région, il y a quelques années, mais le manque de compréhension et les préjugés sur les créatures magiques conduisirent à des relations tendues.

Le Fourchelangue était la langue des serpents et de manière générale, les serpents n'avaient pas de main. Ils n'avaient aucune capacité pour l'écriture et en tant que telle, beaucoup de personnes étaient surprises que le Fourchelangue ait un langage écrit. Mais il l'avait, et c'était entièrement grâce à des races telles que les Naga d'Inde, les Gorgons de Grèce, et les Yuan-ti de Chine.

Le second livre qu'Harry avait acquis était plus un livre de magie théorique, et il semblait provenir des Yuan-ti. Il parlait beaucoup de magie astronomique, et de la lecture des étoiles, et de certaines techniques très anciennes de divination. Ce n'était pas un domaine dont il se préoccupait, mais c'était néanmoins une lecture intéressante.

Il était fasciné par la façon dont les gribouillis étranges semblaient onduler dans la position où ils apparaissaient soudainement écrits dans un anglais normal. C'était un langage magique intrigant et il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Tom avait été si fasciné par sa capacité à le lire et le parler.

Au printemps, il rendit visite à deux Mangemorts qu'il avait déjà interrogés – l'un membre du cercle extérieur et l'autre du cercle intérieur. Rien de nouveau de leur côté. Il n'y avait pas eu de changement dans la nature de leurs marques. Elles étaient toujours actives et vives et la magie contenue à l'intérieur était très forte. Plus forte que la dernière fois qu'il avait vue l'un d'entre eux, en fait.

Mais aucun ne fut appelé, ni entendu le moindre murmure sur le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors que l'été approchait, Harry sentit son anticipation et son anxiété augmenter. Il allait avoir onze ans en juillet, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait recevoir la lettre de Poudlard cet été et commencer l'école en automne.

Harry était plutôt en conflit avec cela. Une partie de lui se demandait s'il y avait une raison vraiment valable pour y retourner. Il n'aurait pas accès à plus d'informations à Poudlard – et s'il y avait quelque chose, il serait encore plus isolé et limité, car il n'aurait pas accès librement au Chemin de Traverse et à l'Allée des Embrumes quand il le voudrait.

Il avait déjà fait quelques petites recherches pour savoir quels autres enfants sorciers seraient à Poudlard, et un assez bon nombre d'enfants de Mangemorts y serait, mais Harry doutait qu'être proche d'eux fasse une différence significative dans sa chasse pour Tom. Etre à Poudlard limiterait sévèrement ses chances et son temps dans la recherche de Tom, et cela l'ennuyait. Mais il savait que s'il n'y allait pas, les gens le _remarqueraient_. Albus Dumbledore, notamment, le remarquerait. Les gens le rechercheraient. Finalement, il était forcé d'y aller. Il était ce foutu _Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_. Il était célèbre. Il n'y avait pas une sorcière ou un sorcier en Angleterre qui ignorait son nom.

Comme ils savaient qu'Harry Potter avait été envoyé secrètement dans le monde moldu, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, mais le monde sorcier s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse son grand retour cette année, et il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il puisse faire à ce sujet.

Mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait une stratégie pour son retour officiel en tant qu'Harry Potter. Devra-t-il jouer selon leurs attentes, ou être lui-même ?

Le monde pensait « Harry Potter » en tant que garçon-héros. Sauveur du monde des sorciers de la Lumière. Ses deux parents avaient été des Gryffondor et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le monde s'attendait à la même chose pour lui.

Une partie de lui doutait sévèrement qu'il ait une chance d'atterrir à Gryffondor, même s'il le _voulait_... ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Mais s'il le faisait, il pourrait facilement gagner des partisans là-bas. Tout le monde était déjà anxieux et se brouillait pour rencontrer et saluer le célèbre Harry Potter. Il avait appris facilement cela en écoutant certaines conversations dans quelques bars durant le dernier mois tandis que les commerçants se préparaient pour les foules de l'été et les clients de l'école.

Tom avait déjà ses partisans, et il n'y avait pas vraiment de défi à ce que les Serpentard le suivent, mais avoir des adeptes de Gryffondor ? Voilà ce que serait un accomplissement. Un vrai challenge.

Un dont Harry n'était même pas sûr de réussir. Mais il dut se rappeler qu'il avait déjà un nom. Il était déjà célèbre. Donc peut-être que cela ne serait pas vraiment difficile.

Pourtant, Harry n'était pas convaincu d'avoir la patience de supporter la maison Gryffondor, ou de passer tout son temps en compagnie de Gryffondor. Il préférait aller dans la maison Serpentard. Mais celle-ci voudrait-elle de lui ? Il était celui qui avait détruit leur Seigneur... à quel point serait-elle hostile, s'il atterrissait là-bas ?

Et bien sûr, il y avait le souci supplémentaire de _Dumbledore._ Harry était sûr que s'il était réparti à Serpentard, Dumbledore garderait un œil sur lui. Un regard très proche. Et ce serait extrêmement embêtant.

Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir un peu des deux ? Viser Serdaigle à la place. Les Serpentard toléraient les Serdaigle plus que les autres maisons. La fraternisation entre Serpentard et Serdaigle n'était pas mal vue. Et, bien que les Gryffondor fussent souvent intimidés par les Serdaigle sur le plan scolaire, ils ne les considéraient pas instantanément comme étant mauvais, comme ils le faisaient avec les Serpentard.

Il avait eu beaucoup de succès en travaillant le rôle d'un prodige dans son école primaire moldue. Jouer le rôle d'un rat de bibliothèque pourrait aider à expliquer sa connaissance magique avancée. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était probablement la meilleure option qu'il avait.

Il convenu finalement qu'il pourrait faire une centaine de plans pour chacune des trois maisons, mais en fin de compte, ce sera le Choixpeau qui le placera. Il pourrait _demander_ Serdaigle, mais il n'y avait aucune garantie. Mais qui sait ? Cela pourrait fonctionner.

Il savait tout sur la façon dont le choixpeau fonctionnait. Tom avait fait beaucoup recherches sur celui-ci, car c'était un artefact créé par Godric Gryffondor lui-même, et Tom avait, à un moment donné, envisagé d'essayer de l'utiliser pour qu'il soit un Horcruxe. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, le chapeau ne pouvait lire entièrement l'intégralité de l'esprit de la personne. Il pouvait lire les pensées se trouvant à la surface, au moment où il se trouve sur la tête, et pouvait lire la _personnalité_ , mais c'était tout. Donc, il ne saurait pas réellement qui était Harry – ou ce _qu'il était_. Il était à l'abri de ce regard, au moins. Il peut dire si vous êtes enthousiasmé par les livres et l'apprentissage, ou si vous êtes un travailleur acharné, ou si vous êtes loyal, ou rusé, ou courageux... mais il n'avait pas le contexte de cette connaissance. Il ne pouvait avoir accès à vos souvenirs ou vos connaissances. Apparemment, les fondateurs avaient pensé qu'une telle chose serait une trop grande invasion de la vie privée – de plus il était incroyablement difficile de créer un tel objet.

En fin de compte, il irait probablement de nouveau à Serpentard, mais il demandera Serdaigle et verra si cela fonctionnera.

Quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle il finirait, il ferait que cela marche. Il avait toujours été fier d'être très adaptable.

–

Harry endura Privet Drive la quasi-totalité de Juillet pour plus de prudence. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa lettre d'acceptation de Poudlard soit adressée à sa maison à Godric's Hollow. Il savait que les lettres étaient supposément écrites automatiquement par une plume enchantée, créée par Rowena Serdaigle, mais le hasard pourrait faire que quelqu'un mette la main sur sa lettre, en particulier, avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée.

Toutes les lettres destinées aux élèves de première année Né-Moldus étaient automatiquement séparées en une seconde pile de sorte qu'un membre du corps professoral puisse leur rendre visite en personne. Et puisqu'Harry avait été entièrement élevé dans le monde moldu par des moldus, il était totalement possible qu'il reçoive une visite de l'école. S'ils s'attendaient à ce que sa lettre soit adressée à Little Whinging, mais qu'elle l'est à Godric's Hollow à la place, cela soulèverait sûrement quelques questions.

Les Dursley remarquèrent évidemment que quelque chose se passait puisqu'il passait une quantité de temps inhabituelle dans leur maison durant l'été. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il vivait dans leur maison que cela signifiait qu'il passait son temps avec _eux_ , il fut donc un peu surpris lorsque Pétunia apporta son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre un matin – un évènement assez étrange, car habituellement elle n'apportait seulement que le diner, et lui permettait de préparer son propre repas le reste de la journée – et amena avec elle, une lettre.

Elle avait un air renfrogné, son regard se balançant entre son air interrogateur et le plateau de nourritures dans ses mains avant de le poser et de le pousser, mettant la lettre dans ses mains.

Harry cligna des yeux et les dirigea vers la lettre, ses yeux s'élargissant tandis qu'un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

« Cela veut-il dire que tu nous quittes ? » demanda-t-elle avec raideur.

Harry releva les yeux et lui lança un regard ennuyé. « En gros. J'ai besoin de passer une nuit toutes les deux semaines pour tenir les protections actives. Je ferai probablement la même chose l'été prochain, mais je pourrais prendre d'autres dispositions. »

« Si tu ne reviens pas, qu'arrivera-t-il à Vernon ? » questionna-t-elle froidement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Rien. Il a perdu quelques années à cause de ses transgressions, mais une fois que je serais parti, je doute que je sois concerné par ton mari. »

« Et si tu meurs ? Il mourra ? »

« Pour le moment, oui. Cependant, je n'ai pas pour objectif de mourir de sitôt, et une fois que j'aurai dix-sept ans, et que je serais garanti que je n'aurai plus jamais à traiter avec toi ou ta baleine de mari, je romprai les liens et il sera libre de moi. Satisfaite ? »

Elle lui donna un court signe de tête avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans le couloir.

Harry roula les yeux, déplaça le plateau de nourriture sur son lit et s'assit. Il brisa le sceau de sa lettre et l'ouvrit rapidement.

Il était stupéfiant de voir à quel point elle était peu différente de sa première lettre d'acceptation. Seulement, celle-ci n'était pas écrite par Dumbledore, mais par Minerva McGonagall. Il fut légèrement surpris de ne pas avoir de visite de la part d'un professeur. Il doutait fortement, s'il n'avait pas pris le contrôle de la situation lui-même, que les Dursley lui auraient appris à propos des sorciers. Il était aussi étrange que sa lettre soit postée normalement. Il n'avait pas de hibou à sa disposition pour envoyer sa réponse. Peut-être que le hibou de l'école se trouvait toujours là...

Il fit une pause, escalada son lit pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Là, perché sur la clôture en bois entre le numéro 4 et le numéro 5 de Privet Drive, se tenait un hibou brun. Eh bien, cela répondait à la question. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et siffla la chouette. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et pencha sa tête sur le côté, l'observant quelques instants avant de prendre son envol et de venir se reposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Harry saisit un morceau de bacon de son assiette et nourrit l'oiseau alors qu'il retournait à sa lettre.

La liste des fournitures était presque exactement la même que celle qu'il avait eue durant sa première année, ce qui était un véritable témoignage de la façon dont le monde sorcier avait très peu changé au fil des années, sachant que cela faisait _cinquante putains d'années_.

 _Le livre des Sorts et Enchantement, Niveau 1_ , allait encore être l'un de ses manuels de première année, bien qu'il espérait que ce soit une version nouvelle. Il serait vraiment triste si c'était le même fichu bouquin. Ce n'était pas comme si la magie n'avançait ou ne changeait jamais. Les gens fabriquaient de nouveaux sorts tout le temps, et d'autres faisaient des ajustements ou des améliorations aux sorts déjà existants, en tenant compte des nouvelles découvertes, et faisaient la réalisation du sort plus efficace.

Harry attrapa un cahier moldu ayant des lignes ainsi qu'un stylo pour préparer sa réponse. Comme il était attendu qu'il eut été exposé seulement aux moldus, il serait étrange qu'il utilise un parchemin, ou qu'il écrive avec une plume.

Il s'assit à son bureau, et s'arrêta, se demandant comment il pourrait commencer. Serait-il étrange s'il ne demandait pas de confirmation, ou qu'il n'a aucune question sur la façon d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Il était probable que Pétunia avait été dans le quartier magique plusieurs fois. Elle avait deviné l'endroit où Harry voulait aller, quand il avait cinq ans et qu'il lui avait demandé de l'amener à la rue Charing Cross, donc elle savait de toute évidence, au moins vaguement, où se situait le Chemin de Traverse. Pourtant... sa famille était des moldus, et il était censé être un garçon de onze ans sans aucune expérience du monde sorcier.

Il relit sa lettre et sa liste de fournitures. L'enveloppe contenait son billet de train pour le Poudlard Express, mais il n'y avait aucune indication dans sa lettre qui expliquait comment accéder à la plateforme 9 3/4. Ce serait raisonnable de demander quelques éclaircissements. La lettre omettait même de mentionner le Chemin de Traverse.

Il souffla et commença à écrire sa réponse. Il commença en acceptant sa place à Poudlard avec le bon enthousiasme d'un jeune garçon, sur le point d'aller à Poudlard pour la première fois. Il posa ensuite des questions qu'il supposait être ignorantes. Où acheter ses fournitures, où était-il censé obtenir de l'argent pour acheter ses fournitures, et comment se rendre sur cette plateforme curieusement numérotée.

Quand cela fut fait, il l'a plia, écrit « Directrice Adjointe Minerva McGonagall » sur le dos et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette.

Il soupira légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il devra rester quelques jours de plus à Privet Drive afin de recevoir sa réponse.

–

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans réponse et Harry commença à devenir rapidement agacé par cela. Il avait des choses à faire avant de fermer sa maison à Godric's Hollow pour l'année scolaire, et il perdait son temps précieux dans sa chambre à Privet Drive. Au moins, il avait quelques livres, donc il ne s'ennuyait pas totalement.

Il était allongé sur son lit, lisant, lorsque son estomac lui rappela qu'il avait sauté le petit-déjeuner et qu'il était presque midi. Il ferma son livre, se leva du lit et se dirigea hors de la chambre vers les escaliers. Il venait juste d'atteindre la dernière marche et se tournait vers la cuisine lorsqu'un _bruit_ sourd résonna contre la porte derrière lui.

Harry sursauta, surprit par le bruit inattendu et se tourna pour faire face à la porte. Un autre _bruit_ retentit dans le hall et la porte trembla comme si elle avait été frappée par une force énorme. De nouveau, elle fut frappée, et Harry sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita vers la porte.

« Quel est donc ce vacarme ? » entendit-il de Vernon depuis les escaliers, il tourna la tête et son regard se dirigea vers l'homme qui observait Harry et la porte avec un mélange de rage et de peur.

La baguette d'Harry était cachée dans la ceinture de son pantalon, dans son dos, et sa main se démangeait alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte, mais il savait qu'utiliser la magie à Privet Drive maintenant, quand il était si près de franchir la ligne, serait stupide. Si c'était contre lui, il pourrait riposter avec ses pouvoirs en Nécromancie pour se défendre contre cette chose derrière cette porte.

Un autre grand _bruit_ sourd retentit dans la maison et Harry atteint rapidement la porte et l'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne sorte de ses charnières. La silhouette massive qui se tenait debout de l'autre côté avait soulevé son poing comme si elle se préparait à frapper une nouvelle fois. Il était _immense_ – beaucoup plus grand et plus large que tout autre homme. Son visage était également englouti sous une énorme crinière bouclée et brune et une barbe aussi désordonnée et bouclée.

La reconnaissance tomba sur Harry lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il connaissait cet homme, et il dut se battre pour rester impassible.

« Eh bien, bonjour ! Désolé pour la porte. N'étais pas sûr que vous avez entendu frapper. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Nous vous avons certainement entendu, » dit-il de manière impassible. « Euh... qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il était préférable de jouer les ignorants.

« Mon nom est Rubeus Hagrid. Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Tu connais Poudlard, bien sûr. »

« Oh... l'école d'où j'ai reçu une lettre l'autre jour ? » répondit Harry.

« C'est exact. »

« Donc euh... Mr. Hagrid, voulez-vous entrer ? » demanda Harry, essayant de paraître un peu timide.

« Juste Hagrid. Pas de "Monsieur". Merci. » Hagrid entra, se baissant sous l'encadrement et ferma la porte derrière lui avec un grand _clac_.

Le visage de Vernon était rouge de colère, mais il se tint parfaitement immobile et ne dit pas un mot. Harry l'avait bien entraîné et il retint un sourire narquois.

« Venez dans le salon, Hagrid. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ? »

« Nan, merci, Harry. Tu es Harry, n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé. »

Harry lui lança un regard surpris. « Je vous ai déjà rencontré ? »

« Tu peux en être sûr. Je connaissais tes parents. Je t'ai emmené ici, en fait. Cette nuit... eh bien, nous devons en parler de ça. Donc le Professeur McGonagall dit que tu as écrit une lettre pour avoir un peu d'aide, donc je suis ici ! »

« Oh. Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que quelqu'un vienne en personne. Une lettre aurait été suffisante pour une réponse. J'ai juste demandé quelques clarifications sur certaines choses. Il n'y avait pas besoin que vous vous donniez la peine de vous déplacer. »

« N'importe quoi, Harry ! Cela ne me dérange pas et je serais ravi de te montrer le Chemin de Traverse et de t'aider dans l'achat de tes fournitures scolaires ! »

Harry dut se battre difficilement pour garder un visage vide d'expression. Il _voulait_ jeter un regard noir et grogner envers l'homme qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une telle aide et qu'il préférerait que l'homme parte, mais il doutait qu'il pût faire cela sans attirer l'attention donc il céda.

Il échangea quelques banalités avec le géant quelques instants tandis que sa famille restait aussi loin que possible. A un moment, Hagrid tira un paquet écrasé de son manteau de fourrure surdimensionné et le tendit à Harry sans remarquer qu'il s'était assis dessus. Harry fut plutôt perplexe, et encore plus confus lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et vit que c'était un gâteau. Ou du moins, il avait l'air de ressembler à un gâteau. Il leva les yeux vers Hagrid, confus, et le demi-géant lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Harry cligna des yeux quelques instants avant qu'il ne réussisse à récupérer ses sens et de remercier l'homme. Finalement, lui et Hagrid quittèrent la maison et ce dernier appela les Magicobus en sortant un parapluie rose ridicule, à la place d'une baguette, comme cela était nécessaire pour faire venir le bus.

Harry savait que durant leur cinquième année, à lui et Tom, quand celui-ci était parvenu à résoudre le fiasco de la Chambre des Secrets sur le dos d'Hagrid, le géant avait eu sa baguette cassée en punition. Harry avait le vague sentiment qu'il avait gardé les restes de ladite baguette et pouvait toujours l'utiliser.

Le trajet du Magicobus était toujours aussi instable et chaotique. Ils furent tous les deux soulagés de descendre de ce bus rouge à deux étages aussitôt qu'il s'arrêta devant le Chaudron Baveur.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'idée d'entrer dans le Chemin sans aucun de ses glamours pour la première fois depuis sa première visite presque six ans plus tôt. Il n'avait pas vraiment planifié de faire une apparition publique dans les allées en tant qu'« Harry Potter », mais il semblait qu'il n'ait plus le choix désormais.

Hagrid fit une brève explication sur la façon dont les moldus ne pouvaient voir le bar alors qu'il menait Harry à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans le bar et Hagrid fut accueilli aussitôt par le barman, qui lui demanda s'il voulait la même chose que d'habitude.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Affaires officielles pour Poudlard. Je dois montrer l'endroit à Harry, et l'aider pour ses fournitures scolaires. »

Les yeux du barman se fixèrent sur Harry et s'élargirent d'une façon qui aurait été comique s'il n'était pas la raison de l'élargissement des yeux de l'homme. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent directement sur le front d'Harry et celui-ci plissa ses yeux d'agacement.

« Bon Dieu, ce n'est pas... est-il ? » bafouilla le barman tandis qu'il regardait Harry, incrédule. « Bénissez mon âme. Quel honneur. Harry Potter ! »

Alors que les mots sortaient de la bouche presque édentée, le reste des occupants du bar regardèrent instantanément dans leur direction. En une fraction de minute, Harry fut complètement submergé par les sorcières et sorciers et même par deux vieilles sorcières, tous se battant pour avoir la chance de lui serrer la main.

Harry combattit son envie de grommeler et grogner contre eux et endura cela environ... une minute. Finalement, sa limite fut atteinte et il s'esquiva hors du groupe, se cachant derrière la forme massive de Hagrid. Le demi-géant reçut le message et commença rapidement à chasser les sorciers et sorcières gênants. Il conduisit Harry vers la porte arrière, vers une petite cour vide et un mur de brique.

Harry poussa un petit soupire de soulagement à l'air frais alors qu'Hagrid sortait son parapluie rose et tapotait la série sur le mur en brique, l'amenant à se replier sur lui-même, exposant l'arche menant au quartier commerçant magique.

« Eh bien, Harry, bienvenu au Chemin de Traverse ! » dit Hagrid avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

Harry fit semblant d'agir de manière impressionnée. Il fit un cri de surprise et resta bouche bée tout en gardant un œil attentif sur la foule et essayant de garder son front caché.

Hagrid commença à conduire Harry à Gringotts. Il le mena au guichetier et sortit la clé d'Harry qui venait apparemment de Dumbledore. Harry échangea un _regard_ avec quelques gobelins qui avaient reconnu sa présence. Il semblait que sa requête silencieuse fut assez pour faire passer le message, car ils agirent tous comme s'ils ne le connaissaient pas.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire, mais prit note qu'Hagrid ne mentionna jamais le coffre familial, ou ne donna pas la clé du coffre de sa famille. Harry ne pensait pas que l'intention réelle d'Hagrid était de le tromper – il doutait que ce balourd puisse en être capable – non, le scénario le plus probable était qu'Hagrid ne savait vraiment pas. Dumbledore avait seulement dit à Hagrid sur le coffre d'Harry et rien à propos de l'autre.

Ils allèrent au coffre avec Griphook et Harry ramassa une quantité appropriée de Galions. Dumbledore continuerait sûrement de vérifier les relevés de compte, donc Harry pris seulement assez pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires et pour l'année scolaire.

Après qu'ils eurent fini avec le coffre d'Harry, Hagrid fit un détour vers un autre coffre, chuchotant « Affaires de Poudlard ». Apparemment, il faisait une faveur pour Dumbledore en allant chercher quelque chose pour lui. Harry n'était pas intéressé par cela jusqu'à que le gobelin ouvre la large porte lourdement protégée, permettant à Hagrid d'entrer, et la Vue d'Harry décela une magie extrêmement puissante à l'intérieur. Il se redressa, son attention fixée sur un petit paquet qu'Hagrid ramassa d'un petit piédestal au centre de la voûte, d'ailleurs vide.

Harry eut un petit grognement frustré alors que le petit paquet était mis dans une poche intérieure du manteau d'Hagrid, et hors de la vue d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais c'était clairement un artefact incroyablement puissant. Son aura contenait une puissante magie Blanche, et sa Vue déchiffrait difficilement les subtilités de cette branche particulière. Il aurait pu comprendre, s'il avait l'opportunité de voir l'objet et de l'examiner avec certains sorts, mais il était enveloppé et rangé rapidement. Harry fronça les sourcils sous la frustration tandis que sa forte curiosité rageait. Il souffla doucement et tenta repousser cela de son esprit.

Le chemin du retour vers la surface ne fut manifestement pas très bien pour Hagrid, et au moment où ils quittaient la banque, le grand homme avait le visage vert. Il conduisit Harry jusqu'à Madame Guipure, Robes pour Toutes les Occasions, et demanda à Harry si cela le dérangeait qu'il aille au bar pour un « remontant » pendant qu'Harry essayait ses robes.

Evidemment, cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry. Hagrid retourna dans l'allée vers le Chaudron Baveur et Harry se dirigea à l'intérieur de la boutique de robes.

« Poudlard, mon cher ? » demanda une sorcière, souriant lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

« Oui, madame, » dit Harry, donna un sourire poli et charmant à la sorcière.

« Alors, viens ici. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui essaye. »

Elle le dirigea à l'arrière-boutique où un garçon pâle avec un visage pointu étrangement familier était en train de faire des mesures avec une autre sorcière.

Harry dut se mettre sur un tabouret à côté du garçon, et Madame Guipure glissa une longue robe sur sa tête, et commença à la piquer à la bonne longueur.

Il observa le garçon pâle du coin de l'œil. Ses traits de visage étaient étonnamment familiers et Harry soupçonnait qu'il connaissait ses parents ou grands-parents dans sa vie d'avant. Il avait la couleur des Malefoy, mais les yeux, la mâchoire et les lèvres d'un Black. Il rappelait beaucoup à Harry Cygnus lorsqu'il avait 11 ans, en fait.

« Poudlard ? » dit le garçon d'une voix traînante.

« _De toute évidence, »_ répliqua en retour Harry, parce – vraiment ? C'était une question assez évidente. Il essayait des robes d'école pour Poudlard pour l'amour de Merlin.

« Première année ? »

« Oui. »

« Pareil. Bien que, mon père étant un membre du conseil d'administration, j'ai pu visiter l'école l'année dernière donc ce ne sera pas la première fois que je la verrai. »

« Il est dans le comité ? » demanda Harry, suspectant de plus en plus que son hypothèse concernant l'héritage du garçon soit juste. Les familles Malefoy et Black détenaient toutes les deux un siège au conseil d'administration.

« Oui. En ce moment, il est en train d'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et Mère est allée me chercher une baguette de l'autre côté de la rue. Ensuite, j'irai voir les balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les premières années ne peuvent pas avoir leur propre balai. »

« Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement friand de voler, honnêtement. Cela peut être agréable, bien sûr, mais c'est loin d'être le moyen de transport le plus efficace. »

« Pour le transport, bien sûr, mais pour le Quidditch ? »

« Je suppose que je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de ce sport, » dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux. Le garçon au teint pâle le regarda avec un choc incrédule.

« Quel sorcier n'aime pas le Quidditch ? »

Harry sourit. « Ce sorcier, je suppose ? »

« Tu dois être vraiment dingue et certainement pas normal. »

Harry étouffa un rire et haussa les épaules. « Je ne vais pas argumenter avec toi. »

« Eh bien, j'aime voler et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne permettent pas aux élèves de première année d'apporter leur propre balai. »

« Ils n'ont pas confiance aux élèves de onze ans qui ont accès aux balais quand ils le veulent. Ils veulent être sûrs que nous puissions voler que lorsqu'ils supervisent, » dit Harry, roulant les yeux.

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est stupide. Je vole depuis des années et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de _baby-sitter_. Je convaincrai mon père à m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce. »

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père de le rétrécir et de le mettre au fond de ton coffre. As-tu déjà acheté un coffre ? »

« Pas encore. »

« Achètes-en un avec un faux fond ayant un espace agrandi. Mets-le dedans. »

Les yeux du garçon pâle s'allumèrent d'excitation et il sourit béatement. « Je vais faire ça. »

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda Harry, impatient de savoir s'il avait juste.

« Drago Malefoy, » répondit le garçon, tendant la main.

Les yeux d'Harry s'éclairèrent et un sourire suffisant apparut sur ses lèvres. « Je le savais. Est-ce que ta mère est une Black, ou est apparentée à eux ? A en juger par le nom de constellation, je pense que j'ai raison sur cela aussi. »

Drago cligna des yeux alors qu'Harry acceptait sa main et la secouait. « Tu as raison. Ma mère est Narcissa Black. »

« Narcissa ? La plus jeune des filles de Cygnus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est cela, » répondit Drago avec un froncement des sourcils, confus.

Harry rit et remit sa main à la place initiale de sorte que la sorcière puisse reprendre son travail. « Toi et moi sommes en fait lié, alors. »

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser. « De la même famille ? Comment ? »

« Je crois qu'on est cousin au second degré ? Quelque chose comme ça... Donc ton grand-père est Cygnus Black, non ? Son père est Pollux Black. Ma grand-mère du côté de mon père est Dorea Black, la sœur de Pollux Black. »

« Alors tu es relié aux Black ? »

« C'est ça, » dit Harry avec un signe de tête.

« Quel est ton nom, alors ? »

« Oh, pardon ! C'est plutôt impoli de ma part. J'ai demandé ton nom, mais je n'ai jamais donné le mien. Je m'excuse. Je suis Harry Potter. »

Drago semblait sur le point de lancer une réplique prétentieuse sur la « grossièreté » d'Harry jusqu'au moment où Harry dit son nom. Ensuite, les yeux de Drago s'élargirent considérablement et sa mâchoire tomba.

« Harry Potter ? » s'exclama Drago.

Harry remarqua que même les deux couturières s'étaient arrêtées de travailler et le regardaient avec des yeux énormes.

« Tu vas avaler des mouches, si tu continues d'être comme ça, » dit Harry et Drago referma sa bouche.

Une sorte de réalisation sembla traverser l'esprit de Drago, car ses yeux s'allumèrent un peu plus. « Je suis relié à Harry Potter ? »

Harry eut un rire moqueur. « Je suis relié à Drago Malefoy ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils, confus, avant qu'il ne finisse par reconnaître le sarcasme d'Harry et lui lança un regard noir quelques instants. Cependant, cela passa rapidement et son regard fut remplacé par un tas d'émotions différentes. Confusion, euphorie, perplexité, un sourire un peu dégoûté, puis euphorique de nouveau. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête sur toutes les choses qu'il pensait savoir d'Harry Potter.

« J'ignorais que les Potter étaient liés aux Black, » dit finalement Drago.

Harry fredonna et hocha légèrement la tête. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comment c'est arrivé, mais mes grands-parents sont Charlus Potter et Dorea Black. Ça pourrait être un mariage arrangé, mais j'ai du mal à le croire puisque le père de Dorea ne s'est jamais entendu avec les Potter, même s'ils sont une vieille famille de Sang-Pur... » La voix d'Harry un instant avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et qu'il hausse les épaules. « Mais qui sait. Peut-être que Charlus et Dorea travaillaient ensemble et sont tombés amoureux. Défiant la politique familiale et tout ça. Une sorte de bêtise romantique. Qui sait. »

Drago hocha la tête légèrement, mais Harry eut le sentiment que le garçon n'avait pas entièrement suivi la totalité de ce qu'il avait dit. Pas que cela importait.

« Donc ton père est Lucius Malefoy ? » demanda Harry, changeant un peu de sujet.

« Oui, c'est ça, », répondit instantanément, se redressant et semblant se gonfler un peu d'orgueil.

« Je crois que j'aimerai rencontrer ton père. J'ai beaucoup entendu de grandes choses sur lui. Par curiosité, ta grande tante Astraea est-elle toujours en vie ? »

« Grande tante Astraea ? Oui, elle l'est. Pourquoi ? »

« Sans raison. Je suis juste curieux. Tu as dit que ton père est allé acheter tes livres ? Il viendra ici après ? »

« Oui, normalement. »

Harry chantonna et acquiesça. « Voudras-tu me présenter à lui ? J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur ton père. C'est un homme très puissant et influent. »

« Bien sûr. Je suis sûr que père serait très intéressé de te rencontrer. » Drago sourit doucement et Harry lui rendit son sourire. Drago savait sans doute que son père serait _très_ heureux de lui s'il établissait une sorte de relation amicale avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Un moment passa en silence, tandis que les couturières finissaient d'épingler, enlever leur robe d'essayage et les apportèrent sur les mannequins magiques pour commencer à lancer les sorts qui cousirent automatiquement les ourlets.

« Bon Dieu, quelle est cette horrible créature à la porte ? » ricana Drago et Harry relava la tête pour regarder.

« Oh... » dit Harry, réprimant un gémissement quand il vit Hagrid se tenir à la porte de la boutique et regarder à l'intérieur. « C'est mon _escorte_. »

« Ton escorte, » s'exclama avec horreur Drago.

Harry ricana. « Oui, _malheureusement_. Je suis sûr que tu le sais, je suis orphelin. Mes gardiens légaux ne sont pas en position de pouvoir m'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je m'attendais à ce que l'école m'envoie un membre professoral, mais au lieu de cela, j'ai eu un satané gardien de jardin. Je suppose que cela aurait pu être pire... eh bien, je vais continuer de me dire ça. C'est seulement pour aujourd'hui, au moins. J'aurai parfaitement été capable de venir ici par mes propres moyens, mais ce gros lourdaud est venu me chercher et n'a rien voulu entendre. »

« C'est affreux. Etre vu en public avec, avec... _ça_. »

Harry supprima à peine un grognement. « Oui... mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste pour un jour. Je survivrai. »

« C'est ridicule. Tu pourrais tout simplement venir avec nous. Père et Mère seraient très heureux de t'escorter sur le Chemin. Père est membre du comité de Poudlard, donc il est bien qualifié pour être ton escorte. Plus que ce satané _gardien_ , » termina Drago avec un ricanement.

Harry rit doucement, mais secoua la tête alors qu'il se penchait pour murmurer au blond. « Crois-moi, ton offre est incroyablement tentante. Le truc c'est que j'essaye d'attirer le moins d'attention que possible de quelqu'un, Albus Dumbledore. Comme je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre cela, être qui je suis, signifie beaucoup de chaînes. Il y a beaucoup de gens puissants qui veulent mettre leurs mains crasseuses sur moi et Dumbledore est probablement le plus puissant parmi eux tous. Tout ce qui se passe ici au Chemin de Traverse est sûr d'être rapporté à cet homme, grâce à son animal de compagnie géant. »

« Le regard de l'homme est déjà déposé fermement sur moi, donc je dois être prudent de ce que je fais en public, et avec qui je suis vu. Je doute également très fortement qu'Hagrid me laisse volontiers aux soins de ton père, sachant qui est ton père et le genre d'opinion des gens ignorants tel que Dumbledore ont sur lui. Mais peut-être que l'on peut s'arranger pour se rencontrer une autre fois ? »

Drago cligna des yeux, mais récupéra rapidement son masque et donna un hochement de tête. « Ça devrait être possible. Je suis sûre que Père sera encore plus heureux de répondre à ton désire de discrétion. »

Harry sourit. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ta compréhension, Drago. Les Malefoy ont toujours été une grande famille. »

Drago gonfla de suffisance à cela, visiblement heureux de la façon dont il gérait la situation.

Harry observa la sorcière qui faisait un ourlet à l'une de ses robes d'école correspondant aux premières mesures épinglées un peu plus tôt. La sorcière qui s'occupait de Drago faisait maintenant la même chose.

« Auriez-vous un morceau de parchemin que je pourrais utiliser ? Et une plume ? » demanda Harry aux deux sorcières.

L'une d'elles leva les yeux et lui sourit. Elle agita sa baguette et un bout de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume volèrent du comptoir, et il les attrapa. Il sauta de la petite plateforme sur laquelle il se tenait debout et utilisa un comptoir à proximité pour écrire une note rapide. Il regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule Hagrid observait depuis la porte ouverte de la boutique d'un air plutôt inquiet.

Harry tendit le parchemin à Drago, qui le prit et le lut vivement avec un petit froncement des sourcils.

« Une boîte aux lettres ? » demanda Drago, relevant les yeux.

« Ouais, j'ai eu recours à la location d'une boîte aux lettres privée pour avoir mes courriers. Dumbledore a mis un sort pour intercepter tout courrier adressé à Harry Potter. »

« Il vole ton courrier ? » s'exclama Drago, clairement offensé par l'idée.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent sous la colère et il acquiesça. « Oui. C'est un sujet assez difficile pour moi, en fait. Mais je n'ai rien fait par rapport à cela parce qu'il le saurait tout de suite et je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je sais ce qu'il fait. »

« Il n'a aucun droit de faire une telle chose ! Attends que père entende ça... »

« Il est mon tuteur magique, de cette façon il peut dire qu'il _a_ ces droits. Je suis sûr qu'il utiliserait une sorte d'excuse ridicule comme me protéger de mon courrier de fans, et la possibilité de lettres maudites. Ce genre de non-sens. Il a obtenu cela assez facilement et c'est une bataille dont je ne me donne pas la peine de m'exposer, donc je la laisse de côté. Qui qu'il en soit, dis à ton père de m'écrire à cette adresse, je devrais être en mesure d'avoir cette lettre immédiatement. J'essaie de vérifier la boîte au moins une à deux fois par semaine. »

Drago hocha la tête. « Très bien. »

« Peut-être que nous pourrons organiser une visite au Manoir Malefoy, » dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Cela faisait longtemps depuis sa dernière visite de la grande maison ancestrale des Malefoy. Il se demanda à quel point elle avait changé depuis le temps d'Abraxas. « Si tu parviens à convaincre ton père d'avoir un balai, tu pourras me le montrer, » conclut Harry avec un petit sourire qui donna à Drago un sourire prétentieux.

« Je ferai ça, » dit Drago avec un sourire béat, son nez relevé un peu dans les airs.

Après une minute, la sorcière couturière finit de préparer les robes et le manteau d'école d'Harry, il paya, dit au revoir à Drago, et quitta la boutique. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut dans la rue qu'il réalisa qu'Hagrid portait une large cage avec une chouette plutôt belle à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, un peu abasourdi.

« Une chouette, bien sûr ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! » dit Hagrid en remettant la cage à Harry qui eut de la difficulté à la saisir sans faire tomber son sac de la boutique des robes.

« Anniversaire ? Mais... mais vous m'avez déjà offert euh... un gâteau. »

« Ah, maintenant c'est un cadeau plus présentable, Harry ! En plus, je pense que tu pourras utiliser une chouette. De cette façon, tu pourras envoyer des lettres à tes proches quand tu seras loin à Poudlard ! »

Harry l'observa avec un regard vide d'expression quelques instants avant de soupirer légèrement et de se forcer à sourire. « C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, Hagrid. Merci. »

« Je t'en prie, Harry ! »

Ensuite, après la suggestion d'Hagrid, ils allèrent à la boutique de bagage pour qu'Harry achète une malle d'école, et avoir un endroit pour ranger tous ses autres achats pour le reste de la journée. Il prit une malle très basique puisqu'Hagrid était là. C'était plus prudent de cette façon, car il pourrait simplement mettre ses propres sorts d'expansion et de sécurité sur la malle, mais elle _ne ressemblerait_ à rien d'autre qu'au modèle que la plupart des premières années avaient.

Le seul charme qu'il demanda au commerçant fut de faire apparaître des roues à l'une des extrémités du coffre et une poignée à l'autre extrémité. Ce sort exigeait la tape d'une baguette et puisqu'Harry cachait le fait qu'il en avait déjà une, il demanda à Hagrid d'activer le charme avec son parapluie rose. Ils quittèrent la boutique, Harry faisant rouler sa malle derrière lui, la tenant d'une main, tandis que la cage de la chouette était tenue par l'autre main.

La boutique de papeteries fut la suivante où Harry acheta des parchemins, des plumes et des classeurs pour organiser son travail scolaire. La suivante fut l'apothicairerie où il acheta tous ses ingrédients de potion, un chaudron, une balance, et des fioles de cristal. Dans la boutique d'après, il acheta un télescope et un ensemble de cartes du ciel. Finalement, ils allèrent à la boutique Fleury et Botts et Harry acheta l'ensemble complet des manuels de première année. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de donner l'image d'un élève brillant et rat de bibliothèque pour expliquer certaines de ses connaissances supplémentaires, il acheta quelques livres en supplément appropriés pour un enfant de onze ans. Hagrid donnerait probablement un rapport complet à Dumbledore une fois de retour à l'école, donc Harry n'acheta rien de vraiment _intéressant_.

La dernière boutique était celle dont Harry était le moins impatient d'y aller. Harry le mena jusqu'à Ollivander et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux. L'homme l'avait toujours fait flipper, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'homme n'était pas totalement _humain_ étant donnée la façon dont il observait avec un regard ancien Harry quand il était venu en tant que Heri, il y a cinquante ans de cela, et des brefs regards qu'il avait pris au cours des dernières années dans les allées, il apparaissait comme un ancien, _maintenant_.

Hagrid arriva à l'entrée de la boutique de baguettes d'Ollivander, et fit entrer Harry. Il le suivit, se baissant pour passer la porte et regarda nerveusement autour de lui quelques instants avant de choisir de s'assoir sur un fauteuil filiforme dans le coin. Harry l'entendit gémir de protestation sous le poids de l'homme de grande taille, mais ce fut tout. Il décida instantanément qu'il avait dû être enchanté de sorte qu'il ne s'effondre pas sous l'homme dès l'instant où celui-ci s'était assis dessus.

Harry tourna son attention vers la boutique en apparence vide. Il savait que cela n'était pas vrai. Il pouvait sentir chatoiement de la présence d'une autre sorcière dans la boutique, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir l'homme. Des milliers de boîtes étroites contenant des baguettes étaient empilées jusqu'au plafond du magasin, sur tous les murs, et tout l'endroit avait une fine couche de poussières. Sa Vue s'embrasait avec toute cette magie dans l'air. Les baguettes avaient toujours une lueur puissante de magie et être dans une pièce qui contenait autant de baguettes était un peu écrasant.

« Bonjour, » retentit une voix familière, derrière lui. Harry soupira légèrement agacé que l'homme ait réussi à éviter sa détection et pire, se placer juste _derrière lui_ sans qu'il le remarque. Mais comment faisait-il cela ?

 _Définitivement pas humain..._

Harry tourna doucement, refusant de montrer à l'homme le choc et la surprise, qu'il voulait sans doute obtenir en réponse. Il sourit à l'homme poliment bien que son regard était un peu froid. Les sourcils blancs broussailleux d'Ollivander se levèrent légèrement avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un sourire amusé.

« Bonjours, » répondit simplement Harry.

« Ah, oui... oui. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue chercher sa première baguette, » déclara Mr. Ollivander. « 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. »

Il s'approcha d'Harry, et celui-ci refusa de réagir, même si le fait que l'homme le faisait encore ciller _commençait_ à l'énervé, considérablement.

« Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, » continua le vieux sorcier avant de déverser toutes les spécifications exactes de la baguette de James Potter. La mémoire bizarre et parfaite de l'homme s'additionnait comme un poids aux soupçons d'Harry sur le fait qu'il n'était pas humain.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Ollivander avait continué de s'approcher si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque, et Harry devint rapidement _très irrité_.

« Ah, c'est ici que... » fit la voix calme de l'homme qui tendit la main comme s'il voulait toucher la cicatrice d'Harry.

Harry eut un mouvement brusque, regardant fixement le vieil homme étrange, fortement. « Je n'aime pas être touché, » dit-il d'un ton coupant tout en lançant à l'homme un regard cinglant.

« Ah, mes excuses. Parfaitement compréhensible, » dit-il, se tenant droit. « Je suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice. 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante. Très puissante. Et entre de mains maléfiques... » il frissonna et soupira. « Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici... » Il secoua la tête.

Un moment plus tard, Ollivander sembla soudainement remarquer la présence d'Hagrid dans la boutique – ce qu'Harry trouva difficile à croire parce qu'il était sacrément impossible de ne pas remarquer Hagrid en toutes circonstances.

Ollivander décrit la baguette d'Hagrid, pour ensuite faire la remarque qu'elle avait été cassée. Hagrid – le gros balourd qu'il était – mentionna qu'il avait gardé les morceaux de ladite baguette, et Ollivander lui lança un regard réprimandeur, vérifiant qu'il ne l'utilisait pas, et Hagrid insista rapidement qu'il ne le faisait pas. Harry eut un sourire suffisant quand il remarqua qu'Hagrid s'agrippait à son parapluie rose atroce.

« Bien, revenons à nous, Mr. Potter. Voyons un peu... », commença Ollivander en se reconcentrant sur Harry.

Il demanda à Harry de quelle main il tenait la baguette, et Harry tendit sa main droite. Le ruban magique d'Ollivander prit vie et mesura chaque centimètre du corps d'Harry alors qu'Ollivander poursuivait en décrivant quels types de bois et des noyaux étaient utilisés et le fait qu'il n'y a pas deux baguettes semblables.

Il marcha dans la salle et commença à collecter des boîtes des étagères et revint finalement avec une pile assez décente qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Il prit l'une des boîtes, l'ouvrit et présenta une baguette à Harry.

« Allez-y. Agitez là, » dit-il avec une voix excitée d'encouragement.

Harry observa la baguette avec une appréhension croissante, totalement incertain du déroulement de cette journée. Il donna un petit soupir et tendit la main. Avant même qu'il l'a saisisse, Ollivander lui arracha et murmura doucement alors qu'il attrapait une boîte différente.

Harry voulut fusiller du regard l'autre homme, mais garda son visage impassible.

Cela continua assez longtemps, du point de vue d'Harry. Ollivander lui avait fait agiter quelques baguettes, mais il les arrachait avant qu'Harry n'ait eu une chance.

Alors que l'impatience d'Harry augmentait, l'excitation d'Ollivander grandissait.

« Client difficile ? Pas de problème, nous trouverons la bonne quelque part... »

De plus en plus de baguettes furent essayer, mais aucune de se connecta réellement avec Harry. Il en sentit deux avec lesquelles il aurait probablement pu utiliser, mais Ollivander les avait arrachés aussitôt. Il était dans la boutique depuis à peu près une heure quand Hagrid se leva et étira on dos, après s'être contorsionné pour éviter de heurter sa tête à une étagère.

« Euh, Harry ? Cela ne te dérange pas si je sors une minute ? Je voulais simplement faire quelques achats à côté, » demanda Hagrid, l'air confus.

« Oh, non, c'est bon, Hagrid. Pas besoin que vous restiez assis ici pour ça. »

« Ouais, eh bien, je serais en face de la rue si tu as bientôt fini. »

Harry baissa la tête et se dirigea hors du magasin, et fut rapidement englouti par la foule de gens dans la rue.

Harry se retourna et fut un peu surpris par les yeux argentés brumeux étranges perçants d'Ollivander sur lui, assez sévères.

« Dites-moi, Mr Potter – depuis combien de temps avez-vous une baguette ? »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez, » répondit facilement Harry sans perdre un instant, malgré sa légère surprise.

« Oh, je suis sûr que oui. Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter, mon garçon. Je ne tiens pas compte du point de vue du Ministère sur l'utilisation des baguettes par les mineurs. Si je pensais qu'il y avait un combat contre cela et que j'ai une chance de gagner, je me battrai bec et ongle contre cette ridicule trace qu'ils mettent sur mes baguettes. »

Harry continua d'évaluer Ollivander avec une expression neutre alors qu'il débattait ses prochains mots.

« Pardonnez ma curiosité, Mr. Ollivander, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'ai déjà une baguette ? »

« Il y a un certain nombre d'indices. Vous tenez la baguette avec l'expérience de ceux qui ont une depuis de nombreuses années. Vous savez comment contrôler votre magie quand elle parcourt une baguette, même si cette baguette ne vous a pas choisi. Vous en avez également une cachée sous votre chemise dans votre dos. »

Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent minutieusement sur son front, mais il réalisa qu'il ne devrait pas être vraiment surpris. _Il_ pouvait voir la signature magique d'une baguette, même si elle était cachée sous des vêtements, et Ollivander pouvait clairement _Voir_ quelque chose dans la façon dont la magie d'un jeune sorcier réagissait avec le noyau des baguettes magiques.

« Si vous saviez que j'avais une baguette depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi m'avez-vous permis de tout déranger ? »

« Je n'étais pas encore sûr si cette baguette vous avez choisi comme maître. Il y avait toujours une chance que l'une de mes baguettes vous choisirait à la place. Mais je vois maintenant que rien ne se passe. Vous déjà le maître d'une baguette parfaite, et toutes mes baguettes voient cela très clairement. »

Harry cligna des yeux, maintenant un visage impassible. « D'accord... » dit-il lentement, se sentant de plus en plus curieux envers l'homme au fil des minutes.

« Puis-je la voir ? »

« Voir quoi ? »

« Votre baguette. »

« Oh... Non. Je ne pense pas. »

« Vous ne voulez pas ? »

« Non. Tout est bon. »

« Est-ce parce que c'est l'une des miennes ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

« Je reconnaîtrai toutes mes propres créations, même si je ne pouvais la voir pleinement. »

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'il observait l'étrange vieil homme avec curiosité. « Si vous découvrez quoi que ce soit sur ma baguette, le diriez-vous à quelqu'un ? » demanda Harry prudemment.

« Non. »

« Non ? Juste Non ? »

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je ne choisis pas de côtés, Mr. Potter. Je fabrique simplement des baguettes. »

« Oui, mais si vous pouviez revenir en arrière et empêcher la vente de votre baguette au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous avez dit un peu plus tôt " _si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici_ " – eh bien, qu'auriez-vous fait ? Souhaitez-vous empêcher cette vente ? Pensez-vous honnêtement que cela ferait quand même une différence ? »

« Ah, c'est la question, n'est-ce pas ? Cela aurait-il fait une différence... je pense sincèrement que non. S'il n'avait pas obtenu de baguette de ma part, il l'aurait eu ailleurs. Pour répondre à votre question, je ne changerai pas cela. Aussi horribles que les choses ont été faites par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, elles étaient également de grandes choses. Terrible. Mais _grandes._ Avoir l'une de mes créations dans les mains de l'un des plus puissants sorciers de ce monde... »

Harry hocha doucement la tête. « Si je vous montre ma baguette, pourriez-vous répondre à une ou deux questions ? »

« Une question à propos de quoi ? »

« Qu'êtes-vous ? Quelle sorte de Vue utilisez-vous pour voir la magie de vos baguettes ? »

« Ah... des questions intéressantes, que vous avez. C'est un signe de votre clairvoyance qui vous pousse à les demander. »

« Y répondrez-vous ? »

« Je suppose que je peux jouer avec votre curiosité si vous jouez avec la mienne. Je suis à trois quarts un sorcier, cependant ma grand-mère maternelle était une Dryade. »

« Nymphe des arbres, » dit Harry. « En plus d'avoir une forte connexion naturelle avec les magies naturelles de base, et de longues vies surnaturelles, on dit qu'ils ont des pouvoirs de divination et la capacité de voir l'énergie magique dans la plupart des matériaux naturels. » Harry donna un petit de tête impressionnée. « Lignée assez impressionnante. »

« Merci. Vous êtes assez bien informé. »

« J'essaie. »

« Donc, puis-je voir votre baguette ? »

« Jurez-vous de n'en parler à personne ? » dit Harry, donnant à l'homme un regard prudent, mais pointu.

« Je le jure. Si j'étais enclin à en parler devant les autres sur le fait que vous avez une baguette, je l'aurai simplement mentionné devant Hagrid. »

Harry haussa un peu des épaules, en accord avec le point de vue de l'homme. Il passa sa main sous la chemise et attrapa la baguette hors de la ceinture de son pantalon. Sa baguette fredonna chaleureusement dans sa main, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Parfaitement assortie avec lui et heureuse de l'avoir choisi il y a de nombreuses années. »

Harry présenta la baguette et Ollivander la prit délicatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il l'a reconnu.

« Où l'avez-vous eu ? » chuchota-t-il alors que ses doigts dansaient doucement sur le bois, avec révérence.

« Est-ce vraiment important ? Le précédent propriétaire est mort. Elle m'a choisi. »

« Cette baguette n'a eu qu'un seul maître... » parla Ollivander, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent. « Vous voyez des choses particulières, Mr. Ollivander. »

« Oh, je ne discuterais pas de cela, mon garçon, » concéda Ollivander tandis qu'il rendait gentiment la baguette à Harry. « Je dois dire, Mr. Potter... que ceci est _curieux_... »

« En quoi ? »

« _Cette baguette_ qui vous a choisi, ce fut sa sœur qui contient le même noyau qui vous a fait cette cicatrice... »

« La magie fonctionne de manière mystérieuse, » commenta Harry légèrement, mais il y avait un avertissement dans son ton.

Les yeux étranges d'Ollivander restèrent rivés sur Harry alors qu'il acquiesçait doucement. « Oui... Mystérieux... »

–

Harry fut content de quitter la boutique d'Ollivander peu de temps après, et se dirigea vers le magasin d'en face pour trouver Hagrid. L'homme ne fut _pas_ difficile à trouver, compte tenu de sa taille massive, et _finalement_ Harry put quitter l'allée pour la journée.

Hagrid le ramena chez les Dursley par le Magicobus et le déposa à Magnolia Crescent, juste au carrefour de Privet Drive. Harry lança un au revoir au géant lourdaud et attendit jusqu'à que le Magicobus fut loin pour pousser un soupir épuisé et s'accroupir près de la cage du hibou et ouvrir la petite porte.

« Bonjour, jolie fille, » roucoula Harry alors qu'il caressait de la main la tête du harfang des neiges. « Je suis sur le point de transplaner, et je doute sérieusement que tu apprécies l'expérience donc je vais te laisser voler à la place, d'accord ? »

La chouette claqua du bec doucement et pencha un peu la tête en réponse.

« Très bien, maintenait tu dois voler jusqu'à Godric's Hollow, tu peux faire ça ? »

La chouette fit un cri aigu qu'Harry prit comme une affirmation. « Bien. Tu seras capable de me trouver là-bas ? » Un autre hululement, et Harry se bougea pour permettre à la chouette de sortir. Avec la chouette bien sur son chemin, Harry prit de manière solide le coffre et la cage d'oiseau et transplana dans sa maison familiale désespérément soulagé d'être éloigné des Dursley pour un temps qu'il espérait très long. Bien qu'il aurait à y retourner brièvement pour récupérer les quelques livres qu'il avait laissés dans sa chambre. Rien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus tard. Maintenant – il était épuisé et voulait faire une sieste.

* * *

Je vous traduis également une note de l'auteur Athey : Voldemort est capable d'avoir quelque chose dans les années antérieures. Dans les livres, Quirrell voyagea à l'étranger l'été où Harry eut 11 ans. Étant déjà un professeur à Poudlard, il est déjà au courant, à ce stade, que la pierre va être cachée dans Poudlard à partir de la rentrée. Je pense que sa présence pratique dans la forêt d'Albanie cet été-là, sa position à Poudlard en tant que professeur, et sa connaissance sur le fait que la pierre Philosophale allait être mise dans Poudlard fut ce qui séduit Voldemort à posséder l'homme.

Tom, dans cette histoire, a réussi à réaliser quelque chose un et demi plus tôt, donc il est peu probable qu'il ait possédé Quirinus Quirrell. Quand Tom a ressuscité dans cette histoire, Quirrell travaillait toujours en tant que professeur d'études moldues à Poudlard, et n'était pas à proximité de la forêt d'Albanie.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur :** Athey

 **Traductrice :** Emiiliya

 **Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de  Rebirth de _**Athey**_ , qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_.

Salut tout le monde et bonne année ! Désolée pour ce long retard, mais ces derniers mois je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de traduire ! Mais me revoici avec le chapitre 12 !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 –**

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry alla chez les Dursley juste assez longtemps pour récupérer ses dernières affaires et pour dire à Pétunia qu'il passerait très peu de temps le reste du mois d'Août, puis qu'il partirait pour l'année entière à l'école. Il ferait une apparition deux fois au cours des quatre semaines, et seulement assez longtemps pour s'assurer que les sorts qui testaient sa présence soient remis à jour.

Après cela, il sortit dans la rue et transplana à Godric's Hollow. Il revêtit ses glamours standards, bien qu'il ait grandi considérablement au cours des dernières années, et il commençait donc à débattre sur la création d'un nouveau look. Il était loin d'être aussi petit qu'il l'était, et un demi-gobelin d'âge moyen ne devrait pas être aussi grand. Il décida qu'une fois qu'il irait à Poudlard, il ferait partir son alter ego temporaire et créa un nouveau lui-même pour une utilisation antérieure.

Mais pour l'instant, il s'en tiendrait à lui. Une fois tous glamours mis en place, il transplana à la zone de transplanage du Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea vers le bureau de Poste par Hiboux. Il vérifia sa boîte et l'a trouva assez remplie. Il n'avait pas vérifié sa boîte depuis une semaine à cause de son séjour prolongé à Privet Drive.

Il prit l'ensemble de lettres et de papiers avec lui et retourna à la zone de transplanage pour ensuite retourner à Godric's Hollow. Il s'assit à la table de la salle à manger pour trier tout cela. Il mit tous les journaux de la Gazette du Sorcier de côté dans une pile à lire plus tard. Il avait quelques déclarations de Gringotts, quelques lettres de correspondance qu'il garda de la part de concessionnaires rares et de vendeurs de livres.

Enfin, il trouva une lettre qu'il espérait avoir. Lucius Malefoy lui avait écrit.

 _Mr. Harry Potter,_

 _Je suis très ravi d'apprendre de la part de mon fils, Drago, que vous et lui sembliez vous entendre plutôt bien durant votre brève rencontre Mercredi après-midi au Chemin de Traverse. Je suis assez déçu d'entendre que je vous ai manqué quand je suis revenu vers lui. Drago dit que vous aviez exprimé un intérêt pour me rencontrer et je serais très heureux de faire aussi votre connaissance._

 _Drago dit également que vous aviez exprimé l'intérêt de venir visiter notre maison, donc je tiens à vous adresser une invitation à cela. Je comprends votre désir de garder notre rencontre en dehors du regard public et approuve une telle discrétion et l'utilisation de prudence._

 _Je souhaite vous inviter à vous joindre à nous, au Manoir Malefoy, pour le thé de l'après-midi de ce samedi. Si ce moment ne vous arrange pas pour vous et vos tuteurs, s'il vous plaît faites-le-moi savoir et je serais en mesure de prendre d'autres dispositions. Si vos tuteurs se joignent à vous, faites-moi savoir à combien de personnes je dois m'attendre._

 _J'ouvrirai la cheminée pour les visiteurs à partir de 14h30 le Samedi. Dites simplement « Manoir Malefoy » et il vous amènera ici. Si le voyage par cheminette n'est pas une option, informez-moi et nous trouverons un plan alternatif._

 _Je suis impatient de recevoir votre réponse._

 _Lucius Abraxas Malefoy_

 _Chef de la Maison Malefoy_

 _Membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard_

 _Membre du Magenmagot_

Harry ricana face à la liste des titres et au ton extrêmement correct de la lettre tandis qu'il convoquait un parchemin et sa favorite plume à encre automatique.

 _Cher M. Malefoy,_

 _J'accepte gracieusement votre offre et serais présent pour le thé de l'après-midi de ce samedi. Le voyage par cheminette est acceptable, de sorte que vous pouvez vous attendre à mon arrivée par cette méthode. Je viendrai seul. Malheureusement, mes tuteurs légaux sont des Moldus et ils ne sont pas à l'aise avec le Monde Sorcier. Je soupçonne également que vous ne seriez pas plus confortable avec eux. Je pense que nous sommes tous les deux d'accord qu'il est mieux de faire comme cela._

 _Je suis ravi que vous compreniez et appréciiez mon désir de discrétion. Je suis impatient de revoir Drago, mais je pense que vous et moi aurons des choses intéressantes à se dire._

 _Au plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin._

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Héritier de la Maison Potter_

Harry finit la lettre et la scella dans une enveloppe avec un peu de cire et un tampon en caoutchouc qu'il avait découverts quelques années plus tôt dans le bureau de son père avec le blason de la famille Potter. Il se pencha à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine et siffla pour appeler sa nouvelle chouette. Elle arriva presque instantanément à la fenêtre et il lui sourit tendrement. Il aimait réellement cette magnifique créature. Il n'avait pas une haute opinion sur Hagrid, mais il savait que ce pauvre lourdaud stupide avait les meilleures intentions. Et il était plutôt gentil de sa part d'avoir acheté une chouette pour Harry.

Harry réalisa que la chouette était son premier cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait reçu depuis son premier anniversaire avec ses parents. Eh bien... il y avait truc-gâteau venant aussi d'Hagrid, mais cela ne comptait guère. Harry ne l'avait même pas mangé, et n'avait honnêtement aucune intention de le faire.

Harry leva son avant-bras et la chouette vint se percher immédiatement.

« Tu es une chose très jolie. Je dois vraiment te donner un nom... » murmura Harry pensivement en regardant la pièce, essayant de trouver une idée. Les livres qu'il avait achetés au Chemin de Traverse le jour précédent étaient toujours éparpillés sur la table avec la plupart de ses autres achats. Son coffre était resté vide sur le sol en vue de l'expansion et des sorts de sécurité qu'il avait prévu d'y mettre.

Harry scruta la pile de livres, sans but alors qu'il continuait d'essayait de trouver un nom. Poudlard : Une Histoire était mise sur le dessus et il le parcourut, ouvrant une page au hasard. Il se pencha et numérisa le premier nom qu'il trouva.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le nom « Hedwige » et il fit un « Humm » sonore. Il tourna son attention vers l'oiseau, perché sur son bras. Que penses-tu d'Hedwige ? Il semble être un nom assez bon pour une telle beauté que toi. »

La chouette fit un cri aigu pour réponse et sembla approuver son nom. Harry eut un large sourire. « Va pour Hedwige. Alors, Hedwige, j'ai ta première lettre à délivrer. Es-tu prête ? »

Hedwige hulula et claqua son bec comme pour lui dire « bien sûr ! »

Harry baissa son bras et la chouette sauta sur la table à côté. Il attacha ensuite la lettre à sa patte.

« Je veux que tu amènes cela à Lucius Malefoy pour moi. Il travaille au Ministère à Londres, mais il a aussi une grande propriété près de Tiverton. Tu seras capable de le trouver, peu importe où il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

De nouveau, la chouette eut l'air presque insulté sur le fait qu'il puisse douter de sa prouesse et finit par lui donner un coup de bec sur son doigt.

Il eut un petit rire, trouvant qu'il appréciait réellement l'oiseau et l'a ramena vers la fenêtre.

–

Harry se réveilla le Samedi matin avec un petit sentiment d'anxiété pour la journée à venir, mais surtout impatient. Il était finalement venu à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin de se confier sur certains détails au moins à une _personne_ , et espérait que Lucius Malefoy était cette personne.

Il avait besoin de trouver Tom. Il commençait à devenir réellement désespéré et le fait qu'il était sur le point d'aller à Poudlard ne faisait que le laisser dans une position encore plus pire dans sa recherche de l'homme qu'il était maintenant. Il aurait un regard vigilant de Dumbledore sur lui, en plus de cette foutue population de cette satanée école.

Les Malefoy avaient toujours loyaux envers Tom. Ils étaient intelligents, rusés, avaient de bonnes relations, et savaient se faire discrets tout en travaillant pour obtenir les meilleurs avantages. Tom avait assez affectionné Abraxas, et Harry se souvint d'avoir entendu le fait que l'homme ait eu un fils. Abraxas était un homme strict, mais également un bon père. La mère de Lucius avait sans doute voulu l'étouffer – elle était ce genre de femme – mais Abraxas s'avait l'élever comme un bon Malefoy.

Du moins, Harry l'espérait.

Depuis les recherches qu'il avait creusées au fils des ans, et depuis les informations qu'il avait accumulées des esprits des Mangemorts qu'il avait interrogés, il savait que Lucius avait été très proche de Tom. Il avait été l'un des plus fidèles Mangemorts qui servaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la dernière guerre.

Harry avait, bien sûr, également étudié le bilan politique de Lucius. L'homme avait discrètement travaillé à travers les objectifs d'anciennes méthodes depuis des années, et avait sans doute envoyé beaucoup d'argent pour continuer à propager les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi subtilement que possible. De ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, Lucius était un maître Serpentard et Harry pouvait voir pourquoi Tom l'avait choisi comme favori. Il ne semblait pas avoir seulement pris les gènes politiques de son père, mais peut-être les avait-il même dépassés.

Harry avait en fait considéré d'approcher Lucius Malefoy depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais il était resté sur la touche. Aller vers le fils de l'homme sur le Chemin de Traverse s'était simplement présenté comme une occasion trop tentante pour la laisser passer, alors Harry s'était finalement décidé d'avancer.

Il passa un peu de temps debout devant le grand miroir dans la chambre principale, débattant son apparence, avant de partir pour le thé de l'après-midi. Il avait acheté un bel ensemble de robes de créateur. Pas de robes formelles de soirée, mais un cran au-dessus de vêtements décontractés, et clairement onéreux. Les Malefoy appréciaient la richesse, le savoir, et le pouvoir, et Harry jouerait avec cela.

Harry avait laissé ses cheveux pousser au cours de l'année, et ils arrivaient maintenant au bas du cou. Il fronça les sourcils vers le miroir tandis qu'il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il allait faire d'eux. Il pourrait aller de l'avant et les faire couper court, mais il ne sentait pas d'avoir les cheveux courts. Ses cheveux de Potter avaient tendance à être un peu sauvages et indomptables quand ils étaient courts, et son apparence lui rappelait trop Charlus Potter. Bien sûr, il ressemblait aussi à son père, James Potter, mais il avait connu James seulement un an et demi tandis qu'il avait haï Charlus pendant presque une décennie. L'un avait laissé une impression plus profonde que l'autre.

L'exécution du rituel pour acquérir sa Vue Noire corrigea également sa vision. Il aurait ressemblé encore plus à Charlus s'il avait porté des lunettes.

Il frémit à cette pensée.

Se reconcentrant sur le miroir, il décida de viser quelque chose de complètement différent. Il était toujours un Valerius – même si c'était seulement en esprit. Il serait plus un Valerius avec un aspect traditionnel plutôt que le balai en brosse associé aux Potter. Il sortit sa baguette et tapa sur sa tête, et performa l'incantation silencieusement dans sa tête. Un instant plus tard, ses cheveux commencèrent à s'allonger. Il observa dans le miroir jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent le haut de ses omoplates et tapa de nouveau sa baguette sur sa tête, arrêtant la croissance.

Il sortit une brosse à cheveux et les brossa en arrière jusqu'à qu'ils soient complètement lisses que possible et parfaitement regroupés et utilisa un petit ruban pour sécuriser la queue de cheval basse à la base de son cou.

Avec ses cheveux tirés en arrière, il avait un aspect assez correct, un peu comme à l'ancien temps, mais il laissé également son front entièrement exploré. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était là, juste au centre, clair comme le jour et à la vue de tous. Une partie d'Harry, au fond, ressentait le désir de la couvrir et de la cacher au reste du monde, mais il écrasa ce sentiment.

Il ne la cacherait pas. La plupart du monde des Sorciers la voyait comme un signe de ses « actions héroïques » et sa « survie miraculeuse » depuis de nombreuses années, il l'avait vu comme un rappel douloureux de la pire nuit de sa vie. Mais maintenant, il voyait d'une autre manière. Elle était la marque de Tom sur lui. Pas seulement cela, il y avait également le fait qu'un peu d'âme de Tom résidait en lui.

Il n'avait pas Tom avec lui, mais il _avait_ un petit morceau d'âme en lui à garder et protéger. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais pour l'instant, c'était ce qu'il avait.

Enfin assez satisfait de son apparence, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, fit ses au revoir à Hedwige et transplana dans une ruelle vide derrière une boutique moldue juste à côté de la rue Charring Cross à Londres. Il alla sur le trottoir et passa un demi-pâté de maisons jusqu'à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. Il obtint quelques regards curieux de la part de moldus pour sa robe, mais il les ignora. Lorsqu'il entra dans le pub, il eut plusieurs curieux sur lui.

Le barman allait le saluer, mais se figea quand son regard se posa sur le front d'Harry. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement, mais il sembla aussi confus. Harry était un peu différent par rapport à plusieurs jours auparavant lorsqu'il était arrivé avec Hagrid avec ses cheveux en désordre et lâche, et portant un jean et un t-shirt moldus.

Harry profita du choc momentané de l'homme et se dirigea directement vers la cheminée. Il laissa tomber une Noise dans une boîte qui se trouvait sur le rebord et saisit alors une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'il y ait une flamme verte. Il entra dans la cheminée, jeta la poudre et dit aussi discrètement qu'il le put, « Manoir Malefoy ».

–

Harry quitta la cheminée dans une salle familière grande et accueillante. Il était presque choquant de voir que cette pièce avait très peu changé depuis la dernière fois. Il y avait plusieurs meubles différents, et ils étaient dans une position différente, mais les peintures sur les murs étaient les mêmes qu'il y a 30 ans, et suspendus à la même place – mais il y avait quelques nouveaux ajouts. Le tapis raffiné et luxueux était le même. Les mêmes panneaux de lambris blanc cassé bordaient la partie inférieure de tous les murs, et un papier-paint vert pâle prenait la moitié supérieure. Il eut seulement quelques secondes pour observer la pièce avant qu'un Elfe de maison n'apparaisse et se courbe.

« L'invité du maître est attendu. L'invité du maître doit attendre ici et Dobby va aller chercher le jeune Maître, » couina l'Elfe, ayant toujours la tête si bas que ses oreilles de chauve-souris pendantes trainaient sur le sol.

« J'attendrai, » dit Harry.

L'Elfe releva la tête et sembla sur le point de transplaner quand ses yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis tombèrent sur Harry et qui se creusèrent davantage – ce qu'Harry ne pensait pas être possible. Le petit Elfe haleta et Harry vit qu'il regardait droit sur son front.

« L'invité du Maître est Harry Potter ! » couina Dobby, l'Elfe de maison.

« Euh... oui, c'est moi, » répondit avec hésitation Harry.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur, ne devrait pas être ici ! Il est dangereux pour Monsieur Harry Potter d'être dans la Maison du Maître ! Le Maître est un très mauvais sorcier ! » dit l'Elfe, terrifié, la voix suppliante. Soudainement, il sembla frappé d'horreur et se précipita vers une table, et commença à battre sa tête contre celle-ci. « Méchant Dobby ! Méchant ! Dobby ne devrait pas parler mal sur le Maître ! Dobby devra se passer le fer sur les mains de Dobby ! »

« Par la barbe de Merlin, es-tu fou ? » s'exclama Harry alors qu'il observait l'Elfe continuer de sa frapper la tête.

« Oh, quelle absurdité cet Elfe a-t-il faite ? » dit une voix derrière Harry qui se tourna pour voir Drago debout dans l'embrassure qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée.

« Je crois que ton Elfe est un peu taré, » dit Harry avec un regard légèrement amusé lorsqu'il regarda l'Elfe, qui était maintenant en train de se frapper la tête avec un bougeoir en laiton.

« Arrête ça, stupide Elfe ! Si tu abîmes ce bougeoir, Mère sera furieuse ! » beugla Drago alors qu'il marchait vers lui et attrapa le chandelier de ses mains. L'Elfe se recroquevilla, frissonnant et semblant terrifié. Son regard voyagea sur Harry et ses yeux s'agrandir de façon énorme et remplirent de larmes tandis que l'inquiétude se peignait sur ses traits.

« Harry Potter... _ne devrait pas_... _dangereux_ ,», chuchota Dobby en secouant la tête d'avant en arrière.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais Drago marmonnait avec colère sur ces stupides Elfes de maison et sur le fait qu'il devrait dire cela à son père, une nouvelle fois.

Drago sembla réaliser _qu'Harry Potter_ se tenait debout à côté de lui, et revint à lui. « Toutes mes excuses. Bienvenue au Manoir Malefoy. Mon père est dans son bureau en ce moment, mais il descendra pour prendre le thé dans trente minutes. »

« Merci à toi et ton père pour votre invitation. J'avais hâte depuis que j'ai reçu l'invitation, » dit Harry.

« Puis-je t'offrir une visite ? »

Harry eut un grand sourire et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, ce serait super. »

Drago exposa rapidement les alentours à Harry. Celui-ci se trouva légèrement amusé par les tentatives évidentes du jeune garçon à agir comme son père. Essayant difficilement d'agir comme un adulte mûr. Jouant le parfait petit gentleman et faisaient quelques tentatives d'amateur sur quelques manœuvres socio-politiques. C'était plutôt mignon... dans une façon prétentieuse, snob, et péteux. Mais Drago était plus divertissant que n'importe quel enfant débile qu'Harry avait dû endurer dans son école primaire moldue lors de la dernière décennie, il était donc heureux d'être en compagnie de l'enfant pendant sa petite visite et sa leçon sur l'histoire de la famille Malefoy.

Lorsque Drago arriva dans un patio en pierre d'un grand salon du rez-de-chaussée, il montra le balai qu'il avait reposé contre la porte et sourit d'un air suffisant. Harry rit.

« Ah, un Nimbus 2000 ? C'est le meilleur du marché, n'est-ce pas ? » observa Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le balai, pour le regarder de plus près.

« Bien sûr ! Un Malefoy obtient toujours le meilleur, » répliqua Drago avec un sourire fier.

Harry rit. « Bien sûr. Donc, tu as réussi à _tyranniser_ ton père ? »

Les joues de Drago se teintèrent légèrement de rose, mais il écarta rapidement son embarras. « J'ai été capable de le convaincre. »

« As-tu aussi réussi à le convaincre de le rétrécir et le mettre dans ton coffre ? »

Les lèvres de Drago se tournèrent dans un sourire. « Bien sûr. »

Harry sourit et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand le même Elfe de maison taré apparut dans un pop et les informa que le Maître les appelait pour le thé.

Drago mena Harry dans une salle de petit-déjeuner confortable qui contenait une table ronde avec quatre chaises, et quatre couverts. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce, ils tombèrent sur la mère de Drago, et Harry fut stupéfait de constater qu'elle ressemblait presque exactement à Druella Rosier, ou plutôt Druella _Black_. C'était presque surnaturel, en fait. Druella avait été dans la même promotion que Tom et lui à Poudlard lorsqu'il était Heri et non Harry. Elle s'était mariée à Cygnus à un moment donné au cours d'une année où lui et Tom étaient à l'étranger, mais Harry avait rendu visite assez souvent à Cygnus dans les années suivant leur retour en Angleterre, tandis que Tom rassemblait ses partisans, Harry avait alors vu Druella un peu plus âgée. Harry supposa que ce ne devait pas être aussi surprenant que Narcissa ressemble autant à sa mère.

Les Black, en règle générale, avaient presque tous les cheveux très sombres. Cygnus, bien sûr, suivait ce modèle, mais Druella était blonde, et il semblait que Narcissa ait hérité de sa couleur de cheveux. Elle était grande, mince, assez pâle comme tous les Black avaient tendance à être, et avait des yeux bleus perçants.

Elle s'approcha et salua Harry avec une chaleur surprenante et les conduisit, lui et Drago, vers la table, disant que son mari se joindrait à eux dans un instant.

Au moment où elle s'asseyait, Lucius entra dans la salle, étant aussi fier et convenable que tout Malefoy devrait être... Harry fut moins surpris par le fait que Lucius ressemblait énormément à son père. Il avait déjà vu des photos de Lucius dans la Gazette du Sorcier, il savait donc à quoi s'attendre. Là où Abraxas préférait les poils du visage – toujours ayant un bouc soigneusement taillé, et de larges pattes, Lucius était rasé de très près, mais la structure du visage familière était indéniable.

« Je m'excuse pour mon retard, » dit Lucius alors qu'il s'avançait, se mettant à côté du siège de sa femme. Il tendit la main vers Harry et celui-ci se leva de son siège et serra la main tendue. « Lucius Malefoy. »

« Harry Potter. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Lucius fit un signe d'approbation et ils libérèrent leur main et s'installèrent sur leur chaise.

Narcissa appela un de leurs Elfes de maison – une femelle cette fois-ci – et la petite créature servit le thé et apporta de petits sandwichs et des scones.

« Mr. Potter, » commença Narcissa, étant la première à parler une fois que le thé fut servi, « J'ai été un peu surprise d'entendre que vous viendrez sans escorte. Mon mari dit que dans votre lettre vous mentionnez que vos tuteurs sont des Moldus ? »

Harry grimaça légèrement et les deux Malefoy plus âgés le remarquèrent. Non qu'il se sentait enclin à cacher une telle réaction. « Malheureusement, oui. Bien que je resterai aussi peu que possible avec eux maintenant je commence Poudlard. J'espère établir un mode de vie alternatif à partir de maintenant. »

« Comment en êtes-vous venu à vivre avec des moldus, exactement ? » demanda-t-elle, et son nez se retroussa un peu de dégout lorsqu'elle dit « moldus ».

« C'est le fait d'Albus Dumbledore. Je déteste admettre cela – parce qu'ils sont des gens absolument odieux –, mais ils sont ma famille par le sang, du côté de ma mère, bien sûr. Elle était une Né-Moldue, et dans la famille de sa sœur que me suis retrouvé. »

« L'œuvre de Dumbledore, dites-vous ? » questionna Lucius, sa lèvre légèrement incurvée de dégout évident.

« Oui. Je ne peux pas le prouver, puisque le testament de mes parents a été scellé, mais je suis sûr que mes parents avaient _spécifiquement_ noté que je ne devrais jamais finir avec ma famille. Ils détestent la magie, et ils détestent mes parents. Mes parents ne les aimaient pas non plus, également. Je crois qu'il y avait une longue liste de tuteurs potentiels dans leur testament, mais Dumbledore est parvenu à le sceller avec l'argument selon lequel il était nécessaire de me garder sous protection, et il a utilisé son pouvoir en tant que tuteur magique et m'a placé chez ma famille moldue. »

Drago eut l'aire horrifié. « Pourquoi _ferait_ -il ça ? »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai quelques petites théories, mais rien qui ne va ensemble. »

« La façon dont vous parler, Mr. Potter, laisserait croire les gens que vous n'êtes pas particulièrement friand d'Albus Dumbledore, » dit Lucius, de toute évidence à la pêche aux informations

Harry donna un regard plat à Lucius et leva un seul sourcil, comme pour dire « Non, hein ? »

« Ce serait une hypothèse exacte, » dit Harry avec désinvolture.

Une petite lueur flasha dans les yeux de Lucius et Harry sourit légèrement. L'aîné des Malefoy faisait sans aucun doute des plans dans sa tête sur la façon d'obtenir le « bon côté » d'Harry afin d'utiliser le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu contre la puissance et l'influence du vénérable Directeur. C'était sans doute le genre de personne qu'était Lucius.

La conversation coulait assez facilement. Les Malefoy semblaient consternés d'apprendre qu'Harry avait été forcé de grandir presque entièrement dans le Monde Moldu, allant même jusqu'à fréquenter l'école primaire moldue.

Harry leur raconta à propos de ses sauts de classe, et pour finir finalement dans une classe spéciale de surdoués. Narcissa parut assez contente et Drago légèrement impressionné. Narcissa souligna à quel point elle était impressionnée par ses manières et sa connaissance apparente sur les coutumes du Monde Sorcier, considérant sa malheureuse éducation.

« Oh, Mr. Potter – » commença Narcissa un moment plus tard, « Quand Drago est rentré à la maison Mercredi, il m'a questionné sur quelque chose que vous lui aviez dit dans la boutique de robes. Apparemment, vous dites que nous sommes liés par ma famille ? »

« Oui, c'est cela. Bien que je dois admettre que c'est une relation assez lointaine, » répondit Harry. « Ma grand-mère est Dorea Black, la plus jeune sœur de Pollux Black. Je crois que Pollux Black est votre grand-père, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi, oui ! Dorea Black, dites-vous ? Maintenant que j'y pense, je me rappelle vaguement que la jeune sœur de mon grand-père s'est mariée à Potter. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, honnêtement, j'ai trouvé cela plutôt étonnant lorsque j'ai découvert cela pour la première fois. J'ai fait quelques recherches à la succursale de Londres sur la l'Histoire de la Société Magique il y a quelques années et je suis tombé sur l'arbre généalogique des Potter. Quand j'ai vu que ma grand-mère était une Black, j'ai aussi regardé l'arbre généalogique des Black. »

« Très ambitieux pour un jeune garçon, » remarqua Narcissa avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Eh bien, je voulais en savoir plus sur ma lignée magique. La seule exposition réelle que j'ai eue sur ma famille est des moldus – donc je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre mon désir d'avoir une meilleure image sur l'autre côté de mon arbre généalogique. »

« Bien sûr ! » dit Narcissa comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. « Je dois dire que c'est réellement très surprenant, mais pas du tout désagréable, de découvrir un autre parent éloigné. »

« Oui, Mr Potter, » coupa alors Lucius, « et je vous invite à nous considérer comme une extension de votre propre famille. Un jeune sorcier tel que vous a besoin de liens familiaux. Il est important que vous ayez une connexion tangible avec notre monde. Beaucoup plus important que d'essayer de maintenir une connexion regrettable avec les moldus. »

« C'est très généreux de votre part, Mr. Malefoy. J'apprécie énormément votre geste aimable et accueillant. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Harry. Cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous, bien sûr. »

Narcissa rayonna agréablement. Lucius donna un hochement de tête poli avec un sourire approbateur, mais Harry pouvait voir la lueur de succès dans les yeux de l'homme. Harry dut lutter contre l'envie de rire. Oh, il serait surpris, plus tard…

Comme le thé tirait sur sa fin, Narcissa appela un Elfe de maison pour qu'il vienne débarrasser la table. Dobby réapparut et claqua ses doigts pour faire disparaître tous les biscuits et le thé. Alors qu'il travaillait en arrière-plan, Harry se concentra sur Lucius.

« Mr. Malefoy, j'espérai que peut-être vous et moi aurions une conversation en privé. Serait-ce d'accord ? »

L'Elfe, Dobby, relava la tête et lança à Harry un regard terrifié. Ses yeux-balles de tennis se fixèrent sur Lucius puis Harry, puis une nouvelle fois, et commença furieusement à secouer la tête. Il semblait essayer d'avertir Harry, silencieusement – puis s'arrêta pour prendre une fourchette de la table et se la planter dans la main.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul avant de se retourner vers Lucius. Celui-ci, cependant, aperçut le mouvement et avant qu'il ne réponde à Harry, il tourna son attention vers l'Elfe.

« Elfe fou. Je m'excuse, Harry, il est un peu difficile à contrôler parfois. Que disiez-vous ? »

« J'espérai parler avec vous en privé. »

« Ah oui. Ce sera bon. Allons dans mon bureau ? »

« Cela semble parfait, » dit Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Dobby continua de secouer sa tête et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Harry l'ignora et suivit rapidement Lucius hors de la pièce après avoir dit à Drago qu'il reviendrait le voir après avoir parlé avec son père.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau privé de Lucius Malefoy. Lucius s'installa dans un fauteuil de bureau finement élaboré, recouvert de cuir derrière un bureau et offrit à Harry l'un des sièges luxueux à son opposé.

Lucius croisa ses doigts ensemble, reposant ses coudes sur chacun des accoudoirs et perça Harry d'un regard curieux. « Donc, _Harry_ , de quoi êtes-vous désireux de discuter avec moi ? »

Harry se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, se mettant plus à l'aise quelques instants avant de donner un coup d'œil calculateur à Lucius. Il hocha la tête pour lui-même, ayant décidé qu'il avait besoin de faire cela, et Lucius semblait être son meilleur candidat.

« Je voulais vous confier quelque chose, Mr. Malefoy. Quelque chose que je n'ai confié à personne depuis que je suis né dans cette vie. Vous voyez, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance avec ce secret, et je pense que vous êtes la meilleure option que j'ai. »

Lucius se pencha en avant sur son fauteuil, son visage restant quasiment vide, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une soif de connaissance.

Harry continua. « Vous voyez, je ne suis pas exactement _celui_ , ou _ce que_ pense les gens sur moi. Je sais que vous êtes l'un des plus fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que votre père et votre tante lui sont loyaux. Qu'il vous fait _confiance_. Je tiens à faire la même chose, maintenant. Puis-je vous faire confiance, Luciussss ? » demanda Harry, baissant un peu la voix, faisant ressortir le Ss dans un sifflement, comme Tom le ferait.

Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandir et son visage pâlit un peu. « Vous pouvez me faire confiance, » chuchota Lucius.

« Bien, » dit Harry avec douceur. « Est-ce que votre père ou n'importe quel Mangemort que vous connaissez de la vieille génération ont mentionné un homme du nom de Herakles Jude ? »

Les yeux de Lucius s'élargir sous la reconnaissance et le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. « Ah, je vois que quelqu'un l'a mentionné. Cela vous dérangerait-il de me dire ce qu'on vous a dit sur lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas les choses que vous pensez savoir, Mr. Potter, ou ce que vous _pensez_ savoir sur moi, mais... »

« Non, n'essayez pas de nier les choses. Cela serait gaspiller notre temps à tous les deux. S'il vous plaît, répondez juste à la question. Je ne suis pas ici pour essayer de vous piéger en vous admettre quelque chose de compromettant. Au contraire, ce dont je veux vous informer m'incrimine. S'il vous plaît, Lucius. »

Lucius hésita quelques secondes, alors que les rouages tournaient dans sa tête. Finalement, il sembla venir à une décision et se redressa. « Herakles Jude est dit être un Nécromancien. L'un des plus puissants sorciers d'Angleterre – seulement second derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et à débattre par rapport à Dumbledore. Il était également l'amant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, il a été tué lors d'une bataille lorsque j'étais très jeune – je crois que j'étais seulement en première année à Poudlard lorsque c'est arrivé. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Correct. Il est mort en Janvier 1966. Il a pris un sort de la mort destiné au Seigneur des Ténèbres. A sauter droit sur le sort. Savez-vous qui a lancé le sort ? »

« Non... » murmura Lucius.

« Albus Dumbledore. Il a lancé un sort de la mort, avec une pratique expérimentée – quelque chose dont, sans aucun doute, personne n'en croirait jamais un mot. Mais avant qu'il le fasse, il a utilisé un autre sort pour piéger le Seigneur des ténèbres sur place. Si Herakles Jude n'avait pas sauté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été celui qui l'aurait pris. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'agrandir légèrement. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela. »

« Je doute que beaucoup de personnes sachent cela. Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi _je_ le sais ? »

Lucius donna un bref signe de tête, mais ne dit rien.

« Parce que c'était _moi_. J'étais Herakles Jude. Et vous aviez raison sur le fait que j'étais un Nécromancien. J'en _suis_ toujours un, en fait, » dit Harry, tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient d'un sourire victorieux. « J'ai traversé les obstacles et exercé un contrôle sur les magies de la mort, perdu depuis des centaines d'années avant moi. J'ai également réussi à travailler ma propre manière de l'immortalité. Pas le même genre que celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ma propre _marque_ personnelle. Vous voyez, je l'ai truqué de façon à ne rien oublier, _jamais._ Les âmes ne meurent jamais, Lucius. Elles sont recyclées encore et encore. J'ai réussi à faire qu'à chaque fois que mon âme renaît, je retiens tout ce qui me rend moi, moi. Je me souviendrai toujours de toutes mes connaissances, mes compétences, et mes expériences de chaque vie que j'ai vécue. Alors que mon corps peut mourir, mon âme s'en ira et renaîtra, encore et encore. Et je me souviendrai _toujours_. »

Lucius avait l'air choqué. Harry donna une mention spéciale pour cette image, car c'était un fait très rare pour un Malefoy d'afficher une telle expression.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas réalisé que c'était moi lorsqu'il est venu pour l'enfant Potter. S'il avait réalisé qui j'étais, je suis sûr que les choses auraient été jouées différemment. Et j'étais encore trop jeune pour l'arrêter. Je ne pouvais même pas parler correctement, il n'y avait donc aucun espoir. Je savais qu'il venait. J'avais entendu les Potter en parler et bien sûr, nous nous sommes cachés. Pendant un moment, je savais seulement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était après nous pour une quelconque raison parce que mes parents essayer de tenir leurs discussions à ce sujet loin de moi, mais j'ai finalement réussi à rassembler assez de pièces pour avoir l'ensemble. Apparemment, une sorte de Prophétie a été faite, et ils ont tous pensé que c'était sur moi. Sans doute, elle a été mal interprétée à cause du manque d'information ou de la compréhension de l'ensemble de la situation... ou elle était juste _fausse_. La connaissez-vous ? La Prophétie ? »

« Oui... » grinça Lucius avec un petit signe de tête.

« Savez-vous ce qu'elle dit ? » demanda Harry avec impatience, tout à coup plus curieux et excité.

« Seulement les trois premières lignes. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais découvert le reste... Seulement Dumbledore l'a connaissait entièrement. »

Harry cilla. « Etes-vous sérieux ? Il n'a jamais entendu la totalité de cette foutue chose et il... oh peu importe, » soupira Harry, secouant la tête. « Je suppose que les trois premières lignes étaient suffisantes pour lui pour considérer l'enfant des Potter comme une menace, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche_ , » récita Lucius.

Harry roula des yeux. « Cela est suffisant, » souffla-t-il. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas entièrement faux, non plus... je suis probablement le seul qui a le pouvoir et la connaissance pour le tuer... » Il s'arrêta, pensif. « Bien que cela ne _signifie_ rien parce que je ne le ferais jamais, » finit-il avec un grognement mécontent. « Mais là n'est pas le point... il ne savait pas que l'enfant des Potter était moi. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé, cette nuit-là était une erreur inattendue. Honnêtement, je n'ai _rien_ fait pour causer ça. Je ne me suis pas défendu – pas que je le pouvais, étant donné que mon corps avait seulement quinze mois à l'époque.

« La meilleure théorie que je puisse dire sur ce qu'il est arrivé cette nuit-là est qu'il y a une sorte de karma cosmique. J'ai pris un sort de la mort qui lui était destiné, et quand je suis finalement revenu, moins d'un an et demi passe avant qu'il ne vienne pour me tuer avec le même sort. Franchement, tout ça m'a frustré au-delà de la raison pendant la dernière décennie. J'étais prêt et disposé à prendre son stupide sort parce que je savais que j'allais simplement _encore_ renaître. Je savais aussi ce qu'il fallait faire pour que cela se fasse plus rapidement. Mais _nooon_... le karma a décidé d'intervenir et de mordre dans mon cul... », souffla de nouveau Harry avec un ennui frustré.

« Je suis désolé, » soupira-t-il. « Je me décharge sur vous. Je n'ai eu personne à qui le dire pendant toutes ces _années_ , c'est donc une sorte de soulagement de pouvoir finalement le dire. Peu importe, pour revenir sur le bon chemin... Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, j'ai commencé à alimenter par la magie directement l'esprit désincarné du Seigneur des Ténèbres, utilisant certaines techniques anciennes de Nécromancie. Il y avait des rituels que j'avais initialement prévu d'utiliser pour appeler directement son âme à moi afin que je puisse l'aider à rétablir son corps, mais il y avait des complications et je fus incapable de réussir à les faire fonctionner. Etre dans le corps d'un enfant n'arranger certainement pas les choses... Donc l'alimenter avec de la magie, à longue distance, était la meilleure alternative que j'avais. Cela a apparemment fonctionné, car à l'Halloween de 1989, il a été capable d'avoir un corps. »

La mâchoire de Lucius chuta et ses yeux brillèrent après avoir reconnu de la date.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué le changement de votre Marque ? » demanda Harry, théoriquement. Lucius acquiesça. « Oui, eh bien, il a de nouveau un corps. Je suis certain de cela, maintenant. Cependant, pour une quelconque raison, il n'a contacté aucun de ses anciens Mangemorts. Et je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il fait ou où il pourrait être. Je _tente_ de le traquer depuis plus d'un an et demi, mais je n'ai aucune chance. Je suis limité dans mes ressources, et mes options, par ce corps, par mon âge, et le fait que Dumbledore m'a expédié dans une prison moldue complètement protégée par des sorts. Je suis parvenu à interroger certains Mangemorts au cours de l'année, mais aucun d'eux n'avait des informations utiles... »

« Valerius ! » haleta Lucius.

Harry sourit. « Exact. »

« C'est vous ? »

« Oui. Je suppose que vous avez parlé avec Caradog Jugson, alors ? »

« C'est cela. Jugson est venu immédiatement me mettre dans le secret après la première où il a été... _enlevé._ »

Harry ricana.

« Il avait une histoire assez fantastique à raconter... une silhouette effrayante faite de noir et de rouge qui parlait avec des échos de chuchotements... », remarqua Lucius avec une curiosité évidente dans sa voix.

« Voulez-vous une démonstration ? Un peu de preuve visuelle, si vous voulez ? »

Les sourcils de Lucius se levèrent et il sembla être en guerre avec lui-même. Sa prudence se battait avec sa curiosité et sa soif de pouvoir. « Je... j'apprécierai une démonstration, » concéda-t-il finalement.

Harry fit un signe de tête court avant de se lever. Il creusa profondément dans sa Nécromancie et commença rapidement à effectuer des mouvements complexes de la main tout en disant tranquillement les mots pour activer sa Forme d'Ombre Noire.

Avec un éclair noir et rouge, sa silhouette entière fut engloutie par les ténèbres. Son corps se changea en une silhouette totalement noire, mais à demi translucide, avec une brume rouge profonde tourbillonnant autour de lui.

Lucius regarda en état de choc quelques instants. « Incroyable, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et Harry pouvait voir un frisson parcourir l'homme face à la quantité de la puissante Magie Noire qu'Harry émanait.

« Oui... tout à fait. J'ai toujours adoré cette forme. Plus que toute autre raison, parce qu'elle est tellement intimidante, » dit Harry avec un rire. Lucius frémit de nouveau, clairement un peu effrayé par les murmures étranges qui accompagnaient la vois juvénile d'Harry.

Avec un autre éclair, Harry revint à la normale. « Satisfait ? »

Lucius hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, je suppose que vous n'avez rien entendu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non plus ? »

« Non. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. »

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec un petit d'air de déception, même s'il s'était attendu à cela. « Je supposais. Eh bien, tout ce que je demande est que vous gardiez les yeux et les oreilles ouverts, et faites-moi savoir quand vous trouverez quelque chose. Je _sais_ qu'il est de retour. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait a fonctionné. Je ne sais juste pas où il se trouve ou ce qu'il fait. Je _dois_ aller à Poudlard, car si je n'y vais pas, Dumbledore viendrait me voir. Je suis son enfant précieux de la Prophétie, après tout, et je soupçonne qu'il sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tout sauf mort. Il a probablement des espoirs ridicules que je vaincrais le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui.

« Ce vieux salaud taré m'a déjà tué une fois, et je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser faire cela de nouveau, donc je dois éviter tout excès de suspicion de sa part. Quand je serai à Poudlard, je serai complètement incapable de continuer mes recherches sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que coupé de mes sources d'informations. Je vois peu d'intérêt d'enlever des Mangemorts au hasard et les questionner quand il serait beaucoup plus facile si vous me teniez au courant, si quelque chose se présentait. Etes-vous d'accord avec cela ? »

La mâchoire de Lucius s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne réussisse à se ressaisir. Il fit une pause en jetant à Harry un regard calculateur perçant avec les yeux plissés.

« Comment puis-je croire que vous n'avez aucune mauvaise intention contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Je vais vous faire un serment magique, cela vous satisferait-il ? » offrit Harry avec une conviction déterminée.

Lucius haussa des sourcils. Un serment magique était une chose très sérieuse. Pas autant qu'un Serment Inviolable, mais pour certains sorciers, il était tout aussi mauvais, sinon pire. Si vous brisez un Serment Inviolable, vous _mourrez_. Si vous brisez un serment magique, vous perdez votre magie. Et vivre sans magie était considéré comme pire que la mort pour beaucoup.

« Je vais prendre votre serment, » dit Lucius.

Harry acquiesça, releva la manche de sa robe et sortit sa baguette. Il la tint devant lui et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa magie.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, aussi connu comme Herakles Lucan Valerius, jure sur ma magie que je n'ai ni l'intention ni le désir de blesser ou tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor. Je suis à sa recherche avec l'intention de me tenir à ses côtés, pas de lui faire du mal. »

Une lumière jaillit de sa baguette et l'engloba avant de se dissiper.

Harry soupira alors qu'il sentait la magie prendre emprise, avant de le quitter. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et leva les sourcils en question à Lucius.

« Satisfait ? »

« Oui... » dit Lucius.

« Bien. Donc – allez-vous m'aider ? Je peux garantir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas en colère contre vous pour m'avoir aidé, pour son retour. Au contraire, il vous récompensera pour votre aide. »

Lucius hocha la tête lentement, avant de se ressaisir et de se redresser sur son siège.

« J'aiderai. »

Harry sourit. « Bien. »

–

Harry et Lucius parlèrent quelques instants, discutant des détails et faisant quelques plans. A un moment, Lucius appela son elfe de maison pour informer Drago que cela prendra un peu plus de temps avant qu'Harry ne le rejoigne. Ce fut le même elfe dingue, et il continua avec ses avertissements subtils pour tenter d'alerter Harry. Celui-ci soupira et roula des yeux alors que l'elfe disparaissait à contrecœur.

« Je m'inquiète de cet elfe... » dit Harry avec hésitation.

« Humm ? »

« Votre elfe. Dobby, je crois ? »

« Qu'a-t-il ? »

« Il n'est clairement pas loyal envers vous. Quand vous avez un elfe de maison qui est à votre service, qui vous suit seulement sous la peur et le non-respect, ils ne vont pas aller très loin pour trouver des failles dans vos ordres. C'est un dangereux pari. »

« De quelle manière ? » demanda Lucius épinglant Harry avec un regard hésitant.

« Eh bien, plus tôt, quand je suis arrivé, et que l'elfe est apparu, il a reconnu qui j'étais et m'a rapidement mis en garde, disant que son "maitre était un mauvais sorcier". Bien sûr, il s'est ensuite battu lui-même avec un chandelier sur la tête. Il est lié à vous, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'aller contre vous de toutes les façons qu'il peut. »

« Suggérez-vous que je l'élimine ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, vous _pouvez_ le faire. Ou vous pouvez simplement le vendre. Au moins alors, vous tirerez profit de cela. »

« Je ne peux pas risquer cela. Il a été exposé à de trop nombreux secrets de famille. »

Harry fredonna et acquiesça. « Exact. Bien que, _je_ pourrai vous l'acheter... en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, cela pourrait être l'idée la plus judicieuse puisque cette petite chose semble être entièrement dingue... mais il pourrait être utile d'avoir un elfe qui ferait des commissions pour moi pendant que je serais coincé à Poudlard, et nous pourrions garder nos affaires cachées, Dumbledore ne se doutera jamais que j'ai un elfe de maison à mon service. »

« Vous voulez l'acheter ? » demanda Lucius, apparemment un peu choqué par tout cela.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur un arbre juste derrière l'une des fenêtres. Finalement, il chantonna et hocha la tête. « Oui... oui, je pense que je le ferai. Que voulez-vous pour lui ? »

Ils firent les arrangements appropriés et signèrent les documents nécessaires pour transférer la propriété de l'elfe Dobby à Harry. L'heure du diner approchait quand ils finirent de discuter et Harry fut invité à revenir au Manoir Malefoy le jour suivant pour passer du temps avec Drago. Il fut décidé que celui-ci ne serait _pas_ informé de la vraie identité d'Harry. Il était seulement qu'un enfant, après tout, et les enfants étaient rarement les meilleures personnes pour tenir un secret, même si c _'était_ un Malefoy.

Harry informa Lucius qu'il reviendrait par transplanage, afin qu'il puisse éviter de retourner au Chaudron Baveur pour utiliser leur cheminée. Lucius lui répondit qu'il prendrait des dispositions pour envoyer l'un de ses elfes rencontrés Harry à l'entrée du manoir, le lendemain à 14h, pour le faire entrer.

–

Dire que Dobby fut fou de joie d'apprendre qu'il avait été acheté par _le_ Harry Potter était un euphémisme. Il était rapidement venu évident pour Harry que l'elfe avait une sorte de complexe du héros sur lui. Le fait qu'Harry le « sauva » des Malefoy n'en rajouta seulement un peu plus. Harry constata qu'il avait quelques demandes _très spécifiques_ , mais au moins le petit elfe semblait impatient, et extraordinairement heureux d'être sous les ordres d'Harry.

Il emmena le petit elfe avec lui dans sa propre pièce dans la maison à Godric's Hollow, lui ordonna de prendre en charge l'achat des aliments et la préparation des repas, et de ne jamais mentionner à _quiconque_ sous _aucun prétexte_ qu'il était possédé par, ou même qu'il connaissait, Harry Potter.

Leur relation fonctionnait assez bien. Harry ordonna au petit elfe de rester hors de ses jambes le plus souvent que possible, mais lui ordonna également de cesser de se punir. Il expliqua que si jamais il voyait une raison pour laquelle il y aura punition, il l'examinerait lui-même, et qu'il serait très en colère si l'elfe se punissait lui-même.

La réalité était qu'il n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt de battre physiquement un elfe de maison. Ils étaient beaucoup plus loyaux s'il vous _aimait_ , que s'ils vous _craignaient_.

–

Durant le reste du mois d'Août, Harry rendit visite aux Malefoy trois fois. Il passa la moitié de temps avec Drago, formant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une amitié avec le garçon. Il avait ses objectifs, et Harry savait que ces objectifs ne feraient que s'élargir une fois à l'école. Etant un Malefoy, il aurait un pouvoir sur les autres membres de la Maison Serpentard – et vraiment, il n'y avait _aucun doute_ qu'il finirait à Serpentard.

Si Harry n'était pas réparti dans sa vieille maison, les choses seraient probablement un peu instables au début. Il était le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. _Vainqueur_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans aucun doute, il aurait une animosité considérable de la part des autres élèves, en particulier des plus âgés. Avoir un Malefoy à ses côtés aiderait à lisser les choses.

Et bien sûr, s'il parvenait à être à Serdaigle, Drago fournirait une connexion avec les Serpentard pour les contacts et les informations.

Il était gagnant gagnant, peu importe quoi.

Harry envisagea rarement la possibilité d'essayer d'entrer à Gryffondor, désormais. Ce serait trop frustrant, et Poufsouffle n'était même pas en considération.

Le mois passa assez rapidement avec une partie de son temps libre à parcourir ses livres d'école, rafraîchissant son esprit sur les sorts élémentaires dont il serait forcé de prétendre qu'il apprenait pour la première fois. Il finit également tous les sorts d'expansion et de sécurité sur son coffre et ses affaires.

La matin du premier Septembre arriva et Harry laissa comme instructions à Dobby de rester à la maison à moins d'avoir été appelé, de garder la maison relativement propre, de rester hors de ses affaires, et ne s'assurer qu'aucune des personnes qui venaient régulièrement déposer des petites notes, lettres, des bric-à-brac devant la maison n'essayent quelque chose de stupide, comme rompre les sorts... La seule tâche régulière qu'Harry avait pour Dobby était de ramasser le courrier dans la boîte postale privée d'Harry une fois par semaine et l'amener à Harry à Poudlard.

Il ordonna d'apparaître en face d'Harry seulement s'il n'y avait _personne_ aux alentours. Cela allait pour délivrer les lettres, ainsi que pour toutes les situations d'urgence où il avait besoin d'alerter Harry.

Enfin convaincu qu'il était prêt, Harry laissa Hedwige avec des instructions de voler jusqu'à la Volière de Poudlard, avant de réduire sa cage et de la ranger dans l'un des compartiments de son coffre. Puis il rétrécit l'ensemble du coffre à la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes et le rangea dans sa poche.

Il dit au revoir à Dobby, alla dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, juste au-delà de la barrière anti-transplanage et disparut. Il réapparut dans une rue à côté de la gare King's Cross et se dirigea vers les trains à un rythme soutenu. Il était encore tôt, et il avait pris un petit-déjeuner – Dobby avait été très insistant –, mais il voulait s'arrêter à un stand ou deux et prendre un sandwich et quelques chips pour le déjeuner dans le train.

Il entra dans le terminal animé et fit son chemin au travers de la foule. Il y avait des magasins et des petits marchands de journaux, des vendeurs de souvenirs et des panneaux électroniques _partout_. King's Cross avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cet endroit, mais il était encore capable de faire son chemin assez facilement. Il tomba sur une boutique vendant du café et quelques sandwichs emballés dans une petite vitrine réfrigérée par le compteur. Il se pencha, observant les différentes options, essayant de décider lequel serait le mieux pour le voyage quand il sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se soulever, et entendre un _cri de surprise_.

Il se retourna et faillit crier de surprise lui-même.

« Lunard ! » s'exclama Harry, surpris. Il réalisa quelques instants plus tard de son erreur et se maudit.

L'homme debout à côté de lui le regardait avec des yeux ébahis et une bouche béante.

« H-Harry ? » demanda l'homme, d'une voix incertaine. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « Comment... » puis ses yeux s'élargirent et quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur flasha dans ses yeux. « Comment connais-tu ce nom ? » chuchota-t-il.

Un moment, Harry fut dérouté de la réaction de l'homme presque autant que sa présence. La surprise était attendue si quelqu'un que vous n'aviez pas vu depuis que vous étiez un bébé vous reconnaissait, mais la peur ? Mais alors, le mécanisme se remit en place et Harry savait précisément d'où la peur venait.

Il l'avait appelé « _Lunard_ », pas Remus, ou Lupin. _Lunard_ – le surnom que seuls le père d'Harry et les amis d'enfance de confiance de Remus connaissaient. Les gens qui savaient ce qu'était Remus et ce que signifiait ce surnom. Les gens qui savaient qu'il était un Loup-garou.

« Comment ? » répéta Harry avec une légère confusion dans la voix. « Eh bien, c'était comme ça que papa vous appelait, non ? Je... lui et Patmol. Ils vous ont toujours appelé Lunard. Mais... maman vous appelez Remus. N'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry, essayant d'être innocent.

Remus regarda Harry avec un peu moins de peur, mais l'étonnement et la curiosité s'affichèrent sur ses traits. « Tu t'en souviens ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry baissa un peu la tête et haussa les épaules. « Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses. Le professeur spécial de mon école m'a dit que j'avais une mémoire eidétique. C'est pour cela que je peux me souvenir d'autant de choses. »

« Tu te souviens...»,dit une nouvelle fois Remus, dans un murmure incrédule.

Harry haussa les épaules et les bouts de ses pieds comme s'il était nerveux. Après un moment de silence, il releva les yeux. « Donc, que faites-vous ici ? Je... Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir. Je me demandai ce qu'il vous était arrivé. Je pensais, après avoir été envoyé chez les _Dursley_ , que vous étiez mort. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons pour que je finisse avec eux. Maman ne voulait _pas_ que je sois avec eux... »

« Tu vis chez la sœur de Lily ? » haleta Remus, et son visage se durcit soudainement, ses yeux se remplirent d'une fureur profonde.

Harry cligna des yeux et minuscule sourire courba ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le réprime. Peut-être qu'il pourrait travailler cela. C'était évident pourquoi il n'avait pas fini avec Remus – l'homme était un Loup-garou, et toute tentative en son nom pour réclamer Harry aurait échoué. Mais Harry était plus âgé, maintenant, il pourrait y parvenir. Mais pourquoi Remus était ici ?

« Euh, oui, je suis avec eux. Ils sont aussi affreux... » dit Harry, « ils me détestent... ils détestent la magie et tout ce qui y touche. »

« Il a dit que tu étais dans un endroit sûr ! » grogna Remus, surtout pour lui-même. « Il a _insisté_... » Il se tut et soupira légèrement avant de frotter sa main contre son visage. « Je suis désolé, Harry. C'est un choc. Même un peu plus, étant donné que tu te souviens de moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela... »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit... Je me souviens d'à peu près tout. »

Remus lui lança un regard perçant, assez hésitant, tout d'un coup. « Est-ce que... tu te souviens de cette nuit ? »

« La nuit où ils ont été tués ? » dit Harry, regardant ses pieds et mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean pour apparaître nerveux. Il haussa les épaules, tout en évitant de rencontrer ses yeux. « Oui... Je me souviens, » murmura-t-il.

« Oh, Harry... Je suis désolé. C'est impitoyable de ma part de te demander une telle chose. Je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. « C'est bon. Je suis sûr d'en avoir beaucoup. Je pourrais m'y habituer. » Harry soupira et le regarda. « Eh bien, vous avez l'air bien. Qu'est-il arrivé à Patmol ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas pris avec lui ? »

Les yeux de Remus se durcirent soudainement et il serra la mâchoire. « Personne ne t'a rien dit ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Me dire quoi ? »

« Patmol... Sirius, il était le seul...», dit-il d'une voix étranglée, et il prit une inspiration lente pour se concentrer. « Il vous a trahi. James et Lily... ils avaient confiance en lui. Il était ce qu'on appelle un « Gardien du Secret ». Le secret de l'endroit où se trouver votre maison était dans son âme et il ne peut être pris de lui que volontairement. Le fait que Tu-Sais-Qui vous ait trouvé... »

« Mais il ne l'était pas ! » dit soudainement Harry. « Patmol n'était pas le Gardien du Secret ! C'était Peter ! Je me souviens des arguments de maman et papa sur le changement. Ils avaient décidé que Sirius serait un leurre. Dumbledore devait savoir tout de cela ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? »

« Dumbledore ? » demanda Remus, ayant l'air terriblement confus et choqué.

« Oui ! Il a exécuté le Fidelitas ! Je m'en souviens très clairement. Il l'a exécuté et Peter était là, et maman me tenait dans ses bras tout le temps, me tenant contre sa hanche alors qu'ils lançaient le sort. J'ai regardé entièrement. Sirius n'était même pas là ! Le Gardien du Secret ne doit-il pas être présent quand le sort est lancé ? »

Il montrait un peu plus de connaissances qui pourraient être expliquées raisonnablement, mais Remus semblait un peu trop surpris par tout cela pour s'en apercevoir.

Remus trouva finalement sa voix après un moment de surprise et il secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Enfin... Harry, es-tu sûr d'avoir réellement compris ce qu'il se passait ? Tu étais à peine âgé d'un an quand tes parents se sont cachés. Tu dois sûrement te tromper. Si Dumbledore savait, il aurait fait quelque chose. Et Sirius... »

Il se tut, secouant la tête doucement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement grisonnants et souffla un peu. « Je suis désolé. Pourquoi ne pas parler de cela une autre fois ? J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Bien sûr. »

Remus fit une pause et prit un instant pour observer le jeune garçon debout devant lui. Le fils de son meilleur ami... Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion et il cligna des yeux rapidement, après s'être ressaisi. « C'est vraiment une surprise, Harry... Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te souviennes de moi. »

« Vous l'avez dit, » dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

Remus rit faiblement. « Oui, je suppose que je l'ai dit. Est-ce que... Combien de choses te souviens-tu sur _moi_ ? »

Harry le regarda innocemment. « Vous voulez dire, est-ce que je me souviens de votre _petit problème de fourrure_ ? »

Remus cilla, sous le choc, et bafouilla légèrement avant de rire nerveusement. « Merlin, cela si longtemps que personne n'a appelé ça comme ça... » soupira-t-il tristement. « Oui, Harry... Je demandais si tu savais... pour _ça_. »

« Ouais, je m'en souviens. Je ne le dirai à personne, si ça vous inquiète. »

Remus eut l'air surpris, mais sourit avec reconnaissance. « Merci, Harry. »

« Donc, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Ah, en fait... eh bien, j'allais vous rejoindre toi et les élèves dans le Poudlard Express pour le voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. J'aurai pu passer par les cheminettes, mais j'étais déjà à Londres, et j'ai pensé que ce serait amusant – pour l'amour du vieux temps, je suppose – de prendre le train. »

« Vous allez à Poudlard ? » demanda Harry, un peu perplexe.

« Oui. On m'a proposé le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année. C'est une demande spéciale de dernière minute. Le professeur Dumbledore attendait que l'ancien professeur des Etudes Moldues, le Professeur Quirrell, revienne à la rentrée pour prendre le poste de Défense, mais il a disparu. Il m'a donc envoyé une lettre, me demandant si je voulais le poste. J'ai accepté, et donc, je suis ici. »

« Vous allez être l'un de mes professeurs ? » s'exclama Harry.

Remus rit et haussa les épaules. « Il semblerait que oui. »

Harry sourit à l'homme, et ce n'était même pas faux. « C'est super. »

–

Harry entreprit d'acheter pour lui et Remus quelques sandwichs et des chips. Les vêtements de Remus étaient plutôt en lambeaux, et il n'y avait aucun doute que l'homme n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent sur lui. Il protesta contre la charité d'Harry, mais celui-ci ne voulut rien entendre et le fit.

Ils s'assirent à l'une des tables et bavardèrent légèrement quelques instants, évitant les sujets lourds et restèrent sur des sujets plus sûrs. Harry raconta à Remus son évolution dans l'école moldue, et le placement éventuel dans les cours pour surdoués. Remus fut surpris et impressionné, et fit remarquer que Lily avait toujours été une sorcière brillante et qu'il avait clairement pris d'elle dans beaucoup de façons.

A dix heures, ils se dirigèrent vers les plates-formes. Harry fit les ignorants et permit à Remus de le conduire à travers la barrière pour aller sur le quai 9 ¾. Ils montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment à l'arrière. Remus dit à Harry qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester avec lui, mais Harry insista qu'il le voulait. La vérité était que la compagnie d'un adulte était toujours préférable à celle d'un enfant. De plus, Remus était un trésor d'informations sur James et Lily, et Harry admit à lui-même qu'il voulait réellement en savoir plus à leur sujet.

Ils passèrent les deux prochaines heures dans le compartiment tandis que Remus racontait des histoires à Harry sur James et Lily quand ils étaient à l'école, et certaines piéteriez que lui, James, Sirius et Peter avaient fait. Ces histoires étaient moins dites, cependant, car elles lui apportaient clairement des souvenirs compliqués. Il apparut également que les commentaires faits par Harry plus tôt avaient embrouillé l'esprit de Remus sur la « question Sirius ».

Ils étaient profondément entraînés dans leur conversation quand on frappa à la porte du compartiment et qu'une crinière touffue entra. Cette crinière touffue appartenait à une jeune fille avec de trop grandes dents, qui était probablement une première année, étant donné sa taille.

« Est-ce que l'un... Oh, bonjour, » s'arrêta-t-elle, regardant Remus avec un air de surprise. Harry suspecta qu'il était le seul adulte qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, en dehors de la sorcière du chariot de friandises.

« Bonjour, jeune fille. Pouvons-nous vous aider ? » répondit aimablement Remus.

« Oui, je suppose. Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien. »

« Neville ? Londubat ? » demanda Harry, se souvenant de son premier anniversaire et de la discussion entre sa mère et son amie Alice par rapport à la Prophétie.

« Oui, je crois bien, » répondit la fille aux cheveux touffus.

« Je me demandais. Non, je n'ai pas vu de crapaud. Nous avions la porte du compartiment fermée pendant tout ce temps, donc je doute qu'il soit venu ici, » dit Harry.

« Oh, eh bien merci alors, » dit-elle, et se tourna avec un air déterminé pour poursuivre sa recherche.

« A-t-il essayé de le convoquer ? » demanda Remus avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

La fille se retourna et le regarda d'un air ébahi. « Je ne pense pas, non. Nous ne savons pas comment faire. »

« Eh bien, si vous l'amenez ici, je peux aider. »

Elle eut un sourire éclatant et hocha la tête avant de dire qu'elle allait le chercher, puis sortit dans le couloir.

Une minute passa avant qu'elle ne revienne, accompagnée par un garçon potelé, au visage rond.

« Voici Neville, c'est lui qui a perdu son crapaud, » dit la fille, poussant le garçon dans le compartiment, et le suivant ensuite.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Neville, et vous aussi Miss... » dit Remus.

« Oh ! Je suis Hermione Granger, » annonça rapidement la fille.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Miss Granger. Je suis le Professeur Lupin. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit halètement et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation. Harry trouva son comportement presque amusant, même si c'était également légèrement ennuyant.

« Je suis Harry, » dit Harry, offrant sa main à Neville en premier, puisqu'il était le plus proche.

La fille tourna son attention vers Harry et ses yeux se glissèrent sur son front, prenant apparemment compte de sa cicatrice pour la première fois. Elle haleta.

« Tu es Harry Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Neville, qui venait de finir de serrer sa main, eut l'air tout à coup abasourdi et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le front d'Harry.

« Euh, oui c'est moi, » répondit platement Harry.

« J'ai tout lu sur toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de citer tous les livres différents qu'elle avait lus sur lui, ce qui était beaucoup. Harry avait seulement lu un de ces livres, mais il savait que les histoires supposées sur lui étaient loin d'être exactes. Il le lui dit, et elle apparut scandalisée à la simple suggestion qu'un livre contienne des informations incorrectes.

Durant son petit discours impromptu grossier, elle laissa échapper qu'elle était la première sorcière de sa famille, et comment ils avaient été tous choqués quand elle avait reçu sa lettre.

 _Ah. Une Née-Moldue qui pensait tout savoir sur le Monde Sorcier juste parce qu'elle avait lu quelques livres. Adorable..._ remarqua Harry sarcastiquement dans sa tête, mais garda une expression assez aimable sur son visage.

Finalement, la fille s'arrêta de parler – _un miracle !_ – et Remus put ensuite convoquer le crapaud de Neville. Neville était aux bords des larmes, tellement il était reconnaissant.

Les deux enfants restèrent un peu plus longtemps, au cours desquels Hermione ébranla « Professeur Lupin » avec une série de questions. Après cela, elle retourna son attention vers Harry et Neville, qui était resté silencieux depuis le retour de son crapaud.

« Alors, dans quelle maison pensez-vous aller ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant surtout Harry. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait une chance de répondre, elle continua. « Je pense que j'aimerai Gryffondor. Cela semble le meilleur pour moi. J'ai lu que le Professeur Dumbledore était à Gryffondor, mais je suppose que Serdaigle serait bien aussi. »

Harry attendit un moment pour être sûr qu'elle avait réellement fini de parler avant de répondre.

« Je pense que je vais finir à Serdaigle, personnellement, » dit-il avec un hachement d'épaules nonchalant.

Remus eut l'air un peu surpris, mais ne fit pas de remarque.

« Vraiment ? » dit Hermione. « Tes parents n'étaient-ils pas à Gryffondor ? Je suis sûre que j'ai lu dans _l'Histoire Moderne Magique_ et les _Grands Moments Sorciers du 20ème Siècle_ qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ils l'étaient, mais ce n'est pas comme si les traits de personnalité étaient totalement héréditaires. J'ai toujours pensé que notre personnalité se formait plus par le traitement qu'on reçoit au cours de notre vie aux mains des autres, et de son environnement, que par qui étaient nos parents. Même si je me souviens un peu du temps lorsque j'étais avec mes parents, la plus grande partie de ma vie a été passée avec ma famille moldue. Je suppose, à ce regard, que je suis plus « acquis » qu' « inné ». Bien que je reconnais qu'il y a certains traits susceptibles de se retransmettre biologiquement. Je ne pense tout simplement pas que la personnalité est l'un d'entre eux. »

Remus parut un peu impressionné. Harry savait qu'il ne parlait pas comme un enfant de onze le devrait, mais il avait du mal à se modérer. Il serait logique pour lui d'avoir grandi assez vite dans ses conditions de vie, non ? De plus, son statut de « surdoué » pouvait expliquer un peu cela.

« Je suppose que cela a du sens, » concéda Hermione. « Donc tu penses aller à Serdaigle ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ou alors, Serpentard. »

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent, et Neville toussa, comme s'il avait avalé sa salive de travers.

Harry les ignora.

« Serpentard ? » couina Neville, ayant l'ai un peu mou.

« Bien sûr. Je ne vois rien de mal à cela. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il semble y avoir une stigmatisation ridicule sur le fait que les Serpentard sont mauvais, mais ce ne sont que des enfants, c'est donc stupide. C'est une liste de caractères personnels, c'est tout. En plus, lorsque l'on grandit dans un environnement comme le mien, vos options sont d'être brisés et soumis à l'oppression, ou de devenir rusé pour survivre, » dit Harry d'une voix plate, un peu ennuyée.

Remus fronça profondément les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » questionna Hermione, fronçant également les sourcils, mais surtout à cause de la confusion.

Harry eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux. « Ma famille est moldue, mais ils savaient que j'étais un sorcier, et ils me détestent à cause de cela. La magie les effraie. Mon oncle espérait que s'il me battait assez, il pourrait « _battre la magie contenue en moi_ ». Quand j'ai eu cinq ans, mon épaule avait été disloquée plusieurs fois par lui, car il avait tiré mon bras trop fort, j'avais eu plusieurs commotions cérébrales par le fait d'être jeté contre le mur, des côtes fêlées par des coups de poing dans la poitrine, là où les bleues ne pouvaient être vus, et les os de mes avant-bras fracturés par qu'il m'attrapait et me les tordait. Mon oncle est un homme vraiment très grand. Un grand homme violent et colérique. Je n'ai pas une jeunesse très agréable. »

Les autres occupants du compartiment se tenaient tous dans un silence de mort.

« Je suppose que, dans un sens, l'on pourrait dire que cela prend beaucoup de courage pour survivre à une telle situation, mais je dirai que c'est la ruse et la subtilité qui m'a le plus aidé. Si j'avais essayé de résister à mon oncle, en tant que petit et sans défense enfant, je serais probablement mort. Je devais utiliser la ruse et, pour être tout à fait honnête, le _chantage,_ afin d'avoir l'avantage, et mettre un terme à sa violence. En lisant les traits de caractère associés généralement à chaque maison, je pense que pour moi, pour chacun d'entre eux, Serpentard et Serdaigle ont la correspondance la plus proche. Serdaigle pour ma soif de connaissance, et Serpentard pour mon fort sens d'auto préservation, et ma ruse. Si je suis répartir dans une autre maison, je finirai seulement avec des enfants avec lesquels je n'ai rien en commun.

« Je suis trop intelligent et rat de bibliothèque, et trop enclin à prendre du recul et planifier mes plans avec prudence pour les Gryffondor. Un Gryffondor serait plus susceptible de sauter à pieds joints dans l'action et faire face aux problèmes. Je finirai probablement comme un paria dans ma propre maison, si je vais là-bas, » termina Harry, haussant les épaules, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne stupéfiait _pas_ les occupants du compartiment.

Hermione prit un air contemplatif et réfléchit longuement pensivement à ses mots.

Un coup d'œil vers Remus et Harry sut que l'homme était en colère. Terriblement en colère. Cependant, il essayait également très clairement à calmer sa mauvaise humeur et gardait une expression passive.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton oncle, Harry ? » demanda Remus d'une voix dure et calme.

« Il ne m'a plus frappé depuis plus de cinq ans. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Remus. Je pense que j'ai réussi à prendre en main la situation tout à fait magistralement pour un enfant de six ans. Tout un exploit en fait, » sourit Harry d'un air suffisant et Remus leva un sourcil, curieux.

« Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? » demanda alors Neville.

Harry le regarda. « Oui. Le Professeur Lupin était un ami proche de mon père. En fait, Neville, techniquement, tu l'as aussi rencontré. Vous étiez tous les deux à mon premier anniversaire. Je me souviens que ta mère t'avait laissé sur le sol avec moi alors qu'elle et ma mère allaient dans la cuisine pour discuter. »

Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent et la surprise se glissa sur son visage.

« C'est impossible ! Comment peux-tu te souvenir de ton premier anniversaire ? » s'exclama Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai une mémoire vraiment étrange. Je me souviens de tout. Les enseignants de mon école ont dit que j'avais une mémoire eidétique, mais je pense que cela va plus loin, puisque je me souviens de choses lorsque j'étais trop jeune, et ce n'est pas réellement pareil que les mémoires eidétiques. Il y a sans aucun doute un truc de magie. Il y a probablement une explication quelque part. J'ai bien l'intention de piller la bibliothèque de l'école à mon avantage le plus tôt possible, » sourit Harry.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'éclairèrent. « Oh, moi aussi ! Bien que, évidemment, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Mais je suis si excitée de voir la bibliothèque de l'école. J'ai hâte depuis plus d'un mois »

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé et rit. « Es-tu vraiment sûre d'aller à Gryffondor ? Plus je t'entends parler, plus tu sembles être une Serdaigle. »

La jeune fille rougit et baissa la tête légèrement, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'aimer les livres.

La conversation dura un peu plus longtemps avant qu'Hermione et Neville quittent le compartiment pour retourner là où ils avaient posé leurs affaires. Hermione rappela à Harry qu'il faillait bientôt se changer, car ils arriveraient à Pré-au-Lard dans environ une demi-heure, avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Harry hésita à sortir la malle de sa poche puisque Remus était toujours là, mais il avait besoin de se changer. Il haussa mentalement les épaules et tira son coffre de la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes de sa poche et le posa sur la banquette face à Remus. Il tapota sa baguette et lança silencieusement le sort _Finite_ , faisant rendre la taille normale du coffre. Pour Remus, c'était comme si Harry avait simplement un sort de rétrécissement et amplificateur automatiques jeté sur la malle. C'était une caractéristique chère vendue par la plupart des vendeurs de bagages, mais Remus savait qu'Harry était tout sauf manquant d'argent.

Remus ne fit aucune remarque, même si ses sourcils se relevèrent un peu lorsqu'il vit le coffre à sa taille normale. Harry se changea dans ses robes d'écoles avec doublure intérieure grise, et une cravate noire. Toutes les robes d'école de Poudlard étaient charmées par le fabricant de robes pour changer instantanément dans les couleurs de la maison au moment où l'élève était réparti. C'était une fonction assez pratique, en fait, et cela ajoutait une dose de « magie » à l'ensemble de l'expérience.

Harry et Remus retombèrent dans leur conversation jusqu'à qu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Après le débarquement, Harry entendit la voix beuglante familière d'Hagrid appelant les « Premières Années ! » et dit au revoir à Remus qui se dirigerait vers le château dans les calèches tirées par les Sombrals.

Alors qu'Harry rejoignait le groupe de premières années, il entendit quelqu'un l'appelait et il se retourna.

« Tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout dans le train ! » s'exclama Drago, alors qu'il courait vers lui.

Harry lui sourit. « Hey Drago ! Désolé, je ne t'ai pas trouvé, j'ai fini par trouver un vieil ami et je me suis installé avec lui durant le voyage. »

« Eh bien, tu aurais pu l'amener avec toi, » dit Drago avec une petite moue, faisant ricaner Harry.

Hagrid conduisit tous les enfants sur le bord du lac, où des dizaines de petites barques étaient alignées sur le rivage. Hagrid annonça « pas plus de quatre par braque ! » et tout le monde commença à s'installer.

Harry se retrouva dans une barque avec Drago et deux garçons assez grands qui furent présentés comme étant « Crabbe et Goyle » et rien de plus. Une fois le braque éloigné du rivage, Harry demanda aux deux garçons quels étaient leurs prénoms. De façon assez amusante, ils furent tous les deux surpris et confus par la question. Finalement, _Drago_ répondit en disant que leur prénom était respectivement Vincent et Gregory.

Tout le monde lança un « oh » et « waw » lorsqu'ils virent le château pour la première fois. Harry l'observa avec un sentiment mitigé. Il ressentait de la nostalgie, et un sentiment de retour à la maison, mais il le regarda également avec un sentiment fort d'inquiétude.

Les barques atteignirent l'autre extrémité du Lac Noir et ils se dirigèrent tous vers les grandes portes de l'entrée principale. Drago geignit sur le fait de marcher, utilement, et Harry le poussa et lui dit de prendre sur lui. Drago pointa son nez en l'air et marmonna quelque chose à propos qu'un Malefoy ne marchait pas inutilement et espérait qu'il pourrait prendre son balai.

À la porte, Hagrid les remit à une sorcière qu'Harry reconnut instantanément comme étant Minerva McGonagall. Elle les mena à l'intérieur, dans le hall d'entrée, vers les grandes portes menant à la Grande Salle, mais à la place, elle alla dans une petite antichambre à côté.

Elle leur donna un cours qui comprenait les résumés des quatre maisons, quels étaient les buts des maisons, et comment le système de punition fonctionnait pour tous ceux qui se conduisaient mal. Il était clair pour Harry qu'elle était devenue une femme très stricte. Il pouvait facilement voir la préfète en chef qui avait rendu fou Tom pendant leurs jours d'école grandir et devenir cette femme. Il était presque amusant de la voir, tant d'années plus tard, mais là encore, il allait devoir l'endurer comme enseignante. Il se demanda comment elle était comme enseignante...

McGonagall quitta l'antichambre pour la Grande Salle et leur dit de rester calmes et d'attendre. Harry regarda autour de lui et ricana en voyant une partie importante d'enfant beugler ou crier comme des cochons alors que la pièce était envahie par une bande de fantômes. Il écouta un rouquin et un enfant avec un accent Irlandais qui commençaient à théoriser sur la façon dont se passer la répartition. Il semblait que le rouquin était convaincu qu'il devrait se battre contre un troll pour prouver qu'il était assez courageux pour Gryffondor.

Harry renifla et se détourna. Drago avait apparemment également écouté et lui et Harry échangèrent un regard et ricanèrent doucement.

Finalement, McGonagall revint et ils furent tous conduits dans la Grande Salle et alignés au centre alors qu'elle plaçait un tabouret ainsi qu'un vieux chapeau sale dessus. Les enfants l'observèrent avec confusion et anxiété, et un certain nombre d'entre eux sursautèrent lorsqu'une déchirure apparut sur le chapeau et qu'il commença à chanter ! Harry l'écouta – il n'y avait pas tellement de variations que la chose pouvait faire sur le même sujet, et la chanson changeait rarement beaucoup.

La répartition arriva rapidement et Harry écouta tous les noms qui étaient appelés, à la recherche de personnes notables. Crabbe alla à Serpentard, comme Goyle. Un Anthony Goldstein alla à Serdaigle – Harry avait connu un Goldstein dans le passé et il se demanda s'ils étaient apparentés. Hermione n'eut apparemment pas son souhait, car lorsqu'elle s'installa sur le tabouret et qu'elle plaça le chapeau sur sa tête, il l'envoya à Serdaigle. Immédiatement après qu'Hermione fut répartie, vin Daphné Greengrass et elle fut envoyée à Serpentard. Les Greengrass avaient été des partisans silencieux de Tom, étant plus un support financier pour ses efforts de guerre.

Neville atterrit à Gryffondor, ce qu'Harry trouva légèrement surprenant. Neville se trouva, de façon évidente, _profondément_ étonné, car il semblait presque sur le point de se faire dessus lorsque le Chapeau annonça son verdict.

Drago s'assit et le chapeau toucha à peine sa tête qu'il lança « Serpentard ! » fort et clairement. Drago eut un sourire suffisant et se pavana vers la table des Serpentard comme s'il possédait déjà la chose. Harry ricana, mais donna au garçon un hochement de tête approbateur.

Un Theodore Nott alla à Serpentard – Harry savait que son père était dans le cercle intérieur des Mangemorts – et après lui une Pansy Parkinson le suivit. Les Parkinson étaient également loyaux envers Tom. Une autre personne vers laquelle se rapprocher, bien que la fille semblait plutôt ennuyeuse tandis qu'elle se collait à Drago et commençait à s'accrochait à lui. Il sourit avec mépris et la repoussa.

Une paire de jumelles nommées Patil furent séparées – l'une alla à Serdaigle tandis que l'autre allait à Gryffondor. Puis une Sally-Anne Perks fut envoyée à Poufsouffle.

« Potter, Harry ! » appela McGonagall et un silence tomba dans la salle quelques instants avant que les murmures éclatent à chaque table. Harry les ignora ostensiblement et se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'au tabouret. McGonagall plaça le chapeau sur sa tête jusqu'à qu'il cache ses yeux.

« _Humm... difficile..._ » parla la voix du chapeau directement dans sa tête.

« _Serdaigle ! Serdaigle ! Serdaigle ! S'il vous plaît Serdaigle_ ! » commença rapidement Harry, espérant le convaincre.

« _Serdaigle ? Eh bien, tu serais probablement bien là-bas. Tu as une soif de connaissance puissante. Une immense curiosité, et un désir de maîtriser autant de magie que tu le peux. Mais quelle ambition ! Tu désires de grandes choses pour toi-même, Mr Potter, et tu as la ruse qui peut conduire à atteindre tes buts à tout prix. Tu serais bien à Serpentard._ »

« _Pas Serpentard ! Pas Serpentard : Mettez-moi à Serdaigle !_ »

« _Eh bien, si tu es sûr..._ »

« _Je suis sûr ! S'il vous plaît ! Serdaigle !_ »

« _Si tu es sûr, alors je suppose que le meilleur est..._ SERDAIGLE ! » annonça le chapeau à haute voix pour que la salle entende.

Un fort sentiment de déception fut instantanément entendu de la table des Gryffondor, qui avait, sans aucun doute, eu de l'espoir. Les Serdaigle commencèrent à l'acclamer et l'applaudir.

Harry retira le chapeau et le rendit à McGonagall avec un hochement de tête poli qu'elle retourna sèchement, et se dirigea rapidement vers la table des Serdaigle. Tout en faisant cela, ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Drago, assis avec les autres Serpentard, qui lui donna un haussement d'épaules d'acceptation. Harry avait dit à Drago ses intentions pour essayer d'avoir Serdaigle afin de rester sous le radar de Dumbledore, et le garçon avait compris, mais Harry savait qu'il avait toujours gardé un espoir qu'Harry soit réparti à Serpentard.

Dès qu'Harry fut installé à la table des Serdaigle, la doublure de sa robe tourna au bleu et le blason de la maison Serdaigle apparut sur sa poitrine. Sa cravate changea également du noir au bleu et bronze rayé.

Ceux assis autour de lui, lui chuchotèrent des salutations de bienvenue, mais la table redevint rapidement silencieuse pour le reste de la répartition. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, Dumbledore se leva de sa place au centre de la Table des Professeurs et donna un _très_ bref accueil avant de dire quelques mots au hasard, et sans aucun sens, et invoqua la nourriture sur les tables depuis les cuisines se situant directement dessous la salle.

Alors que l'ensemble de ses colocataires se servait, Harry prit un moment pour regarder la Table des Professeurs. Dumbledore parlait avec McGonagall et souriait cordialement. Remus était assis quelques sièges plus loin et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Remus lui sourit chaleureusement et leva son gobelet dans sa direction, probablement comme un signe de félicitations et Harry sourit et hocha la tête en retour.

A côté de lui se trouvait un sorcier aux cheveux noirs gras qui pendait autour de son visage, avec un regard dégoût, un grand nez crochu, et... Harry eut presque le souffle coupé, mais se retint. L'homme avait la Marque des Ténèbres ! L'un de ses _professeurs_ était Mangemort ? Harry devra écrire à Lucius et se renseigner par rapport à l'homme. Il avait besoin de savoir s'il était digne de confiance ou non.

Harry se tourna vers l'un des élèves plus âgé qui abordait un badge de préfet sur sa robe et lui demanda qui était ce professeur. Elle répondit qu'il était le Professeur Rogue, le Maître de Potions, et Chef de la Maison Serpentard. Elle expliqua également qu'il ne favorisait que les Serpentard. Harry sourit.

La nourriture allait et venait de façon remarquable. Une fois que les desserts disparurent des tables, Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois et le silence tomba dans la salle.

L'homme souhaita la bienvenue à une nouvelle année à Poudlard, et salua les premières années. Il divagua sur des bêtises sans aucun sens qu'Harry ne se soucia pas, introduit le Professeur Lupin comme le nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et le Professeur Charity Babbage comme Professeur d'Etudes Moldues qui prenait la place du Professeur Quirrell qui était apparemment parti avant de faire un périple en Europe pour étudier la magie à l'étranger.

Il annonça quelques règles rudimentaires comme ne pas pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs et de rester loin de la Forêt Interdite. Ce qu'il dit ensuite, cependant, prit au dépourvu Harry. Il annonça à tout le monde que cette année, le couloir du troisième étage sur le côté droit était interdit à toute personne qui ne voulait pas mourir d'une mort horrible.

Harry cligna des yeux, se demandant si l'homme devait vraiment sénile.

Quelle que soit la chose là-haut qui garantissait une mort certaine, il n'aurait pas dû l'annoncer à la totalité de l'école. Il venait juste de demander à certains enfants stupides – la plupart Gryffondor – d'aller dans une « aventure » pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait de si spécial et mortel au troisième étage.

Harry soupira avec une irritation légère, sachant qu'il aurait besoin d'enquêter lui-même, afin de découvrir ce que c'était, et si oui ou non cela serait utile.

 _Peut-être que c'est la chose qu'Hagrid a récupérée à Gringotts pour Dumbledore ?_

Oh, maintenant _c'était_ tentant. Harry avait été intrigué par la signature puissante de magie de l'objet le bref moment où il avait pu le voir.

Harry repoussa sa curiosité alors qu'il revenait au discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore. Il fut soumis à une véritable terreur. Une chanson de l'école. Le Directeur Dippet n'avait jamais fait une telle chose si ridicule. Le pire était que les élèves étaient invités à choisir leur ton préféré et chanter les paroles. La cacophonie qui remplissait la pièce perçait les oreilles.

Harry grimaça tout au long et roula des yeux lorsqu'une paire de jumeaux rouquins venant de Gryffondor chantait la chanson comme une marche funéraire.

Finalement, ils purent partir et Harry suivit avec un groupe de Première année de Serdaigle que les Préfets les menaient à travers le grand escalier jusqu'au cinquième étage, sur le côté ouest, et jusqu'à la Tour de Serdaigle. L'entrée de Serdaigle était au sommet d'un escalier en colimaçon. C'était une porte sans poignée de porte ou trou de serrure, mais se trouvait à la place un heurtoir en bronze de la forme d'un aigle. Pour entrer dans la salle, une personne devait frappait, puis était présenté une énigme, ou un puzzle logique. S'ils répondaient correctement, ils étaient autorisés à entrer. Sinon, ils devaient s'assoir et attendre que quelqu'un d'autre arrive. Harry avait déjà été dans la salle commune de Serdaigle à quelques reprises au cours de sa première vie, il connaissait donc tout cela, et il écouta le préfet l'expliquait au groupe.

En entrant, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle circulaire avec des tapis bleu nuit, des fenêtres en forme d'arche décorées de rideaux bleus et un plafond en forme de dôme sur lequel étaient peintes des étoiles. La salle était meublée avec un assortiment de tables, chaises et des bibliothèques qui bordaient la plupart des murs. Ils furent conduits vers une porte qui menait aux dortoirs. A côté de la porte se tenait une statue de Rowena Serdaigle entièrement faite de marbre.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un couloir court qui menait à une jonction en T. Sur la gauche étaient les dortoirs des filles et sur la droite ceux des garçons. Ils furent conduits jusqu'à un escalier en colimaçon tout le long de la tour avec une porte tous les dix pieds, la plus basse étant celle des premières années. Harry et ses nouveaux colocataires entrèrent dans la pièce et constatèrent que toutes leurs affaires avaient été amenées par les elfes de maison – tous excepter Harry, qui avait rétréci le sien et l'avait gardé sur lui durant le banquet. Il le remit à la taille normale et le plaça à côté du seul lit qui n'avait pas de coffre déjà mis.

Les nouveaux compagnons de chambre d'Harry étaient Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Kevin Entwhistle et Garrick Tait. Cela six d'entre eux au total, six lits, chacun avec un bureau et une armoire, de chaque côté de salle circulaire, avec une grande cheminée autoportante au centre pour le chauffage.

Harry fouilla dans sa malle et sortit des vêtements de nuit et ses fournitures de toilettes. Après quelques ablutions dans la salle de bain, il revint changea ses vêtements et rampa sur le lit. Il était épuisé et s'organiserait dans la matinée. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait rien d'autre que dormir.

–

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)


End file.
